Je voudrais déjà être roi !
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Tsuna, Enma et Uni ont tout les trois été choisis comme prétendants au titre de prochain souverain de leur royaume. Dans le but de les départager, Vongola Timotéo (le souverain actuel) les a tout les trois envoyés dans le monde des humains (qui leurs est presque totalement inconnu), afin d'en séduire le plus possible... à part ça, ça ne vous rappel pas un certain manga ? XD ALL27.
1. Prologue

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings: All27 XD (après je verrai…)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano. L'histoire quant à elle est inspirée du manga « Chocola et Vanilla » de Moyoco Anno (parce que oui, j'adore parodier des mangas avec d'autres trucs, mais vous l'aviez sans doute déjà compris ! ;D).**

**Salut la compagnie ! =D**

**Et non, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas morte (enfin je crois…) et j'ai bien l'intention de terminer **_**toutes**_** les fanfictions que j'ai commencé et que je commence (fichu ordinateur et son serveur proxy pourri ! è_é et surtout, fichu Terminale ! T_T, bref je m'excuse pour n'avoir strictement rien écrit ces derniers temps…). Concernant ma fanfic « Les contes de Reborn », après la publication du dernier chapitre « d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos » (qui arrivera bientôt, rassurez-vous), je vais mettre cette fanfiction sur pause pour pouvoir avancer sur mes autres histoires et surtout sur les corrections de cette dernière (rien de bien méchant, je vais juste corriger les précédents chapitres et les améliorer un peu surtout… Par contre, je vais très probablement réécrire entièrement tous les chapitres de « Au pays de Tsunayoshi ! » que j'ai déjà publié car il y a des choses qui ne me plaisent pas (la première partie est trop longue, je ne l'ai même pas terminé, certains passages sont un peu hors-sujets, niais ou alors complètement inutiles et pire il y a une incohérence énorme que je n'avais pas du tout calculé dans le chapitre huit et qui m'empêche d'écrire les prochains chapitres… bref, comme quoi une incohérence (qui peut pourtant paraitre minime comme ça) dans un chapitre peut entrainer un véritable désastre pour la suite (prenez garde auteurs de fanfictions ! è_é)… Concernant « Saiyuki : Version Reborn ! XD », je vais continuer cette fanfiction à un rythme normal (ou à peu près normal du moins, en réalité, ce n'est qu'un pur délire sans réel scénario pour le moment…) tout comme celle-ci (et puis pour « A doubtful Judgment », on verra bien… écrire sur de l'horreur c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y parait (non pas que je suis une âme sensible, bien au contraire. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est l'écriture… finalement je pense que cette histoire ressemblera beaucoup plus à la série Harper's Island qu'aux mangas Doubt et Judge…). **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. =)**

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

**(Chapitre corrigé !)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

_**Tsuna Pov :  
**_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Je suis chétif, petit, maigrichon, laid, nul en magie (nan, pas qu'en magie en fait…)… alors pourquoi ?_

- Le comité du sénat, vous a tout les trois réunis ici aujourd'hui, afin de vous annoncer que vous avez officiellement été reconnue comme étant prétendants au titre de dixième souverain de notre royaume… _Nous dit un membre quelconque de ce fameux sénat qui, visiblement, n'était pas (contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser) très humoristique…_

_C'est ça ! Cause toujours !_

_- *Courage Tsu-kun !*_

_- *S'il-te-plait maman, n'en rajoute pas !* Lui réponds-je de la même de la façon que précédemment, c'est-à-dire par télépathie._

- Vous allez aujourd'hui vous rendre dans le monde des humains, afin de vous affrontez loyalement pour vous départager.

_HIIIIIII ! Mais moi je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir roi !_

- Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien vous lever. _Nous dit notre roi Timotéo Vongola, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_HIIIIIIIII ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !_

_- *Tu vas y arriver Tsu-kun !* _

_- *Maman ! Par pitié… arrête de me mettre la pression !*_

- Millefiore Giglio Nero Uni !

- Ah ! Euh… Présente ! _S'exclame la seule prétendante au trône_, _en levant sa main avec un immense sourire, quelque peu angoissé._

_Bon sang, s'ayez, je stress…_

- Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi !

_HIIIIIIII ! Il s'adresse à moi !_

- Ou… OUI ! _Cris-je, très peu rassuré par ma prestation._

_C'est horrible ! Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi !_

- Shimon Kozato Enma !

- Euh… euh… I… Ici ! _Bégaie mon « ami d'infortune », tout en me regardant._

_- *Tsuna j'ai peur !*_

_- *Et moi donc alors ?!*_

_Bon, au moins, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à paniquer ici !_

_- *Moi je suis plutôt contente ! On va visiter le monde des humains !*_

_- *Et ben t'es bien la seule !*Songe-je en soupirant… _

_- *Vous n'êtes pas curieux tout les deux ?*_

_Non, pas du tout…_

_- *Dame-Tsuna ! Tiens-toi correctement ! Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un soupirer lors d'une conférence ?*_

_Les types qui nous la font subir sont bien trop absorbés par leurs discours pour s'en préoccuper à mon humble avis…_

_- *HIIIIIII ! Reborn ! Par pitié ! Je ne veux pas me présenter à ce truc ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir roi !* Le supplies-je intérieurement. _

_- *Zut, je t'entends mal Dame-Tsuna ! On en reparla quand tu seras arrivé à destination…*_

_C'est-à-dire quand je ne serai plus là pour en reparler !_

_- *HIIIIIII ! Ne m'abandonne pas !*_

_- *Il est déjà parti je crois…* Commente inutilement Enma tout en se grattant la tête_

_- *Je me demande bien ou il se trouve… Il y a tellement de monde ici…* Se questionne Uni en tournant la tête de droite à gauche._

_Comment est-ce-que j'ai pu en arriver là moi, déjà ?_

- Bien ! Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par vous remettre votre matériel ! _Dit mon père (en sortant de nulle part) avec trois boites et des anneaux dans les mains._

_Oui ! C'est bel et bien à cause de lui, si je me retrouve dans cette galère !_

* * *

**_Imaginez la scène :_**

_Vous êtes le dernier élève de votre cla… ah non, pardon… vous êtes le dernier élève de votre école toute entière, sachant qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule et unique, dans le monde dans lequel vous vivez! Vous êtes sans cesse bizuté par les autres élèves parce que vous êtes un bon à rien et que vous êtes plus petit que la moyenne masculine de votre âge…_

_Pire encore ! Vous ressemblez dangereusement à une fille de douze ans alors que supposément, vous êtes sensé avoir trois ans de plus et que, biologiquement, vous n'avez aucun attribut féminin !_

_Bref ! Donc pour en revenir aux faits, imaginez-vous dans ce genre de vie ou vous êtes un sorcier pas trop comme les autres (même si à l'origine être un sorcier tout court, c'est pas vraiment normal…) et que vous vivez seul avec votre mère (sachant que votre père est parti travailler « on ne sait pas trop ou ») et qu'un jour, aussi banal que tous les autres me direz-vous, votre père débarque comme une fleur chez vous (et complètement bourré au passage) alors que vous étiez encore en pyjama et en train de jouer tranquillement avec votre animal de compagnie (il s'appel Natsu, c'est un lionceau et il est trop mignon !) en mangeant votre bol de céréales favori (c'est-à-dire des Chocapics, qui viennent tout droit du monde des humains, attention !), pour vous annoncer que vous êtes l'arrière-arrière-quelque chose-petit-fils du tout premier roi du monde magique et que vous avez été choisi par le roi actuel lui-même pour peut-être prendre sa succession !_

_Pire que ça ! Vous apprenez que votre père est en fait le chef du sénat et qu'il ne vous envoie que cinq pour cent de son salaire pour que vous puissiez vivre avec votre mère (qui est sans emploie au passage) dans la misère, complètement coupé du monde et à trente minutes de « vol » de votre école !_

_Ha ha ha ! La bonne blague ! Vivement que j'apprenne ce fichu sort de téléportassions…_

_Et là, un bon millier de soldats (pas très commodes au passage) débarquent chez vous pour vous emmener au château par cette même téléportassions justement (sérieusement, à quoi ça sert de venir me chercher en masse de cette façon, si c'est juste pour me ramener de la même manière que précédemment au château, ce qui a juste pris dix bonnes secondes à tout casser ! (j'ai même pas eu le temps de crier « HIIIII ! »…)) !_

_Bref, et là, trente millions de femmes débarquent pour vous emmener dans l'une de leurs innombrables salle de bains, alors que vous êtes à peine éveillé et dans tous vos états (je crois d'ailleurs avoir vu Enma dans la même situation que moi, un peu plus loin...) dans le seul et unique but de vous habiller de façon correcte, pour la cérémonie (ça aurait été plus vite en utilisant la magie, non...? Non…) !_

* * *

**_Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici !_**

_Amusant, non ?_

_La vie est belle ! Plus belle la vie !_

_Et là, mon papounet vient de me remettre une boite dont je n'ai, pour l'instant, aucune idée de l'utilité…_

- Vous les ouvrirez une fois sur place.

_Et comment on les ouvre ?_

- A l'aide des anneaux que nous venons de vous remettre…

_Ah ! Merci !_

_- *De rien !* Me répond mon père, qui avait prit un malin plaisir à lire dans mes pensés, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- *Ha ha ha ! Très drôle !*_

- Bien, nous allons donc maintenant procéder à la cérémonie ! _R_e_prit le sénateur qui nous avait abordé avant l'entrée en scène de mon père._

_Quelle cérémonie ?!_

- Monseigneur Timotéo ! Un petit mot ? _Intervient un autre sénateur, avant que son collègue ne puisse continuer son monologue._

_Ne serait-ce pas l'un des six gardiens du « Vongola Nono », d'ailleurs ?_

- Oui. Ecoutez-moi attentivement tout les trois.

_Difficile de faire autrement…_

- Avant toutes choses, je voudrais que vous sachiez que le monde des humains est très différent du notre, et ce, dans bien des domaines… Je vous demanderez donc de ne pas paniquer si vous avez quelque peu le mal du pays et de ne SURTOUT pas hésiter à vous adresser directement à moi si vous avez un quelconque soucie, par l'intermédiaire de votre examinateur !

_Examinateur ?_

- Bien entendu, il vous est strictement interdit de revenir ici avant la fin de votre épreuve sous peine d'être disqualifié !

_Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi cette histoire d'examinateur… Disqualifié ?_

_- *Tu vas y arriver Tsu-kun !*_

_- *Pitié maman, tais-toi !*_

_- *Tsuna ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !* Intervient soudainement mon père dans la conversation._

_C'est ça, ose me faire la morale !_

- Mais j'ai confiance en vous ! Je suis sur que tout se passera pour le mieux ! _Continu notre roi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_Je crois avoir vu Enma ravaler sa salive... Quant à Uni, elle est en train de rendre son sourire au roi en puissance dix-mille-cinq-cent (même si je sais qu'au fond, elle n'est pas aussi rassurée que ça...) !_

_Et moi, j'en tremble de peur !_

_Bref ! C'est la panique !_

- Sur ce… _Reprit un sénateur, en sortant de nulle part. _Commençons !

- HIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- C'est quoi ça ?! _Cri soudainement Enma en s'affolant._

_HIIIIIII ! Le décor s'efface!_

- J'ai foi en vous mes enfants… _Nous dit le « Vongola Nono » avant de disparaitre, dans cette brume épaisse._

_- *Bonne chance Tsuna…* M'encourage mon père par télépathie avant de disparaitre lui-aussi, dans cet épais brouillard..._

_Suivit de ma mère qui m'a, encore une fois, dit de bien me brosser les dents, trois fois par jour et de surtout, surtout, bien faire attention aux inconnues..._

_Mais bon, passons..._

_C'est un illusionniste, qui est à l'origine de cette brume ?_

- C'est le volcan de l'entre-monde ! _Nous fait remarquer Uni en pointant ledit volcan du doigt._

_HIIIIIII ! Tout sauf ça !_

- HIIIIIII ! Pourquoi de tous les entre-chemins, il a fallu qu'ils choisissent le plus effrayant d'entre eux ! _Dis-je en regardant le magma du volcan qui, visiblement, n'attendait que nous…_

- Je refuse de sauter là-dedans ! _Gémit Enma en tremblant comme une feuille, à la vue du magma verdâtre, qui s'offrait à lui. _Et en plus, j'ai le vertige…

_Moi aussi, ça tombe bien…_

- Allez ! Courage ! On va y arriver ! _Essaie vainement de nous rassurer Uni qui, visiblement, au vue de ses tremblements, n'était pas plus rassurée que nous…_

_Je refuse de sauter là-dedans, mais…_

- HIIIIII ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Pas de panique ! On ne va pas mourir ! On va y arriver !

_Elle est vraiment optimiste…_

- Ce n'est pas sur… _Murmure Enma tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le fond du volcan. Il soupir avant de continuer son discours._ Mais je crois… qu'il va falloir sauter quand même de toute façon…

_Non, tu crois ?_

- Euh… je, je n'ai pas envie de sauter le premier… _Continu t-il. _Passez devant…

- HIIIIII ! Pas question !

- Je refuse de passer la première ! Je suis la seule fille ! _S'enerve soudainement Uni, en nous regardant d'un air menaçant._

_Mais ou est donc passé le sourire rassurant qu'elle nous a lancé il y a peine deux minutes ?_

* * *

_**Au château:**_

_Tandis que la foule est en train de débattre (plus ou moins) gaiement sur quel candidat, d'après eux, va gagner la compétition, Iemitsu sort soudainement de sa réflexion pour aller s'adresser directement à son souverain…_

- Vous pensez réellement que tout se passera pour le mieux cette fois-ci ? _Demande t-il à son roi qui, visiblement, était lui-même plongé dans sa propre réflexion._

- Je l'ignore mon ami… je l'ignore…

_A cette annonce, Iemitsu soupire longuement, avant de lancer un regard désolé à sa femme, qui s'assombrit mystérieusement avant de s'en aller…_

* * *

_**Au volcan:**  
_

_Le temps passe, et aucun de nous n'a le courage de sauter dans cette lave verdâtre. Nous sommes seuls et bloqués dans cet endroit lugubre…_

_Complètement isolé du reste du monde…_

_Est-ce que tout cela fait vraiment parti de l'épreuve ?_

_En tout cas, une chose est sure : une fois que je rentrerai à la maison, j'en flanquerai une bonne à mon vieux !_

_Quitte à y laisser un bras !_

_Je soupire._

_Ah ! Qu'est-ce-que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir jouer avec Natsu ou a un bon Rpg de ma petite collection personnelle…_

- Graoh !

- HIIIIIIIIII ! C'était quoi ça ?!

_Je ravale ma salive._

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! _Réagit Enma au quart de tour en tombant, gracieusement, du rocher sur lequel il s'était assis, i peine deux minutes..._

- Ca vient de là-bas je crois ! _S'alarme Uni à son tour, tout en se cachant derrière moi et ce, sans même me demander mon avis !_

_HIIIII ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer !_

- Graoh !

_Je reconnais ce rugissement…_

- Graoh !

- Natsu ?

- Tu… Tu sais ce que c'est ? _Me demande Enma affolé, tout en essayant désespérément de se relever._

- Graoh !

_Mais oui ! C'est bien Natsu ! Mais comment a-t-il bien pu me retrouver ?!_

- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! _Le questionne-je en le prenant dans mes bras alors qu'il sortait d'un buisson._

- Tu connais cet animal ? _Me demande Uni avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

_Evidemment que Natsu est mignon ! Tout comme son maitre enfin ! _

- Il s'appel Natsu c'est ça ? _Me demande soudainement Enma, qui s'était finalement relevé._

- Ou… oui ! Mais comment a-t-il bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

_Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Au fond, la réponse importe peu, tant que je peux prendre Natsu avec moi…_

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir droit de l'emmener…

_Uni et Enma, qui réfléchissaient eux aussi à la question, me répondent:_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient… _Me répondit Enma, en se grattant légèrement la tête._

- Moi non plus ! _ Confirme la seule fille du groupe, tout en caressant l'animal en question._

_De toute façon, si je le laissais ici tout seul, je ne pense pas qu'il retrouverait le chemin de la maison…_

- Bon, et si on sauté tout les trois en même temps ? _Nous suggère soudainement Enma, tout en ravalant sa salive._

_Très bonne initiative !_

- Ok. _Lui répondis-je simplement sur le même ton._

_Uni nous répondit par un hochement de tête avant de s'avancer, tout comme nous, vers le volcan en question._

_Qu'est-ce-que je donnerai pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et fuguer de la maison avant l'arrivé de mon père…_

_Nous nous donnons la main._

- Bon ! _Dis-je en soupirant. A trois… _Un_…_

- Graoh !

- Deux… _Continu Enma._

- TROIS ! _Hurle soudainement Uni en se jetant dans le magma et en nous entrainant à sa suite._

- Uni ! On avait dit trois, pas deux et demi ! _Hurle-je en train de tomber._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! _Hurlons-nous à l'unisson avant de rentrer dans cette lave visqueuse et collante…_

_Mais pas chaude, pour une étrange raison…_

- HIIIIII ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Graoh !

- C'est amusant ce truc !_ Sourit Uni avant de se mettre à chantonner une chanson complètement incompréhensible._

- J'ai le tournis… _Murmure Enma qui commence peu à peu à blanchir à vue d'œil._

_Et là, on tombe du ciel !_

- HIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

_**Fin de Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

**(NDA: Pour le prologue, j'ai faillit m'arrêter là XD)**

* * *

- Uri ! Saleté de chat ! C'est toi qui à encore déchiré les rideaux ?!

_Quelle question idiote !_

- Tss… Franchement ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…

_« Et ma satané sœur qui n'est toujours pas rentrée de son rencard avec l'autre tocard de croisière ! »_

- Bon, ou sont donc passé mes cigarettes ?

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

- Qu'est-ce que… _S'alarme soudainement le jeune homme, en commençant à sortir une cigarette de son paquet._

- AAAAAHHHHH !

- Bon sang ! C'est quoi ça ?! _Hurle-t-il en voyant une chose « non identifié » tomber du ciel. _Vite mon télescope !

* * *

- Uni ! Le sort ! Le sort pour voler !

- C'est-à-dire que là comme ça… Je ne sais pas !

- Enma ! Fais quelque chose !

- Je ne peux pas ! La magie de gravité ne marche pas ici !

* * *

- Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?! Un OVNI ?!

* * *

- Bon tant pis il faut que j'essaie quelque chose ! _Hurle soudainement le châtain en essayant d'utiliser sa propre magie._

« C_a ne marche pas ! C'est quoi ce délire ! »_

- HIIIIIII ! On va se scratcher !

- Je vais essayer quelque chose ! _Cri Uni en récitant une formule quelconque._

_« Des fleurs… et des bulles»_

…

- T'as fait apparaitre des fleurs Uni ! _S'écrit_ _Enma, déjà devenu blanc comme un linge…_

- J'ai vu… _Murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses « concurrents » à vrai dire…_

_« Bon, au moins elle, elle a réussi à faire quelque chose… C'est la preuve que la magie marche bel et bien ici…»_

* * *

- Oh mon dieu ! Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé ! Des aliens débarquent enfin chez nous...! Mais...

- AU SECOUUUUUUURRRRS ! _Crient les trois prétendants au trône à l'unisson._

- Mais... On dirait des humains !_  
_

* * *

- Bon, il est peut-être temps que j'aille accueillir nos visiteurs…

* * *

_**Au volcan :**_

- Les voilà enfin partis ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? _Murmure un individu en sortant de la pénombre._

_L'autre individu ne lui répond pas tout de suite, trop concentré par le fleuve de magma que se trouve actuellement à ses pieds._

- Oh que oui, je le sais… Difficile de faire autrement, à vrai dire… _Murmure t-il d'un air sadique avant de disparaitre._

_L'autre se mit à rire gaiement._

- Tout ça promet de devenir fort intéressant… _Murmure t-il avant de disparaitre à son tour…_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Alors? Reviews ? XD**

**On continue ? ;D**

**Ciao-ciao ! **


	2. Chapitre 1: Rules

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre de la fanfiction: Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : ALL27 (après on verra bien…)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano. L'histoire quant à elle est inspirée du manga « Chocola et Vanilla » (alias « Sugar Sugar Rune ») de Moyoco Anno.**

**Bonne lecture ! XD**

**(Chapitre corrigé !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Rules.**_

- AU SECOUUUUUURSSSS ! _Crient les trois prétendants au trône à l'unisson._

* * *

- Mais… Ce sont des humains !

* * *

_« HIIIIIII ! On va tous mourir!» Songe le châtain, tout en maudissant intérieurement son père pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette fâcheuse situation._

* * *

- Mais… Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Comment ont-ils bien pu tomber du ciel ?!

* * *

- Bon, il est peut-être temps que j'aille accueillir nos visiteurs… _Murmure une voix au loin tout en observant ses « petits protégés » tomber du ciel. _Mmh… faisons simple…

* * *

- Hayato ? Tu n'es toujours pas couché ?

- Bianchi ! _Hurle ledit Hayato en fonçant dans le couloir, à la vitesse d'une tornade, afin d'entraîner sa grande-sœur sur la terrasse. _

- Hé ! Mais qui se qu'il t'arrive ?!

- Il faut absolument que tu vois ça !

* * *

- Au moins, on mourra tous ensemble ! _Optimise Uni, tout en essayant désespérément d'utiliser sa magie..._

_Sans succès cependant…_

- HIIIIIIIIII ! TU TROUVE CA DRÔLE, TOI ?! AU SECOURSSS ! A L'AIDE ! _Hurle le châtain tout en étouffant Natsu entre ses bras._

_- _Graooooh…. !

- Uni… j'ai mal à la tête… par pitié… arrête de faire apparaître toutes ces fichus fleurs… elles me donnent encore plus le tournis avec toutes ces couleurs qui virevoltent dans tous les sens… et de droite à gauche… et de gauche en à droite… _Gémit Enma sur le point de vomir tout son petit déjeuner. _

_Parce que oui, dans le monde des humains il faisait nuit, tandis que dans le monde magique, il faisait encore jour…_

_- _Et en plus, j'y suis allergique… _Rajoute le rouquin, peu après sa dernière réplique._

« Moi aussi, ça tombe bien… » _Songe le châtain tout en serrant Natsu encore un peu plus fort contre lui…_

_- _Graoh !

- Bah… Au moins, on serra sur d'avoir des fleurs à notre enterrement ! _Rigole la seule et unique fille du groupe à la vue de ses deux congénères, qui visiblement n'était pas très joyeux..._

_« Enterrement…?! Mais à quoi penses t'elle ?! » S'inquiètent Enma et Tsuna à l'unisson._

_ Uni, de son côté, s'énerve un peu..._

- Oh ça va ! Je rigolais ! Pas la peine, de me regarder de cette façon !

…

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, vous savez… _Soupire la jeune fille._

_« Et toi alors ? T'en a un ? » Songe le châtain tout en soupirant d'exaspération._

* * *

- Je ne vois rien Hayato !

- Utilise le télescope et regarde !

* * *

- Ah ! Il arrive enfin ! _Dit la jeune fille en regardant les deux garçons complètement ahuris, avec un petit sourire en coin._

- Qui ?! _S'alarment les deux autres de façon soudaine._

_- *Vous êtes en retard. J'ai faillit vous attendre…*_

_« Qui…? » Se questionne le châtain avant d'être encerclé par trente millions de fleurs multicolores…_

- HIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?!

_- *Le sort de la Tempête de fleurs…* Lui répond une petite voix dans sa tête._

* * *

- Hayato ! Il n'y a rien !

- Bien sur que si ! J'ai vu des OVNIS Aneki ! Tu m'entends ?! Des OVNIS !

- Des OVNIS ? _Répéte bêtement l'ainé_ _de la famille en posant sa main sur le front de son petit frère. _Tu dois avoir de la fièvre…

_« La preuve ! C'est la première fois que tu ne tombes pas des pommes en me voyant… »_

- Arrête ça ! _S'énerve le plus jeune en écartant vivement la main de sa sœur de son front._ Je ne suis pas fou ! Ils étaient là, i peine une minute... ! Mais avec toutes ces fleurs, je ne pouvais pas y voir grand-chose…

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui !

- Dans le ciel ?

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Elles sont apparues d'un seul coup ! Ils étaient plusieurs à tomber du ciel… peut-être deux… ou trois ! Je n'ai pas bien vu parce que les fleurs sont apparues peu après que j'ai trouvé mon télescope ! Ils étaient tous habillés de façon bizarres et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient une forme humaine ! Tu te rends compte ?!

- Oui… Je me rends compte, oui…

_« Je n'aurai jamais du lui acheter ces livres sur le Chupacabra… »_

- … Mais j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un qui avait les cheveux châtains ! Tu te rends compte de ça Aneki ! _Cri soudainement l'adolescent en secouant sa sœur comme un pommier, avec des étoiles dans les yeux._ Cela veut dire que les aliènes se sont déjà infiltrés chez nous et qu'ils fréquentent les mêmes endroits que nous !

- Je crois surtout que je vais appeler Shamal…

…

_« Elle me prend pour un taré je crois… »_

_Non, tu crois ?_

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?!

- Je pense surtout, que tu as surtout besoin de sommeil à vrai dire… Demain j'appellerai ton bahut, tu n'iras pas en cours.

…

- Mais tu vas m'écouter à la fin ?! Je vais très bien !

* * *

_**Tsuna pov :**_

_Des Tulipes, des Marguerites, des Violettes, des Pâquerettes, des Roses, des Tournesols, il y a de tout ici… _

- HIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! _Cri-je d'une voix, un petit peu trop aigue, à mon gout…_

_Mélangez cela à des bulles de savons qui éclatent par milliers à votre passage et vous obtiendrez une horreur sans nom…_

- SAUVEZ-MOI ! JE ME NOIS ! _Hurle Enma à quelques centimètres de mes oreilles._

_Beaucoup trop près de mes oreilles…_

- Vous voyez qu'on n'est pas mort ! _Nous sourit Uni en tapant dans ses mains._

_On a juste faillit mourir…_

- Graoh !

- Et à part ça… _Reprend Enma, visiblement pas très en forme… _Comment on fait pour sortir de cette tornade ?

_C'est une très bonne question qui demande mures réflexions…_

- On attend ! _Nous sourit Uni de toutes ses dents._

_Ha ha ha ! La réponse idiote !_

_- *Et merci pour les fleurs surtout !*_

_Oups…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Tsuna ? _Me demande ma « concurrente » qui n'a visiblement rien entendu à ce qu'elle venait de lire dans mes pensés…_

_Heureusement !_

- Il a dit…

_- *Enma, tais-toi ! Par pitié !* Transmets-je à mon ami d'un air menaçant._

_Celui-ci glousse sous la menace._

- Graoh ! _Couine désespérément Natsu dans mes bras._

…

- ?

- Non, rien Uni. Ne cherche pas à comprendre…

- C'est un truc de… garçon… _Intervient Enma, visiblement toujours aussi mal en point…_

_Moi aussi, je commence vraiment à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces couleurs flashies qui virevoltent dans tous les sens et cette satané odeur de savon et de jasmin n'arrange vraiment pas les choses…_

- Navré pour ce retard, jeunes sorciers.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _M'écris-je soudainement. _

_Un jeune homme apparaît soudainement à mes côtés. _

_Un jeune homme plutôt beau gosse, il faut l'admettre !_

- Mais, euh… Vous êtes qui vous ?! _Reprends-je, tandis qu'Enma venait littéralement de tomber dans les pommes._

_Oulala ! Il nous regarde !_

- Bienvenue dans le monde fulgurant des désirs des humains ! _Nous dit-il avec un geste théâtrale, tandis que les fleurs se dissipaient peu à peu._

_Euh…_

-C'est notre examinateur ! _Me dit Uni toute fière de m'apprendre quelque chose que j'aurai facilement pu deviner moi-même, après quelques minutes de réflexion._ Cela faisait longtemps, Dino-nii-san !

- Nii… Nii-san ?!

_Ils sont frère et sœur ?!_

_- *Non !* Me répond Uni par télépathie. *Mais on se connait bien !*_

_Elle a encore lu dans mes pensés !_

- Nous y sommes ! _Reprend notre examinateur avec un immense sourire._

_Quoi ?_

-On y est...?! Mais ou ça ? _Le questionne-je, quelque peu inquiet par la situation actuelle._

- Vous êtes chez-vous ! _Me sourit l'inconnu avant que le décor ne change et que nous atterrissions, à l'unisson, sur un canapé noir, trois places._

_Plutôt sympa comme entrée…_

_Et comme salon..._

- Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette maison est la votre. _Nous annonce ledit Dino-nii-san avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_Ok…_

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerai que nous buvions en l'honneur de notre roi actuel et de notre futur souverain. _Reprend-il, tout en faisant apparaître quatre verres et une bouteille de Champomy (pas de Champagne, hein ?) sur la table._

_Bien entendu, la bouteille remplit les verres d'elle-même…_

_Le premier verre s'approche de moi._

- Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu es le fils de Iemitsu, notre premier ministre et à ce titre, le descendant directe du « Vongola Primo ».

_Je réfléchis inutilement avant de répondre._

- Euh… ben euh… oui… Je crois…

_Mon dieu ! Tsuna ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les mecs hyper-coincés !_

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné tu sais ! _Me sourit notre « examinateur ». _Tu peux m'appeler Dino-nii-san si tu le souhaites !

_Dino-nii-san ?!_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?!_

- Graoh !

- Oh ! Il est drôlement mignon ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appel ? _Me demande t-il, en remarquant enfin le présence de Natsu._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Natsu !_

- Euh… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le garder ici ?

- Mmh… Aucune règle ne mentionne les animaux… Alors on va dire que oui… Mais évite d'en parler au sénat, on ne sait jamais…

_Sauvé !_

- Me… Merci !

-Graoh ! _Le remercie aussi Natsu en quittant mes bras pour aller visiter la maison._

- Quant à toi... _Continu notre examinateur, en se tournant cette fois-ci vers mon voisin_. Tu es Shimon Kozato Enma, n'est-ce...euh… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _Me demande Dino, quelque peu alarmé par l'état de santé de son protégé._

_En effet, Enma fait vraiment très peur à voir… il est complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même…_

- Euh… et bien… je crois qu'il a le vertige et…

_En fait je n'en sais rien, mais bon…_

- Ah… d'accord… _Commença_ _Dino-san en se raclant la gorge, avant de faire apparaître une boite de médicaments entre ses mains. _Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est sort de guérison, mais ces médicaments devraient faire l'affaire. _Dit-il à Enma en lui tendant les dits médicaments. Celui-ci le remercie par un hochement de tête (traditionnellement japonais)._

_Il fait vraiment peine à voir, il est tout palot…_

- Et donc, _Reprit « Dino-nii-san » avec un sourire, _Millefiore Giglio Nero Uni, tu es l'arrière-petite-cousine de la reine Daniela, la défunte mère de notre roi actuel et... euh…

- Elle n'est plus là. _Murmure-je en rigolant._

- Et bien… Elle est passée ou ?

_Et là, les portes du salon s'ouvrent avec fracas._

- WOUAH ! Vraiment j'adore cet appart ! Devinez quoi les garçons, on a trois salles de bains ! C'est carrément le luxe ! La grande classe ! En plus comme on est sur un toit, je ne vous raconte même pas la vue incroyable qu'on a !

_No comment…_

- J'ai entendu dire que les humains vivaient dans des bicoques misérables, mais ici en tout cas, c'est très bien ! _S'exclame mon amie avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

- Naturellement, c'est ce qui convient à votre rang…

- On est sur un quoi ?! _M'alarme-je soudainement._

- Sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, Tsuna ! Tu te rends compte !

_Un toit ?! Comment on peut vivre sur un toit ?!_

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Votre maison a été construite sur le toit d'un immeuble appartenant à ma société. _Tente de me rassurer mon nouveau « tuteur »._

_Mais là n'est pas la question ! Depuis quand on battit une maison sur un toit ?!…_

_Une maison sur un toit ! C'est vachement logique !_

_Il y a un paratonnerre au moins ?!_

_Enma pâlit encore plus que moi à cette pensé ! Le vertige, ça ne lui réussit vraiment pas ! (si c'est bien ce qu'il a, du moins…)_

- Il y a un jardin aussi ? _Demande_-_je_ _ironiquement._

_Pourquoi pas après tout ? Franchement, plus rien ne m'étonne depuis l'épisode « Mon fils ! Je suis le chef du sénat et toi tu es l'arrière-arrière-…petit- fils du « Vongola Primo » ! Tu viens d'être élu "prétendant au trône", mon fils ! », "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PAPA !"..._

_Mais là n'est pas la question..._

- Non, c'est dommage… _Me répond mon amie, quelque peu déçue. _

_Le contraire ne m'aurait pas étonné non plus…_

_Bah ! Tant pis !_

- Bon, _Nous coupe soudainement notre examinateur, _je pense que je peux dès à présent vous expliquer les règles du jeu… ça va mieux Enma ?

_Ce dernier lui répond trèèèèèès lentement._

- Oui… ça…va … beaucoup mieux… merci.

_Mouais… t'es encore un peu trop palot à mon gout pour prétendre aller mieux, mais bon…_

- Pour commencer, _Repren_d _notre examinateur de façon très sérieuse_, vous a-t-on remis vos boites et vos anneaux ?

_Nous hochons tous positivement la tête._

-Sortez-les.

_Nous nous exécutons tout les trois._

_Nous avons déjà nos bagues aux doigts, mais il faut maintenant faire réapparaître les boites…_

_Chose que nous réussissons étrangement bien, alors qu'i peine une heure, nous arrivions à peine à utiliser la magie (pour ne pas dire « pas du tout » pour ma part...)._

_Ce sont des petites boites toutes simple, de la taille d'une pokéball, à peu près (Et ouais ! Moi aussi je connais Pokémon !). La mienne est orange/jaune-dorée, celle d'Enma est rouge-bordeaux/marron et enfin celle d'Uni est bleue-turquoise/verte._

_Quant aux anneaux et bien… Ils sont tout simple… Je suppose que c'est à nous de les customiser à notre guise… Nous avons tous la même bague avec pour seul différence le nom gravé dessus._

_Soit, c'est un anneau argenté, doté d'une pierre bleu/indigo inactif…_

- Maintenant, ouvrez-vos boites.

- Pardon ? _S'exclame Enma à ma place._

- Pour les ouvrir, _Reprend Dino-san, _il vous suffit de placer la pierre de votre anneau dans le creux qui se trouve à l'ouverture, normalement.

_Le creux… Ah ! J'ai trouvé !_

- HIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle-je à cause du rayon de lumière qui s'échappa de ma boite, après l'ouverture de celle-ci._

_Hé là, un magazine magie-vente, deux cartes de fidélités, un jeu de carte, sept pierres de couleurs différentes (très bizarres au passage), un téléphone portable et deux cartes de crédits apparaissent devant moi (et il en va de même pour mes nouveaux colocataires)._

- HIIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?!

_Dans une si petite boite !_

- Des cartes de crédits ~ ! _Chantonne Uni à côté de moi._

_J'en connais une qui va aller faire du shopping demain..._

- Pourquoi il y a des pierres ? _Demande Enma, visiblement rétabli. _A quoi elles servent ?

_Dino réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre._

- Avant de vous expliquer ce qu'est tout ce Bazard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je vous parle un peu plus de la compétition en elle-même...

_Et là, on devient tous littéralement attentifs._

_Beaucoup trop attentifs…_

- Cette compétition se compose très exactement de sept épreuves. Certaines sont assez facile, d'autres le sont beaucoup moins, voir même mortels pour certaines…

_Et là, on blanchit tout les trois._

_- _Mortel ?! HIIIIIII !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de morts en général !

_- *Enfin…*_

_Je le savais ! J'ai lu dans ses pensées ! Il ment ! Je dois à tout prix trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi !_

_Naito fera un excellent candidat ! N'est-ce-pas ?_

- … Et il est désormais interdit de déclarer forfait.

_HIIIIIIIII ! QUOIIIIIIIII ?!_

- Dés demain, vous démarrerez la première épreuve qui sera l'une des seules épreuves permanentes de votre test. Pour cela, vous irez à l'école.

_A l'é…l'école ? Oh my god ! Je déteste ce mot !_

- Oh chouette ! _Sautille de joie Uni, sur place. _

- Oh non… _Marmonne Enma avec un visage en décomposition._

_Lui et l'école, ça fait deux…_

_Bon ok, je suis exactement pareil que lui._

_Mais un détail me perturbe…_

- Permanente ? _Répète-je bêtement. _Comment ça ?

- Et bien… _Commence t-il hésitant. _Cela veut dire que cette épreuve continuera jusqu'à la fin de la dernière...

_Ah ! Ok, d'accord…_

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? _Lui demande Uni, curieuse._

- A attraper des cœurs.

- HEIIIIINNNNN ?! _Hurles t'on à l'unisson, tandis que notre examinateur essayé désespérément de se boucher les oreilles._

_Des cœurs, des cœurs… C'est bien ce truc qui nous permet de respirer, non ?_

- Co… Comment ça ? _Se retient de vomir Enma._

_Je ne savais pas que les épreuves seraient aussi gores !_

- On doit arracher des cœurs ?! _Hurle soudainement Uni, visiblement très peu enthousiaste à cette idée de massacre. _

- Bien sur que non ! Vous savez, un bon roi c'est avant tout quelqu'un qui à besoin de se faire apprécier par son peuple.

_En arrachant des cœurs ?_

_C'est bizarre hein, mais je vois très bien le "Vongola Nono" faire ça…_

_Avec un petit sourire de psychopathe et une hachette à la main…_

_HIIIIIIII ! Ca me fait vraiment trop peur rien que d'y penser !_

- Comment vous expliquer ça… Il y a deux types de cœurs : les « cœurs physiques », ceux qui nous permettent à tous de vivre, et les « cœurs d'âmes », ceux qui reflètent les sentiments qu'éprouve une personne pour une autre.

- Et donc ? On doit attraper ces « cœurs d'âmes », c'est ça ? _Lui demande-je, intrigué_.

_Même si la réponse est clairement évidente..._

- C'est ça ! En fait lorsqu'une personne ressent quelque chose pour une autre personne, telle que de l'amitié, du respect, de l'amour… ou bien même de la haine, un « cœur d'âme » se matérialise pour celle-ci. Ce cœur n'est visible que par les sorciers et les sorcières qui utilisent leur « œil secret » ou encore un outil spécial… ou alors si le cœur est tout simplement trop fort pour être dissimuler... Enfin bref, la valeur du cœur et sa couleur change en fonction du sentiment éprouvé : Par exemple… _Commence son explication notre examinateur, en faisant apparaître une ribambelle de cœurs rouges, roses et violets_.

- HIIIIII ! C'est quoi tout ça ?!

_Jamais je ne pourrai attraper autant de cœur de toute ma vie !_

_Déjà que je n'ai aucun succès auprès des filles !_

- Etonnant, n'est-ce-pas ! _Se vante le blond avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. _Les cœurs rouges sont ceux de l'amour passionnel, les cœurs violets représentent les désirs inavouables, quant aux cœurs roses, ils représentent l'amour tout juste naissant. Plus la couleur est foncée, plus le sentiment que la personne éprouve pour vous est fort.

_- *Même si l'intensité de sa couleur n'affecte en aucun cas sa valeur…*_

_Ok, j'ai compris…_

- Encore des couleurs… _Murmure Enma à mes côtés, tout en se tenant l'estomac._

-C'est jolie ! _S'écrit soudainement Uni, toute folle à l'idée d'en avoir un._

_Des cœurs de cristal…_

_C'est vrai que c'est jolie…_

- Bien entendu, un sorcier ne peut attraper que les cœurs qui lui sont destinés. En revanche, vous pouvez tout aussi bien voir les sentiments d'une autre personne pour une autre selon vos envies... Cependant, retenez bien une chose: Après l'obtention d'un coeur, celui-ci devient alors physiquement réel et n'importe qui pourra alors vous le voler... Donc, pensez bien à transmettre leurs valeurs à votre cagnote, qui n'est autre que cette boite en réalité...

- Combien valent ces cœurs là ? _Demande Enma en tenant un cœur rouge entre ses doigts._

- Les cœurs rouges ? Cinq-milles Cordis.

- HIIIIIIIIII ! Tant que ça !

_Mais, il est riche en fait !_

- Un cœur, ça peut se prendre... mais ça ne se donne pas. C'est la règle de notre monde magique. Les cœurs violets valent deux-milles cinq-cent Cordis et les cœurs roses en valent mille. Bien entendu, il n'existe pas que ceux là. Il y a en tout et pour tout dix-neufs sortes de cœurs différents que vous pourrez récolter dans ce monde…

- Cordis ? _Lui demande Uni quelque peu étonnée. _Comme la monnaie de notre monde ?

- Bien sur que c'est de l'argent ! Pour remporter cette épreuve, ce qui compte ce n'est pas le nombre de cœurs récolté, mais leurs valeurs additionnée. Et comme la valeur des cœurs correspond à de l'argent dans notre monde en réalité, vous êtes autorisé à sacrifier quelques Cordis pour pouvoir vous acheter quelques accessoires via le magazine magie-vente, que nous avons glissé dans vos affaires, pour vous aider dans votre quête, notamment pour renforcer le pouvoir de vos bagues qui, pour le moment, sont presque inutiles... si ce n'est pour attraper des cœurs, bien evidemment… D'où l'utilité de ce magazine et de vos cartes de fidélités.

_C'est vrai que nos anneaux ne ressemblent à rien pour l'instant…_

- Graoh ! _Couine Natsu en revenant de on ne sait ou._

- Ah ! Au fait ! Ici, ce n'est pas du tout comme dans le monde magique ! Sans vos bagues, vous ne pourrez plus utiliser la magie et sans balais, tapis magique ou autre accessoire, il vous sera impossible de vous envoler...

- Hein ?! _S'exclame alors Enma, complètement déboussolé. _Mais comment on va faire alors ?!

- Il faudra bien vous y habituer... Aussi, lorsque vous attraperez des cœurs, vous aurez la possibilité de les envoyer directement de votre boite via votre bague et de les faire réapparaître quand bon vous semblera, si toutefois vous n'avez pas déjà transmis leurs valeurs dans votre carte de Cordis...

- Moi, j'ai vraiment hâte de visiter la ville !

- Ah ! Et nos affaires alors ? _M'alarme-je en les coupant dans leur conversation._

_Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir préparé un seul sac !_

- Tout est dans votre valise ! Elles ont déjà étaient transportés dans vos nouvelles chambres ! _Me rassure Dino en faisant disparaitre tous les Cordis qu'il avait fait apparaitre en un claquement de doigt._

_Je suis sur que c'était des illusions ! Ce mec ne peut pas être aussi riche !_

- Tout ? _Lui demande Uni, qui visiblement n'avait pas fait de sac non plus._

- Tout. _Répète t-il. _Toute votre chambre !

- HIIIIIIII ! Pardon ?!

_Oulala ! Ca fait peur !_

- Ouvrez-les dans votre chambre et votre chambre sera reconstitué à l'identique.

_Ma chambre… Ce dépotoir ou l'on ne peut même pas passer ?_

- Dans vos affaires, il y a aussi un téléphone portable qui vous permettra de joindre n'importe qui de n'importe quel monde et ce, de façon illimitée. Il y a aussi une carte avec le numéro de téléphone de notre meilleur voyant, il pourra vous être très utile, notamment pour vous donner des conseils en cas de besoins, un jeu de cartes divinatoires, mais là, il faut bien entendu savoir s'en servir et donc ces fameuses pierres qui, pour l'instant, ne vous seront d'aucune utilités...

_Ok…_

- Ca va être trop bien ! _Cri Uni dans tous les sens. _J'irai visiter toute la ville dès demain !

- Ah ! Au fait concernant la maison, tout vous sera offert pendant quatre mois.

- PARDON ?! _Nous alarmons-nous à l'unisson._

_Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, là !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est une blague ?!

- Comment ça ?! _S'écrit soudainement Enma, au bord de la crise d'angoisse._

_C'est une blague, forcément !_

- Bien entendu, c'est le monde magique qui paiera vos impôts, l'électricité, l'eau, le loyer et le gaz et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la compétions. Vous avez aussi le droit de déménager au passage, ce n'est pas interdit. Concernant votre autre carte de crédit, elle vous permettra de vous acheter tout ce que vous voulez pendant quatre mois, y comprit en ce qui concerne la nourriture. En revanche, comme ce ne sont pas des vacances et que l'autonomie fait partie de vos devoirs en tant que possible futur souverain, il a été décidé que cette année, vous alliez être aussi mis à l'épreuve là-dessus...

_Quatre mois ? Quatre mois…_

_En fait, je crois que ce sénat de malheur veut notre mort…_

- En clair ? _Lui demanda Uni, visiblement abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

_Dino-san soupir beaucoup trop longuement en nous regardant, ce n'est pas bon signe !_

- Vous avez quatre mois pour vous trouver du travail, sachant que les objets magiques permettant de faire apparaître de la nourriture sont hors de prix et que je n'ai aucun droit de vous aider à ce niveau là. Je suis vraiment désolé…

_Ha ha ha ! Ou est donc passée cette fichue caméra cachée ?_

- Des questions ? _Reprend notre examinateur avec un sourire forcé._

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! _Cri t-on tout les trois à l'unisson._

_Non… NON C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD !_

- Mais on a que quinze ans ! Hurle-je en m'imaginant déjà eu travail.

_Moi travailler ?! Moi travailler ! ? Travailler ou ?! Moi et le travail ça fait deux mon coco !_

- Et moi, je n'en ai que quatorze ! _Pleurniche Uni dans ses bras. _Comment je vais faire Dino-nii-san ?!

_Enma de son côté est complétement figé sur place._

_Travail…_

- Je suis vraiment désolé... mais c'est l'un de vos professeurs qui a réussi à convaincre notre roi de…

_- _REBORN ! _Hurle-je complètement hors de moi et en faisant jaillir des flammes à l'extérieur de mon corps._

_Pas beaucoup, mais au moins ma magie marche !_

_Parce que OUI ! Je sais que cette idée vient de TOI, REBORN !_

* * *

_**Au château:**_

- Hm !

- Reborn ? Que se passe t-il, mon ami ? _Demande le roi, inquiet, à son conseiller et ami de toujours._

- Je crois bien que l'on parle de moi…

* * *

- Travailler… _Ne cesse de se répéter Enma, comme s'il essayait de se graver le mot dans la tête._

- On va travailler à quatorze/quinze ans… _Continue Uni avec des yeux exorbités._

_- _Je veux rentrer chez moi… _Murmure-je à l'agonie..._

- Allons ! Faut rester positifs ! Vous avez quatre mois pour vous trouver un job ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

_Pour nous si… On n'y connait rien du tout à ce monde nous !_

_Et en plus, demain on commence les cours !_

_Et si ce monde est comme le notre, alors boulot égale diplôme !_

_Et nous, on n'a pas de diplôme ! _

_Bref, on est dans la…_

- Dino-sama ! Vous ne leurs avez pas encore parler des risques liés aux cœurs qu'ils doivent attraper ! _Dit un homme en sortant du rideau._

- AAAAAAhhhhhhh ! _Cri t'on, encore plus secoué que tout à l'heure._

- Tiens ! Tu étais là Romario ?!

- Evidemment.

- HIIIIIII ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

- C'est mon manager, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Manager ? _Répète Enma intrigué_.

- Oui ! Je suis une rock star. _Nous sourit Dino-san de toutes ses dents._

…

- Comment ? « Haneuma », vous ne connaissez pas ? Mais portant j'ai fais pleins de tubes… Et je passe à la télé !

- « Haneuma » vous connaissez ça vous? _Demande-je à mes deux nouveaux colocataires_.

- Désolé, mais en fait on ne sait pas grand-chose que ça sur monde des humains… _Marmonne Uni tout en se grattant la tête._

- Graoh ! _Couine Natsu en se frottant à ma jambe._

_Il doit avoir faim…_

- Jamais entendu parler désolé. _Répond Enma un petit peu gêné. _

- Les cœurs noirs, Dino-sama !

_What ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cœurs noirs ?_

- Oui, oui, j'y viens…

_Dino-san soupire un bon coup, avant de continuer._

- Il y a quelques autres règles à ne surtout pas négliger pour cet examen. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que… ce sont les plus importantes.

_Importantes ? Tu aurais du nous les donner avant les autres dans ce cas-là !_

- Premièrement, il vous est strictement interdit de prendre des cœurs noirs. Avoir le moindre contact avec ces cœurs là peut vous être fatal !

_Fa… Fatal ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils représentent ? _Demande Uni quelque peu inquiète._

-C'est un ébène de haine. C'est un cœur qui peut-être toxique chez certains sorciers et qui ne vaut strictement rien ! Ne vous en approchez pas et puis c'est tout ! Il représente, en outre, non seulement la haine, mais aussi la jalousie, la rage, la répulsion…etc

- Ah… _Gémit Uni en espérant ne jamais avoir à faire à un tel cœur._

_Enma de son côté ne réplique absolument pas, trop concentré sur ce que lui dit Dino-san._

_- _Deuxièmement, _Reprend Bronco en fermant les yeux après avoir pris un air très sérieux, _et bien voyez-vous,les humains et les sorciers sont quelque peu… mmh… différents, au niveau de ce que l'on a appelé précédemment « cœur de l'âme »…

_Différent ? Comment ça ?_

- Les humains… peuvent créer une quantité illimitée de cœurs. Lorsque vous prenez le cœur d'un être humain, celui-ci perd peut-être les sentiments qu'il avait pour vous juste avant, mais cependant, absolument rien n'altérera les sentiments qu'ils possèdent pour son entourage et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de recréer un sentiment pour vous, quel qu'il soit, après la fin du précédent... même si cela peut l'épuiser à la longue...

_Epuiser ?_

- Et là est toute la différence entre les êtres humains et les sorciers : Les sorciers n'ont qu'un seul et unique cœur. En d'autres termes, si votre coeur venait à être brisé ou encore à être volé par un autre, ce serait la fin...

_Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. Ses derniers mots nous ont quelque peu… euh…choqués…_

_Surtout moi en fait !_

_C'est quoi « La fin » ?_

- De plus, _Reprend-il calmement_, le cœur d'un sorcier a dix fois plus de valeurs que celui d'un être humain, car il est beaucoup plus résistant que ce dernier et qu'il est surtout source de toute notre magie ! Ce qui le rend trèèèèès convoité par des autres sorciers mal intentionnés… suuuurtout lorsqu'il s'agit de celui d'un prétendant au trône !

_- *C'est d'ailleurs parce que nos cœurs sont plus forts que ceux des êtres humains que nous ne tombons pas amoureux de n'importe qui facilement…*_

_Et là, on reste bouche-bée !_

- HIIIIIIII ! On est des cibles ?!

- C'est possible. _Me confirme t-il, sans la moindre petite once de mauvaise plaisanterie._

- Comment ça : « c'est possible » ?! _Intervient Uni, passablement énervé. _On va assurer notre sécurité quand même, rassurez-moi ?!

…

- En cas d'extrême nécessité, oui.

- En cas d'extrême nécessité ? _Répète Enma pour montrer son mécontentement à ce sujet._

_C'est exactement ce que je disais !_

_Ils veulent notre peau !_

- J'en viens donc au cinq dernières règles de ce challenge. Primo : Il est strictement interdit aux candidats de s'entre-tuer, sauf lors des épreuves qui exigent des combats. Sinon, tous les coups sont permis.

_Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça…_

- Secondo : il est strictement interdit de voler le cœur d'un sorcier, et ce, même par mégarde. Donc méfiez-vous lorsque vous volez le cœur d'une personne en pensant que cette dernière est humaine alors qu'en fait elle ne l'est pas. Cet acte entraînera non seulement votre disqualification d'office à la compétition, mais aussi des sanctions très grave, telles que la prison à vie par exemple, la réincarnation, l'exile, la transformation en animal ou encore la peine de mort, si votre malheureuse victime était quelqu'un de vraiment très important.

_Gloup…_

_A part ça, c'est quand que je pourrai rentrer chez moi ?_

- Tercio : Il est strictement interdit de retourner dans le monde magique, sous peine d'être disqualifié.

_Ça, je le savais déjà, merci._

- Quatrièmement, il vous est interdit de révéler l'existence de la magie à un être humain, auquel cas, votre sentence reste encore aujourd'hui indéterminé…

_Ah ouais quand même… Et sinon c'est quoi la dernière règle ?_

- Quant à l'ultime règle, c'est celle que vous connaissez tous plus ou moins… en outre : il est strictement interdit de tomber amoureux d'un être humain ou d'une personne du même sexe que soi. Auquel cas, ce sera la peine de mort _assurée _si votre cœur vire _au_ _minimum_ au Rose…

…

_**Fin de Tsuna pov.**_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Que dire… ce chapitre est long… très long… trop long… et il aurait du l'être encore plus ! (à l'origine, j'étais sensé m'arrêter à leurs arrivée au lycée, pour vous dire !). Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose en fait, c'est surtout des explications. Quand j'ai refais le plan, je me suis tout de suite dis « dans le chapitre un, je dois décrire leur situation actuelle (et surtout comment ça va se passer pour eux maintenant) et dans le chapitre deux, je dois décrire beaucoup plus les relations qui relient Uni, Tsuna et Enma, leurs situations dans le monde magique (notamment à l'école), leurs familles, la création du monde magique, comment fonctionne le monde magique (et surtout sa mentalité)…etc ». Et puis bah… vous suivrez leurs premiers pas dans le monde des humains dans le prochain chapitre forcément et ainsi vous pourrez comparer la mentalité des deux mondes... Et ce pauvre Gokudera… Hé hé hé… Vous allez le revoir, croyez-moi. Ah la la ! C'est vraiment des homophobes et des racistes dans le monde magique hein ? Comment il va faire notre petit Tsu-tsu maintenant pour aller avec… quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom…**

**Enfin bref, vous pouvez remercier Michael Jackson, parce que sans ses chansons, je n'aurai probablement pas écrit ce chapitre aussi vite (parce que croyez-moi, expliquer tout le fonctionnement d'une épreuve comme celle-ci ou il y a « je ne sais pas combien » de règles, c'est franchement méga-lourd !).**

**Sur ce XD**

**Ciao-ciao !**

**Reviews ? =D**


	3. Chapitre 2: Pacte

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre de la fanfiction: Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur: Une folle qui hurle de joie car son ancien ordinateur qu'elle aime tant vient de se remettre en marche et qu'on vient de lui en commander un nouveau multi-fonction en plus ! (et son "petit ordinateur pourri de transition" qu'on lui a donné et qu'elle a utilisé entre-temps vient de rendre l'âme au passage...) J'ai nommé Linkless-Rena-chan, c'est à dire moi.**

**Rating: T (mais cela reste encore à déterminer...)**

**Pairings: ALL27, après on verra bien... (puis on peut aussi dire ALL00 et ALL01, quand on connait le contexte...)**

**Disclaimer: Vous savez quoi ? Hier Xanxus est rentré chez moi (en défonçant la porte comme d'habitude) pour assassiner Tsuna qui s'était caché de peur sous mon lit !**

**Ha ha ha ! Mais oui on n'y croit ! **

**Sinon, aucun personnages de cette fanficion ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano. Quant à l'histoire, elle est inspirée de celle du manga/anime "Chocola et Vanilla" (alias "Sugar Sugar Rune") de Moyoco Anno, que je conseils vivement à tous les fans de "Magicals Girls" ou du manga "Shugo Chara" (ça se ressemble un peu...).**

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Et ouais, comme d'habitude, je vous ai fait attendre (dossiers d'orientation à faire), mais bon, nous y voilà enfin ! XD**

**Vous vous attendiez tous à ce que se soit Reborn l'examinateur de nos trois petites marmottes, hein? Et ben non ! En fait j'ai longuement entre Dino, Reborn, Lal Mirch et Lambo adulte pour ce rôle... Seulement il fallait que le personnage que je choisisse ai un lien avec un autre personnage de l'histoire qui se trouve être... quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom... et Dino était le seul qui pouvait convenir de ce côté là. Sinon, j'aurai bien mis Lambo adulte qui a un petit côté "coureur de jupon" et "Rockstar" à la Rock'n Lovin ! XD**

**Lal Mirch avait aussi un petit côté "Rockstar", mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il fallait un garçon de préférence... (et il me fallait surtout quelqu'un qui attire beaucoup de personnes rien qu'en claquant des doigts, ce qui, à mon avis, n'aurait pas été le cas de Lal, sachant qu'elle a un caractère de m****)**

**Quant à Reborn, et bien je lui ai trouvé un rôle qui lui conviendra beaucoup mieux je pense.**

**Pour en revenir au monde magique, vous le trouvez déjà pourri alors que vous n'avez encore rien vu ? Et bien sachez qu'il l'est encore plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer !**

**Sans déconner, il ne manquerai plus qu'une guerre mondiale, de la famine et des maladies incurables pour que cela soit pire (ah pardon, les maladies y sont déjà, mais vous verrai ça plus tard...) !**

**Là, vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ce monde, mais pas tout, sachez-le et franchement, le seul aspect positif de ce monde, c'est de pouvoir utiliser la magie à volonté (ce qui peut tout aussi bien être une contrainte d'ailleurs).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

**(Chapitre corrigé !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Pacte. **_

_**Tsuna pov:**_

_Je veux rentrer chez moi !_

_Après le départ de Dino-san, qui est parti sur une réplique classique du style "Je vous souhaite bonne chance et... que le meilleur gagne !" et qui s'est cassé la gueule une fois arrivé à proximité des escaliers (sérieusement, même moi je n'ai jamais fait une cascade pareil !) sous les yeux exaspérés de son "manager" (à savoir Romario pour rappel) et traumatisés des notre, nous avons chacun notre tour rejoint notre chambre respective._

_J'ai eu vraiment très très peur lorsque j'ai ouvert ma valise pour faire réapparaître la quasi-totalité de ma chambre d'origine dans mon nouvel espace personnel..._

_Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tous les objets sortent précipitamment de la valise pour me sauter dessus, ou encore que ma chambre ne soit encore plus en bordel qu'à l'habituel !_

_Etrangement, elle m'est réapparue rangée comme je ne l'avais jamais vu !_

_Pour tout vous avouer, je soupçonne ma mère d'y être "légérement" pour quelque chose..._

_Mais la question n'est pas là !_

_Il faut vraiment que je veille à ne pas la redéranger pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure devant le sénat s'ils décident de faire des inspections surprises, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres qui les impliquent en tout cas..._

_Mais bref, revenons à nos moutons !_

_Ma nouvelle chambre est beaucoup plus grande que mon ancienne, ce qui m'oblige donc à rebouger les meubles pour libérer le plus de place possible..._

_Et mes deux armoires sont très lourde !_

_Pour vous la décrire, les murs sont rouges et oranges (en alternance), le plafond est blanc, quant au sol, il est en moquette grise..._

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas allergique à la poussière..._

_Puis bon, bah j'ai le nécessaire, un lit simple, un futon dissimulé en dessous (au cas ou...), une télé, des consoles diverses et variées, un bureau (avec un ventilateur posé dessus, que j'allume, au passage), une commode en bois (tous mes meubles sont comme ça d'ailleurs), une petite table basse, un ordinateur portable posé dessus (oui, dans le monde magique, ça existe aussi ! On n'est pas des ploucs, non plus !), des coussins (qui traînent déjà un petit peu partout), des posters, deux gamelles (pour Natsu), un chauffage, des rideaux oranges et rouges, un tapis de la même couleur (que je vais de ce pas retirer, parce qu'avec la moquette, ça fait beaucoup trop chelou !), une lampe, une table de chevet et... un aspirateur ?_

_..._

_Il y a un mot dessus..._

_"Pense à bien faire le ménage, Tsu-kun !"_

_..._

_Passons..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici... Je ferai bien mieux de me mettre en pyjama...

_Même si je ne suis pas du tout fatigué..._

_A vrai dire, je me suis reveillé il y a six heures environ..._

_Le problème, c'est que comme dans le monde des humains, il n'est que vingt-trois heures et demi, si je ne rendors pas maintenant, demain je risque de tomber dans les pommes une fois arriver à "l'école"._

_Booouuuhhh... J'en frissonne à l'avance, rien que d'y penser !_

_Tandis que je suis en train de troquer le sublime uniforme, qu'on m'a forcé à porter toute la matinée (ou soirée, question de point de vue...), pour un large t-shirt blanc (quelque peu délavé et taché au passage) et mon short bleu favori (que je ne mets que pour dormir), Natsu vient me ronronner dans les jambes._

- Graoh !

_Ah oui, c'est vrai..._

- Tu as faim, Natsu ? Attends...

_J'essaie de faire apparaitre des flammes, mais en vain..._

_Zut, ça marchait tout à l'heure !_

- Graoh !

- Attends, avec un peu de chance...

_Je laisse toujours un paquet de croquettes dans ma chambre, d'habitude... _

_Même si je ne m'en sers quasiment jamais !_

- Ah ! Le voilà !

_Heureusement que Natsu, contrairement à d'autres animaux, ne se nourrit pas que de flammes..._

_Pas contre, il est littéralement allérgique à l'eau !_

- Tiens.

_Il grimace un instant, avant de se décider à manger._

_Je devrais peut-être allumer une bougie, on ne sait jamais..._

_... Même si Natsu peut manger ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, je ne suis pas du tout sur qu'il tienne sans ses flammes quotidiennes..._

_... On verra bien..._

_Quelqu'un frappe soudainement à la porte._

_Ah !_

- Entrez ! _Cris-je, en renversant quelques croquettes sur la moquette._

_Et merde !_

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?

_Ah, c'est Enma !_

_Il s'est mis en pyjama lui-aussi (une chemise blanche dix fois trop large pour lui, et un pantalon noir tout aussi grand)._

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je me suis réveillé i peine six heures...

_Même pas en fait..._

- Idem. _Commence mon ami en se grattant nerveusement la tête. _Tu n'es pas stressé pour demain ? Je veux dire... L'école et tout ça... ?

_C'est sur que si c'est comme chez nous..._

- Un peu... _Avoue-je en essayant de chasser d'horribles souvenirs de ma tête. _

_C'est effrayant rien que d'y penser..._

- D'après ce que m'a dit une amie à moi, _Reprend le rouquin,_ il parait que les humains sont plus... euh... comment dire... ?

- "Divisés" ? _Lui répond Uni à l'entre-baillement de la porte, qui était resté entre-ouverte. _Oh ! Comme c'est bien rangé ici ! _Rajoute-elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Ouais... ça c'est vite dit..._

_A l'instar d'Enma et moi, elle s'est déjà mise en pyjama elle-aussi;_

_A savoir, une chemise de nuit blanche, toute simple et sans manches __(qui ressemble beaucoup plus à une tunique, un peu trop grande pour elle, qu'à une chemise de nuit, si vous voulez mon avis)._  


___A noter qu'elle s'était aussi détachée les cheveux..._

_Ouais, ouais, je sais ce que vous pensez tous; on est tout les trois en mode "je m'en foutiste", question vestimentaire._

_Je lance alors en rigolant:_

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir eu marre de ces satanés uniformes, finalement !

_Enma lève les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras (comme pour me donner raison), tandis que Uni répond avec un immense sourire:_

- Moi, j'aime bien mon uniforme ! Même si il est très difficile à porter... C'est le costume traditionnel de ma famille !

_A côté de ça, toi tu as l'habitude de porter ces trucs là..._

_La famille Giglio Nero... Une vraie petite famille de la noblesse !_

- Mon costard... était trop serré... _Me répond Enma, visiblement hésitant sur la réponse à donner._

- Le mien aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! _Réplique-je, en fermant les yeux et en me grattant nerveusement la nuque._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde dans ma chambre, pour tout vous avouer..._

_Ma mère et moi avons toujours vécu seul, un peu en réclusion par rapport aux autres..._

_Pour des raisons qui m'échappent encore totalement, d'ailleurs !_

_..._

_Bref, pour en revenir à nos uniformes;_

_Uni portée un ensemble noir et blanc, laissant voir ses jambes, ainsi qu'une cape blanche au blason de sa famille et un large "chapeau-béret", qui faisait trois fois sa tête._

_Enma et moi portions des costards (rayé gris et noir pour lui et noir pour moi), ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur pour ma part (pour Enma, contrairement au reste de son uniforme, la cape n'était pas rayé, mais noire à l'intérieur et blanche à l'extérieur), avec le blason de nos clans respectifs, imprimés à certains endroits de nos uniformes. __Nos chemises, étaient également blanches toutes les deux, quant à nos vestons sans manches et nos cravates, elles étaient de la même couleur que le reste._

_Lui et moi, on n'a jamais eu l'habitude de ces trucs là, pour tout vous avouer..._

_A l'académie des sorciers, on s'est toujours fait bizuter par les autres._

_D'ailleurs, Enma, Uni et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis..._

_Non pas que nous sommes en conflit ou quelque chose du même genre !_

_(Bon ok, aujourd'hui c'est le cas en quelque sorte...)_

_Mais parce que nous ne fréquentons pas du tout les mêmes cercles !_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne le monde des humains, mais dans notre monde, les sorciers ont l'habitude de former des "clans", plus ou moins, rivaux !_

_Des clans qui sont, le plus souvent, formé à partir de membres de la même famille, de familles alliés, ou encore de puissants sorciers, sans réelles appartenances..._

___Et tous ces "clans" donc, se disputent, les trois quarts du temps ! Et ce, même chez les enfants de bas age !_

_Bref, là-bas, c'est la loi du plus fort, qui règne !_

_Pour commencer, il y a toujours un chef de clan, que ce soit dans ces dits groupes (formés par des sorciers en tout genre), ou encore dans les vraies familles. Cette personne est souvent choisie, parce qu'elle est plus forte du groupe (que ce soit physiquement, intellectuellement, hiérarchiquement ou encore magiquement) ou encore parce qu'elle est l'héritière de son ancien chef, et ce, même si ses idéaux vont à l'opposé de son prédécesseur !_

_Bref, ce genre de personne, c'est le genre de personne que l'on ne peut pas contredire et qui entraîne toujours TOUS ses compagnons, dans TOUT ses idéaux, les plus farfelues qui soit (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils s'en fichent !) !_

_Un peu comme un dictateur avec ses toutous, en fait..._

_Et bien entendu, ceux qui ne font pas partie de ces dits clans, sont totalement rejetés par tous !_

_Je vous explique: _

_Si vous n'êtes pas intégré dans un groupe rapidement, cela veut dire que vous êtes susceptible de rentrer chez l'ennemie, ou encore, que vous êtes très faible et donc une proie facile et maléable pour eux._

_Et là-bas, croyez-moi, les humiliations vont de bon train !_

_Car nous sommes des sorciers, ne l'oubliez pas ! Et qui dit sorciers, dit sortiléges et qui dit sortiléges dit "coups trèèèèès bas" ou encore "coups plus qu'en traitre", si vous préférez ce terme (pour ne pas être vulgaire) !_

_Bref, les personnes qui sont toujours attirés par les autres sorciers sont toujours les plus puissantes, les plus riches, les plus belles ou encore les plus malignes !_

_Les plus faibles n'ont même pas le droit de se constituer un groupe rien qu'à eux, parce qu'ils savent à l'avance, que ce groupe sera forcément destitué par les autres groupes qui n'aiment pas du tout la concurrence (même si ce dit "nouveau groupe" ne venait à rien lui faire !)._

_Et il est très dangereux de se mettre un groupe à dos !_

_En fait, le monde magique, c'est un petit peu ce que l'on appel, plus communément "la mafia" chez être les humains, d'après ma mère..._

_Et ne parlons même pas de leurs attirances amoureuses ! _

_Là-bas, les personnes qui sont populaires en amour, sont les plus vulgaires, croyez-moi ! (Enfin, chez les jeunes en tout cas !)_

_Vous verriez comment les jeunes couples se parlent là-bas les trois quarts du temps, vous vomiriez à la seconde... !_

_Comment cet esprit de clan s'est-il instauré ? C'est très simple:_

_Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais à l'origine, les sorciers vivaient et se cachaient parmis les êtres humains, avant la création du monde magique. Cependant, __ la colocation entre les deux races n'a jamais été très pacifique... __On vous en a déjà parlé, non ? Il y a longtemps, dans votre monde, les sorciers étaient traqués, puis exterminés lorsqu'ils étaient démasqués... _

_Alors, tandis que certains sorciers préféraient s'isoler du reste du monde pour échapper à ces tortures humaines, d'autres se rencontrèrent et décidèrent de former des "clans", aux objectifs divers et variés..._

_En effet, tandis que certains voulaient juste rester ensemble, pour avoir leur propre foyer à eux, se défendre contre les êtres humains qui osaient les attaquer, ou encore pour aider les autres sorciers dans le besoins, d'autres, aspiraient (comme autre exemple) à se révolter contre ces dits êtres humains (responsables de tous leurs malheurs) pour se venger, détruire tous les clans rivaux qui osaient se mettre en travers de leurs routes, ou encore à conquérir le monde (ou juste pour le fun en fait) !_

_Puis enfin, à l'inverse de ceux là, il y eu ceux qui se sont soulevés pour protéger ces dits êtres humains justement, telles que les familles Vongola, Shimon et Giglio Nero, auxquelles nous appartenons tout les trois et qui sont fondatrices, de notre monde..._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que toutes ces "familles de sorciers" s'entre-déchirèrent, jusqu'à le création de notre monde et que cela, a continué même après (même s'il devient de plus en plus pacifique, parait-il) !_

_C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter les conflits, que l'on évite de citer le nom de son clan lorsque l'on est sensé se présenter..._

_D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à ma chère et tendre mère, quel était le nom du notre (c'est plus ou moins, pour cela, que je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement entre le chef du sénat (alias, la CEDEF) et mon père...)_

_Pour moi, j'étais juste Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Dame-Tsuna, le dernier éléve de l'académie des sorciers et souffre-douleur des autres "familles" (même si je le suis beaucoup moins, depuis que je suis "plus ou moins" rentré dans le clan de Tomaso Longchamp Naito (alias; "le beau gosse de la mort qui tue" comme il dit), qui me faisait, au passage, porté son sac de cours tous les jours, juste parce qu'il n'arrive pas à utiliser le sortilège pour faire apparaître les objets...__(et moi non, en fait... je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour faire apparaître ma boite tout à l'heure ! La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est voler et utiliser de faibles flammes, pour me défendre, ce que je ne fais, évidemment, presque jamais !)_).

_C'est drôle, mais j'ai toujours pensé, qu'à cause de son statut social, Naito allait être choisi comme prétendant au trône..._

_Il doit être sacrément vénère, que j'ai été choisi à sa place !_

_Même si je ne l'ai pas voulu..._

_Pour en revenir au fait, moi et Enma avons toujours gardé la distance, à cause de cette fichue loi "inter-élève" contre la création de groupes de faiblards._

_Parce que si du jour au lendemain, il n'y avait plus d'élèves solitaires et sans-défenses à tyranniser, qui est-ce qu'ils vont aller embêter, d'après vous ? Les humains ? Ah ! Ils leurs faudrait d'abord une autorisation d'en haut, pour pouvoir accéder à leur monde (avant d'avoir atteint la majorité, du moins...) !_

_Et en plus de ça, c'est contraire au règlement de s'en prendre à eux..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il nous ai arrivé de discuter mille-et-unes entre-nous, moi et Enma, n'avons jamais eu le droit de devenir amis dans ce monde, juste... pour ça !_

_Et c'est d'autant plus vrai, depuis que je suis rentré dans la "famille" de Naito, qui, je le sais, ne le porte pas dans son coeur... comme un bon nombres de sorciers d'ailleurs..._

_Parce qu'Enma est un Shimon, d'une part..._

_Et d'autre part, parce qu'Enma allait (potentiellement) devenir prétendant au trône (ce qui lui est arrivé d'ailleurs !) à cause de son statut familial, et pas eux !_

_Je serai curieux de voir leurs têtes s'ils nous voyaient ici, tout les trois ! Ha ha ha !_

_Bon ok, je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, mais quand même !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'académie, Enma restait soit avec les membres de sa "vraie famille", avec qui il avait l'air plus ou moins en froid..._

_Ou alors tout seul, à la merci des autres..._

_Quelque part, ça faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, sachant que je suis... que j'étais, dans la même situation que lui il y a peu..._

_Trouillards, maladroits, impopulaires, nulles en cours (moi plus que lui, parce qu'il sait utiliser la gravité et pas moi)... _

_On est pareil !_

_Sauf qu'il est dans une situation bien pire que la mienne, à cause de son statut familial, qu'il ne peut même pas cacher, à cause de ses yeux..._

_Quant à Uni... C'est plutôt l'inverse..._

_Uni a toujours été... accepté, et ceux, dans tous les clans !_

_Née dans l'une des famille, les plus riches et les populaire, de tout notre royaume ! Déléguée de sa classe ! Elue prétendante au trône d'office, à sa naissance ! Seconde, meilleure élève de l'Académie ! Jolie, gentille avec tout le monde et adorée par tous, il me semble (d'après ce que j'entends dire les autres, ce qui m'étonne un peu quand même, lorsque l'on connait bien leur mentalité de merde !)..._

_Je me suis toujours demandé si ces personnes ne tournaient pas autour de Uni, juste parce qu'elle était prétendante au titre de reine et trèèèèès, très riche, au passage. _

_Après tout, logiquement, ce genre de statut entraîne la convoitise et la jalousie, non ?_

_De plus, mieux vaut ne pas se frotter à la famille Giglio Nero, qui est l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus dangereuses de notre monde !_

_L'une des trois _familles fondatrices _de notre monde, qui plus est... _

_Bon, ok, de ce côté là, moi et Enma n'avons rien à lui envier... mais moi, je n'en savais rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, au rappel !_

_Bref, moi et Enma savons déjà tout deux, qui est la personne que le jeune peuple soutien..._

_Je me demande quand même, ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais appris que j'étais un Vongola plus tôt et que je leurs avais dit..._

_Aurais-je eu droit à la jalousie, comme Enma ? _

_Ou à une popularité exagérée, comme Uni ?_

_Ou alors, on ne m'aurait pas crut et j''aurais été ridiculisé toute ma vie..._

_Ou peut-être le savaient-ils déjà, tout simplement..._

_Au choix..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'Enma et moi nous évitions le plus possible, malgré nos folles envies cachées de nous rapprocher, Uni venait toujours vers nous pour nous aborder._

_Même pour ne rien dire !_

_Peut-être parce que nous souffrons tout les trois de problèmes familiaux..._

_Enma a perdu ses parents et sa petite soeur dans un accident (parait-il...)._

_Mon père s'est absenté pendant plus de dix ans (honnêtement, je le croyais mort !)._

_Et Uni n'a jamais connue son père et à sa mère et sa grand-mère sont très malades..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ces discussions que nous avions avec Uni, attiraient forcément des répercussions sur nous lorsque l'on sait que Uni était la petite "princesse" de notre école... non en fait, du monde magique tout entier..._

_De "Reborn" tout en entier..._

_D'ailleurs, pour vous prouver que nous avons beaucoup discuté ensemble, elle et moi, sachez que de toute l'école, je suis l'un des seuls à savoir qu'en cette dernière (derrière son sourire bienveillant), se cache en réalité une vraie petite trouillarde, naive et _terriblement _maladroite d'une part... (d'ou ses gardes du corps qui la surveille en permanence...), mais aussi une fille trèèèèès ironique et très sarcastique, et ce, dans bien des domaines !_

_Tout le monde dans le monde magique (à l'exception de moi, Enma, sa famille et quelques autres personnes), la voient comme la petite-fille sans défauts !_

_Comme quoi, au final, ils ne sont pas si proche d'elle que ça !_

_Mais bon, je m'égare là, revenons donc à ma discussion avec Enma et Uni, si vous le voulez bien..._

* * *

- A part ça, vous faites quoi ? _Nous demande Uni en s'asseyant sur mon lit, sans permission._

- Pas grand chose. _Lui réponds-je. _J'étais en train de donner à manger à Natsu.

- Moi, je suis venu ici en espérant que Tsuna ne dormait pas, parce que je n'arrivais pas du tout à m'endormir...

_Uni s'arrête brusquement de sourire, pour prendre un air très sérieux._

- Vous pensez qu'on va y arriver ? Je veux dire... On a atterit dans un monde, dont on ne connait strictement rien et ou on ne peut presque pas utiliser la magie ! On doit trouver du boulot en plus et... franchement, je ne me vois pas du tout devenir reine... !

- On est tous dans le même bâteau je pense... _Essaye de la rassurer, Enma._

- Je confirme... _Acquis-je, en soupirant pour la énième fois._

_Devenir roi d'un monde que je déteste, non mais quelle idée !_

_Nan mais sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un voit une personne comme moi, devenir roi de tout un monde qui est, qui plus est, actuellement plus qu'instable ?!_

- Et en plus, _Reprend la jeune fille, _vive notre première épreuve ! On doit jouer les allumeurs !

_J'adore Uni, parce qu'elle est comme moi ! Je pense des choses que je ne dirai jamais en vrai (ou alors en privé parce que je suis beaucoup trop trouillard pour les dire en public) et elle, elle se cache derrière un sourire et ne dit rien, et quand il n'y a plus personnes, elle redevient sérieuse et emploie des mots que je n'aurai jamais crut entendre de sa bouche tel que le terme "allumeur" par exemple._

_On se cache en permanence ! Vive les sarcastiques !_

- Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre Uni, crois-moi... _Murmure Enma en s'asseyant lui-aussi sur mon lit (bande de squatteurs de lit !). _Toi, tu as toujours été populaire dans le monde magique, pourquoi cela changerait-il ici ?

_Enma = 1, Uni = 0._

- Ce ne sont que des apparences tout ça... _Reprend-elle en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine (inexistante), d'un air triste . _En réalité, je ne suis pas...

- Uni, tu as vu mes yeux et mes cheveux ? Aucune chance que j'attire qui que ce soit avec ça !

- Arrête ne dis pas ça ! _Interviens-je en m'asseyant à mon tour sur _mon_ lit. _Tu crois que moi, j'attire les autres avec mon apparence de gamine de douze ans ? Avec un peu de chance... non, plutôt de malchance, c'est plutôt les mecs que je vais attirer !

_Heureusement que ce n'est pas interdit de voler le coeur d'un humain, du même sexe que soit ! _

_Ce qui est assez étonnant, lorsque l'on connait la mentalité homophobe et raciste de notre monde !_

_Et n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel !_

_C'est juste que..._

_Je soupire..._

_Si je deviens roi (ce qui, reconnaissons-le, n'arrivera pas !), il faudra vraiment que j'essaie de changer certaines petites choses dans le monde magique..._

- Avec ce physique, _Reprend-je,_ je ne risque pas d'attirer les filles ! Non, moi, ce qui me préoccupe, ce sont ces fichus épreuves qu'on va passer après et ce foutu boulot qu'on va nous forcer à chercher !

_Plus personnes ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes._

_Le boulot et les épreuves futures qu'on va devoir passer, sont devenues des sujets tabous !_

_ Et s'il y avait une épreuve du style: "vous devez vous entre-tuer" dans le lot ? _

_Bouuuh ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au crâne !_

_Moi ? Me battre contre Enma et Uni ? Si cela devait arriver, je crois que je déclarerai forfait d'office !_

_Uni est deuxième de l'Académie et dans les spécialités médecine, langues, sortilèges, mathématique et scientifique (entendez par là; Potions !), elle est première ! A mon humble avis, ce n'est pas pour rien ! _

_Enma, quant à lui, manipule la gravité, pouvoir qui, justement, est ma plus grande faiblesse, puisqu'elle me cloue, littéralement, au sol et restreint mes flammes !_

_Tandis que je médite de mon côté (tout comme Enma, qui lève les yeux au ciel), Uni de son côté recommence soudainement à sourire._

- Quoi qu'il arrive en tout cas, j'espère que ça sera sans rancune et que l'on restera amis pour la vie !

_What ?_

_Amis ?_

_Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle..._

_Enma ne répond rien en se contente, tout simplement, de baisser tête, tandis que je réponds à Uni au tac au tac:_

- B... Bien sur qu'on restera amis ! _Enfin je pense, même si on ne l'est pas vraiment de mon point de vue... _Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?!

_Elle me sourit et je rougis._

_C'est qu'elle est vachement mignonne, quand on y pense !_

_HIIIII !_

_Soudain, sans crier garde, elle attrape ma main droite et la main gauche d'Enma (qui a l'air aussi surprit que moi) et les prend en sandwichs dans les siennes._

- Mais qu'est-ce que... _Commence le rouquin, sans jamais finir sa phrase._

- HIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- On va faire un pacte d'amitié !

_Ce truc qui ne marche que dans les films, là ?!_

- Non, ça ne marche pas que dans les films ! _Me soutient-elle, après avoir lu dans mes pensés._

- HIIIIII ! Mais pourquoi faire ?!

- ... Ok, faisons-le. _Murmure Enma, visiblement gené si l'on en croit à son rougissement._

_Devenir amis tout les trois..._

_Pourquoi pas après tout, mais je ne suis pas dupe..._

_Une fois de retour dans le monde magique, ça sera fini..._

- Très bien, je suis d'accord moi aussi...

_Je soupire. C'est une idée assez puérile quand même, mais bon..._

- Génial ! _Hurle t-elle en pleurant de joie, ce que moi et Enma ne comprenons pas tout de suite..._

- Uni ? _L'interpellons-nous en même temps._

_Elle reléve la tête après avoir séché ses larmes._

- Ce n'est rien... a vrai dire... je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis alors... alors... faisons-le !

_On se regarde avec Enma. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ?_

_La fille la plus populaire du lycée nous considère comme ses premiers "vrais amis" ?_

_..._

_Je me demande si..._

_Puis sans prévenir, elle resserre sa prise sur nos mains._

- Quelque soit les obstacles... _Commence t-elle avec un immense sourire._

- Quoi qu'il advienne... _Reprit Enma en plaçant sa main droite par dessus de celle de Uni en rougissant._

_Pourquoi c'est à moi de dire la réplique la plus niaise ?_

- Amis pour la vie ! _Conclus-je en souriant de façon, à la fois, très gêné et vachement puérile._

_A vrai dire, le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu jusqu'ici, c'était l'apprenti de mon père, qui, je sais, est parti faire sa formation dans le monde des humains._

_Et on s'est connue quand on avait quatre ans..._

_Aucun de nous trois n'osent répliquer..._

_Je ne referai jamais ça ! Ca c'est sur !_

_On sépare nos mains._

_J'en profite, pour me gratter nerveusement la nuque._

_ Uni, de son côté, garde un sourire béat, plaqué sur le visage._

_Quant à Enma, il regarde partout dans ma chambre, sauf dans notre direction en rougissant._

_Je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire, là ! HELP-ME !_

- Demain, vous voulez aller faire du shopping avec moi ? _Nous demande soudainement la seule fille du groupe, avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_..._

- Alors ? _Insiste t-elle, de ses plus gros yeux de biche !_

- Je... _Commence Enma en essayant de chercher une excuse bateau, pour pouvoir échapper à cette torture..._

_Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu !_

- Graoh ! _M'interpelle Natsu (on l'avait presque oublié, tient !) avec des yeux aussi suppliant que ceux de Uni._

_HIIIIIIII ! Je n'y crois pas ! Il a déjà mangé toutes ses croquettes ?_

- HIIIIII ! Tu as encore faim ?! Mais je viens de te donner à manger ?!

- Graoh !

_Je soupire._

- C'est bon, _Rend soudainement les armes, Enma, _je t'accompagnerai si je ne suis pas trop fatigué...

- Tu es d'accord ! _Se jette-elle dans ses bras. _Youpie !

_Bon allez, courage Tsuna !_

- M... Moi aussi je viendrai...

- YATTTTAAA ! Je vous adore ! _Nous enlace t-elle soudainement par le cou._

- Graoh !

_Traduction: "J'ai la dalle !"_

- Uni... Tu m'étouffes ! _Murmure-je en suffoquant à moitié, à l'instar d'Enma._

_Et nous discutons comme ça, jusqu'à pas d'heure, en compagnie de Natsu, du Cluedo et de mon Uno..._

_**Fin de Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Dans une quelconque salle de classe:**_

- Mais enfin ! Puisque que je vous dit que je les ai vu tomber du ciel ! _S'exclame vivement un jeune garçon à la chevelure argenté, au beau milieu de sa salle de classe, ou les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé._

- Ha ha ha ! Tu as du rêver Gokudera ! _Rigole joyeusement l'un de ses camardes de classe, à la chevelure brune pour sa part._

- Arrête, je sais ce que j'ai vu, imbécile de baseballeur ! _S'énerve le fumeur en tapant son poing sur sa pauvre table, qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé._

- Cela devait être amusant ! _Sourit une petit rouquine, un peu cruche, à deux tables des deux personnes qui nous intéressent._

_C'est sur, qu'on ne va pas s'intéresser à elle, hein ?_

_Ah... Je suis méchante..._

- Laisse-les Kyoko ! Ils ne grandiront donc jamais ! _Intervient la meilleur amie de la rouquine, en soupirant gracieusement._

- Je ne mens pas ! Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous le prouverai !

- Mais oui, mais oui, on n'y croit ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas nettes ! _Se moque de lui, un élève de sa classe qui, d'après Gokudera, venait de signer son arrêt de mort._

- Mochida-sempaï, _Intervient un rouquin à lunettes en pianotant sur son ordinateur,_ je vous conseils de ne pas en rajouter_..._

- Tss... Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte là, Shoichi ! Ce mec est beaucoup trop faiblard pour oser s'attaquer à m...

_Ni une, ni deux, Gokudera lui mit une sublime droite._

- Hahi ! Il l'a frappé !

- Mochida-sempaï ! _S'alarme Kyoko en se relevant._

- Laisse-les Kyoko ! Tss... à croire que les mecs sont tous des gosses ! _L'empêche d'intervenir sa meilleur amie._

- Mais Hana, ils vont... ! _Commence la rouquine, peu rassurée par les événements qui sont en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

_Shoichi soupire de son côté._

- Hahi ! Il saigne !

- N'interviens pas Haru ! _Arrête derechef, Shoichi, la jeune-fille, sans même bouger de sa place._

- Gokudera ! _Intervient soudainement dans la bataille; "l'imbécile de baseballeur", en retenant son "ami"._

- Lâche-moi, teme ! Ce mec est en train de me traiter de malade !

- Enfoiré ! _S'énerve Mochida à son tour, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa narine droite._

- Yamamoto, lâche-le ! Qu'ils règlent leurs comptes comme les enfants qu'ils sont ! _Reprend Hana, visiblement exaspéré par ce spectacle navrant_...

_Ledit Yamamoto, ne s'exécute pas cependant._

- Ta gueule Sorcière ! _Reprend Gokudera, très remonté_. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je frapperai quiconque me traite de menteur !

_Tous les élèves présents dans la salle de classe, ravalèrent leurs salives._

Shoichi, de son côté, soupire pour la énième fois et croise le regard de Yamamoto d'un air désolé.

- Je vais te faire la peau ! _Reprend le brun, en repoussant tous les élèves qui essayaient de l'arrêter._

- Tss... Améne-toi, teme !

"_Je sens que ça va mal finir..._" _Songe Yamamoto, tandis que Kyoko se mettait dans une position de prière_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! _Intervient le professeur, hors-de-lui, en pénétrant dans sa salle de classe_.

_Ni une, ni deux, les élèves se mettent à lui parler tous en même temps, afin de lui expliquer les faits. _

_Le pauvre professeur, qui ne comprend visiblement pas grand chose à la situation, prend alors une décision._

- Vous viendrez me voir tout les deux à la fin des cours. Maintenant, tous à vos places !

_La classe s'exécute, sous les ordres de leur professeur principal, à savoir, Monsieur Gamma (ou Gamma-sensei, vous l'appelez comme vous voulez)_.

_Gokudera retourne donc à sa place, complètement, hors-de-lui ! Pourquoi personne ne veut jamais le croire ! Si seulement il avait pu prendre une photo..._

_Et ce satané Mochida qui parle sur lui à ses copains, en le regardant d'un air qui appel à la provocation._

_"Je vais lui faire la peau !" Songe l'argenté en le fusillant du regard._

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves, qui nous viennent tout les trois d'Italie.

- On ne fait pourtant pas de transfère d'élèves, à cette période de l'année... _Chuchote Yamamoto à son voisin, qui n'en a cure_.

_"Surtout trois à la fois et dans une même classe !" Rajoute Shoichi, dans ses propres pensés, un peu plus loin._

- Bien, vous pouvez entrer !

_Et là, trois élèves rentrent, quelque peu gêné, dans la salle de classe._

Hé là, Gokudera sort à la seconde de sa réflexion et se lève brusquement.

- Ah ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI EST TOMBE DU CIEL HIER SOIR ! _Hurle t-il, en pointant notre pauvre petit châtain favori, du doigt._

- HIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! _Hurle ce dernier, à peine rentré dans la salle de classe, sous les regards à la fois choqués et perdus, des autres élèves..._

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

_**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? =D**_

_**Une petite review ?**_

_**Sur ce: ;D**_

_**Ciao-ciao ! XD**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Transition

**Ciaossu ! XD**

**Titre de la fanfiction: Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur: Moi ! XD Linkless-Rena-chan ! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: All27(Tsuna) principalement (All00(Enma) et All01(Uni) aussi, mais beaucoup moins...). **

**Après, vous verrez bien... **

**Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ces trois personnages ne finiront pas tout seul à la fin ! XD**

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano. L'histoire de cette fanfiction, quant à elle, est principalement inspirée du manga/anime "Chocola et Vanilla" (aussi appelé "Sugar Sugar Rune") de Moyoco Anno.**

**Coucou tout le monde ! XD**

**J'espére que je ne vous ai pas trop fait patienter ! **

**Voilà la liste des coeurs, dont on connait déjà la valeur (Sachant qu'il en a dix-neuf sortes au total (vingt, en comptant le coeur noir), qui peuvent être attraper dans le monde des humains...) :**

* * *

**(Cordis: Monnaie du monde magique, dont la valeur sera additionnée lorsque l'épreuve sera terminée et qui peut être utilisée pour faire des tas de trucs, notamment pour acheter des objets divers et variés, ou encore pour augmenter sa puissance magique...)**

* * *

**Coeurs Noirs (La Haine/La Jalousie/La Rage/La Répulsion/Le Traumatisme...etc) = Aussi surnommés "Coeurs d'ébènes", ils ne sont pas comptabilisés lors d'un comptage de Cordis (Ces coeurs peuvent blesser, voir tuer, les sorciers qui les attrapent...)...**

**Coeurs Roses (L'Amour, tout juste naissant) = 1000 Cordis.**

**Coeurs Violets (Le Désir inavouable/l'Amour hystérique/fanatique/coquin...etc) = 2500 Cordis.**

**Coeurs Rouges (L'Amour passionnel) = 5000 Cordis.**

* * *

**Sinon ,les règles importantes à retenir (à noter que la majorité d'entre-elles sont vraiment à vomir, mais c'est purement intentionnelle (j'ai envie de faire de ce monde magique un lieu assez sombre...) et que toutes les règles ne sont pas abordées...):**

* * *

**- Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe qu'eux, ni même d'un être humain. **

**Passer le coeur Rose, ils seront jugés très sévéremment par le sénat...**

**- Les sorciers ont en revanche le droit de tomber amoureux d'une personne de la même famille qu'eux-même.**

**- Le mariage arrangé est autorisée.**

**- Lorsqu'une personne meurt, son coeur meurt aussi, sauf s'il a déjà été volé auparavant.**

**- Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de révéler l'existence de la magie aux êtres humains...**

**Les sanctions pour ce type de cas se determinent en fonction des conséquences entrainées par cet acte...**

**- Les prétendants aux trônes n'ont pas le droit de revenir dans le monde des humains.**

**- Les prétendants aux trônes ont quatre mois pour se trouver du travail et doivent passer sept épreuves.**

**- Les prétendants aux trônes n'ont pas le droit de s'entre-tuer, sauf dans le cas de certaines épreuves qui peuvent eventuellement l'envisagées...**

**- Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'attraper le coeur d'un autre sorcier, même par erreur, auquel cas, ce sera la peine de mort assurée (Même en cas de légitime défense).**

**- Les sorciers ne doivent en aucun cas donner leur coeur à un humain, ni même se le faire voler ou encore briser par un autre sorcier. Auquel cas, ils perdront leurs âmes à tout jamais et seront à la merci de leur nouveau proprietaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci meurt.**

**- Il n'est pas conseillé pour les sorciers d'attraper des coeurs noirs, car ces derniers peuvent nuir très gravemment à leurs santés et baisse la valeur de leurs autres coeurs...**

**- Il est strictement interdit d'avoir un enfant avec un être humain !**

**- Toutes les familles et clans du monde magique doivent obligatoirement avoir un chef.**

**- S'il y a un conflit entre deux familles ou deux clans, ils doivent le régler entre-eux et ne pas méler les autres à leurs histoires... Si d'autres gens veulent participer, c'est leur probléme, le gouvernement n'a pas le droit de sans méler sauf si cela entraine de trop grosses répercussions sur le monde magique (qui s'appel Reborn au passage). Les deux familles fautives seront alors exilés du monde magique, quelques soit leurs rangs sociales et leurs histoires passées...**

**- L'échange de coeur ne peut s'effectuer qu'entre deux personnes de sexe opposés et de même race lors d'un mariage. Bien entendu, les deux coeurs doivent être d'un rouge pur pour être échangés...**

**(L'échange de coeur et aussi effectuer lors de deux autres cas que je ne developperai pas maintenant... XD)**

**- Il est interdit de tromper ou de cesser d'aimer la personne avec qui l'ont a échangé son coeur. Auquel cas, les mariés mourront tout les deux car leurs coeurs et leurs corps se rejeteront mutuellement !**

**- Un sorcier en train d'agoniser à le droit d'offrir son coeur à qui il veut, sauf à un être humain.**

**- Lorsque le coeur d'un sorcier devient rouge, il est obligé de le donner à la personne destinée, même si cette dernière est humaine, de même sexe ou encore que ses sentiments ne sont pas reciproque... (Presque instinctif, il n'a pas le choix...).**

**- Lorsqu'un sorcier perd son coeur, il perd non seulement son âme, mais le corps aussi est soumis à toutes les envies de son nouveau propriétaire. Il devient alors une poupée sans vie, qui ne peut être animée que par son dit nouveau propriétaire (si c'est un sorcier), si, et seulement s'il est à proximité (et pas forcément de façon consciente...). La distance du champ d'action selon laquelle le nouveau propriétaire peut exercer son pouvoir sur sa pauvre victime est définit selon sa puissance magique si c'est un sorcier. Si le nouveau propriétaire est un humain, alors le corps se meurt...**

**- Il est interdit de s'implanter un coeur Humain dans la poitrine et encore moins un coeur noir... Sinon...**

* * *

**Voilà ! =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Chapitre corrigé !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Transition.**_

- Ah ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI EST TOMBE DU CIEL HIER SOIR ! Hurle soudainement, l'argenté, en pointant notre pauvre petit châtain favori, du doigt.

- HIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! Hurle ce dernier, à peine rentré dans la salle, sous les regards à la fois perdues et choqués, des autres élèves.

_**Retournons un peu en arrière...**_

* * *

_**Tsuna pov:**_

**- **Tsuna ! Réveilles-toi ! _Me hurle Uni dessus, de si bon matin._

_Mm... J'ai sommeil... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir cette nuit, en plus..._

_Sachant qu'en plus, qu'on s'est couché à pas d'heure..._

- Bon sang ! Toi et Enma vous êtes incorrigible ! J'ai du lui balancer un seau d'eau, pour le réveiller !

_Hm... UN SEAU D'EAU ?! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

- HIIIIIIII ! _Hurle-je soudainement en faisant sursauter Uni qui, sous le choc, en tombe du lit._

- Kyah ! _Cri t-elle en tombant, la tête la première, contre ma moquette._ Aouch...

_Oups... Très belle chute !_

- HIIIII ! Uni ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

_Elle me regarde en souriant bêtement... C'est déjà bon signe !_

- Hé hé hé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, tu sais...

- HIIIII ! UNI TU SAIGNES DU FRONT !

_"Bon dieu ! Cette fille est une calamité !"_

_HIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?!_

_"Je ne devrais pas y être ?" M'interroge ironiquement mon "autre moi"._

_Tais-toi un peu ! HIIIII ! Il faut tout de suite aller chercher la trousse de secours !_

_"Ok !", L'entends-je soupirer, "Je me tais..."_

- Ah bon ?! _S'exclame t-elle en touchant son front, pour voir qu'effectivement du sang y coulait... _Je ne sens absolument rien pourtant...

_Cette fille n'est vraiment pas nette !_

_"Toi non plus, Dame-Tsuna..."_

_Sors tout de suite de ma tête ! _

_"..."_

- Tu trouves ? _Me demande t-elle, en ayant lu pour la énième fois, dans mes pensés._

_ça l'amuse de faire ça ?_

_Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas entendre mes discussions avec "l'autre"..._

- N... Non ! Pas du tout ! A... Allons tout de suite soigner ta blessure ! _Lui réponds-je, en me levant subitement de mon lit, pour tribucher vivement sur ma propre couverture..._

- HIIIIIII ! Attention ! _Lui cris-je, lors de ma chute_.

- Kyaaaah ! _Hurle Uni à son tour, tout en se protégeant, inutilement, le visage avec ses mains._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avec ma chute, j'ai littéralement assommée Uni..._

_Et moi avec, par la même occasion..._

_"Non mais quel abruti, celui-là !"_

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov:**_

_Je suis si fatigué..._

_Et j'ai froid en plus..._

_Pourquoi Uni nous a t-elle donc réveiller trois heures et demi avant l'arrivée de Dino-san, pour nous emmener en cours ?_

_Je soupire, en me changeant. Au moins à cause de ce stupide seau d'eau, je n'aurai pas à me laver..._

_Enfin..._

_..._

_Graaah ! Je déteste le monde des humains !_

- Graoh ! _Ronronne soudainement Natsu entre mes jambes._

- Tiens... ? Tu... n'est pas avec ton maitre Natsu... ?

_Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !_

_Tsuna... se fâchera t-il lui aussi, si je caresse un petit peu son animal de compagnie... ?_

- Graoh !

_... Bon, de toutes façon, je ne pense pas que tu iras lui rapporter ça, hein ?_

- Ou est donc passé ton maître, Natsu ? _Le questionne-je, en le caressant doucement_. Tu es tout seul ?

_Et ou est donc passée Uni... ? Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure, qu'elle est partie réveiller Tsuna !_

- On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, Natsu ! _Lui dis-je, en lui souriant de façon, quelque peu, niaise... _Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Graoh !

_Je ne pense pas que Tsuna se fâchera, pour si peu..._

_Je ne fais que lui donner du poulet, après tout..._

- Graoh ! _Me remercie l'animal, en question_.

_Du moment que je ne lui donne pas d'eau..._

_Graaah ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai, pour avoir un animal comme ça !_

- Graoh ! _S'exclame l'autre, en me regardant fixement._

_Toi, tu veux quelque chose !_

- Tu veux que je te suive, c'est ça ?

- Graooooh !

_Je prends ça pour un oui..._

_Je finis de m'habiller, puis je pars en direction de la chambre de Tsuna..._

_Et ce que je vois là-bas, va probablement me marquer à vie !_

- Pfff... _Je pouffe, tout en essayant, tant bien que mal, de ne pas mourir de rire._

_J'ai devant moi, une Uni, complètement KO et ensanglantée, avec un genou replié sur elle-même et un Tsunayoshi, à moitié enroulé dans sa couverture et complètement avachit sur le ventre de cette dernière (et complètement KO, lui-aussi, au passage) !_

(NDA**: **Oui, Enma est trèèèès saint d'esprit, contrairement à certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices de cette fanfiction, qui se seraient imaginées des choses entre Uni et Tsuna, si ils/elles avaient été à la place de ce cher Enma !)

- Graoooohh ! _Miaule Natsu de son côté, tout en se frottant contre son maître, pour tenter, désespérément, de le réveiller._

_Je soupire longuement (Tout en essayant de me calmer, surtout !), avant de regarder l'heure._

_Puis, je blanchis à vue d'oeil... _

_(Même si je ne peux pas me voir, je le sais !)_

- Il... il est déjà si tard que ça !

_En fait, Uni avait bel et bien eu raison de nous réveiller trois et demi à l'avance !_

_Parce qu'entre moi, qui suis resté plus d'une heure et demi devant mon chocolat chaud, Tsuna, qui n'a même pas commencé à se préparer... et de Uni, qui, je le sais, va encore passé trois ans dans sa salle de bain __(Je sais qu'elle y reste trois heures, depuis notre dernier voyage scolaire...)..._

_On n'est vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge !_

_Je sors donc de ma rêverie, pour aller réveiller vivement, mes deux "concurrents"... _

- Ts... Tsu... Tsuna... _Bégaie-je, en le secouant légérement (Je ne veux surtout pas lui faire mal... !). _Ré... Réveilles-toi Tsuna... !

- Hm... _Gémit soudainement Uni, en émergent à moitié..._Enma... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre... ?

_Je ris un peu à cette réplique, puisqu'en réalité, on n'est dans la chambre de Tsuna... !_

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ! _S'exclame t-elle, sans même se rendre compte de sa situation... _Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Tu... Tu as essayé de réveiller Tsuna, apparemment... _Murmure-je, tout en évitant son regard._

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?! Ce n'est qu'une fille !_

- Tsuna ? Ou...

_Ah ! S'ayez, elle s'en rend enfin compte !_

_Puis là, je pouffe de rire, sous son incompréhension la plus totale !_

_Non ! Il ne faut pas que je ris ! Surtout pas devant les autres !_

- Graoh !

- Tsuna... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur moi ?

_Je n'arrive plus à me retenir..._

_- _Mm... Quoi ? C'est déjà le matin... ?_ Murmure l'autre, en émergent trèèès lentement, lui-aussi..._

_Soudain, j'éclate de rire, toujours sous le regard incompris de Uni et surprit de Tsuna, qui vient à peine de se réveiller._

- HIIIIII ! _Cri t-il en se relevant vivement, comprenant enfin la situation_. Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... !

_Tsuna... T'es vraiment un petit pervers, en fait !_

_Uni, de son côté, rougit légèrement._

- Ce... mais ce n'est rien... ! C'est... tout est de ma faute ! _Plaide coupable Uni._

- C'est... C'est faux ! _La contredit vivement Tsuna, très peu d'accord avec le jugement de cette dernière. _C'est entièrement de la mienne !

- Graoh !

_Je me retiens de repartir dans une crise de fou rire..._

_Cela fait combien d'années au juste, que je n'ai pas ris comme cela ? _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je soupire un bon coup, en prenant soudainement un air sérieux et en me raclant la gorge..._

- Je n'aimerai pas vous alarmer, mais... _Commence-je, quelque peu angoissé..._

_Je n'aime pas du tout, quand mes deux colocataires me fixent comme ça... !_

- Dino-san... va arriver dans une demi-heure...

_Et là, leurs sang ne fait qu'un tour !_

- HIIIIIII ! _Hurle soudainement Tsuna, en attrapant son nouvel uniforme (Qui se trouvait sur sa commode en bois) et en fonçant dans sa salle de bain à la vitesse de Sonic._

- QUOI ?! _Hurle Uni à son tour, tout en fonçant, elle-aussi, à la vitesse de l'éclair, dans sa propre salle de bain..._

- Ah ! Quelle histoire ! _Soupire-je, en regardant Natsu, qui continu, quant à lui, de se frotter vivement contre mon bras (Parce que oui, je suis encore assis par terre, dans la chambre de Tsuna et je suis très fier d'y être !)_

_Mais un détail m'interpel soudain..._

_Ou est donc passé la plaie que j'ai vu, il y a quelques minutes, sur le front d'Uni ?_

_Quand elle est sortie... Je ne me rappels pas l'avoir vu..._

_J'ai peut-être rêvé..._

_**Fin d'Enma pov.**_

* * *

**Début du Tsuna pov:**

_HIIIIIIII ! Mais pourquoi faut-il donc toujours, que cela tourne à la catastrophe ?!_

_Et par ou, est-ce qu'il s'enfile, ce satané uniforme ?!_

_Ah la la..._

_Après avoir trouver l'astuce pour m'habiller, j'attrappe vivement ma brosse à dents._

- Je sens que cette journée va être pourrie... _Murmure-je à moi-même, en mettant du dentifrice sur ma, dite, brosse à dent, orange et blanche._

_"Tss... Décidément, tu penses vraiment comme un loser..." Me dit soudainement "lautre", en me filant le mal de crâne..._

_Je soupire._

- Encore toi ? Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à sortir de ma tête ?

_Il rit._

_"Je suis toi aussi, ne l'oublis pas... Si je pars, tu partiras avec moi..."_

_C'est bien ma veine..._

- Va t-en !

_Il continu de ricaner._

_"A ta guise... Mais te connaissant, tu vas encore, très certainement, faire appels à moi, dans très peu de temps..."_

_Je ne répond pas à cela. Il s'en va..._

_Pourquoi a t-il donc fallu que je naisse avec cette "stupide" chose, en moi ?_

_Et qui est-il d'ailleurs ? Mon autre personnalité caché ?_

_Un autre "moi-même" ?_

_Ou alors, suis-je fou, tout simplement... ?_

_Je soupire pour la énième fois, face à ces interrogations inutiles..._

_Au fond, c'est peut-être moi qui suis stupide... _

_Après tout, j'ai la chance d'être élu prétendant au trône et moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible..._

_Je suis vraiment un bon à rien !_

_..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher..._

_Je finis de me brosser les dents, de me laver la figure, puis je sors..._

_Dino-san est déjà là._

- Uni ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Vous allez être en retard ! _Cri, désespérément, ce dernier, devant la porte de salle de bain, de ma nouvelle colocataire..._

_Enma de son côté s'est assis contre un mur, dans le couloir, en l'attendant._

- Oui ! Une petite seconde ! Je me démêle les cheveux !

_Dire que c'est de ma faute, en réalité..._

- Bon... Bonjour, Dino-san !

_Il me sourit._

- Hey, Tsuna ! Tu as bien dormis ?

_Je me retiens de lui répondre que non, mais les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux doivent, très certainement, me trahir..._

- ... Pas trop mal... _Lui répond-je, avec un demi-sourire._

_Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dormis dehors, non plus..._

- Je vois ! Tant mieux alors ! _Avance t-il dans ma direction avant de tribucher sur ses lacets._

- HIIIIIIIII ! _Cris-je alors, surpris. _Dino-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

_Enma soupire de son côté..._

_Ou alors il se retient de rire, je le vois qui tourne la tête dans la direction opposé..._

- Oui... ça va... appelez Dino-nii-san à l'avenir...

_Et ben on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge avec un examinateur comme ça..._

- S'ayez, j'ai fini ! _Hurle Uni en sortant de sa salle de bain_. On peut aller à l'écoooooole ! ~

_Super... ! On est ravie !_

_Uni manque de peu de marcher sur Dino-san, qui se trouve en plein sur son passage..._

- Dino-nii-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ! _Se retient t-elle, de lui marcher dessus._

_No comment..._

- C'est... C'est cool... On peut enfin y aller... _Murmure le blond à l'agonie, tandis que Uni lui saute par dessus._

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? _Nous demande t-elle, en nous regardant tout les trois à tour de rôle._

- Non, rien du tout. _Lui répondons-nous, tous en même temps._

_Syncronisation parfaite !_

_On se sourit._

- Bon... Allons-y... _Nous dit Dino, en se relevant (à noter, qu'il saigné légèrement du nez...)._

- Oui... _Confirme-je inutilement_.

- Graoh !

- Désolé Natsu, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'emmener avec moi, cette fois-ci ! _Lui annonce-je, tout en le caressant d'un air désolé. _A plus tard !

- Graoh !

_C'est partit pour la découverte du monde des humains !_

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Uni pov:**_

_On va visiter le monde des humain ~ ! On va visiter le monde des humains ~ !_

_Ca va être trop bien !_

- C'est quoi une voiture ? _Demande-je à Dino-nii-chan, tout en montant gaiement dans ce qu'il a appelé précédemment un "ascenseur"._

_C'est fun comme truc ! Ca change des escaliers !_

- Euh... C'est... _Il prend quelques secondes, pour réfléchir plus posément à la question. _C'est comme les calèches du monde magique, en fait... mais avec les Pégases et les Chocobos en moins...

(Nda: Parce que oui, dans ma fanfiction, les Chocobos (animaux tirés de l'univers de Final Fantasy) existent !)

- HIIIIII ! Elles volent toutes seules alors ?! _S'alarme Tsuna, à mes côtés_.

- Non... elles roulent...

- HIIIIIIIIII !

- Elles roulent ? _Répéte-je bêtemment. _Rouler... Comme les billes et les charrettes du monde magique ?

_Ca doit-être drôle !_

_Cependant, Enma et Tsuna n'ont pas l'air du même avis que moi..._

_Enma blanchit un peu à cette révélation... quant à Tsuna..._

- HIIIII ! Les voitures, c'est comme... C'est comme les motos en fait, c'est ça ? _Demande t-il à Dino-nii-chan, visiblement angoissé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. _Mon père en a ramené une, une fois, à la maison et...

_Je crois qu'il hésite à poursuivre..._

- Non rien...

_Hé ! Je veux entendre la fin de l'histoire, moi ! Il c'est passé quoi !_

_" Pourquoi mon père a t-il tellement tenu, à me faire monter dessus ?! Je suis tombé de sa moto, alors que je n'avais que quatre ans ! J'aurais, juste pu me fendre le crâne et finir à l'hôpital, à cause de lui !" Songe t-il, tandis que je m'immisce, discrètement, dans ses pensés..._

_Il a du se faire très mal, le pauvre !_

_Puis finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre..._

_Dino-nii-chan, salut alors l'une de ses employés (Vraiment très belle, au passage !), avant de nous faire signe d'avancer._

_Arrivé à l'extérieur, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de me retourner pour mieux contempler le gratte-ciel (Sur lequel nous vivons, au rappel)..._

- Incroyable... _Murmure-je_.

_" Cavallone Society ", est marquée dessus, en grosses lettres noires..._

_Une fois revenue à la réalité, je me retourne pour contempler Romario, qui nous attendait vaillamment devant un "engin rouge, sans toit et à roulettes", l'air pensif. _

_Il discutait avec quelqu'un, avant de relever la tête vers nous..._

_Oh, mais c'est !_

- Squalo-nii-chan ! _Cris-je en, me jetant derechef, dans les bras de mon "second grand-frère", que je reconnais d'office_.

- VOIIIIII ! Lache-moi tout de suite, fillette ! _S'énerve t-il, tout en essayant de me repousser._

- HIIIIIII !

_" C'est le capitaine de la garde ! " S'écrit Tsuna, dans ses pensés..._

- ...

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire, là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?! " Songe Enma, de son côté._

_J'aime bien lire dans leurs pensés, c'est marrant !_

- Bonjour. _Nous salut amicalement Romario, de bon matin_. Alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

_Nos hochons, tout les trois, positivement la tête._

- Cela faisait longtemps, Squalo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Lui demande gaiement Dino-nii-chan, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_L'argenté ne réponds pas tout de suite._

- VOIIII ! Ton "majordome" te le dira mieux que moi ! Je me tire ! VOIIIIII ! Hé ! La gamine ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

_Je m'exécute à contre-coeur, tandis qu'e je le regarde s'éloigner._

- Oh ! Mais attends... ! _Démarre Dino-nii-chan, avant de soupirer longuement... _Aaah ! Il ne changera donc jamais... ?!

- Il faudra qu'on en discute un peu plus tard Dino-sama, si vous le voulez bien ! Sinon,_ Romario nous désignent soudainement de la tête_, ils risqueraient d'arriver en retard..._  
_

_Dino-nii-chan acquise..._

- Bien sur, oui...

- HIIIII ! C'est ça une voiture ?! _S'alarme soudainement Tsuna, tout en désignant la "machine rouge" (Sur laquelle Romario s'appuyait), du doigt._

_C'est bien mon impression... C'est beau !_

_Hi hi ! Elle est toute rouge !_

- C'est... Bizarre... _Murmure Enma à mes côtés_.

- On peut monter dedans ?! _Demande-je, de ce pas, à Dino-nii-chan, complètement impatiente et avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

- Bien sur ! _Me répond t-il avec un sourire, tandis qu'on n'était déjà tous en train de monter à l'intérieur. _Et n'oubliez pas de mettre vos ceintures !

_Il y a des ceintures ? Ou ça ?_

- Pour... Pourquoi il y a des ceintures ? _Lui demande Tsuna, quelque peu affolé, par ce mot._

_Dino-nii-chan se gratte l'arrête du nez... Ce n'est pas bon signe, ça !_

- Mais pour votre sécurité, bien sur !

- Sé... Sécurité ? _Repéte bêtement Enma_. Co... Comment ça ?

_C'est vrai que c'est intriguant..._

- HIIIIII ! On peut mourir ?

- Bien sur ! Il y a toujours des malades sur la route !

- Des... Des malades ?! _Cris-je, tout en imaginant le pire, à mon tour._

_Des malades... Des gens qui se jettent sur la route, il veut dire ? _

_Ou alors, des gens qui ne savent pas du tout conduire (Comme dans le monde magique avec les calèches) et qui fonce sur tout ce qui bouge, avec le sourire aux lèvres ?!_

- HIIIIIIIII ! Comment ça ?!

_Dino-nii-chan soupire, pour la énième fois._

- Mettez vos ceintures et tout ira bien ! _Nous dit-il, complètement médusé._

_" On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge..." L'entends-je penser._

_En effet..._

_Et en plus on doit trouver du travail..._

_Mais peut importe ! J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ce monde !_

_Dans la voiture, on voit pleins de trucs super, via les vitres ! Des "Bus" comme Dino-nii-chan nous l'a expliqué (qu'on devra prendre par la suite, pour aller en cours), des fameuses "Motos" (qui sont franchement super belles et hyper stylées !), des "Camions", qui (si j'ai bien compris) servent à transporter des choses (il ne faudra pas que je les confonde avec les Bus !), les magasins, qui me ravissent tant, puis enfin, des tonnes de restaurant qui me donne déjà l'eau à la bouche..._

_Bref, au diable ce stupide monde magique et cette stupide course au trone ! Moi, j'adore ce monde et puis c'est tout !_

- J'ai mal à la tête... _Murmure Enma à mes côtés._

- On est presque arrivé. _Nous rassure Romario, tandis que Tsuna tremblait comme une feuille dans la voiture, suite à notre dernière discussion, concernant les "Malades" qu'il y avait sur la route..._

_Ah ! Je vois l'école !_

_L'école de Namimori !_

- JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD, A L'EXTRÊME !

_Je sursaute soudainement. _

- HIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Un élève qui est en retard... Rien de plus... _Nous dit Romario (tout en conduisant la voiture), tandis que nous observons (tous les trois), un élève passé à la vitesse de l'éclair devant nous (ou plutôt derrière la vitre)._

_- _HIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Il est vraiment très rapide ! Il double notre voiture en un quart de seconde, à peine !_

_"Waouh ! Ca, c'est un malade !" Songe Enma, à ma droite._

_Quelques instants plus tard, nous descendons de la voiture..._

_**Fin d'Uni pov.**_

* * *

_**Début du Tsuna pov.**_

_Enfin, on est arrivé !_

- OUAH ! C'est trop bien ! _Cri soudainement Uni, tout en franchissant le portail à vive allure et en tournant vivement son sac sur elle-même._

_Dit donc... C'est beaucoup plus grand que ce que j'imaginais..._

- Je vais venir avec vous Dino-sama, si vous me le permettez...

_Oui, je crois que cela vaut mieux, en effet !_

- Ah euh... oui, d'accord... mais pourquoi ?

_Romario, soupire alors pour la énième fois._

- Une catastrophe, cela arrive si vite...

- Tu es nerveux ? _Me demande soudainement Enma, tandis qu'Uni continue vivement d'exprimer sa joie devant le portail._

_Heureusement qu'il n'y a déjà plus personne !_

_Y a t-il un gardien, d'ailleurs ?_

- Un... Un peu... Et toi Enma ? _Lui demande-je, quelque peu intrigué par cette soudaine question._

_Lui et moi, on ne discute pas beaucoup en fait, quand j'y pense..._

_Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je veux dire !_

- Evidemment... _Me répond t-il, en se grattant, nerveusement, l'arrière du crâne. _J'espère qu'on va vite s'intégrer et qu'on va vite apprendre à s'y faire ici...

_Moi, je crois surtout que je vais chercher un moyen de m'enfuir !_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ! Enfin... _Mon regard se tourne brusquement vers Uni, qui pète un câble devant le portail_... J'espère...

_De leurs côtés, Dino-san et Romario ont l'air de discuter de quelque chose de réellement important, si l'on en juge par le fait, qu'ils sont tout deux restés près de la voiture depuis notre arrivé ici et surtout, par le fait qu'ils affichent tout deux, des mines très sérieuses..._

_Beaucoup trop sérieuse, à mon gout !_

- Tu crois qu'ils discutent de quelque chose, en rapport avec notre examen ? _Me demande soudainement mon voisin, quelque peu inquiet, lui-aussi._

- C'est possible... Cela a peut-être un rapport avec l'arrivé du capitaine Squalo, tout à l'heure...

_Pas "surement", c'est sur même !_

- Ah ! Ils ont finis... ! _Reprend mon camarade, en les fixant, désormais, avec intérêt. _

_Et il soupire, peu après cela..._

_- _S'ayez, j'ai peur...

- Mais non, rassure-toi ! Cela ne doit pas être bien grave, à mon avis ! _Tente-je, de le rassurer..._

_En vain cependant, je pense..._

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! _S'excuse Dino-san, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. _On peut y... Uni, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cueille des fleurs ! Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça !

_Mais c'est vrai, en plus !_

_Je ne faisais même plus attention à elle..._

_Dino-san se frappe le front._

- Repose-les ou bien mets les dans ton sac ! Tu n'auras pas le droit de te balader avec ça, dans les couloirs !

_A t-elle seulement le droit de les cueillir ?!_

- Ok ! _Accepte joyeusement Uni, en rangeant les dites fleurs dans son sac._

_En espérant qu'elles soient aussi résistantes, que celles du monde magique..._

- Allez, viens ici ! _La rappelle, derechef, à l'ordre, Dino-san_.

- J'arrive ! _Court-elle, dans notre direction_.

- Bien, allons-y. _Dit posément Romario, tout en avançant vers les bâtiments._

- Hé ! Attends-nous Romario ! _L'interpelle Dino-san,en le rattrapant. _Allez, dépêchez-vous, un peu !

_Moi et Enma soupirons, à l'unisson, avant de les rattraper._

_Uni, quant à elle, est déjà en tête de file..._

_- _Oh ! Regardez, il y a une fontaine !_ Hurle t-elle, tout en désignant, ladite, fontaine, du doigt._

- Uni, on n'a pas le temps ! _La prévient derechef Enma, avant que la jeune-fille ne s'arrête sur le moindre petit truc sur leurs passage..._

- Mm... _Gémit-elle, tout en regardant, ladite, fontaine avec regret_. C'est vrai...

_Ce n'est pas gagné..._

* * *

_**Dans les couloirs:**_

- Ah ! Oh fait ! Ici, je me suis permis de raccourcir vos noms en Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma et Millefiore Uni, pour que cela ne fasse moins bizarre...

_Ok, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela allait réellement changé quelque chose pour moi, puisque que je n'ai appris que j'étais un Vongola qu'avant-hier... ou hier... je ne sais plus..._

_J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps ici..._

- Hé ! Pourquoi pour moi, tu as mis le nom de mon clan, Dino-nii-chan ?!

- Excuse-moi Uni, mais Millefiore, cela sonne beaucoup moins bizarre que Giglio Nero...

_Vexée, cette pauvre Uni prit une mine boudeuse..._

- Ce n'est pas juste !

_"La pauvre..." Recommence à raisonner cette satané voix, dans ma tête._

_Va t-en !_

- Euh... _M'interrompt soudainement Dino-san, dans notre conversation mentale. _Sinon, comme vous êtes tous les trois sous ma garde et qu'en plus de ça, vous allez tous les trois vous retrouver dans la même classe, j'ai inventé une petite histoire... Disons que... Vous êtes sois-disant les enfants de ma sois-disant soeur Kozato Elena, qui est sois-disant mannequin et qui est sois-disant partie en voyage en France avec son mari, que j'ai appelé Kozato Paco au passage, et qui, de son côté, est un sois-disant photographe professionnel, très réputé en Europe, pour régler quelques affaires liées à leurs boulot... J'ai raconté à vos professeurs, qu'ils se sont mariés il y neuf ans... J'ai également précisés dans les rapports, que vous étiez d'origine italienne, ce qui pourra éventuellement vous servir de couverture, contre vos comportements et vos interrogations bizarres, si toutefois vous en avez... comme nous sommes actuellement au Japon... Concernant vos rôle dans ma famille; Tsuna, tu seras sois-disant le fils de ma soeur et tes parents sont sois-disant divorcés... Appelles ton père comme tu veux, on s'en fiche ! Au pire, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne sais pas qui c'est et puis voilà... Enma, tu seras le sois-disant beau-fils de ma soeur et donc, le fils de Kozato Paco, son mari. Ta mère est sois-disant morte... Pareil, invente-toi une fausse vraie-mère décédé et les circonstances de sa mort... Quant à toi Uni, tu seras leur sois-disant fille adoptive, qui a sois-disant été adoptée suite au décès de mon autre soeur; Cavallone Carmen, décédée il y a soit-disant quatre ans et qui n'était pas mariée. Idem, inventes-toi un père et les circonstances de la mort de tes "sois-disant" vrais parents, si on te le demande... Des questions ?

_HIIIII ! Oui ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fou ?!_

- Oui. _Lui répond Uni à ma place, visiblement pas très contente. _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui est le rôle le plus pourri, dans toute cette histoire ?

- Euh... C'est à dire que...

- Moi aussi j'ai une question ! _Intervient Enma à son tour_. Pourquoi mon père s'appel Paco ?

- Parce que j'avais regardé " Paco, le Roi du disco* " le soir, précédant vos inscriptions... Concernant vos situations familiales, le directeur m'a posé pleins de questions à votre sujet... surtout les enseignantes qui m'ont reconnues, en fait... et j'ai donc du inventer une histoire au filling... et Romario m'a beaucoup aidé, au passage...

_Romario lève les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement innocent à toute cette histoire._

- Donc en gros... mes parents sont divorcés, ma mère, qui est mannequin, c'est remarié avec le père d'Enma, Paco, qui est quant à lui photographe, suite au décès de sa femme et ils ont tout les deux, par la suite, adopté Uni, la fille de votre autre soeur Carmen, qui est sois-disant décédé il y a quatre ans et qui n'était pas marié. Moi et Enma sommes donc beau-frères et Uni est notre soeur adoptive à tout les deux, mais aussi ma cousine. Nos parents, avec qui l'ont est sensé vivre en Italie, vous ont donc laisser notre garde, temporairement, au Japon, parce qu'ils sont tout les deux partis en voyage en France pour leurs travail. Quant à vous, vous êtes notre oncle/beau-oncle, car vous êtes le frère de ma sois-disant mère Elena et mais aussi celui de Carmen, la défunte mère d'Uni, c'est ça ?

- C'est exactement ça, Tsuna ! Disons qu'Elena est ma grande-soeur et que Carmen était ma cadette, ok ?

_C'est compliqué tout ça !_

- Elle est bidon votre histoire ! _Se plaint derechef Uni, qui n'a toujours pas digérer son rôle dans toute cette histoire. _Pourquoi c'est moi l'orpheline ?

- Je confirme ! _Renchérit Enma, de plus belle. _Mon père a vraiment un nom de merde !

_Dino-san soupire._

(Nda: Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui s'appellent Paco...)

- Ah ! Aussi, cette ville s'appelle Namimori, tout comme cette école. Retenez-le bien ! Appelez-nous lorsque vous aurez quitté... on viendra vous chercher...

_Ouf... Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre mon portable..._

- On pourra aller faire du shopping, avant de rentrer ! _Intervient Uni, à la seconde._

- Si tu veux.

- Youpie !

_Oh non... J'avais complètement oublié la promesse qu'on lui a faite..._

_Enma, de son côté, se racle la gorge en s'étouffant légèrement, face à ce fâcheux rappel..._

* * *

_**Un peu plus loin:**_

- Nous y sommes, Dino-sama !

_" Bureau du directeur ", il y a écrit sur la porte..._

_La première fois que j'aborderai un humain pour de vrai..._

_Dino-san toque à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir._

_Derrière un bureau se tient un homme à lunettes. Il a des cheveux gris et..._

_ Il est en kimono ?!_

_Non mais c'est quoi ce professionalisme pourri ?!_

_A noter, qu'il y a également un autre homme, à la chevelure blonde et en costard noir à ses côtés..._

- Bonjour, jeunes gens. _Nous salut le directeur avec un immense sourire commerciale, plaqué aux lèvres. _

- Bonjour, Kawahira-san ! _Lui rends ses salutations, notre sois-disant "oncle"._

_Nous en font tous de même._

- Alors comme ça, c'est donc vous les fameux neveux et nièce, du célèbre chanteur "Haneuma"... _Reprend le directeur, en nous regardant à tour de rôle, comme s'il cherchait à nous acheter. _Comme c'est intéressant...

_Gloup ! S'ayez, j'ai le trac !_

- Oui... _Murmure-je, tandis que les deux autres restent bouche-bée_.

_Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup venant de Uni, je dois dire..._

_Elle a complètement blanchit, en entrant dans le salle !_

_Bon ok, je sais que ce mec est bizarre, mais bon, quand même... !_

- Oui ce sont eux. _Répond Romario, à la place des deux autres qui sont, quant à eux, restés trèèès en retrait._

_L'homme à la chevelure blonde s'avança vers nous, quant à lui._

- Je suis le professeur Gamma. C'est moi qui serait votre professeur principal cette année, ainsi que votre professeur de Mathématique.

- Ah ! _M'alarme-je en m'inclinant. _En... Enchanté !

_Les deux autres, qui reviennent quelques peu à la réalité, en font de même._

- En... Enchanté, Gamma-sensei ! _Le salut Enma, en s'inclinant._

_Uni s'incline elle aussi, mais pas seul un mot ne sort de sa bouche..._

_Muette, comme une tombe !_

- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y ! Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

- Oui ! _Réagissons Enma et moi à l'unisson, tout en nous relevant._

_Uni, de son côté, se relève, toute aussi muette_...

_Je me demande ce qui peut bien la travailler..._

_Aurait-elle le trac ?_

- A plus tard ! _Nous lance Dino-san, lorsque nous franchissons le seuil de la porte_.

- Bonne chance. _Nous encourage, Romario lui-aussi, en nous faisant un bref signe de la main._

- N'en faites pas trop dès le premier jour... les enfants... _Nous conseil, __énigmatiquement, le directeur, tout en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez et en ouvrant... UN BOL DE NOUILLE INSTANTANEE ?!_

_HIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi ce monde de fou !_

_Bon, ok ! Le directeur de l'Académie du monde magique, Checker Face, n'est pas mieux que lui, question excentricité, mais bon quand même..._

_Ils sont vraiment bizarres, ces humains !_

* * *

_**Dans un couloir, devant la porte de la salle de classe:**_

- Je vous donnerai vos emplois du temps une fois sur place. Attendez devant le porte que je vous dise d'entrer, surtout. _Nous lance le professeur, en nous regardant à tour de rôle avant de s'arrêter sur Uni, qui était restée muette comme une tombe jusqu'ici. _Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela va bien se passer !

_Uni hoche positivement la tête, à cette réplique._

_Mais elle a l'air vraiment hésitante..._

_Il faudra vraiment que je pense à lui demander ce qu'elle a, lorsque le cours sera fini..._

_(Pas maintenant, car je suis beaucoup trop stressé pour cela... !)_

_Et sur ce, notre nouveau professeur rentre dans sa salle de cours (qui sera bientôt la notre, elle aussi, au passage)._

_Et au vue de ce que l'on entend (parce que l'on ne peut pas voir à l'intérieur de la salle, il a refermé la porte derrière lui), il n'a pas l'air très content..._

_Bon, même s'il a l'air un peu sévère (comme presque tous les professeurs, me direz-vous), il m'a l'air plutôt gentil finalement..._

_Ou alors je me fais des idées... _

_Après tout, dans le monde magique, on a bien eu une professeur qui était angélique avec tout le monde en cours et qui se prostituait de manière littéralement choquante et extravagante, le soir, dans les rues de Salem, notre capitale..._

- J'ai peur... _Tente de se calmer Enma, à mes côtés_.

- Et moi donc ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'envie de rentrer chez moi, de toute ma vie !

_Ces humains, ils vont nous manger tout crue, croyez-moi ! _

_J'en suis sur et certain ! C'est mon hyper-intuition qui me le dit !_

_Tandis que je panique, j'observe aussi Uni respirer un grand coup._

- Il va nous appeler... _Nous dit-elle tout simplement._

- Quoi ? _Réagit Enma au quart de tour._

_- _Vous pouvez entrer !

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SAUVEZ- MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS RENTRER LA-DEDANS !_

- ... Prêt... ? _Nous demande Enma, pas très rassuré à l'idée de rentrer lui non plus_.

_Je ravale ma salive et hoche positivement la tête. Uni en fait de même_.

_C'est partie !_

_Et c'est sur ces belles pensées, que moi, Enma et Uni rentrons en silence dans la salle de classe..._

_Jusqu'à ce que..._

- Ah ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI EST TOMBE DU CIEL HIER SOIR ! _Hurle soudainement un mec aux cheveux argentés, tout en pointant soudainement son doigt sur moi._

- HIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! _Je hurle, en tombant sur le cul, complètement achevé par cette réplique.._.

_**Fin du Tsuna pov...**_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Ouais, bon, ok, question histoire, on n'a pas avancé d'un iota, mais on a quand même appris pas mal de trucs ! XD**

**Qui est donc cette mystérieuse voix qui s'adresse à Tsuna et qui affirme être lui ? Pourquoi Uni est-elle resté muette lorsqu'elle est entrée chez le directeur ? Pourquoi sa blessure a t-elle guérie aussi vite ?**

**Vous saurez tout ça plus tard ! XD**

**Sinon, "Paco le roi du disco", n'est pas un film qui existe réellement, mais un petit clin d'oeil à Code Lyoko (film fictif dans lequel à sois-disant tourné Gym, le prof de sport) ;D**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre de cette fanfic, il arriva dans deux semaines (milieu de semaine environ), parce que le week-end prochain, j'ai le dernier chapitre "d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos" à écrire et surtout le prologue du nouveau conte centré sur le "Lac des Cygnes" que je vais bientot débuter (0027 ou X27, n'oubliez pas de voter avant le week-end prochain pour le couple que vous voulez voir !) et le prochain chapitre de "Saiyuki: Versions Reborn" qui sera lui-aussi publié cette semaine...**

**Sur ce:**

**Ciao-ciao !**

**Ps 1: J'ai refais mon profil.**

**Ps 2 : Dans le prochain chapitre, cinq autres types de coeurs vont apparaitre ! =D**

**Je vous laisse donc spéculer sur leurs natures et surtout sur "qui" va les attraper ^^!**

**Attrapez-les tous ! Attrapez-les tous ! Pokémon ! XD**


	5. Chapitre 4: Premiers pas

_**Ciaossu ! XD**_

**Titre : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan.**

**Rating : T (pourra éventuellement virer au M par la suite... mais dans longtemps...)**

**Pairings : Couples yaois, yuris et hétéros: All27(Tsuna) principalement, avec un peu de All00(Enma) et de All01(Uni) sur les bords... (après, on verra bien...)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, quant à l'histoire de cette fanfiction, elle est principalement inspirée du manga/anime « Chocola et Vanilla » (alias : « Sugar Sugar Rune ») de Moyoco Anno...**

**Salut tout le monde ! ;D**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre quatre de cette fanfiction (posté avec un petit peu de retard je dois dire, entre ma mère, qui veut absolument que je révise pour le bac, le prologue du Lac des Ensorcelés et le dernier chapitre d'Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos à écrire (Je les ai postés la semaine dernière, au passage)... je ne m'en sors pas ! Et que dire du prochain chapitre de « Saiyuki : Version Reborn », que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à écrire (et qui ai franchement énorme...de mon point de vue...)T_T...).**

**Enfin bref, voilà quoi ! XD**

**PS 2 : Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai réussis à trouver un moyen de contourner l'incohérence dans ma fic « Au pays de Tsunayoshi ! » XD (même si je maintiens que X passages sont entièrement à réécrire... cependant, il n'y aura pas de « gros » changements dans les réécritures, par rapport au texte d'origine... peut-être quelques regroupements de chapitres à tout casser, mais ce sera presque tout, je pense...). Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais reprendre cette fanfiction, il me faudra au moins deux chapitres pour pouvoir terminer la première partie... Mais je la reprendrai, soyez en sur, car elle est, et restera, ma meilleure fanfiction, je pense... (quand on connaît l'intégralité du scénario (même si j'ai été maladroite à certains endroits)... je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu imaginer un truc aussi énorme (... et aussi long, aussi..).**

**Bref, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! =D**

**(Chapitre corrigé !)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 :_ _Premiers pas._**

_**Gokudera pov :**_

- AAAAHHH ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI EST TOMBE DU CIEL, HIER SOIR ! _Hurle-je, de toute mes forces, en reconnaissant l'alien en question, que j'avais vu tombé de nulle part, la veille au soir !_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! _Hurle soudainement l'alien, en entrant dans la salle de classe._

_Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Mon vœu s'est enfin réaliser ! De vrais aliènes ! En vrai !_

_Des chuchotements commence soudainement à ce faire dans la classe..._

_Tandis que certains de mes stupides et ignorants camarades de classe, me regardent à la fois surpris et moqueurs, face à cette situation, d'autres, comme par exemple cette cruche de Kyoko, se contentent de fixer les trois nouveaux arrivants, de façon purement idiote..._

- Go... Gokudera-san ! Je vous prierai de vous asseoir et d'arrêter tout de suite vos bêtises ! _Me gronde dessus, Gamma-sensei, sans même essayer de comprendre la situation !_

_Mais c'est la découverte du siècle, enfin !_

_Puis, une vague de fou rire éclate soudainement dans la salle, tandis que mes trois centres d'intérêts restent complètement figés sur place !_

_Je vois le rouquin aux yeux rouges murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du châtain, par terre..._

_Il a les yeux et cheveux rouges ! C'est forcément un alien ! (à moins que ce ne soit un albinos (parce que je lui trouve une certaine ressemblance avec Near, de Death Note), qui se soit teint les cheveux entre-temps, mais bon, ça m'étonnerait quand même! )_

_Et regarder un peu le petit châtain ! On voit bien, qu'il n'a pas de gel !_

_Comment ils font, pour voler ses cheveux ?_

_Et puis, l'autre fille, là, elle a quand même les cheveux verts, elle-aussi ! Ce n'est pas étrange, ça ?! Et puis, c'est quoi cette espèce de machin qu'elle a sous son œil?! Une marque de naissance ?! Un tatouage ?! A son age ?! Laissez-moi rire ! _

_Et en plus de ça, le rouquin (cité plus haut), à des trucs cheloux dans les yeux ! Ah ! Non mais regardez-moi ça, enfin !_

_Iis se voient à trois kilomètres, d'ici ! On dirait les aiguilles d'une boussole !_

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! _Cri-je soudainement, tout_ _en repointant le châtain du doigt. _Hier soir, je l'ai vu tomber du ciel ! Avouez-le ! Vous êtes des aliens, n'est-ce-pas ?!

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DES QUOI ?!

_Nouvelle crise de fou rire, venant de mes camarades de classe._

_- _Le fou !_ Me critique un mec quelconque, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, mais que je vais finir par connaître, s'il continu de rire comme ça, de moi !_

_Puis d'autres moqueries suivent celle-ci... !_

_Je vois la fille aux cheveux verts, lever un sourcil en me regardant et le rouquin, se frapper violemment la tête, avec sa main._

- Un taré, je vous le dit ! _Se moque de moi Mochida, à quelque mètres de mon bureau_.

_Je vais le tuer... ! Je vous jure que je vais le tuer !_

_Shoichi et Hana soupirent, à l'unisson._

_- _Non, mais quel abruti, celui-là ! _Lance cette dernière, derrière moi, sans aucune retenue._

_La suicidaire ! Je vais me la faire !_

(Nda: N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! è_é Vous risqueriez de le regretter...)

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois l'alien aux cheveux verts ricaner, à cette réplique..._

_Je vais la tuer elle-aussi (après l'avoir étudié), si elle continue comme ça !_

_Et puis... il paraît que certains aliens sont verts, justement !_

- Gokudera Hayato ! Deux heures de colles ! Et je te vire de mon cours ! _Me gronde mon professeur, tout en m'indiquant la sortie, du doigt. _DEHORS !

_- _Mais... ! _Tente-je de me défendre, tout en regardant le châtain en question, qui me fixe du regard, d'un air complètement effrayé !_

- Oy ! Gokudera ! Tu es sérieux, là ?! _Me demande bêtement Yamamoto, mon "voisin de table" (puisque la place qu'il y a entre-nous deux est vide...), en chuchotant._

_Quelle question idiote ! Evidemment, que je suis sérieux ! Abruti !_

_Quel intérêt j'aurais eu à inventer une histoire pareille ?! Franchement !_

_- _Bien sur que oui, que je suis sérieux ! Imbécile de baseballeur !

_Le brun sursaute (probablement très surprit, par le ton sévère que je viens de prendre)..._

_- _... O... Ok... _Marmonne t-il, en me regardant fixement._

- GOKUDERA-SAN, DEHORS ! _Me hurle, de ce pas dessus, notre professeur, d'un air, plus que menaçant !_

_Oh ! Ca va, j'ai compris !_

_Tch ! Déjà que j'ai eu des problèmes avec lui, il y a même pas dix minutes, à cause de cet imbécile de Mochida... !_

_Je prends donc mon sac et je m'en vais !_

_Quelle plaie !_

_Des élèves ricanent, derrière mon dos..._

_Tss ! Et ils sont tous en train de se moquer de moi, en plus !_

- Hahi ! Il est vraiment sérieux ?!

- Les pauvres... _Murmure Kyoko-la-cruche, d'un ton à peine inaudible, tout en regardant mes trois nouvelles « victimes », d'un air compatissant._

_Oui, j'arrive à lire sur les lèvres ! Et alors ?!_

_Puis, me voilà qui passent, devant les trois nouveaux arrivants..._

_Je les fixe durement..._

_Tandis qu'ils me regardent tous apeurés..._

_TOUS !_

_- _Tch ! Qui que vous soyez, je vous démasquerez ! _Leurs lance-je, tout en shootant dans la corbeille à papier, qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien demandé et en claquant violemment la porte derrière-moi._

_- _HIIIIIIII !_ Entends-je le châtain hurler, tandis que je quitte la pièce, furieux._

_Au passage, j'entends Gamma-sensei hurler mon nom avant de "fermer" cette dernière, mais je n'en ai cure et j'avance de ce pas, vers la salle d'étude._

_Et puis, personne ne trouve ça bizarre, que trois élèves qui, je pense, ne sont pas de la même famille (à cause de leurs peu de ressemblance physique), arrivent, tout les trois dans la MÊME classe, le MÊME jour et fin d'année en plus (c'est à dire, lors la période scolaire ou, justement, il n'y a STRICTEMENT JAMAIS, de nouveaux élèves, d'habitude) ?!_

_Ou alors, si ça se trouve, ils savaient déjà, que je les avais vu tomber du ciel et donc, ils se sont infiltrés dans ma classe pour me surveiller..._

_Ou pire, pour me tuer !_

_Ou encore, pour m'enlever !_

… _Bon, ok, l'idée de l'enlèvement ne me déplairait pas plus que cela, en fait..._

_(Et puis, cela me permettrait d'échapper à Aneki, en prime...)_

…

_J'ai envie de fumer... je ferai mieux de passer par l'arrière cours..._

_(Tss… ! En espérant ne pas tomber sur l'autre enfoiré !)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ils me paieront très cher l'affront, qu'ils m'ont fait subir aujourd'hui !_

_A tous ! Je leurs prouverai que je ne suis pas fou !_

_Et je ne compte pas du tout en rester là, pour aujourd'hui !_

_**Fin du Gokudera pov.**_

* * *

_**Début du Tsuna pov :**_

_Des jaunes, des kakis... et des multicolores !_

_HIIIIIIIIIII ! Il y a pleins de cœurs qui brillent pour nous et on ne peut même pas les attraper !_

_Maudit sois-tu, Dino-san ! Oublier de nous apprendre un truc aussi essentiel, pour passer ce fichu examen !_

(Nda: Dans le bureau de Kawahira, Dino éternue ! XD)

_HIIIIIIIII ! Et l'autre fou, qui a promis de se venger en plus ! _

_Mais comment on va faire ?!_

* * *

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Pendant que l'argenté faisait son speech :**_

_- _Tsuna ! Regarde !_ Me murmura Enma, tout en me désignant les autres de la tête._

_« Utilise ton œil secret, vite ! Il y a pleins de cœurs ! » Continua t-il de me dire, par télépathie..._

_C'est vrai que c'était plus discret, quand même..._

_L'oeil secret... c'était quoi ça déjà... ?_

_Dino-san nous l'avait expliqué dans la voiture, tout à l'heure : pour voir le cœur des autres, il suffit de regarder fixement leurs poitrine, entre nos doigts..._

_Et ce n'est pas très discret, je dois dire ! On aurait cru qu'on se grattait tout les trois les yeux, quand on les regardait !_

_(Bien évidemment, il y a beaucoup moins de chance, que le cœur d'un sorcier apparaisse, que celui d'un être humain..._

_De cette manière là en tout cas, d'après Dino-san..._

_Dans un sens, c'est bien, car cela pourra peut-être nous aider à les démasquer les sorciers et à ne pas faire de gaffe...) _

_« HIIIIIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?! »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais il y en a beaucoup... » Murmura Uni, à nos côtés. « Vous en avez de quelles couleurs, vous ? Moi j'en ai des jaunes, des kakis et quelques oranges... »_

_Evidemment ! Chacun ses propres cœurs... !_

_« Tu en as des oranges toi, Uni ? » Lui demandais-je, surpris. « Moi, j'ai pareil que toi, les oranges en moins et des multicolores en plus... »_

_« Moi, j'ai pareil qu'Uni... mais avec des gris en plus... multicolores, ça existe ? » Me demanda Enma, intrigué._

_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre... _

_Ils ont la couleur, de l'arc-en-ciel !_

_Ce sont des cœurs arc-en-ciel !_

_« A part ça... » Commença Uni, avec un demi-sourire « C'est quoi la formule, pour les attraper ? »_

…

- ... Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! _Cria soudainement l'argenté, tout_ _en me pointant du doigt et en me tirant de ma conversation mentale (j'avais presque oublié ce gros problème, à vrai dire...). _Hier soir, je t'ai vu tomber du ciel ! Avouez-le ! Vous êtes des aliens, n'est-ce-pas ?!

- HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DES QUOI ?! _Hurlais-je, complètement pris au dépourvu_.

_Et puis, c'est quoi ça, des aliens ? C'est une autre façon de désigner les sorciers, dans ce monde ?_

_HIIIIIIII ! Et si les autres élèves, se mettaient à le croire ?! Qu'est-ce que se passerait pour Uni, Enma et moi ?_

_Surtout moi, puisque c'est moi qu'il a reconnu, en fait !_

_La seule solution que je voyais à ce moment là (et que je vois encore maintenant, pour tout vous avouer), c'est de lui effacé la mémoire !_

_Mais le problème qui se pose maintenant, c'est qu'aucun de nous trois ne connaît la formule pour effacer la mémoire des gens, justement ! _

_Elle n'est apprise, qu'aux élèves de dernière année, à l'école de magie !_

_Comment on va faire ?!_

_« HIIIIIII ! Comment on va faire, avec lui sur le dos ?! » Demandais-je, à mes compagnons d'infortune, complètement paniqué par la situation eux-aussi._

_"L'autre", nous fusille littéralement du regard !_

_Enma se frappa le front avec sa main, tandis qu'Uni continuait de fixer l'argenté, sans savoir quoi faire..._

_Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant._

_« On a un problème de double-formule ici je crois... » Nous dit-elle en souriant légèrement, alors que ce n'était pas drôle._

_Même si je pense qu'elle a plutôt sourit à cause d'une réplique, qu'à lancé une fille brune (assez mature en apparence), plutôt qu'à autre chose, à vrai dire..._

_Et là, l'autre, c'est avancé vers nous et nous a regardé fixement !_

_HIIIIIIIIIII ! J'en tremble encore, rien que d'y repenser !_

- Tch ! Qui que vous soyez, je vous démasquerez ! _Nous_ _lança t-il, tout en shootant dans la poubelle, qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé et en claquant violemment la porte derrière-lui._

- HIIIIIII ! _Criais-je alors de peur, sous les regards, à la fois amusés et perplexes de mes nouveaux camarades de classe._

_Il est effrayant ! Non... ILS SONT TOUS EFFRAYANTS !_

_« Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que des cœurs multicolores brillent pour toi, Tsuna... c'est jolie ! » Me communiqua Uni, tout en regardant la couleur des cœurs qui m'étaient destinés. « Des gris, pour toi aussi Enma ! »_

_Enma leva les yeux aux ciel, face à cette remarque..._

_De mon côté, je soupirais longuement, tandis que Gamma-sensei, hurlais pour la dernière fois, le nom de l'argenté..._

_Gokudera Hayato..._

_Un garçon qui va, très certainement, nous poser des problèmes par la suite..._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

* * *

- Bien. _Commence enfin son discours, Gamma-sensei, tout en écrivant nos noms sur le tableau (sans les écorner, ce qui relève du miracle !). _Pardonnez moi,_ S'adresse t-il, soudainement, à nous, _mais je vais essayer de faire court, car nous avons déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela...

_Nous acquisons, en silence..._

_Tandis qu'il reprend derechef :_

- Je vous présente donc, de droite à gauche : Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma et Millefiore Uni. C'est trois élèves ont été transférés ici, dans des circonstances un peu particulières, puisqu'ils vous viennent tout droit d'Italie...

_Ouais ! Ca c'est vite dit..._

- ... Tout comme Gokudera Hayato, qui vient tout juste de quitter la salle, précédemment...

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! QUOI ?!_

_Mais il va vraiment nous démasquer, alors !_

_Nous ravalons tout les trois notre salive._

_« Je crois qu'on est mal... » Nous communique Enma, en baissant la tête._

_« … Je confirme... » Lui réponds-je, tout en clignant des yeux._

_« Ca va être moi, la première à me présenter... »_

- Millefiore-san. Vous voulez bien commencer ? _Lui demande aimablement, Gamma-sensei._

_Honneur aux dames, comme on dit..._

_Elle se racle la gorge._

_- _D'accord...

_« Bonne chance ! » L'encourage-je, vivement._

_Enma en fait de même..._

_« Merci, les garçons... »_

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Uni pov :**_

_Bonté divine !_

_Au secours ! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leurs dire... ?_

_Et surtout, devant lui ?!_

_Oh my god !_

_Bon, allez courage Uni ! Tu vas y arriver !_

_Tout ira bien !_

_Dans le monde magique, je suis déléguée de classe, après tout... !_

_Même si je n'improvise absolument jamais..._

_..._

_Allez Uni ! Souris comme une idiote et puis c'est tout !_

- Bon... Bonjour... _Je souris._ Je m'appelles Millefiore Uni, j'ai quatorze ans...

_Pourquoi il y a des garçons qui notent des choses ?_

_Ce n'est pourtant pas intéressant, ce que je dis !_

_- _On n'est venu s'installer chez notre oncle avec mes deux frères... parce que nos parents sont partis en France, pour leurs travail...

_Au moment, ou je prononce le mot « frères », tout le monde se met à nous dévisager bizarrement..._

_Aie...on ne se ressemble pas du tout... ils vont se poser des tas de questions..._

_Euh... autant en finir vite, à mon avis..._

- ... Et... euh... j'espère qu'on passera une très bonne fin d'année tous ensemble et surtout, que je m'intégrerai très vite parmîs vous ! Voilà !_ Conclus-je, avec un immense sourire amicale, dont j'ai le secret._

... _Regardons les cœurs maintenant..._

_Mh... beaucoup de cœurs oranges sont apparues chez les garçons, depuis mon discours..._

… _Comme un coup de foudre..._

_Devrais-je tout de même essayé de les attraper ? Même sans connaître la formule ?_

- Bien. _Reprend alors Gamma-sensei, calmement_. Tu peux t'asseoir ou tu veux.

_Qui ne tente rien à rien, n'est-ce-pas... ?_

_Mais alors que je m'apprête à les prendre, c'est à dire lorsque je me dirige vers ma place (à côté d'un fille brune, avec une queue de cheval), je tribuche, malencontreusement, sur un sac, qui se trouve actuellement en plein milieu du passage et qui n'a visiblement, rien à faire là !_

- HIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Cri Tsuna, tandis qu'Enma prend sa tête entre ses mains._

_Puis là, tout le monde rigole..._

_J'ai tellement honte ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe tout le temps ?!_

_« Uni ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demandent ces deux derniers, à presque unisson._

_- _Millefiore-san ! Vous vous êtes fait mal ?! _S'alarme à son tour, Gamma-sensei..._

_J'ai surtout honte d'être tombe devant lui, pour ne rien vous cacher..._

_Le premier jour de classe, qui plus est !_

_- _Non. _Murmure-je, alors que j'étais tombé la tête la première, sur le sol. _Ca va_..._

_- _Hahi ! Tu es sure ? _Me demande ma nouvelle voisine de table, quelque peu inquiète (j'étais presque arrivé à ma table, en fait)._

_- _Oui !

- Hahi ! Mochida-san ! Excuse-toi !

_L'autre renifle bruyamment..._

- Ca va, ça va, je m'excuse ! Désolé pe...

_Je lui souris, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de continuer._

_Il rougit alors, en me murmurant un simple « Merci...»._

_En fait, je suis peut-être masochiste mais..._

_- _Kozato-san. C'est à vous. _Continu Gamma-sensei, visiblement pressé._

… _ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce monde, c'est que personne ne me traite de petite princesse, juste parce que je suis prétendante au trône..._

_Et que les autres vont enfin pouvoir me regarder tel que je suis vraiment !_

…

_Tiens !_

_Après ma chute, plusieurs de mes cœurs oranges sont devenus kakis... ou encore jaunes !_

_Ou alors..._

_Ils on juste disparu, en fait !_

_**Fin d'Uni pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov :**_

_Tsuna me tapote sur l'épaule._

_« Courage mon vieux ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dire qu'après, ça va être moi ! »_

_« Bonne chance, Enma ! » M'encourage Uni, au loin, tout en faisant connaissance avec sa nouvelle voisine de table._

_Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre..._

- Bon... Bonjour... _Murmure-je, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, que ma « petite-soeur ». _Je... m'appelles... Kozato... Enma...

_« Enma, parles plus fort, on ne t'entends pas ! » Me réprimande Uni, assise au fond de la salle._

_Allez ! Si Uni a pu le faire, pourquoi pas moi... ?_

_Ce n'est pas parce que Koyo me traite sans cesse de loser, que c'est vrai, à près tout !_

_J'augmente donc un peu le volume..._

_- _Je m'appelles Kozato Enma, j'ai quinze ans et moi, mon frère et ma sœur, on est venu tout droit d'Italie jusqu'ici, à cause de problèmes familiaux, divers et variés... _Enchaîne-je rapidement, tout en m'inclinant, respectueusement, devant eux_. En... Enchanté... !

_Je l'ai fait !_

_« Bravo ! » Me félicite Tsuna et Uni en choeur._

_« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ca va être à moi, maintenant ! » Panique mon ami, son âme le quittant désormais._

- Bien ! Assieds-toi ou tu veux.

_« Fais attention à ne pas tomber, en regagnant ta place ! » Me préviens Uni, sachant que, me connaissant, je serai bel en bien capable de faire cent fois pire qu'elle..._

_Comme je n'aime pas aller devant, je pars m'installer au fond, à côté d'un garçon, tout aussi roux que moi._

_Il a portent des lunettes et est en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur portable..._

_- _Sa... salut... est-ce que... je peux m'asseoir... ici... ?

_Il me regarde._

- Je t'en pris. _Me répond t-il, avec un sourire aimable, tout en retirant son sac de ma future chaise._

_- _Merci...

- De rien !

_Avant de me tourner vers Tsuna, qui allait commencer son discours, j'en profite pour regarder les cœurs autour de moi..._

_Quelques filles, qui se sont retournées vers moi, après que je me sois assis... _

… _ont un cœur orange..._

_D'autres élèves de la classe, ont des cœurs jaunes...ou encore kakis... ou mieux encore, certains n'ont strictement rien... _

_Ou plus rien..._

_Et puis, il y a ceux qui ont des cœurs gris..._

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces cœurs gris m'obsèdent... parce que ceux qui ont le cœur gris... comment dire... ? _

_Ils me regardent étrangement... !_

_Pour tout vous avouer, je suis presque certains que ce gris représente la peur... _

_La peur ou la méfiance, puisque que physiquement, je suis différent des autres... _

_Et croyez-moi, c'est un sentiment que je peux reconnaître entre mille, parmis tous les autres, puisque c'est un sentiment que j'ai côtoyé toute ma vie... !_

- Tu en as attrapé combien ? _Me murmure, soudainement, une voix, à mes côtés._

_Hein ?_

_Je me tourne soudainement vers mon voisin, qui était en train de me fixer avec un immense, sourire énigmatique._

_- _Je te demande combien de Cordis, tu as attrapé depuis ton arrivé ici... Shimon-san !

_**Fin d'Enma pov.**_

* * *

**Début du Tsuna pov :**

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est à moi !_

- Sawada-san. C'est à votre tour.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler !_

_- _Sa... Salut... !

_HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi il y en a qui ricanent ?!_

_Ca les amuse ?_

_- _Je... Je m'appelles Sawada Tsunayoshi... et je... j'ai quinze ans et je...

_« Courage ! Tsuna ! »_ _Me soutient vivement Uni, par télépathie._

_Enma en fait de même, quelques secondes plus tard..._

_C'est bizarre, mais je sens ce dernier quelque peu préoccupé..._

_... A côté de ça, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant..._

_- _Je suis né le quatorze octobre et je... en... enchanté ! _Me présente-je, sous les rires de certains_.

_J'ai été nul !_

_Vraiment nul !_

_Mais pour une étrange raison, je n'ai pas l'impression que ces rires soient (en grande majorité) des rires réellement méchants..._

_Pas vraiment comme dans le monde magique... _

_(Même si, s'en est pas loin...)_

_Non, ce serait plutôt... de l'amusement... juste de l'amusement !_

_Les cœurs arc-en-ciel..._

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Cela veut dire que je les amuse, en fait ?!_

_- _Bien, la seule place de libre qu'il reste, se trouve... là-bas... euh..._ Me désigne du doigt Gamma-sensei, ladite place, avant de se souvenir que cette "dite place", se trouve en fait, juste à côté, de celle de l'autre argenté démoniaque (sortit de la salle, un petit peu plus tôt) et qui veut, vraisemblablement, notre peau à tout les trois... _

_- _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Certains se mettent à ricaner de leurs côtés (Soit, ceux que je soupçonne d'être de gros sadique, en manque de violence et d'action..._(Nda : Ce qui n'est en réalité pas possible, avec « vous savez qui » qui traine dans les parages...)_)...tandis que d'autres ravalent leurs salives, en silence..._

_Ah merci ! Enfin un peu de compassions !_

_Kakis... ! Ceux qui ont des cœurs kakis... ce sont qui éprouvent de la compassion !_

_Ou alors... juste de la camaraderie, en fait... !_

_Pour le deviner, il suffit juste, de regarder les visages inquiets, de ceux qui ont ces cœurs pour pouvoir le deviner..._

_Tiens, elle est jolie la petite rouquine, là-bas..._

_Le petit silence, qui avait prit place quelques secondes, tandis que Gamma-sensei cherchait désespérément une solution miracle à mon problème, se dissipe finalement._

- ... Si vous vous réconciliez avec lui, étant lui-aussi italien, il pourra peut-être vous aider...

_En clair, ne voyant pas d'autre solution, Gamma-sensei décide de m'abandonner à mon triste sort..._

_Les autres se remettent à ricaner... et cette fois-ci, vraiment par pure méchanceté, je pense !_

_Même si je les amusent toujours..._

_C'est pour ça, qu'ils riaient tous pendant que je me présentais !_

_Je parie qu'ils avaient parié, sur qui de nous trois, aurait cette place maudite !_

_Et croyez-moi, mon hyper-intuition ne me trompe jamais !_

_Tandis que je retiens de ré-hurler, face à ma situation actuelle, les deux autres m'encouragent vivement :_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna ! On va trouver une solution pour ce type ! » Me soutient vivement Enma, dans mon malheur._

_« Prends ton mal en patience, en attendant ! » Me communique Uni, tout en me souriant de loin._

_Facile à dire !_

_C'est bien ma veine... ils ont pris les meilleurs places !_

_Résigné, je m'assois donc, au bureau trois places, qui se trouve dans la rangé du milieu (à la fois horizontalement et verticalement, bref, je suis au centre même de la classe !), à côté d'un mec au cheveux brun, dont le visage souriant, me fait un petit peu peur..._

_Peut-on réellement sourire 24 heures sur 24, comme ça ? Depuis que je suis arrivé, il sourit sans raison !_

_(Sauf quand l'autre gars lui a hurlé dessus, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !)_

_Et pourtant, il n'a aucun cœur qui brille pour nous !_

_- _Enchanté ! _Me salut-il, tout en me proposant de lui serrer la mains_.

_Ce que je fais, bien évidemment !_

- En...enchanté ! Mh... Co... comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Parce que dans le monde magique, on s'échange toujours nos noms avant de se dire « enchanté »..._

_Parce que si l'on dit « enchanté », à un membre d'un clan ennemie, sans le savoir..._

_(Mais en même temps, je pense avoir gaffé, parce qu'il ne faut jamais demander le nom de quelqu'un avant de se présenter au Japon je crois, d'après ce que nous a dit Romario dans le voiture tout à l'heure...)_

- Pardon ! Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi ! Mais tu m'appeler comme tu veux, Tsuna !

_Ouf... Il n'a pas prit en considération, ma maladresse !_

- Ou... oui !

_Il est vachement familier mais... je l'aime bien, il est plutôt cool, comme gars !_

_- _Bien ! _Peut enfin commencer son cours, Gamma-sensei._ Je vous donnerez vos emploie du temps à la fin du cours et nous irons ensemble chercher vos livres, au CDI. Pour ce cours-ci, suivez avec votre voisin. Des questions ?

_Nous ne répondons rien à cela..._

_Et je n'ai strictement rien à demander, si ce n'est que l'autre argenté, ne revienne jamais à sa place !_

_- _Si, moi j'en ai une ! _Demande alors une fille blonde, quelconque. _Est-ce-que c'est vrai que vous êtes les neveux et nièce du chanteur Cavalonne Dino, alias le grand et magnifique dieu « Haneuma », c'est à dire, mon merveilleux petit chanteur préféré ?! =D

_Et là, gros blanc... !_

_Parce que toutes les filles se sont soudainement mises à nous regarder d'un air suppliant et les garçons à nous toiser méchamment... (sauf peut-être Uni, puisque que c'est une fille... quoique... certaines filles la toisent, à l'instar des garçons qui nous regardent méchamment, moi et Enma...)_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Cri-je, tandis qu'Enma fait tomber son stylo et qu'Uni se fait secouer par Haru, dans l'espoir que cette dernière réponde, à la question posé..._

_Maudit soit cette fille, qui va nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis que l'on en a déjà !_

_Au final, je pense que Dino-san va faire plus de mal que de bien, dans toute cette histoire..._

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors ?;D**

**Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? XD**

**C'est drôle, mais je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsque j'écris du point de vue de Gokudera, qu'avec les trois autres...**

**Qui l'aurait cru !**

**Bon, faisons le liste des cœurs que l'on connait maintenant (et oui, au chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que dans ce chapitre là, je n'allais faire apparaître que deux et non pas cinq... mais j'ai changé d'avis entre-temps (et corrigé la faute à la l'occasion, dans le chapitre précédent) :**

**Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme) : Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

**Coeur Jaune = ? (? (Mais ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à deviner...))**

**Coeur Gris = ? (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé...**

**Coeur Kaki = ? (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Compréhension) : Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

**Coeur Orange = ? (Coup de foudre)**

**Coeur Arc-en-ciel = ? (Amusement/Bonheur)**

**Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

**Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolatrie)**

**Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour)**

**Voilà ! =D**

**Reviews ?**

_**Ciao-ciao !**_

_**PS: Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage que tout le monde aime, va aparaitre ! ;D**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Premier coeur !

**Ciaossu ! ;D**

**Titre de la fanfiction: Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : Couples yaois, yuris et Hétéros (à savoir, beaucoup de All27, un peu de All00 et de All01, puis d'autres couples viendront par la suite...)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, l'auteur de « Reborn ». Quant à l'histoire de cette fanfiction, elle est fortement inspirée du manga/anime « Chocola et Vanilla » (aussi appelé « Sugar Sugar Rune »), de Moyoco Anno.**

**Salut, salut ! XD**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! ;D**

**Voilà la suite ! XD**

**(Mais avant toutes choses...)**

**Liste des cœurs que l'on connaît déjà:**

******Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme) : Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

******Coeur Jaune = ? (? (Mais ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à deviner...))**

******Coeur Gris = ? (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé...**

******Coeur Kaki = ? (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Compréhension) : Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Orange = ? (Coup de foudre)**

******Coeur Arc-en-ciel = ? (Amusement/Bonheur)**

******Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

******Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolatrie)**

******Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour)**

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

**(Chapitre NON-corrigé!)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Premier cœur !**_

_**Tsuna pov :**_

_**A la sortie du CDI :**_

_ENFIN LIBREEEEEE !_

_C'est enfin la pause déjeuner... ! Même s'il n'est que onze heure !_

-N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez qu'une seule heure pour manger. Passer cela, vous aurez cours d'histoire-géographie, dans la même salle que précédemment, avec mon collègue, monsieur Tazaru, pendant deux bonnes heures. _Nous avertit sympathiquement Gamma-sensei, avant de tourner les talons. _A plus tard ! J'ai un petit compte à régler avec un de vos camarades.

_L'argenté de tout à l'heure, je suppose..._

_Nous le saluons à notre tour._

… _puis nous soupirons..._

_Ces deux dernières heures ont été... justes horribles !_

_Entre Yamamoto, qui m'a regardé fixement (et en souriant !) pendant tout le cours (et ce, sans aucun cœur à notre égard ! (Un sorcier ?! )), les autres, qui parlaient de nous en bien et en mal, en « chuchotant » (parce qu'on les entendait très bien, figurez-vous!) et les filles qui poussaient des « Kyaaahh ! », en pensant à Dino-san, c'était l'apocalypse !_

_Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne pouvait même pas les faire taire, en attrapant leurs cœurs !_

-Et bien ! Dure, dure, cette début de journée... _Commente Uni, tout en souriant faussement. _

_Tu peux parler, toi ! Votre situation à toi et Enma n'est pas aussi chaotique que la mienne !_

-Et si on allait s'asseoir quelque part, pour manger ? _Nous demande Enma, en désignant un banc du doigt._

_Manger..._

_Moi et Uni, nous blanchissons soudainement..._

_On n'a pas préparé de bento !_

-Mangé... _Murmure Uni, les yeux dans le vide..._

_HIIIIII ! On n'a même pas déjeuner !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Nous demande notre ami, innocemment. _Vous en faîtes, des têtes...

-HIIIII ! On n'a pas préparé de bento !

-Co... COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?! En plus plus, je voulais qu'on aille faire les boutiques avec Dino-nii-chan, après les cours !

_C'est mort !_

-Ah ! _S'exclame Enma, bêtement._

_Lui, il avait eu le temps, de se faire à manger !_

_Uni manque de s'évanouir, tandis que mon ventre cri famine._

_J'en rougis de honte..._

-On... on n'a qu'à partager... ! _Commence à murmurer, notre futur sauveur, tandis que nos yeux se tournent brusquement vers lui, telles des hyènes affamés. _Je... J'en ai fait dix fois de...

_Enma ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car nous lui sautons dessus sauvagement._

_Celui-ci, en tombe à la renverse._

-ENMAAAAAA ! GRAND-FREREEEEE ! JE T'AIMEEEEE ! _Lui hurle Uni, en se jetant sur lui, à mon instar._

-MERCI ! MERCI ! TU ES NOTRE SAUVEUR !

_Je le pense vraiment !_

_Il rougit violemment, le pauvre..._

-Ce... mais... mais, ce n'est rien...

* * *

_**Sur le banc :**_

_Kezako ?_

-Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh... _Gémissons Uni et moi, à la vue du « bento », qui se trouve devant nous..._

_Certes, comme il nous l'a dit, il en a fait pour sept, mais..._

-Ha ha ha ! Rien, rien... ! Itadakimasu ! _Lui souris-je, tout en prenant, l'une de ces choses « noires, blanches, roses et jaunes », présente sous notre nez, sans pour autant la manger._

_C'est..._

-Qu... qu'est-ce que c'est... ? _Demande Uni, en haussant un sourcil, à ma place._

_J'espère, que ce n'est pas ce que pense, quand même... !_

_Enma, rougit violemment, à cette question..._

-Ce... ce sont... des onigris... à... à l'omelette au jambon... pou... pourquoi... ?

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! On dirait les croquettes de Natsu !_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Elles sont complètement carbonisées !_

_Je vous résume la chose, ce sont des boules de riz noires, de formes diverses et variés, avec des lardons, qui dépassent d'elles de partout, avec quelques morceaux d'omelette qui ressortent, de temps à autre..._

_Voilà, ce que c'est !_

-Vous... vous n'aimez pas les onigris... ?

_Je n'appellerai pas ça, des « onigris »... mais bon..._

… _Et puis, même si le riz et l'omelette, se marient très bien, les mélangés dans une seule et unique boule, c'est un peu... bizarre..._

_Et, ça les rends vraiment, très cassante ! La mienne, vient de se dépioter dans ma main !_

…

… _Bon sang... ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas lu, dans mes pensés... !_

-S... si, si ! _Balbuties-je. _Ne t'en fais pas !

… _Et, pour me donner raison, je croque !_

…

…

...

_HIIIIIII ! C'est salééééééé ! Et l'omelette est aussi dure que du goudron !_

_Uni, qui a très certainement, du lire dans mes pensés, blanchit._

-A... alors... ?!_ Me demande Enma, sérieusement. _Ce... ce n'est pas trop mauvais ?!

_C'est dégueux !_

-C'est... ce... ce n'est pas mauvais, du tout... !

_« Menteur ! » Interviens, mon « autre moi », sans crier garde._

_Dégage de là ! C'est _ma_ vie ! Pas la tienne !_

_« L'autre » soupire, tandis qu'Enma, me sourit._

-Ouf ! Je... je suis rassuré... !

_Puis son regard, se dirige soudainement sur Uni, qui n'avait encore rien dit, depuis un bon petit moment..._

_Trop occupée, à observer la chose en question..._

_Puis, voyant que le regard d'Enma est tourné vers elle, elle se résigne à la gouter..._

… _Pour avoir une réaction, complètement opposée à la mienne..._

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH ! C'EST TROOOOOP BON !_ Hurle t-elle brusquement, en nous faisant sursauter de peur et en se relevant vivement, du banc._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle-je alors, tandis que « l'autre », se foutait littéralement de ma gueule..._

… _B... bon...?!_

_Cette fille, n'est pas sorcière !_

_« En fait... c'est peut-être toi, qui a des goûts de chiottes... »_

_Oh ! Boucle-la un peu, toi ! Je te déteste ! Et puis, tu es toujours là, quand il ne faut pas !_

_Il soupire..._

_« Fais comme tu veux... »_

_Franchement !_

_Pour en revenir à la réalité, Enma, rougit encore plus violemment, à cette révélation, quelque peu inattendue..._

-Vrai... vraiment ?! _S'alarme t-il, complètement choqué, tandis qu'Uni, prend ses mains, dans les siennes._

-VRAIMENT ! Tu m'apprendras la recette, quand on sera à la maison ?!

_HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Surtout pas !_

-Bien... bien sur... _Murmure t-il, tout en évitant de croise son regard..._

_Je soupire..._

_Bon... j'ai déjà mangé pire... donc..._

… _En plus, il n'a même pas pris de dessert..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, après trois-quatre « croquettes de Natsu » avalées (je commence à comprendre, pourquoi il grimace, à chaque fois que je lui en donne...), je décide d'aborder un tout autre sujet..._

_Parce que voir Uni, s'avaler toutes les croquettes quatre par quatre, n'est pas très intéressant pour vous, je pense..._

-On devrait peut-être appelé Dino-san, pour qu'il nous donne cette fichue formule, pour attraper des cœurs ! _Propose-je, l'estomac désormais « rempli » (ironie, bien sur...)._

_Même si, je n'ai strictement aucune envie, de l'appeler..._

_Parce que oui ! Je n'ai pas pensé à me préparer de bento à l'avance, mais je n'ai pas oublié de prendre mon téléphone portable !_

_..._

_Oui ! Je suis un geek et alors ?!_

_..._

_HIIIIIIII ! _

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai proposé ça, moi ?!_

_Je déteste appeler les gens ! Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre !_

_« Abruti ! » Me lance « l'autre », exaspéré._

-Bonne idée ! _Me répond gaiement Uni, dont les lèvres, sont pleines de grains de riz..._

_Il faut vraiment, qu'elle aille se laver la bouche... elle me donne envie de vomir..._

-Mm ! _Soutiens à son tour, mon idée Enma, tout en avalant une « croquette pour lionceau »._

_Je soupire..._

_Puis je cherche le numéro de notre examinateur, dans mon répertoire..._

… _Ce qui n'est pas long, puisqu'il n'y a que deux numéros..._

_(à savoir, Dino-san et Romario...)_

-Moshi moshi ! _Me répond Dino-san, en baillant._

_Le flemmard ! Je suis sur, qu'il était en train de dormir !_

-Je... je suis désolé de vous déranger Dino-san... c'est Tsuna... mais... euh... _Bafoues-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire._

_J'entends mon interlocuteur soupirer._

-Appels-moi Dino-nii-san, Tsuna ! _Me cri dessus « Dino-nii-chan », sans retenu. _J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère !

_Ca se voit... ! Je me demande vraiment, s'il serait capable de nous harceler, juste pour qu'on l'appel, comme il le veut..._

-HIIIII ! _Cri-je, sur le coup._

-Ah ! _Se reprend t-il, maladroitement. _Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Tsuna ! Dis-moi tout de suite, ce qui ne va pas !

_Je soupire, tandis qu'Enma et Uni en font de même, derrière mon dos._

-Pense à lui demander, ce que représentent les cœurs qu'on a vu et combien ils valent, surtout ! _Me lance Uni, tout en reprenant une « coquette », à l'instar d'Enma._

_Je préférerai vous passer le téléphone, surtout..._

-Et bien... _Commence-je, maladroitement. _

_Par ou commencer ? Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les téléphones..._

_Et puis, pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai proposé de l'appeler moi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne veux pas devenir roi, moi !_

-Vous avez déjà attraper des cœurs ?! _Nous demande t-il, soudainement excités par cette idée. _Quelles couleurs ?!

-Non... on n'en a attrapé aucun, justement...

_Il soupire, tandis que je mets le haut-parleur._

_Parce que, je n'ai pas envie de discuter tout seul, avec lui..._

… _Ca me gêne, sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi..._

-Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes nulles ! _Se moque t-il, de nous._

_« C'est de ta faute tout ça, blanc-bec ! » L'insulte mon « autre-moi », passablement énervé._

…

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! On ne sait pas comment les attraper !

-Dino-nii-chan ! On ne connaît pas la formule ! _Lui fait remarquer Uni, qui venait de finir de manger, le dernier « onigri », d'Enma._

-Vous ne nous l'avez pas apprise ! _Interviens Enma, à son tour._

_Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, à avoir été vexé par cette réplique..._

-Ah ! Zut... ! J'avais complètement oublié ! _S'exclame notre examinateur, qui vient sûrement de se frapper la tête, contre quelque chose de dure, si l'on en juge, au bruit que l'on vient d'entendre. _Je suis vraiment désolé !

_Nous soupirons, tandis qu'il nous explique :_

-Il n'y a pas pas vraiment de formule magique, pour attraper des cœurs... il suffit de tendre la main, celle ou vous avez mise votre bague, vers le ou les personnes à qui vous voulez voler le ou les cœurs, à crier la première chose qui vous vienne à l'esprit, puis enfin, à retourner votre main, après avoir crier « stop », pour arrêter le temps et pendre le ou les cœurs concernés...

_Par fois, quant il nous explique des choses, j'ai l'impression que Dino-san récite un texte, qu'il a déjà appris à l'avance..._

_-_Arrêter le temps ? Pourquoi ? _Lui demande-je, intrigué._

-... Parce qu'il faut toujours arrêter le temps pour ces ou cette personne, avant de leurs voler un cœur... et il en va d'ailleurs de même, pour toutes les personnes qui sont aux alentours, sinon... ils vous démasqueront... et cette formule, ne marche pas sur les sorciers, normalement et ne dure que treize secondes...

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Et si jamais on se loupe, alors ?! Ca fait quoi ?!_

-Combien de Cordis, valent les cœurs gris, oranges, jaunes, kakis et multicolores ? _Lui demande Enma, tandis que je pose le téléphone, sur le banc._

_Il y a un court silence, avec que Dino-san, nous réponde :_

-La valeurs de ces cœurs ? Mm... il me semble, que les cœurs oranges en valent 300, que les cœurs kakis en valent 150, les cœurs gris en valent 50...

_Enma baisse curieusement la tête, à la valeur, de ce dernier cœur..._

-... et que les cœurs « arc-en-ciel », parce que l'on appel ça comme ça et non pas « multicolores », en valent...

_En valent ? C'est le coeur que j'ai le plus vue, parmi les miens !_

_(Hi hi ! Mon intuition était juste ! On appel cela, des cœurs « Arc-en-ciel ! »)_

-... Ils en valent 500...

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II ! TANT QUE CA ?!

_J'en tombe du banc !_

-LES ORANGES EN VALENT 300 ?! Hurle soudainement Uni, dans le téléphone. Je vais en attraper pleins, de ce cas la !

-Mm... A ta guise... ! Mais il faut que je vous laisse, les enfants, je suis très, très, occupé, en ce moment... ! A plus ! _Enchaîne t-il rapidement, sans nous laisser le temps de répliquer._

-Ah ! Dino-sa... Dino-nii-san ! Attendez ! _Tente-je de l'intercepter, mais en vain, car il avait déjà raccroché..._

_La tuile ! On a oublié de lui demander la formule, pour effacer la mémoire des gens !_

_Enma soupire, comprenant la raison de mon désaroi, tout en rangeant « sa boite à bento », dans son sac._

_Uni, de son côté se lève, avant de nous saluer._

-Je vous laisse, les garçons ! J'ai promis à Haru, de la rejoindre dans un endroit qui s'appelle « Cantine », je crois, juste après avoir fini ce qu 'on avait à faire...

_Je me fige, tandis qu'Enma, se frappe le front vivement..._

_Cantine ?_

… _Cantine ?!_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit avant, qu'il y avait une cantine ?!

_Elle me regarde, choqué._

-Oh ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?! Haru m'a seulement indiqué sa direction !

_Dire que j'aurais pu manger correctement, ce midi..._

… _Ou ce onze heure... enfin bref !_

-J'y vais en tout cas ! A toute à l'heure !

-A toute... ! _Lui renvoie Enma._

_J'en fais de même..._

_Quand même, qu'elle cruche des fois, je vous jure !_

* * *

_**Dans les couloirs :**_

_Tandis qu'Enma et moi discutons..._

… _Ou plutôt, que j'essaie de lancer des sujets des sujets de conversations, mon pire cauchemard apparaît alors !_

-Tche ! Je vous ai trouvé ! _Hurle soudainement, tout en débarquant devant nous, l'argenté-furie._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! _Crions Enma et moi, à l'unisson._

… _Avant de prendre la fuite..._

-VOUS NE M'ECHAPPEREZ PAS, ALIENS ! _Hurle t-il, en sortant des « je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-qui-explosent-! », de sa veste._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL NOUS RATTRAPE !

_Je savais que ce type nous poserai des problèmes ! Je le savais !_

_Maintenant, il essaie carrément, de nous tuer !_

_-_Tsuna, par là ! _M'indique Enma, tout en me désignant un couloir quelconque du doigt, qui par malchance, avait des escaliers..._

_Et Enma, tombe, à peine arrivé en bas de ces derniers..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! EST-CE-QUE CA VA ?!

-Ca va aller pour moi... _Gémit-il_. Cours... !

_C'est hélas ce que j'aurai fait, si l'autre, ne nous avait pas déjà rattrapé !_

_Oui, je suis une vrai flippette ! Et alors ?!_

_Moi au moins, je tiens à ma vie, même s c'est une vie de loser !_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SAUVEZ-NOUS !

_Mais hélas, il n'y a personne, dans ce couloir pourri !_

-Faites-vos prières, aliens !

_« Ha ha ha ! Tu vas crever, Tsuna ! »_ _chantonne l'autre, dans ma tête_.

_Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi au rappel !_

_« Pour sur... » Ce contente t-il de me répondre, tout en ricanant. « Ou alors, je prendrai le dessus, sur toi... »._

_Je vois l'argenté sortir ses « trucs-machins-choses-explosives »._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! EPARGNE-MOI ! _Le supplis-je, tout en tendant ma main vers lui, inconsciemment._

-FAIS TES PRIERES, TEME ! JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE PASSER UN SAVON, A CAUSE DE VOUS ! _Nous hurle t-il dessus, alors qu'il s'apprête à allumer ses machins._

-TSUNA ! ENFUIS-TOI ! _Essaie désésperèmment, de me raisonner Enma._

_« Hi hi hi... ! » Ricane l'autre, de bonne humeur, visiblement !_

_Espèce d'enfoiré, va !_

_-_Vous avez une dernière volonté ?

_-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! STOPPPPP ! _Hurles-je sans réfléchir, tandis que le temps s'arrête brusquement._

_Je mis trois secondes, avant de percuter..._

-Tsuna ! Vole-lui son cœur ! Il oubliera temporairement sa raison de vouloir nous suivre, comme ça ! Il est jaune et comme c'est toi qui a arrêté le temps, je ne peux pas l'attraper ! _Me résonne mon ami, tout en essayant de se relever..._

_Il a du se fouler la cheville..._

_« Dommage... » Se plaint l'autre, derechef !_

_Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas, pour lui foutre une claque !_

_Puis, sans réfléchir, je murmure, en retournant ma main :_

-Vi... viens à moi... _Appels-je, le cœur « miel »._

-Tu l'as eu !

_Il est... beau... _

_Il brille !_

…

_Mais il représente quoi, en fait ?! Dino-san a oublié de nous le dire !_

_Puis, le temps reprend alors son cours..._

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi déjà... ? _Bafouille « l'argenté, complètement malade », avec un air un peu con, en rangeant ses « bidules », dans sa veste._

_Et puis c'est quoi ça, un « acarien » ?_

_J'aide alors Enma à se relever..._

_-_Merci... _Me murmure t-il, presque à l'oreille._

-De rien... HIIIII ! _Hurle-je, en faisant tomber le cœur, que je viens de prendre, sur le sol, à cause de mon sac, qui a glissé de mon épaule, jusqu'à mon coude._

-Ah ! _S'alarme Enma à son tour, tandis que le « malade mental », le ramasse._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est la cata !_

-HIIIIII ! Rends-le moi ! HIIIIIIIIIIII !

_HIIIIII !_ _Son regard de tueur né est de retour !_

-Hé ! Mais c'est vous ! Vous êtes les extra-terrestres de toutes à l'heure !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-On est mal... _Murmure Enma, en ralavant sa salive, tandis que je le pense, en me le hurlant mentalement..._

_(Et tout en espérant casser les oreilles de « l'autre », aussi... j'en ai marre, qu'il me fasse chier et je commence très sérieusement, à parler comme lui, en plus...)_

_-_C'est quoi cette pierre ?! Je suis sure qu'elle a été fabriqué avec des substances inconnues, venant d'une autre planète !

_« Non, elle vient de toi, baka ! » Pense-je à l'unisson, avec l'autre._

-Désolé Enma ! _M'excuse-je, auprès de mon « frère », tout en le déposant contre le mur._

_...Et non, je ne peux pas ré-arrêter le temps, avant sept minutes..._

_Aucun sorcier ne peux utiliser deux fois le même sort en sept minutes..._

_« Il n'y a pas de mal... » Me communique t-il, par télépathie..._

-Rends-la moi ! Elle est à moi ! _M'énerve-je,avant de baisser mon regard, face au regard d'assassin qu'il me lance... _S'il... s'il-te-plaît...

_HIIIII ! Il va me tuer !_

-Pas question ! Pas avant de l'avoir fait analyser ! _Me cri t-il, en prenant la fuite._

_HIIIIIIIIIII ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir avec son cœur ! Enfin... avec MON cœur !_

-HIIIIII ! REVIENS !

-TSUNA , NE LE LAISSE PAS S'ECHAPPER ! _Me hurle t-il, tandis que je l'abandonne, pour courir après l'argenté-tornade !_

-COM... COMPRIS !

* * *

_**Toujours dans les couloirs, mais au troisième étage, cette fois-ci :**_

_L'autre gagne du terrain..._

_« Tu ne le rattraperas, jamais ! » Ricane l'autre, mais je l'ignore profondément._

_Oh ! Toi, ta gueule ! J'ai une urgence, là !_

_« Je vois ça, je vois ça... »_

_Les escaliers ! Il descend les escaliers !_

_C'est maintenant ou jamais :_

_Et bam ! Je me jette vivement sur lui, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers !_

… _Sauf, que sur le coup, il en lâche le cœur... !_

-TEME ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA ! _S'énerve la malade mental, qui s'est pris une marche d'escalier, en pleine poire !_

_Bien fait !_

-HIIIIIII !

_Sauf que maintenant, je vais très certainement subir son courroux !_

_« Allez ! Prends le cœur et file ! » M'ordonne l'autre, en reniflant d'exaspération._

-HIIIIIII ! SAUVEZ-MOI ! _Hurle-je en me relevant sauvagement et en me jetant à l'endroit même, ou le cœur avait atterri..._

_Sauf que..._

-Je vais te mordre à mort ! _Me dit le garçon qui vient juste de ramasser mon tout premier cœur, avec un air froid, cruel et menaçant._

_-_Merde... ! _Murmure l'autre, en se frottant le front et en prenant ses jambes à son coup._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle-je, en regardant d'un air suppliant, l'homme, sous lequel j'étais désormais accroupi..._

-Tiens... je ne t'ai jamais vu... comment t'appelles-tu, Herbivore ?

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle-je, en m'éloignant le plus loin possible de l'homme, en rampant vers l'arrière.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER !

_« On est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge... »_

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_**Reviews ?;D**_

**Le premier chapitre du « Lac des Ensorcelés », arrivera la semaine prochaine, tout comme le prochain chapitre de cette fanfiction !;D**

**Ciao-ciao^^ !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Ca se corse !

_**Ciaossu ! XD**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan (Moi ! XD)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : All27, All00, All01 et après, on verra bien... (couples yaois, yuris et hétéros)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Amano, l'auteure de Reborn. Quant à l'histoire de cette fanfiction, elle est fortement inspirée du manga/anime Chocola et Vanilla (alias « Sugar Sugar Rune »), de Moyoco Anno.**

**Voili, voilou ! ;D**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! =D**

**Alors, je vous le dit d'avance, Uni est BEAUCOUP mise en avant, dans ce chapitre (et dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour d'Enma, d'avoir la vedette, parce qu'il est presque inexistant le pauvre, dans celui-ci...).**

**En fait, en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que je mettais beaucoup trop Tsuna en avant, par rapport à ces deux personnages (ok, c'est le héros, mais bon, quand même, il y a des limites... !), alors j'ai voulu rectifier le tir, avec ce chapitre et le prochain...**

**(Ce chapitre est un passage _clef, _pour la suite de cette histoire et ce, sur beaucoup de points !)**

**Autre chose, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous En effet, comme le bac approche dangereusement, je vais très certainement publié les chapitres de cette fanfiction, de moins en moins vite, désolé... **

**(et j'hésite même, à mettre « Les contes de Reborn » en pause maintenant... de toute façon, j'ai à peine commencé « Le Lac des Ensorcelés » et j'ai terminé « Le Petit Chaperon Grenouille et « Hibari et les 9 Arcobalenos », donc, il y a de quoi lire (et à corriger, pour moi...)).**

**Bref, revenons à nos moutons !**

**Liste des cœurs que l'on connaît déjà (à noter, qu'il y en a une bonne vingtaine, en tout...) :**

******Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme) : Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

******Coeur Jaune = ? (? (Mais ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à deviner...))**

******Coeur Gris = 50 Cordis (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé...**

******Coeur Kaki = 150 Cordis (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Compréhension) : Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Orange = 300 Cordis (Coup de foudre)**

******Coeur Arc-en-ciel = 500 Cordis (Amusement/Bonheur)**

******Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

******Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour ********fanatique/Idolatrie)**

******Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour)**

******Bonne lecture ! XD**

******(Chapitre un peu corrigé !)**

* * *

******_Chapitre 6 : Ca se corse !_**

******_Uni pov :_**

_Quelle belle journée ! Je me demande bien, comment ça se passe pour Tsuna et Enma !_

_J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu trop de problèmes !_

_..._

_Ah ! La cantine doit être ici ! Je me demande bien, à quoi cela peut bien servir, quand même..._

_En tout cas, ça sent très bon, ici !_

_Tiens..._

_ Une jolie fille aux cheveux bleus, attend devant la porte..._

_Elle s'avance vers moi..._

- Tu es beaucoup plus laide, que je ne l'avis imaginé...

_... Hein...?... Lai... laide ?!_

- PARDON... ?! _M'alarme-je, en me grattant nerveusement, les cheveux._

_Le clash... j'ai tellement honte !_

_Je suis si laide que ça ?! Oh mon dieu ! J'ai du me décoiffer en route !_

- Et en plus de ça, _elle ricane,_ tu es complètement idiote ! Non, mais tu t'es bien regardé ?! Tu me gâche la vue, là ! _Me hurle t-elle, en me bousculant vivement, pour passer ! _Dégage !

_Elle me fait tomber au sol._

_Je la fusille du regard !_

___Et elle en fait de même, tout en ricanant !_

_Non mais pour qui, se prend t-elle ?!_

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! _Lui cri-je dessus, désormais très remonté, contre elle._

_Et sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, je sens une aura étrange, s'échapper d'elle..._

_Qui est-elle ?!_

- Franchement ! Je me demande bien, ce qui peut intéresser Byakuran-sama, chez vous ! _Me lance t-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux._ Vous êtes exaspérant !

_Elle a dit... Byakuran ?_

_Elle parle du défunt cousin de ma mère, là... ?! Non ?!_

- Tu... tu fais partie de la branche Gesso, de la famille Millefiore, n'est-ce pas ?!_  
_

_Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite..._

-... Qui sait ?! T'es vraiment une petite sotte toi, tu sais ! _Me hurle t-elle soudainement, en me donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre !_

- AH ! _Hurle-je, tandis qu'elle enchaîne ses coups de pieds, sur moi_. S'il... s'il-te-plaît ! Arrête ça !

… _Pourquoi ?_

_Si elle fait bel et bien de la famille Gesso..._

... _Pourquoi la famille Gesso se trouverait-elle, ici ?!_

- JE TE DETESTE ! TOI ET TA PETITE FAMILLE ! PLUS QUE TOUT ! JE DETESTE TOUT CEUX DE TON ESPECE ! _Me hurle t-elle, tandis que je saute entre ses jambes, dans l'espoir de la faire tomber au sol._

_Et j'y arrive... !_

- Kyah ! _Hurle t-elle, dans sa chute, tandis que je me relève en rougissant comme une tomate._

_La jupe (étrangement, beaucoup plus longue, que celles des autres filles du lycée) de la fille-bleu, c'est relevé, lorsqu'elle est tombée..._

_KYAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! ELLE N'A PAS DE CULOTTE ?!_

- Tu me paieras ça ! Sale cruche ! _S'énerve t-elle, tout en remettant sa jupe en place._

_Sinon, elle n'a pas l'air plus gêné que ça, que j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait en dessous..._

_Quelle manque de pudeur !_

_- _Je vais te buter !

_... Ca suffit !_

_J'arrête, tant bien que mal, de rougir, pour arborer une mine très sérieuse et menaçante..._

_..._

… _Oui, bon, ok ! Je suis devenue totalement inoffensive dans ce monde et je l'étais déjà dans le monde magique, mais bon... quand même !_

- Dis-moi tout de suite, tout ce que tu sais sur la famille Gesso !

_La famille Gesso est portée-disparue, depuis « l'incident » ! C'est peut-être notre seule chance de la retrouver !_

_Se cacherait-elle, tout simplement, parmis les êtres humains ?_

- Tss... ! Sale garce ! _M'insulte « gracieusement » ma nouvelle ennemie, en se relevant._

- Tu as parlé de Byakuran, à l'instant ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! _Je la pointe, méchamment du doigt. _Tu dois forcément savoir quelque chose, à ce propos !

_Elle rit._

- J'ai gaffé, on dirait...Zakuro ne va pas être content... Oh ! Et puis, peu importe ! Je suis venue ici, pour te lancer un défi, figure-toi !

… _Un défi ? De quoi parle t-elle ?_

_Je la toise, tandis que nos deux auras, se déchaînent !_

_La mienne est orange... la sienne est bleue...à l'image, de nos flammes respectives..._

- Et quel est-il ?

_Mince ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, dans ce monde !_

_Je pourrais toujours invoquer des fleurs et des bulles pour m'échapper au pire, si ça se corse... mais bon... ce n'est pas très..._

_C'est vraiment lâche, de faire ça (même si j'en connais deux, qui seraient bien capable de le faire...)..._

_La fille-schtroumpf (parce que j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça et parce que moi aussi, je connais les schtroumpfs, figurez-vous !) n'arrête pas de ricaner !_

_Elle m'énerve !_

- On dira... _Commence t-elle à me dire, tout en sortant une bague (au combien magnifique, par rapport à la mienne !) de sa poche... _que le première de nous deux qui attrapera le cœur, d'un garçon bien précis, pourra demander n'importe quoi à l'autre ! Même son cœur !

_QUOI ?! ELLE N'EST PAS SERIEUSE LA, QUAND MÊME ?!_

_QUE FAIRE ?!_

_..._

_Je ne peux pas refuser ! Si je refuse... ce serait comme reconnaître la supériorité de la famille Gesso, sur la famille Giglio Nero !_

- Ca marche !

_POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTE CA, MOI ?! IDIOTE, IDIOTE, IDIOTE !_

_L'autre fille, me lance un sourire victorieux !_

_Et si elle avait déjà préparé le terrain, à son avantage ?!_

_Je suis trop bête ! Dino-nii-chan, nous avait pourtant bel et bien mis en garde, à propos des sorciers malfaisants, qui pourraient éventuellement s'en prendre à nous, dans ce monde !_

_Non, mais qu'elle idiote !_

_Et si... j'y laissais mon propre cœur... ?_

_..._

_... Non..._

_... Je ne peux pas abandonner l'honneur de ma famille... ! J'ai fait le bon choix ! J'en suis sur..._

_Tout ira bien !_

- La couleur du cœur... devra au minimum, être au rose ! Pour ce qui est du délai... disons... maximum sept mois, vacances comprises... ça te va ?

_Je soupire longuement, avant de la regarder avec défiance._

_- _MARCHER CONCLU ! Quel garçon ?

_Elle ricane toujours..._

_Je la déteste !_

_... Et c'est réciproque, qui plus est !_

_Ai-je réellement fait le bon choix ?_

- Tu connais un certain Basil ? Il est dans ma classe...

_... Basil ? Qui est-ce ?_

**_Fin d'Uni pov._**

* * *

**_Début du Tsuna pov :_**

- Dis-moi tout de suite qui tu es, Herbivore. _Me menace mon futur tueur, en me plaquant contre le mur avec son tonfa, qu'il a « minutieusement » placé sur ma gorge._

_« Il va te tuer ! ~ » Me chantonne, mon alter-ego, sans arrières pensés._

_HIIIIIIIIIIII ! AIDE-MOI, AU LIEU DE CHANTER !_

_« Tu veux que le tue, pour toi ? ~ J'en serai ravie ! ~ »_

_ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! JE NE VEUS PAS FINIR CHEZ LES VINDICES, POUR LE RESTANT DE MES JOURS, MOI !_

_« Tu préfère qu'il te tue avec « passion », alors ? ~ »_

-HIIIIIII ! JE NE SAIS PAS !... Oups...

_HIIIIII ! LA GAFFE !_

_Le brun hausse un sourcil, surprit._

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ?

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS NON !

_« Ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment un boulet, n'empêche ! »_

_Ne parles pas comme ça de moi, BAKA !_

-HIIIII !

_C'est quoi ce sourire de super-psychopathe ?!_

-Tu sais ce qui arrive aux herbivores comme toi, qui font n'importe quoi dans les couloirs du lycée Namimori ?

_Je préfère ne pas le savoir !_

_« Sawada Tsunayoshi est un boulet ! ~ »_

_Oh ! Toi, tais-toi !_

-Que... qu'est-ce qui leurs arrive... ? _Lui demande-je, bêtement._

_D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ça, un « Herbi-crotte » ?_

_..._

« … Tu veux vraiment le savoir... ? »

...

_...Non... tout compte fait..._

_Soudain, le beau gosse (parce que oui, c'est un hyper-beau-gosse, super bien foutu !) approche son visage de mon oreille !_

_(Au passage, nous sommes tout les deux assis par terre et c'est seulement maintenant, que je me rends vraiment compte, de notre proximité... on est beaucoup trop collés l'un à l'autre, si vous voulez mon humble avis !)_

-Je les mords à mort... _Me chuchote-il « tendrement », à l'oreille (tandis que je hurle), avant de me prendre un violent coup de tonfa, dans le ventre !_

_-AOUTCH !_

_« Ouh ! Ca doit faire mal ! »_

_En... Enfoiré !_

_« … A qui parles-tu...? »_

_Le psychopathe se relève, avant de me lancer mon premier cœur, en pleine tête (qui fort heureusement, ne se casse pas !)...ce qui me vaut un autre cri de douleur..._

_Ce mec est... dangereux..._

_Les humains, sont des créatures très dangereuses !_

-La prochaine fois que je te retrouve à courir dans les couloirs du lycée Namimori, cela sera bien pire, Sawada Tsunayoshi !

_Gné... ?_

_Il commence à s'en aller..._

-A... Attends ! Co... comment tu connais mon nom ?!

_Il se retourne. Imperturbable..._

-Hm ! Qui sait... ? _Me répond t-il, de marbre. _Je suis le chef du comité de discipline... si tu as un quelconque problème ici, passe me voir. Je serai dans mon bureau... à coup sur...

_A « coup » sur ? Il se moque de moi, là !_

_« Ce mec est incroyable, en tout cas ! »_

_Puis soudain, un oiseau qui chante, entre dans le couloir..._

… _Bon, jusque là, tout va bien..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! UN OISEAU QUI CHANTE !

_Les oiseaux peuvent chanter, ici ?!_

_« T'as jamais regardé les films de Disney Princesses, ou quoi ?! Ah, pardon ! J''ai été obligé de les regarder avec toi, quand tu n'avais que quatre ans ! »_

_Très drôle !_

-A plus... _Murmure le tueur ténébreux, avant de s'en aller, le plus discrétemment possible, du couloir..._

_Il possède une certaine classe, quand même... !_

-Ah ! Me voilà avec une belle bosse, maintenant !

_Mais au moins, j'ai réussis à récupérer mon cœur !_

_« Et tu en es fier ? On te l'a rendu, ne l'oublies pas ! Tu ne l'a pas récupéré... ! »_

-Oh ! Ca va !

_Oh my god ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci !_

_« Tu devrais faire disparaître ton cœur, si tu veux mon avis... »_

_Comment ?_

_« L'autre bouffon l'a dit, sombre crétin ! Prends-le dans ta main, et souhaites intérieurement qu'il se téléporte dans ta boite ! C'est exactement la même chose, mais en sens inverse, que tu as fait quand tu as fait apparaître ta boite dans ta main, hier soir ! »_

_Comment tu sais tout ça toi, d'abord ?!_

_« T'occupe ! Fais ce que je dis ! »_

… _Ok..._

_Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu me mentirai à ce sujet..._

_« C'est ça ! Allez ! Dépêche toi, qu'on en finisse, vite ! »_

_Tandis que je prends le cœur « miel » dans ma main, et que je souhaite qu'il retourne __dans ma boite, celui-ci disparaît aussitôt._

-AH !

_Ca... Ca a marché ?_

_« Evidemment ! »_

_Dieu soit loué !_

_« A part ça, tu vas être en retard, l'autre psychopathe risque de revenir s'il te voit encore ici, tu es encore assis par terre, alors que les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver et en plus de ça, tu as laissé ton copain dehors, si je me souviens bien... »_

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il faut tout de suite que j'ailles rejoindre Enma, en bas !_

_« Baka ! Tu avais complètement oublié ! »_

_HIIIIIII! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Pense-je, en me relevant._

_« Si... »_

_Je soupire, en me mettant à courir vers la sortie (l'autre n'est pas là, donc je peux le faire, normalement...)._

_Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ? Demande-je, à mon autre moi, quelque peu contrarié par son attitude, à mon égard..._

_« Qui sait... Ah ! Au fait... ! »_

_Quoi ?_

_Je hausse un sourcil perplexe, tandis que certains élèves commencent tout juste, à arriver dans les couloirs._

_« Quand l'autre type s'est dangereusement approché de toi...ton cœur a brillé en orange, durant quelques secondes... »_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PARDON ?! _Hurle-je, à en perdre haleine, dans les couloirs désormais occupé, de mon nouveau lycée..._

_(La repère !)_

_O... Orange ?! Le cœur orange... c'est bien celui du coup de foudre, non ?!_

_« C'est ça, mon pote ! T'apprends plutôt vite ! »_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !_

_« Si. »_

_TU MENS !_

_« Non, mais j'en serai capable... »_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MOI, ALORS ?!_

_« Absolument rien... »_

_Ne te moque pas de moi !_

_« Hé hé hé ! Au fait, juste un dernier petit détail... »_

_Quoi encore ?! M'énerve-je, en atteignant enfin l'endroit ou se trouvait Enma, quelques minutes plus tôt... _

_(Il n'est plus là, au passage...)_

_Mon cœur à viré au rose, c'est ça ?!_

_HIIIIIIIIII ! C'est flippant, rien que d'y penser ! Si cela devait arriver, je serai condamné !_

_« Ca serait amusant en effet, mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça... mais plutôt de... ce cœur que tu as attrapé... »_

_Tu connais sa valeur ? Lui demande-je, en prenant mon portable, pour appeler ce très cher Enma._

_Je m'assois sur un banc (il faut que je me dépêche, ça va bientôt sonner...), dans un lieu isolé._

_« Oh que oui, je la connais... »_

_Accouche ! M'énerve-je, avant de ranger mon portable dans mon sac, puisque je n'ai pas le numéro d'Enma dans mon répertoire, au rappel (j'avais oublié ce détail...)._

_Mon autre moi soupire, avant de ricaner franchement !_

_« On l'appel le « cœur pisse » et il ne vaut que 5 Cordis... »_

-HIIIIIII ! PISSE?! _Hurle-je soudainement._

_« Oui, ça veut dire pipi... c'est un cœur qui ne vaut rien... »_

_Mais... ! Mais !_

_-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE SUIS SI NUL QUE CA ?!

_« On dirait bien... le cœur pisse représente la « surprise » chez leurs porteurs, le « m'as-tu vu », « l'agacement », « le mal-aise » ou encore quand ce dernier, n'apprécie pas son destinataire... ce qui signifie en somme... que ce n'est pas un cœur d'amour... »_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_« Si tu arrêtais de gueuler pour rien, cela serait gentil... »_

_Et en plus, mon cœur à virer au orange pour ce type !_

_« Bah, ouais ! C'est con, hein ? »_

**_Fin du Tsuna pov._**

* * *

**_Début d'Uni pov :_**

_Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce fichu pari !_

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, ci ce fameux Basil est un sorcier, hein ?!_

_Finir chez le Vindice, avec le cœur de ce pauvre garçon, que j'aurais tué en prime ?!_

_Jamais de la vie !_

_Je soupire._

_Malheureusement pour moi, chez les sorciers, une promesse rompue, faite à un autre sorcier est le pire de tous les déshonneurs ! Surtout chez un chef de famille !_

_Si je romps la promesse que je lui ai faite, elle pourra non seulement m'humilier à vie, en __remontrant la scène de notre promesse à qui elle veut et quand bon lui semblera, mais en plus, cela dégradera irrémédiablement la réputation de la famille Giglio Nero !_

_Et je ne pense pas qu'on laissera devenir reine, une fille qui sera considérée comme étant lâche, par le reste de la population..._

_Je re-soupire..._

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ?!_

_Je ne peux pas en parler à Enma, Tsuna et Dino-nii-chan, elle m'a promis qu'elle s'en prendrait à eux, si jamais je venais à leurs en parler !_

_Elle ne m'a même pas donné son nom, ni même, le numéro de sa classe...elle est partie sur un « Bonne Merde », avec un sourire victorieux, plaqué sur les lèvres..._

_Comment vais-je donc pouvoir, trouver ce fameux Basil, alors que je ne le connais même pas ?!_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Uni-chan ? _Me demande soudainement une fille rousse, en sortant de la dite « cantine »._

_Je la reconnais, elle est dans ma classe !_

_(Au passage, je suis toujours dans le couloir, soit, devant les portes, qui mène à la cantine...)_

-Euh...je... _Balbuties-je_. Je viens d'arriver... j'avais pleins de choses à faire et... et j'étais un peu dans la lune...

_Je lui sourit, tandis qu'elle en fait de même._

_Tant qu'elle a gobé mon histoire..._

-Haru et Hana vont bientôt arriver, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la file, pour débarrasser. _Me dit-elle, calmement._

-O.. Ok...

_Elle vachement mignonne !_

-A ce propos, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je m'appelle Sasagawa Kyoko. Je suis assise juste derrière, ton grand-frère Tsuna !

_Gr... Grand-frère... ?_

-Vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup, tout les trois ! Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai un grand-frère !

… _Ah bon ?_

-Tu... tu trouves ? En fait, Tsuna est mon cousin et Enma, mon beau-cousin... mais comme j'ai été adopté par ma tante Elena, ce sont devenue mes frères adoptifs...

_Elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités..._

-Tu... tu es orpheline Uni-chan ?

_Je soupire..._

-Oui...

_Ce n'est pas vrai, mais bon..._

_Même si j'ai grandis sans mon père, j'ai toujours ma mère et ma grand-mère..._

_Maudits sois-tu Dino-nii-chan ! Pourquoi avoir raconté une histoire pareil !_

-Dans la classe, on pensait tous, que vous étiez les enfants caché du chanteur « Haneuma » et que vous aviez, tout les trois, des mères différentes ! Parce que, dans l'une de ses trois biographies, sorties en romans depuis, il est bel et bien dit, qu'il est fils unique ! _Me dit-elle, en sortant le bouquin en question , pour me montrer la ligne, qui en parle._

_Euh... qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça... ?_

-Et bien... nous avons certes trois mères différentes, mais en fait... Dino-nii... Dino-ojisan, n'aime pas du tout parler de sa vie privé, pour tout t'avouer... du coup... dans les magazines, ils ont tendance à raconter n'importe quoi, sur lui...

_Même si là, c'est plutôt moi qui raconte n'importe quoi..._

-Ah bon ?! Pourtant, il paraît qu'il discute avec toutes les journalistes qu'il croise et qu'il est hyper-sociale !

_Dino-nii-chan... Je te hais !_

-Ce... ce n'est qu'une façade... en fait, c'est un vrai mythomane... et il est très maladroit, qui plus est... mais ça, c'est de famille... tu vois le genre, quoi ?! Ha ha ha... !

_Cette fille est un démon ! Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour partir !_

-Je vois ! Merci infiniment, Uni-chan ! Tu m'apprends énormément de choses ! _Me remercie t-elle, en me souriant de toutes ses dents._

_... Bon..._

_Même si ce genre de situation me met extrêmement mal à l'aise (parce que j'ai mentis), je suis heureuse de lui rendre service..._

_Et puis, de toutes façon... La quasi totalité de la vie humaine de Dino-nii-chan est fausse, à mon avis...alors..._

_-_Comment s'appelaient tes parents ?_ Me demande t-elle, tout sourire, alors que cette question, aurait du logiquement me rendre triste._

_Oh my god ! Elle le fait exprès, ma parole !_

_Euh... bon allait, répondons-lui avec un demi-sourire forcé ! _

-Ma mère s'appelait Gi... Cavallone Carmen, c'était la petite sœur de Dino-ojisan. Mon père, s'appelait quant à lui Millefiore... Millefiore Gamma ! Ils n'étaient pas mariés et sont morts tout les deux, dans un accident de... voiture... il y a quatre ans...

_Vive les discussions de ce matin, sur les malades mentales, qui roulent sur la route !_

___J'espère juste, qu'elle ne fera pas le rapprochement entre Gamma-sensei et ce que je viens de dire..._

_-_C'est horrible ! _S'exclame t-elle, tout en prenant un air, plus que choqué_. Toutes mes condoléances ! _Elle me fait le révérence_. Je suis vraiment désolé, de t'avoir posé des questions aussi osé, sur ton passé !

_Bah... ce n'est pas grave... elle s'est quand même rendu compte, qu'elle abordait un sujet, sensé être difficile pour moi..._

-Il n'y a pas de mal ! _Lui réponds-je, avec un immense sourire, avant de changer brutalement de sujet..._Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Basil, dans une autre classe de notre age et une fille aux cheveux bleus ? Ils sont tout les deux dans la même classe, normalement !

_Elle réfléchit un instant._

_-_Je vois de qu'elle fille tu veux parler... il n'y a qu'une seule fille aux cheveux bleus dans le lycée, de toute façon et elle s'appelle Bluebell. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais je sais qu'elle est en seconde une. La salle de classe, de la seconde une, est juste en face, de la notre ! En revanche, je ne vois pas du tout qui est le garçon... je suis désolé.

_Je soupire..._

-Ce n'est pas grave ! _Lui souris-je_. Ce n'est pas très important... !

_Elle me sourit aussi (j'ai trouvé ma partenaire de sourire!)_

_Bluebell, hein ?_

_-_Aussi, _Ne peut s'empêcher de me rajouter, ma nouvelle amie. _J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à propos de Bluebell... on raconte en outre, qu'elle ne porte strictement jamais de sous-vêtements...

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, en repensant à ce que j'ai vu sous sa jupe..._

-Sé... sérieux ?! Jamais ?! Du tout...?! _Lui demande-je, tout en faisant mine d'être plus étonné que je ne l'était réellement._

_Pas de sous-vêtements... _

-Jamais ! Moi aussi, ça m'a beaucoup surprise au début et plusieurs garçons ont essayé de lui soulever la jupe, pour confirmer leurs soupçons... mais elle les a tous envoyé valser ! Depuis, plus personne n'essaie !

_C'est effrayant !_

…

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais..._

_Je viens d'avoir l'image de Tsuna et d'Enma en train de valser sur une chanson romantique, dans ma tête ! C'est assez drôle comme truc, à imaginer..._

-Pourquoi ris-tu, Uni-chan ? _Me demande Kyoko, sans comprendre._

_-_Rien, rien... Laisse tomber !

-Hahi ! Les voilà ! Hiiiiiiiiii ! Hana-san !

_Ah ! Voilà Haru et la fille, qui m'a fait rire en classe tout à... ! Euh..._

-ELLE EST LA ! _Me saute cette dernière dessus, pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, je dois dire_. C'EST LA NIECE DE HAMEUMA-SAMA !

_Ah s'ayez...je viens de comprendre..._

_Son cœur est complètement violet, pour Dino-nii-chan..._

-Hana ! Tu l'étouffes ! _Essaie désespéremment de me libérer Kyoko, sans succés cependant..._

_C'est vrai, que je manque d'air, tout d'un coup..._

-Hahi ! Hana-san ! Lâche-la, tout de suite !

-Pas question ! Le sang de monseigneur Cavallone Dino, coule dans ses veines !

-Je... meurs... _Murmure-je, à bout de souffl_e...

-Hahi ! Tu la serre trop fort !

-Hana !

_La brune, cesse soudainement de frotter sa joue contre la mienne, pour mieux me regarder..._

-Oups... désolé...

_Je reprends mon souffle..._

_-_... Merci...

-Hahi ! Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui !

Kyoko de son côté, rigole.

-Je m'appelles Kurokawa Hana, enchanté ! _Se présente à moi, la fille qui vient de tenter de m'assassiner, en me tendant sa main._

-Enchanté ! _Lui souris-je_. Je suis Gig... Millefiore Uni.

_Je lui serre la main_.

-Les filles, je n'aimerai pas vous alarmer, mais on va être en retard... _Nous fait remarquer Kyoko, en nous pointant l'horloge du doigt._

_Ce n'est pas faux._

-Hahi ! Déjà ! Je voulais poser pleins de question à Uni-san, pour le club du journal !

_Le club du journal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a un journal dans ce lycée ?_

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas Uni-san ! Moi, Miura Haru, présidente du club du journal, te poseras des questions quand tu en aura le temps !

_Euh..._

-Me... merci... ! _Lui souris-je... même si ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse appropriée..._

_Dino-nii-chan est vraiment très populaire, on dirait..._

_-_On y va ?_ Nous demande Hana, suivit de très près, par Kyoko._

_-_J'ai vraiment hâte, d'y être !_ Cri soudainement cette dernière, avec enthousiasme._

_Enfin une, qui aime autant l'école, que moi !_

_-_Hahi ! J'ai oublié mon livre ! _S'exclame Haru, mystérieusement mortifiée, par son oublie._

_...Ah !_

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le miens ! _La rassure-je. _Nous sommes voisines de tables, après tout...

_Elle me regarde, avec joie !_

_-_Tu es vraiment géniale, Uni-san... !_ Pleurniche t-elle, en sautant dans mes bras._

_- _De rien!_ Lui réponds-je, tout en lui souriant._

_Ces filles... à mon égard... elles ont des cœurs verts clairs..._

_Serait-ce... des cœurs d'amitiés... ?_

…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Uni-san ? _Me demande Haru, surprise par mon brusque changement d'expression_.

_En effet, je viens de passer de la mine "joyeuse", à la mine "sérieuse", en une fraction de seconde..._

_Si je les attrape, elles ne seront plus mes amies, n'est-ce-pas... ?_

_-_Non, non ! Tout va bien... ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! _Lui réponds, un peu gêné, tout en continuant d'avancer..._

_...Non... ces coeurs là, ne s'attrapent pas..._

_Je n'ai jamais eu de réelles copines... et ces petits cœurs verts..._

_Me rendent très heureuses, là ou ils sont..._

_-_Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à nous en parler !_ Argumenta Hana._

_-_C'est bon ! Tout va bien !

-Tu es sure ? _Me demande Kyoko à son tour, inquiète_.

_...Contrairement au cœur noir que Bluebell posséde à mon égard... ces coeurs là sont emplies de lumière !_

_-_Oui !

_A nous deux, Bluebell !_

**_Fin d'Uni pov._**

* * *

**_Début du Tsuna pov :_**

_Avant l'arrivé du professeur, en salle de classe :_

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Ha ha ha !

_Rire complet, dans la salle..._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis à cette place, sale vermine ?!

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE ! MAIS C'ETAIT LA DERNIERE PLACE DE LIBRE !

-JE M'EN FOU COMPLETEMMENT ! JE VEUX QUE TU VIRES, DE NOTRE TABLE !

-HIIIIIII !

-Ha ha ha ! Calme-toi un peu, Gokudera !

-ME CALMER ?! COMMENT ?! TOUT LES ELEVES SONT EN TRAIN DE SE MOQUER DE MOI, LA ! ET C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI, JUSTEMENT !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST TOI,QUI... !

-SILENCE ! ALIEN !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_-_Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsuna ! C'est un gentil garçon, au fond !

- AU « FOND » ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUS, TEME ?!

_Les autres de leurs côtés, se marrent plutôt bien et aucun d'eux n'osent intervenir... on les oublierai presque..._

_Enma et Uni, quant à eux, ne sont pas encore là, tout comme la majorité des élèves..._

-Ha ha ha !

_Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!_

_« Qui sait.. ? »_

_Arrête, avec tes « qui sait » à répétition ! Tu as piqué cette expression au préfet de discipline du lycée, en plus !_

-Que se passe t-il, ici... ? _Entre le sujet de mes pensés, dans notre salle de classe, ses __tonfas à la main et son piaf chantant, sur l'épaule_.

_-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL EST LA !

_Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde arrête soudainement de rire... même Yamamoto, pour vous dire la gravité de la chose !_

_Puis, je remarque aussi beaucoup d'élèves, qui ravale leur salive..._

… _J'en fais de même, pour tout vous dire..._

_-_Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Te... ?! _Commença courageusement Gokudera, qui ne finit jamais sa phrase, car le préfet venait de le clouer au sol, avec un bon coup de tonfa, en plein estomac ! _

_Comme je comprends sa douleur !_

_Puis, le préfet-tueur, nous fusille soudainement du regard._

-Le premier que j'entends crier, pour telle ou telle raison, sera mordu à mort, par mes soins ! J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre !

_Puis sans crier garde, il donna un second coup de tonfa, dans le visage de Gokudera, avant de me regarder furtivement._

-Ca, c'est pour avoir laisser tes camarades de classe se faire mordre à mort tout seul, alors que tu étais tout aussi coupable qu'eux : on ne cours pas, dans les couloirs de Namimori, sans ma permission !

-... Teme... _Chuchote l'autre, tandis que le préfet commence à s'en aller..._

_-_Herbivore !_ Dit-il, en me désignant soudainement du doigt. _Tu viendras me voir demain, à le fin des cours !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! M... Moi ?!

_Tout le monde me regarde désormais, en chuchotant, tandis que le préfet s'en va, sans un mot de plus..._

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Que faire, si mon cœur réapparaît orange ?!_

_« T'as qu'à te pendre... ! »_

_Ce n'est pas drôle !_

_« Je sais... »_

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna ! Hibari n'a pas un mauvais fond, tu sais ! _Tente de me rassurer Yamamoto, avec de légères tapes, sur mon épaule droite._

_...Hibari...?_

-Hibari ?

-Hibari Kyoya ! C'est le préfet de discipline, des écoles de Namimori ! Son bureau, se trouve au deuxième étage, si tu le cherche ! Tu ne peux pas le louper !

-Et c'est aussi un putain d'enfoiré... _Murmure Gokudera, tout en retournant à sa place, non sans mal..._

_-_Ca... ça va ? _Lui demande-je, inquiet_.

_Il me fusille du regard, avant de soupirer_.

_Il m'a vraiment fait peur, pendant un instant ! J'ai bel et bien cru, qu'une tempête allait encore se déchaîner, sur moi !_

_-_Ouais..._ Me répond t-il, tout en regardant ailleurs._

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a la tête dure !

_Je vois ça ! Il n'a même pas de bleu sur son visage, alors qu'Hibari-san vient tout juste de le frapper en pleine figure !_

_..._

_Hibari Kyoya..._

_« Et si tu profitais de cette occasion, pour lui voler un cœur, « Tsu-kun »? »_

_Primo, arrête de m'appeler comme-le fais ma mère, secundo...IL EN A UN ?!_

_« ... »_

**_Fin du Tsuna pov._**

* * *

**_Début du ? pov :_**

- Je... Je l'ai attrapé... mon premier cœur...

_Un cœur tout orange !_

_Un petit coup de foudre !_

******_Fin du ? pov._**

* * *

_- Quoi ?! Des sorciers de clans ennemies, se sont infiltrés à Namimori ?!_

******_À suivre..._**

* * *

******Alors, ça vous a plu ? =D**

******Reviews^^ ?**

******PS: Dans le prochain chapitre (ou dans celui d'après), il y aura une GROSSE, surprise ! ;D**

******Ciao-ciao ! XD**


	8. Chapitre 7: Le doute

_**Ciaossu ! XD**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : A votre avis ?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : All27, All00 et All01 (puis d'autres viendront s'ajouter, par la suite)**

**Disclaimer : La quasi-totalité des personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent presque tous, à Akira Amano.**

**(Parce que oui, dans ce chapitre, je commence à intégrer des personnages OC, ou qui viennent (ou sont inspirés) d'ailleurs...**

**Mais bon, bref !)**

**Bonjour à tous ! ;D**

**Et oui, je suis un peu en retard désolé... (mais l'anime Zetsuen no Tempest (que je vous recommande vivement, d'ailleurs), le bac et mon blog, m'ont quelque peu... euh... zombifié... ? Oui, c'est le mot ! XD). **

**Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que je sois là ! ;D**

**Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, tout comme le précédent (qui était surtout centré sur Uni), celui-ci est surtout centré sur Enma, Dino et Gokudera, plutôt que sur Tsuna, pour tout vous avouer...**

**Le trois prochains chapitres quant à eux, seront surtout centré sur Tsuna (plus que les deux autres), Enma et Uni, à l'unisson...**

**Puis les quatre qui suivront, surtout sur Tsuna...**

**Hé hé hé... ! J'en salive déjà, d'avance... ! XD**

**Parce que croyez-moi, les chapitres suivants, vont surtout, tourner autour de lui !**

**Sinon, une petite surprise vous attends, vers la fin de ce chapitre !;D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! XD**

**Alors...**

**Liste des cœurs, que l'on connaît déjà (9,5/20?):**

******Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme/Tristesse/Douleur ): Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

******Coeur Jaune = 5 Cordis (Surprise/Gêne/Déplaisance/Intrigue/Intérêt moindre/Mal-aise/Fatigue/M'as tu vu ?): C'est le type de cœur qui apparaît, lorsque vous apercevez un chat dans la rue ou encore, lorsque vous demandez l'heure à ********quelqu'un... c'est en outre, le cœur le plus faible de tous...**

******Coeur Gris = 50 Cordis (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé...**

******Coeur Kaki = 150 Cordis (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Solidarité/Compré hension): Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Orange = 300 Cordis (Coup de foudre)**

******Coeur Vert = ? Cordis (Amitié/Amitié précieuse, plus il est foncé)**

******Coeur Arc-en-ciel = 500 Cordis (Amusement/Bonheur)**

******Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

******Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolatrie)**

******Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour)**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**(Chapitre non-corrigé!)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le doute.**_

_**Gokudera pov :**_

* * *

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussé, du lycée Namimori :**_

_Tch ! Quel enfoiré, ce préfet ! Pensais-je, en sortant du couloir en courant !_

_(Et en bousculant, tous les idiots, qui avaient le malheur, de se trouver sur mon passage, aussi...)_

_C'était quoi cette pierre jaune chelou, d'abord ?! Il n'est pas un peu vieux, pour se balader avec ce genre de babiole, à la main ?!_

_(En forme de cœur en plus... ! Bordel ! Ce n'est pas une fille encore, bon sang !_

… _Enfin...)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sur, que cette pierre est composée de substances non-identifiées !_

_Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide, vers la cantine._

_Bon sang ! Je vais encore devoir aller bouffer dans cette cantine de merde, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller acheter à manger, du coup ! En même temps, entre cette histoire de fou et le sermon, que m'a fait passer Gamma-sensei... Pensais-je, en me grattant nerveusement, la tête._

_Non mais sérieusement ! Cinq euros, pour bouffer des brocolis et de la purée ! Ce n'est un peu exagéré, quand même ?!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, arrivé à proximité des portes, je vis, ce que je devais pas voir..._

-Dis-moi tout de suite, tout ce que tu sais sur la famille Gesso !_ Entendais-je dire, une voix féminine, qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnue._

_C'était l'alien, au cheveux verts !_

_Bon sang ! Je devais absolument me cacher, pour ne pas qu'elle me voit !_

_Et je suis tombé des nues, lorsque je me suis rendu compte, de l'identité de son interlocuteur..._

_Millefiore Bluebell... l'une des personnes, les plus étranges de notre école... elle est arrivée l'année dernière, avec son frère jumeau, Daisy (qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout) et deux adultes, qui sont aussi de sa famille..._

_L'un, Zakuro (leur oncle, sois disant), est devenu pion..._

_L'autre, Kikyo (leur père, sois disant, quant à lui), travail au secrétariat..._

_(Et au passage, dans l'école, on soupçonne fortement, ces deux derniers (alors qu'ils sont sensés être frères), d'être secrètement en couple, pour des raisons que je ne citerai pas...)_

…

_Attends... ! Pensais-je soudainement, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. _

_Elles... elles ont le même nom de famille !_

_C'est quoi ce délire ?!_

-Tss... ! Sale garce !_ S'énerve l'autre pouffiasse, en fusillant la nouvelle du regard !_

_Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Mais une autre autre question, ne cessait de me tarauder l'esprit, pour tous vous avouer..._

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, que ces auras cheloux, qui planaient autour d'elles ?!_

-AAAAAHHH ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?! DES POUVOIRS DE SUPER-ALIENS ?!

_Et surtout, de quoi parlaient-elles ?! C'est quoi c'est histoires de cœurs, de branche, de mille-feuilles, de familles Giglio, je ne sais pas quoi et Gesso ?! _

_Et surtout, qu'est-ce que l'autre étourdie de Basil, venait faire là-dedans ?!_

_Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce fameux « Byakuya »?! Leurs cousin ?! Leurs oncle, à toutes les deux ?!_

_Et cette histoire de défis, alors ?! C'est quoi ?!_

_(Pour tout vous avouer, je n'entendais pas très bien la discussion, de la ou j'étais...)_

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, A L'EXTRÊME, TÊTE DE POULPE?!

_Oh non ! Pas eux !_

- Ha ha ha ! On dirait que tu te caches !

-Bouclez-la, TEME ! _Leurs hurlais-je dessus, tout en espérant que les deux filles, ne les aient pas entendu..._

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, fort heureusement !_

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gokudera ? Tu en fais une de ces tête !

-C'EST LA NOUVELLE DE VOTRE CLASSE, A L'EXTRÊME ?!

-CHUT ! Tais-toi et écoutes !

_Merde ! Bluemerde s'en va !_

-Pourquoi on se cache ?! _Me demanda Yamamoto, complètement, à côté de ses pompes._

_Mais ils sont idiots, ou quoi ?!_

-A... A l'instant ! Vous n'avez pas vu les drôles d'auras, qui planaient au-dessus d'elles ?! _Essayais-je, tant bien que mal, à les faire réagir._

_Mais c'était trop tard... Les auras avaient déjà disparue..._

_MERDE ! POURQUOI JE NE LES AI PAS PRISES, EN PHOTOS ?!_

-De quoi tu parles, Gokudera ? _Me demanda Yamamoto, perplexe._ Oh ! Il y a Uni toute seule, là-bas ! On devrais peut-être l'appeler ?

-CERTAINEMENT PAS ! CETTE FILLE EST TOUT, SAUF HUMAINE ! _Intervenu-je soudainement_. I peine deux minutes, quand elle était avec l'autre fille, elle... !

-VOILA KYOKO, A L'EXTRÊME ! ELLES SONT DEJA DEVENUE COPINE ?!

_Non, mais pourquoi je m'embête, à vouloirs leurs expliquer, sérieux... ?c'est mec, sont des abrutis finis, après tout... !_

-Tu disais Gokudera ?

-... Non rien... laisse tomber... les cours, vont bientôt reprendre...

-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, tu es sur que ça va ?

-Ouais...

_Je crois qu'en rentrant chez moi... je vais me boire une bonne tisane..._

_-_OH ! KUROKAWA ET MIURA ARRIVE, A L'EXTRÊME ! JE VAIS ALLER LES SALUER, A L'EXTRÊME !

_A ta guise, tête de gazon... Pensais-je, complètement médusé, par la situation..._

_Puis, Ryohei partit de ce pas, sans même nous demander notre avis, en fonçant à la vitesse de Sonic, vers les « quatre filles du docteur March »..._

_(Ne cherchez pas à comprendre...)_

_Quel abruti, celui-la ! En tout cas, moi, il hors de question, que je m'approche de plus près, de cette sale alien ! Ils m'ont posés assez de soucis comme ça, pour aujourd'hui !_

_Mais croyez-moi, je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement !_

_Puis soudain, Yamamoto me frappa à l'épaule..._

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! _S'exclama t-il, en souriant._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui, peut comprendre, sérieusement... ?_

_Certainement pas, ce que j'ai envie qu'il comprenne, en tout cas !_

-Tu es amoureux de la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Dans la classe, plusieurs garçons m'ont avouer l'être !

…

_Je me frappais le visage !_

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?!_

-NE RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES, IMBECILE DE BASEBALLEUR ! JE PREFEREREZ ENCORE SORTIR AVEC TOI, QUE DE SORTIR AVEC ELLE !

_Oh, merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!_

_Quoique... le fait de sortir avec une alien, ne me déplairait pas tant que ça, finalement..._

_En tout cas, ce crétin de baseballeur, me regarda étrangement, à cette remarque..._

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, teme ?! Ca ne veut rien dire !

_Plutôt crevé, que de sortir avec toi, même !_

_Il me sourit._

-Oh... rien... rien du tout ! Allons-y !

_Il est vraiment bizarre... je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ?_

-T'es vraiment chelou comme gars, Yamamoto !

-Ha ha ha ! Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps !

_Ce n'est pas étonnant, à côté de ça... t'es tout le temps collé à mes basques !_

_Tch ! J'te jure ! _

_S'ayez, j'ai envie de fumer..._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

* * *

_**En classe :**_

_Et là, je me retrouve, à côté de l'Alien châtain, que j'ai essayé de tuer, i peine une heure..._

_Et c'est qu'elle tremble, cette petite nature, en me regardant de travers !_

_J'observe les deux autres aliens, rien à voir ! L'Alien rouge, discute avec Shoichi, tandis que l'Alien verte, suit le cours, avec attention._

_-_Oy ! _Chuchote-je, à mon nouveau voisin_. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais !

_Tapette, va !_

_Il me regarde, en tremblant, comme une petite feuille..._

…

_Il est plutôt mignon, en fait, quand on le regarde de plus près..._

…

_Non, mais à quoi je pense, moi ?!_

-Je... je sais... _Me répond t-il, complètement apeuré. _M... Mais...

_Bon, je vais faire le point sur ma situation... :_

_Hier soir, j'ai vu plusieurs personnes tombés du ciel, dont ce petit châtain, qui se trouve être à côté de moi, en classe..._

_Aujourd'hui, trois nouveaux élèves, à l'apparence douteuse, ont été intégrés dans notre classe..._

_Je regarde le châtain, en question..._

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai pourchassé ce petit bonhomme et il a sortit une pierre jaune chelou, en forme de coeur, dont ne sais ou, et s'est baladé avec, comme si de rien n'était..._

_Et alors que je m'enfuyais vers la cantine, pour échappé au pitbull, qui nous a attaqué tout les deux en cours de route, j'ai vu l'autre alien aux cheveux verts et l'autre pouffiasse aux cheveux bleus, faire jaillir des espèces d'auras autour d'elles, grâce à des bagues magiques, si j'ai bien tout compris..._

_Magique... magie..._

_Je sens, que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité !_

_Et pourquoi avaient-elles, le même nom de famille ?!_

-Que... qui a t-il ? _Me demande l'alien châtain, sans comprendre la raison, qui me pousse à le fixer avec autant d'attention._

_Je me reprend soudainement._

-Rien ! Je suis désolé... !

Non mais quel crétin, je fais !

-Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiètes, Tsuna ! Il est toujours comme ça ! _Commente Yamamoto, à nos côtés._

_Je vais me le faire !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Teme ?!

-Ha ha ha !

_Le châtain rit aussi, de son côté, mais essaie d'être plus discret..._

_Tazaru-sensei est en effet assez dure, avec les élèves qui essaient de perturber son cours..._

_Au fait... comment s'appelle l'alien châtain, déjà ?_

_-..._Ton nom... ? _Lui demande-je._

_Il me regarde sans comprendre, l'abruti !_

-HIIII ! M... moi... ?

_Oui, toi ! Pauvre cloche !_

-Sawada... Tsunayoshi...

_Sawada Tsunayoshi... c'est compliqué, comme nom... je vais l'appeler Juudaime, puisque c'est la dixième chose étrange, que je rencontre..._

_**Fin du Gokudera pov.**_

* * *

_**UN PEU EN ARRIERE.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov :**_

_**Près d'un escalier, au rez de chaussée, du lycée :**_

_J'ai mal... ma cheville..._

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive, toujours à moi... ?_

_Je m'asseois sur le sol..._

_Je soupire..._

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Et Tsuna, qui ne revient pas..._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shimon-kun ? _Me demande Shoichi, mon nouveau voisin de table._

_Mon sauveur !_

-Je... je me suis foulé la cheville, en tombant de cet escalier... _Lui réponds-je, en désignant l'escalier derrière moi, du pouce._

_Il va me prendre, pour un bon à rien..._

-Ah... c'est plutôt fâcheux... attends... _Me dit-il, tout en enfilant un anneau (trop beau !), à la pierre jaune, sur son doigt._

_Puis, la bague fit soudainement jaillir des flammes jaunes..._

_-_Je vais soigner ça... _Murmure t-il, en approchant sa main, de ma cheville._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai..._

-Tu... tu es vraiment un sorcier finalement... _Dis-je, plus pour moi-même, que pour lui. _Tu fais partis de quel clan ?

_Il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de me sourire._

-Aucun. Pour tout t'avouer, je vis ici avec ma famille, depuis que je suis tout petit !

-Comment tu as su, que je faisais partie de la famille Shimon, au fait ? Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai posé la question... tu m'as dis que tu m'expliquerai ça plus tard...

_Il se gratte la nuque._

-Mon père travail au sénat et il m'a dit hier soir, que les représentants des clans Millefiore, Vongola et Shimon, allaient arriver aujourd'hui. C'est tout. _Il remonte ses lunettes. _Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de douteux...

_Il ne m'a pas l'air... d'être quelqu'un de louche, en effet... je peux sûrement lui faire confiance... je devrais peut-être essayer d'engager la conversation..._

-Tu t'appelles Irie Shoichi... c'est ça ?

_Ah ! Il a fini de soigner ma blessure !_

_Quelle rapidité !_

-Oui ! Pour ta cheville, je l'ai soigné, mais ne force pas trop quand même, on ne sais jamais...

_Je me relève doucement..._

-Merci...

_Bon sang... qu'est-ce que je dois dire, pour entamer la conversation... ?_

-De rien ! J'allais rejoindre des amis à moi, à la cantine. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux ! On est presque arrivé !

_Je lui souris._

-... Avec... avec plaisir... !

_Ou est donc cette fameuse cantine... ?_

_**Fin d'Enma pov.**_

* * *

_**Début de Dino pov :**_

_**Chez lui :**_

-Quoi ?! _M'exclame-je soudainement, tout en prenant le risque, de rendre sourd, la personne avec qui je discute au téléphone (mais comme elle crie plus fort que moi...). _Des sorciers de clans ennemies, se sont infiltrés ici ?!

_Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Déjà ?! Je me doutais bien, que des clans ennemis allaient rappliquer, mais pas aussi vite !_

_Bon sang ! Que faire ?!_

_Tout à l'heure, Romario m'a annoncé que la famille Todd, c'était fait prendre au portail de la neige, par les Vindices..._

_Je ne pensais pas que d'autres familles allaient prendre la risque, de se bouger aujourd'hui !_

-VOOOOOOIIIII ! ARRÊTE DE GUEULER, POUR RIEN!

_Il a raison ! Je dois garder mon calme !_

_(Et mettre le haut-parleur, parce que j'ai mal aux oreilles, maintenant...)_

-Quelles familles ? _Demande-je, à mon ami d'enfance, tout en espérant avoir une réponse précise._

_Celui-ci, renifle bruyamment, à cette question._

_-_Pour l'instant, nous avons détecté la présence de la famille Estranéo et celle d'une autre famille, non-identifiée...

_Estranéo ?! Ils n'avaient pas été exterminés ?_

_Je me masse l'arrête du nez..._

_-_Que prévoit de faire le sénat ?

_Il y a un court silence, avant que Squalo me réponde :_

-VOI ! Je n'en sais rien ! Apparemment, ils ont décidé d'accélérer les choses, en envoyant trois Arcobalenos dans le monde des humains, afin de surveiller, tes trois petits protégés ! Ils vont aussi renforcer la sécurité, autour des portails et accélérer les épreuves ! On m'a aussi ordonnait de te dire, de dire aux prétendants aux trônes, de se bouger, pour trouver leurs gardiens ! Et s'ils veulent faire, de sorciers vivant dans le monde magique, des leurs, ils doivent me le dire, maintenant !

_Si tôt ?!_

-Compris ! Je vais également ordonner à mes hommes, de renforcer la sécurité de la ville et dans ses environs !

_Même si le sénat m'a demandé, de ne pas intervenir, je pense que cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde... !_

_La tragédie d'il y a dix-huit ans, ne doit surtout pas se reproduire... !_

_Jamais !_

-Le sénat prévoit de faire autre chose, si les choses se compliquent ?

_Squalo paraît réfléchie, à ma question._

-Si je me souviens bien... je crois qu'il parlait d'envoyé une ou deux escouades, chez tes petits protégés... ah ! Au fait, à propos de leurs gardiens, ils n'ont pas le droit d'habiter aux même endroit, que les prétendants au trône, plus d'une nuit ! Il n'en toléreront qu'un seul, pour chaque, qui pourra vivre avec eux. Sinon, le budget de la maison, sera bien trop cher à gérer...

_Quoi ?! Mais c'est débile !_

-Attends, Squalo ! Si c'est un problème d'argent, je peux investir ! En plus, on peut très bien aggrandir la maison, avec de la magie !

_La maison en elle-même, a été faite par magie, après tout..._

_On pourrait même la rendre cent fois plus belle, que les maisons de l'émission de télé-réalité française : Secret Story, si on le voulait !_

-VOI ! J'y ai pensé aussi, mais lorsque j'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche, mon boss m'a fusillé du regard !

_Son boss ?_

-Tu n'es plus le chef de la garde ?

-VOI ! CET ENFOIRE DE XANXUS EST SORTI DE PRISON ET LE KYUDAIME, LUI A REFILE MON POSTE ET IL ME PREND, POUR SA SECRETAIRE !

_X...Xanxus..._

_C'est une blague ?!_

_J'entends un coup de feu ! C'est mauvais !_

_-_VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ENCULE DE BOSS DE MES DEUX ! TES A PEINE SORTIE DE TAULE, ET TU ME GONFLE DEJA !

-Ferme-la un peu ! Déchet ! _Entends-je, à travers le combiné_.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible !_

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

_Second coup de feu !_

_Je reviens à la réalité..._

-Il est sortie de prison ?! Le... le Kyudaime a fait quoi ?!

_Ce n'est pas bon...mais qu'est-ce que le Kyudaime a dans la tête ?! _

_Il est évident que Xanxus, va s'en prendre à « eux », s'il les trouve !_

-Voi... l'autre con c'est calmé... sinon, j'ai aussi entendu dire, que les familles Bertesca*, Shimon et Tomaso, avaient demandé la permission de venir ici, elles aussi...

_Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, à vrai dire..._

-Pour les familles Bertesca et Shimon, je pense qu'ils accepteront. Pour la famille Tomaso en revanche, c'est peu probable... _Dis-je, tout en soupirant._

_En effet... pour Enma-kun, les seuls gardiens qui pourront lui convenir, à cause de ses origines, sont les membres de sa propre famille..._

_Et Gelaro*, le chef de la famille Bertesca, a été élu gardien de la neige d'office, de Tsuna, bien avant sa naissance, à cause de l'alliance qui unit leurs deux familles...il possède même, déjà sa pierre..._

_Ils doivent donc, les faire venir ici, c'est évident... !_

_Je soupire pour la seconde fois. L'idée de voir, la tête de glaçon débarquer, me rend plutôt mal-à l'aise..._

_Je me demande, comment va réagir Tsuna, lorsqu'il le rencontrera... et surtout comment Gelaro va réagir, lorsqu'il rencontrera son boss... !_

_Bref, tout ça sent mauvais ! Vraiment mauvais !_

_**(NDA : Gelaro n'est pas un personnage OC ! Il est VRAIMENT le GARDIEN DE LA NEIGE DE TSUNA, dans le jeu « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! DS Fate of Heat III -Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu » ! **_

_**Sur le site anglais de wikia, il en parle ! ;D)**_

_-_Voi ! Je dois raccrocher, Bronco ! Je te rappellerai plus tard !

_Ah !_

-Attends ! Moi aussi, j'ai un message à faire passer au sénat, de la part de Kawahira !

_Il faut que leurs dises maintenant..._

-Quoi ?!

-Il semblerait, qu'il soupçonne fortement, des personnes qui se sont inscrites dans son école l'année dernière, de faire partie de la branche Gesso, de la famille Millefiore, aujourd'hui encore, portée disparue...

_J'entends mon interlocuteur, glousser..._

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT, BRONCO ?!

-Désolé... c'est toi, qui a commencé à parler et qui a décidé, de ne plus t'arrêter...

-TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! JE VAIS TRANSMETTRE CA DERECHEF, AU BOSS ! BYE !

-Hé ! Att... !

_Je soupire. _

_Il a raccroché..._

_J'ai oublié de lui demander, quand est-ce qu'arrivé les Arcobalenos..._

_Et qui ils étaient, surtout..._

_Je re-soupire..._

_-_Je suis vraiment un boss navrant...

_**Fin du Dino pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov :**_

_**Dans la cantine :**_

_-_Je m'appelles... Kozato... Enma... enchanté !

_Ce sont tous des sorciers...nous sommes quatre..._

-Yo, Shimon ! Je suis Spanner ! Enchanté ! _Se présente à moi, un blondinet aux yeux bleus et à l'allure, quelque peu étrange, en me tendant la main..._

_(Il a des googles sur la tête et un nœud-papillon rouge, à la place de sa cravate noire, au passage !)_

_Je lui sers la mains..._

-Moi de même... _Lui réponds-je, avec un demi-sourire gêné._

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, Shimon-kun ! Il est un petit peu bizarre comme ça, mais il est totalement inoffencif, en réalité ! _Tente de me rassurer Shoichi, en souriant._

-Hé ! Alors c'est comme ça, que tu traites tes amis d'enfance, Shoichi ?! Tu n'as pas honte ! _Se vexe Spanner-san, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise._

_-_Enchanté Kozato-dono ! _S'adresse à moi, le dernier membre du groupe. _Je suis Basil ! Enchanté ! _Se présente t-il, en voulant me serrer la main._

_(Ce que je fais, bien entendu...)_

_Je suis un petit gêné, quand même... c'est la première fois, que je suis invité dans un groupe, qui est déjà formé..._

_Je n'en ai vraiment pas l'habitude..._

-Alors... _Tente-je, en prenant quelques risques. _Shoichi m'a dit, que vous étiez tous les deux des sorciers... je me trompe ?

_Ils me sourient tout les deux..._

_Non ! Je ne dois surtout pas rougir ! Surtout pas devant des sorciers, qui plus est !_

_Que dirait ma sœur Mami, si elle me voyait ainsi ?!_

_-_C'est le cas, Kozato-dono ! _M'avoue Basil, sans une once de mensonge. _Regardez ! _Me dit-il, tout en me montrant l'anneau, qu'il avait au doigt._

_Spanner-san en fait de même; il en a deux: une blanche et une bleue..._

_Celle de Basil, quant à elle, est bleue..._

_La neige et la pluie..._

-Elles sont trop belles ! _M'exclame-je, sans réfléchir. _Vivement, que je puisse m'acheter des options, moi-aussi !

_En fait, si j'ai bien tout suivie, chaque sort acheté, via le magazine « Magie-Vente », fait changé la forme de la bague, suivant la personnalité de son propriétaire, son humeur, sa puissance magique, ainsi que le nombre de Cordis qu'il posséde..._

_On appel ces sortilèges : « options »...et on ne peut les utiliser, que dans les endroits ou la magie est moindre (mais pas inexistante), tel que dans ce monde, par exemple !_

_Il n'y a pas besoin d'options dans le monde magique, puisque même si les bagues, augmentent notre puissance magique (dans tous les domaines et dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables), là-bas, tous les sorts sont utilisables (sauf ceux qui sont interdits par la loi, bien évidemment...) !_

_Qu'est-ce que je donnerai, pour avoir une bague comme ça !_

_-_Faut avoir des Cordis ! _Me dit Shoichi, qui vient de lire dans mes pensés._

_-_Hé... !

_Bon sang, je déteste lorsqu'on me fait ça ! Uni le fait tout le temps !_

_-_Désolé !_ Me dit Shoichi, tout en souriant. _C'était trop tentant !

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi..._

-Il... Il n'y a pas de mal... mais plus important... pourquoi vous ne mangez pas... ?

_Ce qu'ils mangent à la cantine est si mauvais que ça ?_

-Je n'aime pas les brocolis... _Me révèle Spanner-san, tout en repoussant son plateau au loin. _Je préfère de loin le riz et les omelettes ! C'est plus Japonais !

_Ah ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin, en plus ! _

_Mais Uni a tout mangé..._

… _Et Tsuna n'a visiblement pas aimé..._

…

_Je soupire..._

_Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien devenir l'ami de Tsunayoshi ? Quelle est l'astuce ? J'ai tout essayé... mais je n'ai jamais réussi..._

_Ah ! Au début, je le détesté ! Parce que savais depuis le début, qu'il était un Vongola... mais Mami..._

-Au fait Kozato-dono ! _Me tire de ma rêverie Basil, tandis que les deux autres discutent du dernier MMORPG, qui est sortie hier... _Ou en es-tu, dans ta récolte de cœurs ?

_La question que je redoutais..._

-J'en ai attrapé zéros, pour l'instant... je me contente d'observer...

_Je soupire, encore une fois..._

_Et qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas, pour rentrer chez moi..._

_Bon dieu ! On croirait entendre les pensés de Tsuna, lorsque je me plains comme ça !_

-Zéros ?! Vraiment ?! _S'exclame t-il, surpris._

-Je vais t'aider ! _Me dit soudainement, Shoichi. _Nous sommes dans la même classe, après tout !

-C'est... c'est vrai ?!

-Oui ! Tu n'as pas a t'en faire !

_« Merci ! », lui communique-je, par télépathie._

-De rien ! _Me répond t-il en souriant._

-Au fait Shimon, _nous coupe soudainement Spanner-san, à_ quoi ressemble « Reborn », le monde magique, caché « derrière l'ombre de la lune et protégé par les étoiles », comme on dit ? Et sa capitale Salem, surtout ?! Le château est aussi grand, qu'on le raconte ?! Et comment est, l'académie des sorciers ?!

_Houla ! On m'a posé trop de questions, d'un coup !_

-On raconte, que la technologie est plus avancée qu'ici ! C'est vrai ?! _Me demande Shoichi, en se levant de sa chaise, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _C'est mon rêve, d'aller là-bas ! _Me dit-il, tout en prenant mes mains, dans les siennes._

_Je n'aurai jamais cru, que l'on puisse un jour, avoir envie d'aller dans ce monde..._

_Mais ils ont l'air si passionné..._

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les gars ! Pourquoi, vous posez toujours ces questions là, à tous les sorciers que vous rencontrez ?! _S'énerve Basil, qui visiblement,y est déjà allé, lui._

_-_Je ne me lasse jamais, d'écouter les différentes versions qu'on les gens, sur ce monde ! _Me révèle Spannersan, en prenant lui aussi mes mains, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _Dis-nous tout !

-S'il-te-plait ! _Me supplie Shoichi, lui-aussi..._

_Basil soupire. J'en fais de même..._

-Acceptez, Kozato-dono, si vous tenez à la vie...

-Ok, je vais tout vous raconter...

-VRAIMENT ?! _Me lancent-ils à l'unisson, tandis que je démarre mon récit..._

_Puis, je leurs raconte de façon abrégé, tout ce qu'i peu près à voir, dans le monde magique... je leurs décris le château, la capitale (à savoir; Salem), l'académie des sorciers, je leurs parle des monuments historiques, comment fonctionne notre système (sans toutefois, passer par ses lois cruelles), notre gouvernement... je leurs explique également, sans m'en rendre compte, tout ce qu'i savoir, sur cette fichue course au trône...etc..._

_Puis, viens la sonnerie..._

-Ah ! Déjà ?! _S'étonne Spanner-san, en le levant. Il soupire. _Je déteste les cours, d'Esmeralda-sensei...

-Ne te plains pas, Spanner ! Nous on a Tazaru-sensei ! _Réplique Shoichi, tout en prenant sa veste. _Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, Shimon-kun !

_Shimon-kun... Je n'aime pas ce nom..._

_Je préférerai, qu'il m'appelle Shimon tout court... ou juste Enma, en fait..._

_Puis soudain, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Basil m'attrape par l'épaule..._

_Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend... ?_

-Euh... Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler deux petites secondes... Kozato-dono...

-Hein... ?! _M'exclame-je, surpris. D'a... d'accord..._

_Shoichi et Spanner, tiquent alors._

_Ces quoi ces regards étranges, qu'ils lui lancent...?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Basil ? _Lui demande alors Shoichi, in extremis._

-C'est si important que ça ?! _Semble s'énerver Spanner-san, en posant sa main sur mon autre épaule._

_Basil, ravale sa salive._

-Cela concerne la course au trône et ses concurrents... il faut que je m'entretienne seul à seul avec lui... s'il-vous-plait...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!_

_Pourquoi regardent-ils Basil, avec de telles expression... ?_

_Je ne comprends plus rien !_

_Spanner-san, resserre un peu sa prise sur mon épaule, avant de la lâcher soudainement._

_Shoichi, de son côté, vient de repasser en mode sourire._

-Compris, on vous laisse ! Spanner, on y va !

_Spanner-san, soupire..._

_-_Ok... _Marmonne t-il, dans sa barbe._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive... ? _Demande-je dans le vide, car je n'obtiens aucune réponse à ma question, malheureusement._

_Soudain, Basil m'attrape par le bras et me tire, pour m'emmener plus loin..._

_Qui est le le douteux, parmis ces trois là, d'après vous ?_

_-_Hé ! _Interpelle-je Basil, qui m'emmène un peu plus loin... _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à tous ?!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kozato-dono ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! C'est mon rôle, après tout...

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais quelque chose me dit, que je ferais mieux de quitter cette école... et vite..._

_Pour ne jamais revenir... !_

_Puis, un frisson me traverse soudain... ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est !_

_Je me retourne donc, pour observer Shoichi et Spanner-san, qui s'éloignent. Shoichi se retourne lentement vers moi..._

_Je frissone... !_

_Il me murmure quelque chose... que je n'entends pas de là ou je suis... mais qui soudain, se met à raisonner dans ma tête, avec une voix, qui n'est pas la sienne..._

_« A plus, En-ma-kun ~ ! » Me susurre cette voix, accompagné d'un petit rire enjoué..._

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-Kozato-dono ! Ne vous laissez pas duper ! _Me ramène soudainement à la réalité, Basil._

_-_Qui es-tu ?! _Lui demande-je, plus intrigué que jamais._

_Puis, il se présente finalement à moi, après s'être retourné en s'inclinant !_

_Euh... c'est quoi ce délire ?!_

_-_Je me nomme Vongola Sawada Basilicum. Je suis le premier fils adoptif de Vongola Sawada Iemitsu et de Vongola Sawada Nana et à ce titre, le futur chef du sénat. Et on m'a transféré dans cette école en début d'année, afin de protéger et de surveiller, les trois prétendants aux trônes !

-Qu...quoi ?!

-... Et de préférence, j'aimerai que vous ne révéliez pas ma véritable identité à Sawada-dono, messire...

_Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!_

_C'est le frère adoptif de Tsuna, en fait ?!_

_Et il n'en a pas qu'un ?!_

_..._

_Oh my god..._

… _Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes..._

-Kozato-dono... _Me ramène t-il soudain, à la réalité (il a un don pour faire ça, vous le saviez?)_ Vous, Giglio Nero-dono et Sawada-dono êtes en danger ici !

_Hé ?!_

-Quoi... ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça... ?

-La famille Gesso, qui est portée disparue depuis plus de dix-huit ans, risque de vous prendre pour cible !

_Gesso... ? Du clan des Millefiores ?_

-Tu... tu parles bien, de la famille d'Uni qui as disparu, là... non ? Mais... en quoi cela a t-il un rapport avec nous... et avec Shoichi et Spanner, surtout... ?

_Il soupire._

-En fait...

-BASILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-KUUUUUN ! _Hurle soudainement, une fille aux cheveux bleus, sortie de nulle part. _JE SAVAIS QUE TU ETAIS LA !

-Blue... Bluebell ! _S'exclame soudainement ce dernier, en ratant son unique chance, d'échapper à la fleur bleue._

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts (et avec une poupée), l'accompagne..._

_... Qui sont-ils ?!_

_**Fin du Enma pov.**_

* * *

-Cela faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce monde, kora ! _Dit soudainement un bébé blondinet, tout en se posant sur le toit d'un immeuble, grâce à son faucon. _Bon, ou est la petit-fille de Luce, kora !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Elle ne battra pas le Shimon, s'il suit mon enseignement ! _Dit un homme, en défonçant la porte qui mène au toit du dit immeuble, pour pouvoir y accéder. _On sont-ils donc, alors ?!

-On est lundi, donc ils sont en cours... _Dit le troisième Arcobalenos, en défonçant la porte, de la petite maisonnette, cette fois-ci, qui se trouve battit sur cet même immeuble, justement. _Ciaossu ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! On va les attendre, à l'intérieur !

* * *

_**Début du Mahiro pov :**_

**_Dans la villa, de la famille Dokuro:_**

-Mahiro ! Tu as sortit le chien, aujourd'hui ?! _Me demande mon horrible belle-tante, qui n'a de cesse, de me donner des corvées à faire, pour son propre plaisir personnel, depuis le __décès de sa propre fille !_

-NON ! J'Y VAIS ! _Mieux vaut aller dehors, que de rester avec cette sale clocharde, qui a laissé sa fille mourir comme un chien, de toute façon !_

-Dépêche toi ! Si cette sale bestiole chie sur le parquet, je te préviens tout de suite, que c'est toi qui nettoiera !

_Je soupire longuement, avant d'envoyer un message à Shana, ma meilleure amie..._

_-_Ohé ! Mahiro ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

_Ah ! Chrome..._

_Si seulement tu pouvais être encore là..._

_Je n'aurais pas à supporter ça..._

_**Fin du Mahiro pov.**_

* * *

**_Dans le bureau du préfet:_**

_-_Hibari-sama ! C'est une catastrophe !_ Hurle soudainement Kusakabe, en entrant dans le bureau, de son « boss » !_

_Celui-ci se redresse alors, brusquement._

_-_Que se passe t-il ? _Lui demande t-il, d'un ton impassible._

-Treize élèves de dernière année, viennent de se faire agresser, à la frontière de Namimori, près de Kokuyo !

-Quoi ?!

* * *

_**Quelque part, dans les environs de Kokuyo:**_

_Un homme rit sombrement, tout en s'asseyant sur l'une de ses victimes, à l'instar des ses congénères..._

-Kufufu ! Ou te caches-tu donc... ? Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi !

...

* * *

_**Dans la salle de classe:**_

_Tsunayoshi éternue, soudainement_.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Lui demande soudainement Yamamoto, inquiet_. Tu as peut-être attrapé froid !

-Non, ce n'est rien... !

-Dis le au prof, si ça ne va pas, surtout !_ Interviens Gokudera, à son tour._

-Tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... » Songe t-il, inquiet._

_« Tu l'as ressentie, toi aussi ? » Lui demande alors, son autre lui. « Quelqu'un en a après toi, mon pote ! »_

_« HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Quoi ?! » _

_« Et en plus, tu es sourd, Dame-Tsuna ! »_

_« -Tsuna, Enma ! Je viens d'avoir une vision ! » Leurs communique brusquement Uni, en panique, tout en les regardant fixement, à tour de rôle._

_« -Nous sommes confronté à un double danger, en restant ici ! » Reprend t-elle, très perturbée..._

_« -HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vrai... Vraiment ?! »_

_« C'est comme l'a dit, l'autre garçon... » Songe Enma, en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, tout en essayent d'éviter les regards amusés, que lui lançait Shoichi, depuis le début du cours..._

_« -Tu as l'air très préoccupé... Enma-kun~ ! » Recommence la voix, tout en raisonnant dans sa tête._

_« -Qui es-tu ?! » S'énerve le rouquin._

_« - Enma... a qui tu parles... ? » Interviens Uni, inquiète, dans la conversation._

_La voix ricane en disant les mots suivant, en même temps que Shoichi les murmure à play-back..._

_« Je suis celui, qui recherche les morceaux de la Tri-ni-set, que détiennent tes amis~ ! Et si tu veux revoir ta sœur en vie, je te conseils de m'aider, dans cette tâche~ ! En-ma-kun~ !»_

_Enma à alors un déclic !_

_« -Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?! Mami est morte !»_

_« -Qui sait, Enma-kun~!Réfléchis bien, à ma proposition~! »_

_« -HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Enma, tu me fais flipper ! »_

_«- Vous ne l'entendez pas ?! »_

_«- A plus~ ! »_

_-_Attends ! _Cria le rouquin, en tentant d'empêcher la voix de s'enfuir, tandis que Shoichi s'évanouit, ce qui alerte toute la salle de classe, au passage._

_« Il était possédé... ? » Songe alors, Enma, complètement affolé, par la situation...!_

_« -HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! »_

_« -Enma ! Tout va bien ?! »_

_« Mami... serait-elle vivante... ? Quelque part... ? Celle, dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps... ? Impossible !»_

_**À suivre...**_

**Alors ? XD**

**Ca vous a plus ? Bon ok, on a presque pas vu Tsuna, ni Uni, mais bon, croyez-moi, après, je vais très vite me rattraper, promis !**

**Ah la la... Je n'ai pas répondue à toutes vos questions, n'est-ce pas...**

**Qui donc, à attraper un cœur orange ?**

**De qui ?**

**Qui est le famille Bertesca, qui n'apparaît seulement que dans les jeux vidéos de Reborn, mais qui aura un rôle totalement différent dans ma fanfiction, que dans celui-ci...**

**(Pour pouvez me poser des questions sur Gelaro, si vous en avez. Je vous répondrez normalement, sauf si les réponses spoil de trop, sur ma fanfiction...).**

**A qui appartient la voix, qui a raisonner dans la tête d'Enma ? A Shoichi ?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Shoichi et à Spanner ?!**

**Qui sont les Arcobalenos, qui sont venus squatter chez Tsuna, Enma et Uni ?**

**Qui donc, a osé s'en prendre à un élève, su lycée Namimori, Avec Hibari ,dans les parages ?!**

**Qui est Esmeralda-sensei ? Qui est Shana ?**

**Et surtout, qui est Mahiro ? Ou est donc passé Chrome ?!**

**Vous saurez tout cela plus tard !;D**

**Ciao-ciao ! XD**

**PS : Pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé, Uni n'a pas lu dans les pensés de Bluebell, dans le chapitre précédent, car elle ne peut pas lire les pensés, d'une personne, qui est « magiquement parlant », plus puissante qu'elle et qui possède un cœur noir, à son égard (puisque cela signifie, en outre, qu'elle lui a fermé son esprit...).**

**Tout simplement ! XD**

**PS2 : Pour le physique et le caractère (ou presque) de Mahiro et de Shana, ce sont les même que dans Zetsuen no Tempest (pour Mahiro) et que dans Shakugan no Shana (pour Shana)...**

**Esmeralda-sensei, quand à elle, je l'imagine avec le physique d'un femme adulte/sorcière, que j'ai vu dans l'anime « El Cazador de la Bruja » (j'ai oublié son nom, désolé...) et avec le caractère du professeur principal de Chocola et Vanilla, dans l'anime du même nom ! XD**


	9. Chapitre 8: Relations

_**Ciaossu ! XD**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Je voudrais déjà être roi ! **

**Auteur : On se le demande...**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : All27, All00, All01 et je vous confirme la présence du XS et du B26 (je n'ai aucune de raison de vous cacher ces deux couples, pour tout vous avouer, puisqu'ils sont très secondaires en fait, par rapport aux autres...)**

**Disclaimer : Bla bla bla, vous connaissez tous le refrain n'est-ce-pas ? J'en ai marre de me répéter tout le temps...**

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! ;D**

**Ah la la, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de réclamations en messages persos, pour que Gelaro apparaisse rapidement, dans ma fanfiction ! :O **

**Hé hé hé ! Je vous comprends parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas ! D Il apparaîtra bientôt, je vous le promets ^^ ! Sa personnalité sera un peu OCC, par rapport au jeu-vidéo par contre, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour lui faire la meilleur des apparitions possibles et surtout, surtout, de faire en sorte, qu'il plaise à tout le monde ! =D **

**Ah ! Si seulement ce personnage pouvait apparaître dans au moins une fanfiction, autre que la mienne (Mais personne ne parle de lui... Bouhouhou ! Pourquoi tant de haine?! T_T (Ou du moins, je n'en ai trouvé aucune, pour l'instant...))**

**(Au passage, Gelaro (de la Bertesca Famiglia) est un personnage inédit au jeu-vidéo « Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Fate of Heat III » (j'ai abrégé le titre...), sortit sur nintendo DS au Japon uniquement (un jeu, ou Kyoko et Haru savent se battent, mes amis ! Pas entre-elles ! En vrai ! Enfin... c'est une façon de parler...*tousse* mais ça vaut le coup d'oeil, non...?). Il s'agit en outre, du gardien de la neige de Tsuna ! ;D (Ce n'est pas une blague ! :O D'ailleurs, je viens tout juste de le mettre en image perso, sur mon profil ! (Il se peut cependant, que si vous cliquer son mon profil maintenant, que ce soit la photo de Mahiro (que je remettrai un peu plus tard) qui apparaisse et non pas celle de Gelaro, puisque le changement d'image peut mettre maximum vingt-quatre heures, avant de s'effectuer correctement, désolé... Gelaro a des cheveux longs bleus clairs et ressemble beaucoup à Hibari de visage, si cela peut vous aider à les différencier ! ;D). En tout cas, le trailer du jeu est disponible en vostfr sur youtube et il parle également beaucoup de Gelaro et de sa famille, sur le wikia anglais, consacré à Reborn ! Voilà ! Vous savez tout (ou presque) ! =D)**

**Sinon à part ça, je kiff la nouvelle, que j'ai mis sur cette histoire, pas vous ! XD**

**Prends garde Basil ! Uni et Bluebell sont dans la place !;D Bon ok, j'arrête...**

**Liste des cœurs, que l'on connaît déjà (9,5/20?):**

******Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme/Tristesse/Douleur ): Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

******Coeur Jaune = 5 Cordis (Surprise/Gêne/Déplaisance/Intrigue/Intérêt moindre/Mal-aise/Fatigue/M'as tu vu ?): C'est le type de cœur qui apparaît, lorsque vous apercevez un chat dans la rue ou encore, lorsque vous demandez l'heure à quelqu'un... c'est en outre, le cœur le plus faible de tous...**

******Coeur Gris = 50 Cordis (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé, pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Kaki = 150 Cordis (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Solidarité/Compré hension): Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Orange = 300 Cordis (Coup de foudre)**

******Coeur Vert = ? Cordis (Amitié/Amitié précieuse, plus il est foncé)**

******Coeur Arc-en-ciel = 500 Cordis (Amusement/Bonheur)**

******Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

******Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolatrie)**

******Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour)**

******Bonne lecture ! =D**

**(Chapitre non-corrigé !)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Relations**_

_**Tsuna pov :**_

_**A l'extérieur du bâtiment :**_

_Je n'y comprend rien, décidément..._

_Tout à l'heure en classe, Uni nous a averti (moi et Enma), par télépathie, qu'elle avait eu une vision..._

_Elle nous a annoncé qu'un double danger, nous menaçait... _

… _Et Enma, de son côté, s'est mis à penser/parler tout seul... !_

_...Bon ok, restons calme..._

_Tout le monde est sortit de la salle de classe en furie, pour amener l'élève, qui s'était évanouie pendant notre « discussion », à l'infirmerie..._

_Ce pauvre Enma, quant à lui, étant son voisin de table, s'est fait questionner de tous les côtés ! _

_Aussi bien par l'infirmier que par les élèves et le professeur !_

_Le pauvre..._

_Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place !_

_D'après l'infirmier, le garçon qui s'est évanouie soudainement, a eu une « anémié »... _

_Je ne sais pas, ce que c'est..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur nous a tous libéré de cours plutôt que prévue et en attendant Dino-san, je suis partie me balader avec Yamamoto (qui m'a si gentiment proposé cette balade, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et qui continue de sourire en permanence) et Gokudera-kun (qui ne cesse, de me regarder de travers et qui semble se retenir, de m'étrangler sur place) ..._

_Et l'ambiance, fait vraiment très froid dans le dos... ! _

_Croyez-moi... !_

…

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !_

_« Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'une vision comme une autre, tu sais. Et puis l'autre garçon ne t'attaquera pas, tant que l''autre imbécile heureux sera avec toi, si tu veux mon avis...»_

_Uni faisait partit du club de divination à l'académie des sorciers, avant de venir ici ! C'était la meilleure ! Impossible qu'elle se trompe, là-dessus ! Nous sommes tout les trois en danger, ici !_

_« Dame-Tsuna, va ! Tu me fais honte !»_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !_

_Tout à l'heure, j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment... mais là, tout de suite, il s'est transformé en certitude !_

_Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver à ce stade là, c'est que Reborn, se pointe ici !_

… _Oh mon dieu, si ça se trouve, il peut entendre toutes mes pensés !_

_« … N'exagère pas, non plus... »_

_..._

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !_

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tsuna ? _Me demande Yamamoto, alors que j'étais littéralement en train de m'arracher les cheveux sur place._Tu en fais, une de ces têtes !

_Comme si je pouvais lui en parler !_

-C'est un extra-terrestre Yamamoto. Ne cherche pas à comprendre !

_HIIIIIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi ça, bordel ?!_

_« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, triple-abruti... ! »_

_La ferme !_

-Je suis pas un extra-machin ! _M'exclame-je, vexé._

_Yamamoto rit._

_Gokudera-kun me regarde, perplexe. Puis, il se met soudainement à me dévisager..._

-Qu... quoi ?! J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas... ?!

_Je le sens mal, ce coup la..._

-Arrête de nier, Teme ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ta sœur utiliser la magie !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PARDON ?!

_Il... il a vu Uni utiliser sa... oh mon dieu !_

-De quoi vous parlez, tout les deux ? _S'incruste alors Yamamoto, dans la conversation. _Ca à l'air amusant !

_« Il est vraiment idiot ce type, ou il le fait exprès... ?»_

_Que... qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire... ?_

_« Arrête de trembler comme une feuille et essaie plutôt, de trouver une excuse bateau ou encore, de contourner la conversation idiot ! Sinon, l'autre garçon, va finir par te démasquer, lui-aussi ! Franchement ! T'es vraiment irrécupérable !»_

_Il a raison... il faut que j'agisse... si je bafouille de trop, je vais très vite, me faire démasquer !_

_Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre me prend de vitesse..._

-Quel jour on est ? Et en quelle année surtout ? _Me demande t-il soudainement, avec air plus que menaçant, plaqué sur le visage._

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS, MOI ?!_

_Il... il sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche... !_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST UN VOYOU EN FAIT !_

_Je suis mal... mais vraiment très mal, là !_

_Au secours !_

_« Non ! Je refuse de t'aider ! »_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS AIDE-MOI UN PEU, BON SANG !_

_Puis Yamamoto se met à rire, sans crier garde._

_-_Ha ha ha ! J'ai compris ! C'est un jeu en fait ! On est le Samedi 18 Mai 2013, Tsuna !

… _Pardon ?_

_Gokudera-kun le fusille du regard._

-TEME ! POURQUOI TU LUI A DONNE LA REPONSE ! _Lui hurle t-il dessus, en le prenant par le col._

-Ha ha ha ! Je ne sais pas ! _Rigole le brun, qui venait de me sauver la vie, sans le savoir !_

-M... Merci... _Murmure-je._

_La chance que j'ai eu tout de même, qu'il ne me pose pas de question sur l'Italie... l'endroit d'ou je suis sensé être originaire..._

_« Au pire, t'as qu'à répondre que t'es amnésique et puis comme ça, c'est réglé... »_

_Très drôle !_

_« Je sais, merci. »_

_Oh ! Et puis pourquoi je te parle, moi ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, en réalité ! Si ça se trouve, je suis juste fou et je me parle... pense à moi-même !_

_« ...Qui sait... mais ça serait drôle, en effet ! Cela te rendrait encore plus pathétique, que tu ne l'es déjà ! »_

_J'ai surtout l'impression d'être schizophrène..._

_Tandis que l'argenté continue de secouer le brun comme un pommier, un homme se met soudainement à courir, dans notre direction, en hurlant un:_

-JE VOUS AI TROUVE A L'ETRÊME !

_Ah ! Je le reconnais ! C'est le taré de ce matin !_

-TEME ! ARRÊTE DE GUEULER !

-Ha ha ha ! Tu cris plus fort que lui, Gokudera !

-TA GUEULE ! A cause de toi, mon interrogatoire est fichu !

-Ha ha ha !

_In... interrogatoire ? Je ne suis pas un criminel, non plus !_

-Qui est-ce... _Commence-je à demander, avant de hurler. _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_IL COURT COMME UN DERATE, DANS MA DIRECTION !_

-ENCHANTE A L'EXTRÊME ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS VU, ALORS TU DOIS SUREMENT ÊTRE SAWADA OU KOZATO ! J'AI ENTENDU PARLER DE TOI A L'ETRÊME, PAR TON EXTRÊME SOEUR MILLEFIORE, TOUT A L'HEURE !_ Me hurle t-il dessus, en m'attrapant par les épaules sauvagement et en me secouant (à l'instar de Gokudera avec Yamamoto), comme un pommier ! _REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE, A L'EXTRÊME !

_HIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS C'EST QUI CE FOU FURIEUX ?!_

_ET IL NE SE PRESENTE MEME PAS, AVANT DE ME PROPOSE DE RENTRER DANS SON CLUB ?!_

_(Il connaît Uni ?!)_

_-_Pa... PARDON ?! _Réussis-je à dire, toujours sous le choc. _Mais... qui êtes-vous...?!

_Mes tympans viennent de rendre l'âme, je crois..._

-Ha ha ha ! Je crois que tu lui fais peur, Sempaï !

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle hurle comme ça, cette satané tête de gazon ?!

_C'est le cas de le dire, oui... !_

-SASAGAWA RYOHEI, MAIS TU PEUX M'APPELER « ONISAN », TU SAIS ! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE, A L'EXTRÊME!

-HIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Je suis sur que ce type serait près à stalker quelqu'un, juste pour qu'il rentre dans son club de « je ne sais pas quoi » !_

… _Mais je suis sensé répondre quoi là, au juste ?! Je ne sais même pas de quoi il me parle ! Je ne peux pas dire oui, quand même ! Mais refuser, serait « extrêmement » malpoli et vexant pour lui, d'un autre côté..._

_Que faire... ?_

_Gokudera-kun, de son côté, décide de lâcher Yamamoto, pour s'avancer vers nous, d'un pas rapide._

-Teme ! Lâche tout de suite mon nouveau spécimen de recherche ! _Dit-il, en sortant les même « explosifs » que tout à l'heure, de sa veste !_

_Combien en a t-il donc, au juste... ?_

_Et surtout, ou trouve t-il la place pour les ranger...? Ce n'est pas un sorcier encore, que je sache ?!_

_-_QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS TÊTE DE POULPE ?! TU VEUX RENTRER DANS MON EXTRÊME CLUB, TOI AUSSI ?! _Hurle le « boxeur », tout en me relâchant (enfin !)._

_Mais... Je n'ai jamais dit, que je voulais y rentrer !_

_« Mais lui a compris ça comme ça, en tout cas... »_

…

-Sois pas con, tête de gazon ! Je vais te faire rôtir !

_-_UN COMBAT, A L'EXTRÊME ! FAIS DE TON MIEUX, TÊTE DE POULPE !

Et là, la bagarre démarre enfin...

_Mais c'est quoi cette école de fou... ?!_

(Nda : Bah... C'est Namimori, quoi ! XD Tsuna, enfin !)

_Tandis que Gokudera allume ses... « choses »... avec le feu, de la cigarette « malboro » qu'il a dans la bouche (depuis quand l'a t-il allumé, d'ailleurs?!), pour les faire exploser sur « Onisan », ce dernier riposte à l'aide, de ses fidèles coup de poings !_

_Comment fait-il, pour résister à ces explosions, rien qu'avec ses poings, d'ailleurs ?!_

_Ils sont vraiment bizarres, ces humains ! Ils sont tous plus effrayant, les uns que les autres !_

-TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS, TEME !

-C'EST UN COMBAT, A L'EXTRÊME LIMITE !

_Et en plus... ils se battent pour moi, mine de rien !_

_« Je ne comprends pas ces gens... »_

-S'il...s'il-vous-plaît, ne vous... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle-je, tout en évitant un explosif, qui venait atterrir à côté de moi !_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SORTEZ-MOI DE CE MONDE DE FOU !_

_Et là, je m'enfuis !_

_Le plus loin possible !_

_(Enfin... j'essaye... mais ce n'est pas encore gagné...)_

-Ha ha ha ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir autant de mouvement, pas vrai Tsuna ?

_HIIIIII ! Il m'a rattrapé !_

_Moi et Yamamoto courons désormais côte à côte._

-C'est... c'est toujours comme ça, ici ? _Demande-je, inquiet._

-Ca dépend des jours ! Mais tout le monde s'amuse, c'est le principal !

_Quel optimisme !_

-Je vois...

_Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi... et vite, si je ne veux pas mourir jeune !_

-Ce n'était pas comme ici, en Italie ? _Me demande mon compagnon de course curieux, tandis que les deux autres, continuent de s'entre-tuer._

_Ils n'ont donc pas peur, que le garçon ténébreux de tout à l'heure rapplique ?!_

-... Pas vraiment... là-bas... c'est plus... je ne sais pas, en fait...

_Là-bas, ils s'entre-tuent, carrément, mais je ne peux pas lui répondre ça, quand même !_

_« Pourquoi pas... ? Qui s'en soucis, après tout... »_

… _C'est vrai que je me plains d'ici, alors que là-bas, ce n'est pas mieux..._

_Pas mieux du tout, même !_

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien ! Tu vas être un petit peu dépaysé au début, mais ça va passer avec le temps, tu verras !

_J'espère !_

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Début du Gamma pov :**_

_**Dans la salle des professeurs :**_

_Quel sales gosses ! Il faut toujours les sermonner, ma parole!_

_Je soupirs, en buvant mon café. _

_C'est enfin l'heure, de ma pause !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gamma-aniki ? _Me demande Nosaru, curieux. _

_Il faut vraiment, que j'arrête de soupirer à la longue..._

-Pas grand chose, pourquoi ?

_Il me regarde en rougissant... il ne changera définitivement jamais !_

-Rien... tu avais l'air un peu préoccupé... alors je me suis dit...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. C'est juste que...

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout, à la rencontrer comme ça..._

_En fait, je m'attendais même, à ne jamais la rencontrer !_

_...Mais bon, je suppose que tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, désormais..._

_Ah, Aria ! _

_Qu'es-tu devenu aujourd'hui ? Ou es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? A quoi ressemble-tu ?_

_Je ne le saurai probablement jamais..._

-Juste que ? _Insiste mon cadet, en s'asseyant en face de moi._

-Rien, laisse tomber !

-Elle est entré dans ta classe, hein ?

_Il faudra que j'apprenne à Tazaru, à garder un secret, un jour..._

-Mais de quoi parle-tu donc, Nosaru ?! Lache-moi, un peu !

-Je te parle de ta fille, Gamma-aniki ! Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller tout lui raconter ?!

_Je soupirs pour la seconde fois. A quoi cela servirai de toute façon ?_

-Tu étais au courant, hein ? On ne peut décidément confier de secret à personne, ici... mais bon, tant pis...

_-_Ne change pas de sujet !

-Tu es fatiguant, Nosaru !

_Pourquoi faut-il donc toujours, qu'il se mêle de mes affaires ?!_

-Si je te dit ça, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, moi, figure-toi ! Et il en va de même, pour Tazaru-aniki !

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que j'y fasse !_

_Je ne peux rien y faire..._

-Mais... ! _Commence Nosaru, avant d'être coupé par l'arrivé soudaine, de Tazaru._

-Gamma-aniki ! _S'exclame t-il, en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Le petit Irie Shoichi a fait un mal-aise, en plein cours !

_Quoi ?!_

-Ou... ou est-il ?!_ M'exclame-je, soudainement._

_-_Gamma-aniki !_ S'exclame alors Nosaru, que je l'ignore superbement._

_-_A l'infirmerie, il est avec le docteur Shamal_..._

-Parfait, j'y vais tout de suite !

-Quoi ?! _S'alarme_ brusquement _Tazaru, sans doute surpris par ma réaction soudaine..._

_Mais je n'en ai cure... tant que je peux éviter cette discussion plus qu'ennuyeuse, avec Nosaru..._

_Puis sans réfléchir, je m'en vais de ce pas..._

-Gamma-aniki, tu... !

-Laisse-le, Nosaru ! Il a besoin de rester seul un moment, je pense...

-Mais... !

_Tazaru, Nosaru... je suis vraiment désolé, de vous mettre autant à l'écart de mes histoires personnelles..._

_Désolé..._

_Mais là tout de suite, il faut vraiment que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, sur le corps de ce garçon..._

_**Fin du Gamma pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov :**_

_**Dans un parc proche, du lycée Namimori:**_

_Bon sang... je déteste être harcelé de questions !_

_Et en plus, à cause ça, ma popularité va encore baisser d'un cran, ça c'est sur..._

_Je soupirs longuement..._

_Quand je subissais l'interrogatoire de Tazaru-sensei, j'ai vu Tsuna s'en aller avec ses deux voisins de table et Uni, avec un groupe de fille, de notre classe..._

_Je sors ma bouteille d'eau et je bois un coup..._

_Mami...y aurait-il un maigre espoir, pour que tu es survécu, à ce massacre... ?_

…

_Je finit ma bouteille d'eau et je me lève, pour aller la jeter._

(Nda : Oui, Enma respecte la nature, lui ! Et il sait même très bien faire le différence, entre une poubelle de déchet (la verte) et une poubelle d'emballage (la jaune) ! Suivez donc son exemple, les enfants, c'est très important ! è_é)

_Franchement... j'aimerai bien comprendre, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, au juste..._

_C'était quoi cette voix ? Certainement pas celle de Shoichi, en tout cas..._

_Et qui plus est, cette dernière prétend rechercher le Tri-ni-set..._

_Mais pourquoi...?_

_Pourquoi est-elle persuadé, que Tsunayoshi et Uni, en sont les détenteurs ?_

_Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ma sœur Mami, vient faire dans toute cette histoire ?!_

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Je me rassois sur le banc et je prends ma tête, entre mes mains._

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant... ?

_Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas trahir Tsuna et Uni... devrais-je en parler à Dino-san ? Et si la voix, retenait bel et et bien Mami en otage et décidait de l'assassiner sur un coup de tête, si j'en parlais... ?_

_Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai absolument pas la certitude, que Mami est belle et bien vivante, quelque part..._

_Et si ceux qui essaient de me faire chanter, sont les assassins de mes parents, justement, hein ?_

…

_Merde... !_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!_

…

_Je ne sais pas..._

_Je n'en sais rien du tout !_

-Hé ! Mais ça ne serait pas le petit nouveau, de tout à l'heure ?! _Entends-je me dire une voix, tout en ricanant._

_Et cette voix, n'était pas toute seule..._

_Celui qui vient de m'adresser la parole, se dresse maintenant en face de moi..._

-Kozato...Enma... ? C'est ça ton petit nom, je me trompe ? Le miens, c'est Mochida !

_Il est dans ma classe, je le reconnais... c'est lui qui a fait tomber Uni, tout à l'heure, en classe..._

_Les autres, ricanent de leur côté.. ça sent le roussis..._

_Je ravale ma salive..._

-Euh... _murmure-je, le souffle coupé_... bonjour...que... que me voulez-vous... ?

_J'ai peur... je vais encore me faire frapper..._

_Mami... Tsuna... Uni... quelqu'un... ! Au secours !_

_Je suis littéralement figé sur place. Même si je m'enfuis, je suis certain qu'ils me rattraperont très vite..._

-Il paraît que t'es le neveu du chanteur « Haneuma », c'est vrai ?

_Je ne peux pas leurs dire que non, puisqu'on a déjà avoué à tout la classe, que c'était le cas, tout à l'heure..._

-Ou...oui... pou... pourquoi ? _Leurs demande-je, tout en plaçant une mains, devant mes yeux..._

_Jaunes, gris, indigo, un kaki quand même et... des cœurs noirs ?!_

_Parmis eux, il y en a qui me déteste autant que ça?!_

_Ca sent mauvais...vraiment mauvais..._

_Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'attraper des cœurs, si des cœurs noirs sont à proximité... ! Et si je les attrapais par erreur ?!_

-Tu dois avoir pas mal de fric dans ce cas là, je me trompe ? _Me demande un autre garçon, à la tronche purement horrible._

-P...pas tant que ça... _Bégaie-je, en attrapant mon sac..._

_Je ne peux pas m'enfuir... ils m'encerclent..._

_Et même si j'arrête le temps, je n'aurais pas le temps de fuir et ils remarqueront forcément quelque chose de louche !_

_Et je peux encore moins lire dans leurs pensés, à cause de ces fichus ondes négatives, provoqués par les cœurs noirs !_

-Tu permets qu'on y jette un petit coup d'œil ? _Me demande Mochida, tout en attrapant mon sac, que je finit par lâcher, à cause des deux autres gars qui m'attrapent par les bras au même moment._

_Je savais, que ça allait finir comme ça ! Ca finit toujours comme ça... !_

-Rendez-moi ça ! _M'énerve-je, tandis que Mochida vide le contenu de mon sac sur le sol, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un truc intéressant et qu'un troisième garçon, vient me tirer les cheveux..._

_Ils vont me le payer... !_

-Hé Mochida ! Ses yeux...

_Oh non, je ne dois surtout entrer en mode de dernière volonté, devant eux !_

_-_... ils viennent de briller d'un éclat rouge ! _Reprend le même type, qui me lâche finalement les cheveux, tandis que je baisse la tête, pour éviter que les autres garçon, remarquent eux aussi, ce détail..._

_Zut... si seulement ça avait été le monde des sorciers..._

_J'aurais fais un carton !_

-Ah ! T'as du rêver Ikaku ! Regarde-le bien, ce triple-abruti ! Je sais qu'il a l'air chelou comme ça, mais il reste un humain faiblard et pleurnichard comme tous les autres !

_Humain, hein ? Hé hé hé..._

_La bonne blague !_

_Je vais tous les..._

-Ohé ! On peut savoir ce que vous lui faîtes ?! _S'énerve un jeune homme blond, en sortant de nulle part._

_Qui c'est, ce blair... ?_

_Oh non... ! Je commence à entraîner en phase de dernière volonté..._

_Mes pensés commence à me perdre !_

…

_Pourquoi le visage des sept garçons qui viennent de me martyrisé est-il devenu si glacé, en une fraction de seconde... ?_

-Tu...tu es... Fu... Fukuda Mahiro, n'est-ce...! _Commence Mochida sa phrase, tout en lâchant mon sac, avant de se prendre une violentcoup de pied dans la gueule, de la part __de ce dit Mahiro !_

-Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre, bordel ! _S'énerve t-il, en s'attaquant maintenant à un second élève, avec un second coup de pied bien senti, dans la nuque, avec son autre jambe et enchaîne alors, avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, d'un troisième élève, hyper-rapidement !_

_E... effrayant ! Mais c'est qui ce type ?!_

-Bien ! Au suivant, maintenant !

_Et là, les deux élèves, qui me maintenaient, prirent soudainement la fuite, à l'instar de tous les autres, sous m'ont incompréhension la plus totale !_

-Tu me le paieras !_ Hurle Mochida au loin, la gueule en sang._

-Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Otis, attaque ! _Hurle le blond, tout en lançant son chien, à la poursuite des ados en cavale !_

(Nda : C'est un dog de bordeaux, pas une marque d'ascensseur ! XD)

_Je tombe des nues... c'est qui ce type ?!_

_Vu ses traits, il doit probablement être au lycée, tout comme moi... quoique, il a l'air un peu plus vieux... il doit avoir environ dix-huit ans, je pense..._

-Me... merci ! _Le remercies-je, un peu peu gêné._

_Il me lance un sourire provocateur..._

-Y a pas de quoi, mais fais attention la prochaine fois et surtout, défend toi !

_Il m'aide à ramasser mes livres..._

-Je m'appelle Fukuda Mahiro ! Je suis en terminale au lycée Namimori, mais je sèche beaucoup en ce moment... et toi ? Tu dois probablement être dans le même école que moi, vu ton uniforme... mais je ne t'ai jamais vu, par ici !

_Je réfléchis un peu, avant de répondre..._

-Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, avec mon frère et ma sœur... je m'appelle Kozato Enma et je suis en classe de seconde...

_Il me tend sa main._

-Enchanté, le rookie !

_Hein ?_

-Qu... quoi ?

-Ce sera ton nouveau petit surnom, à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Considère plutôt ça, comme un honneur, ce n'est pas tous les jours, que je donne des surnoms aux gens que je rencontre !

-... Si tu le dis...

_Il soupire...j'ai dis quelque chose, qui ne fallait pas ?_

-Cela ne t'arrive donc jamais de t'éner...

-MAHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUNNN !

-Oh non ! Pas elle !

-Qui c'est ?

_Une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, s'avance vers nous..._

_Enfin, je pense qu'elle a treize ans, au vue de sa taille !_

-TU M'AVAIS DIS QUE TU SERAIS EN COURS AUJOURD'HUI, MAHIRO !

-Mais Shana, tu...

-Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, lorsque le préfet de discipline, va te tomber dessus !

_Le préfet de discipline ? Qui est-ce ?_

_-_Je viendrais demain... pour un jour de plus ou de moins... je vais redoubler, de toute façon !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Yu-chan, vient toujours en cours, lui ! Et Esméralda-sensei est hyper remontée, contre-toi !

_Mahiro soupire..._

_Quant à moi, j'assiste silencieusement à cette dispute..._

-Ok, ok... ça va, j'ai compris...

-Franchement ! Tu es irrécupérable ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les réponses, lors du prochain examen !

-Il est pour quand... ?

-... Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

-Oh ! Mon chien est revenu ! Hé ! T'as vu ça le rookie ! Il a bouffé un morceau de froc, de l'une de ces petites flipplettes, de tout à l'heure !

_Ah ! Il... il s'adresse à moi ?!_

-Oui... j'ai vu... _Murmure-je, tandis que la fille qui s'appelle Shana, me dévisage._

-Enma...Enma...AAAAAHHH ! TU NE SERAIS PAS L'UN DE CES NOUVEAUX ELEVES ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI, PAR HASARD ?! _Me demande t-elle en hurlant soudainement, avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_Ca sent encore la fan de Dino-san à plein nez, toute cette histoire... tiens..._

_Elle a un cœur orange... c'est le moment ou jamais !_

_Un cœur orange, un coup de foudre... cela vaut trois-cents Cordis, ce n'est pas rien !_

-Ca fait quoi qu'il soit nouveau ? _Lui demande Mahiro, en haussant un sourcil, perplexe_. C'est un humain comme les autres, tu sais...

_Elle se retourne vers son ami..._

_Je me concentre, de mon côté..._

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, il... !

-Stop ! _Cris-je, tout en arrêtant le temps. Viens... cœur orange..._

_Puis je lui vole..._

_Ce petit coup de foudre..._

_C'est mon tout premier cœur... !_

_J'en prendrais soin !_

_**Fin d'Enma pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Uni pov :**_

_**Dans un couloir, de l'établissement :**_

_Retenez-moi, ou je vais faire un malheur... !_

-Basil-kun et si on allait s'asseoir sur un banc ? _Propose « gentiment » Bluebell, à la source de notre pari !_

_Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !_

_**Fin d'Uni pov.**_

* * *

_**Quelque part, à Kokuyo :**_

-Kufufu... tu es finalement venu...

-Ananas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Kufufu... qui sait ?

* * *

**A l'infirmerie :**

-Je le savais...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plut ! ;D Allez ! La suite arrive bientôt !**

**Un petite review, pour l'occasion ? =D (J'en ai de moins en moins, ça me désole... T_T)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je conclurai enfin, le premier jour, promis ! XD**

_**Ciao-ciao ! =D**_

**Ps: Vous en avez pensé quoi, de Mahiro et de Shana ? Ils vous plaisent ?**

**Ps2: Le nom de famille de Mahiro "Fukuda", ressemble beaucoup au nom de famille du vrai "Mahiro", celui de Zetsuen no Tempest, qui est "Fuwa". Je ne voulais qu'il ai le même nom de famille, parce que non seulement, une bonne partie de la personnalité de ce nouveau Mahiro vient principalement de moi, mais aussi, parce que son histoire personnelle est assez différente, de celle du "Mahiro d'origine"... m****ais vous pourrez constaté tout cela, par vous même, au fil des chapitres...**


	10. Chapitre 9: Voici la Varia !

_**Ciaossu ! XD**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Ah non ! Je ne le connais pas, sérieux ! XD**

**Auteur : Une folle, qui est sur le point de passer son bac... T_T**

**Rating : T (Attention, beaucoup d'insultes dans celui-ci !)**

**Disclaimer : Pratiquement aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent presque tous à Akira Amano. L'histoire de cette fanfiction quant à elle, est grandement inspirée du manga/anime « Chocola et Vanilla », alias : « Sugar Sugar Rune », de Moyoco Anno.**

**Pairings : All27, All00, All01, B26 et XS, de confirmé pour l'instant...**

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! ;D**

**Oui, oui, je sais, je suis trèèèèèèèèsssssssss en retard et j'en suis profondément navré... T_T **

**En même temps, entre mes révisions pour le bac (j'ai tous mes écrits la semaine prochaine et mes trois oraux de langues le même jour, la semaine suivante), le décès d'un camarade de classe à encaisser (même si ça ne date pas vraiment d'hier et qu'on n'était pas très proche tout les deux, j'y pense tous les jours depuis, même furtivement et ça fait très mal...), les cours, mon blog, les forums, ma fiche de lecture sur Descartes (et son p***** de Discours sur la Méthode... ! è_é) à finir (en Philosophie), mes dossiers à constituer, pour les divers oraux que j'ai encore à passer (dont un que j'ai déjà passé aussi), mon carnet de croquis à recommencer et mes dessins d'Art Plastiques à poffiner, mes devoirs, les contrôles, mon sommeil à rattraper (parce qu'avec mes révisions, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps), ma vie sociale et familial à gérer, mon ménage, le jeu The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess que je viens d'acheter et qui m'obsède (je suis bloqué au temple du temps...T_T), Secret Story, la tentative de suicide de Paris Jackson, ainsi que les animes que j'ai découverts entre-temps (ou que je n'avais pas encore fini, depuis la dernière fois) et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder, on encore de re-regarder (à savoir Zetsuen no Tempest, Amnesia, Devil Survivor 2, Psycho-pass et Hiiro no Kakera), je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, désolé...(même si au fond, j'en mourrais d'envie, en réalité... T_T).**

**Voilà ! J'ai fini de raconter ma vie^^! Vous savez tout ! XD**

**Bon, comme j'ai énormément de retard (combien de semaines d'ailleurs?) et que je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, qu'entre le 26 et le 30 Juin malheureusement (parce que les dernières épreuves que j'ai à passer, sont le 26 et que les jours suivants, je pense que je vais avoir envie de me reposer quand même, désolé...), j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre un peu hors-sujets par rapport à l'histoire principale cette fois-ci, puisque ce dernier est presque entièrement dédié à la Varia, censé se faire assez petite, dans cette dernière (surtout au début en fait, après ça va). Ce chapitre n'était absolument pas prévue dans le scénario d'origine, voyez-le un peu comme un bonus, en fait...**

**Cependant, il apporte quelques informations inédites, que l'on réapprendra certes, par l'intermédiaire de Tsuna, Enma et Uni, mais qui sont cruellement importantes, pour la suite de l'histoire...**

**Je ne voulais pas écrire la suite directe, du chapitre précédent tout de suite, dans la mesure ou si je l'avais fait, l'envie d'écrire le chapitre d'après m'aurait perturbé pendant toute ma semaine du Bac et quant vous, ça aurait été l'envie de connaître la suite, qui vous aurez torturé également jusqu'à sa publication...**

**Et comme j'avais vraiment envie de publier quelque chose pour ne pas qu'on m'oublie et bien voilà^^ ! Ca a donné ça !**

**Mis à part ça...**

******Liste des cœurs, que l'on connaît déjà (10/20 ?):**

******(Dans ce chapitre, cette liste est inutile mais bon... un petit rappel, ne fait jamais de mal...)**

******Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme/Tristesse/Douleur /Rancune): Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

******Coeur Jaune = 5 Cordis (Surprise/Gêne/Déplaisance/Intrigue/Intérêt moindre/Mal-aise/Fatigue/M'as-tu vu ?): C'est le type de cœur qui apparaît, lorsque vous apercevez un chat dans la rue ou encore, lorsque vous demandez l'heure à quelqu'un... c'est en outre, le cœur le plus faible de tous...**

******Coeur Gris = 50 Cordis (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé, pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Indigo : ? (? : Coeur que j'ai inventé pour cette fanfiction...)**

******Coeur Kaki = 150 Cordis (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Solidarité/Compré hension): Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

******Coeur Orange = 300 Cordis (Coup de foudre)**

******Coeur Vert = ? Cordis (Amitié/Amitié précieuse, plus il est foncé)**

******Coeur Arc-en-ciel = 500 Cordis (Amusement/Bonheur)**

******Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

******Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolâtrie)**

******Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour/Amour véritable)**

******Bonne lecture !;D**

******(Chapitre corrigé assez vite, désolé...^^' ! (Faut aussi que je pense à corriger les derniers chapitre que j'ai posté...)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Voici la Varia !**_

_**Au volcan, du monde des sorciers:**_

-Nous y voilà, enfin... _Murmure un jeune-homme au cheveux bleus pâles, sur le point de sauter, dans un flot de magma verdâtre..._

_Il le fixe intensément...il soupire..._

_Dieu, ciel, soit loué ! Le sénat lui a enfin donné la permission, d'aller rejoindre son nouveau maître, dans le monde des humains !_

-Quoi qu'il advienne... les Vongolas doivent rester au pouvoir...

_Le vent souffle... un vent glacé... il ferme les yeux..._

_« Alors... sois un peu patient, Tsunayoshi-kun... »_

… _et s'élance vers son destin..._

… _dans cette lave glacé..._

_« Le cycle des Vongolas ne se brisera jamais, grand-père ! Je te le promets !»_

_Pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire..._

_« Attends-moi encore un peu... Vongola Decimo ! Dans peu très peu de temps, tu deviendras roi !»_

…

* * *

_**Au QG de la Varia (situé dans l'aile droite, du château du royaume magique) :**_

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SATANE PRINCE DE MES DEUX ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE DEVOIR TE DIRE, DE NE PAS JOUER AU JEU DE FLECHETTES, SUR LES BOUTEILLES DE BOURBON DE CE PUTAIN DE BOSS DE MERDE! _Hurle le Capitaine Squalo, en arrivant dans le salon._

_La personne répondant au surnom de Bel, lui sourit à pleines dents ! (Ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver l'épéiste bien comme il faut, au passage)_

-Ushishishi ! Le prince s'ennuie ! _Se plaint ledit prince, en jetant une salve de couteaux (et bien tranchants les couteaux, surtout !), en direction de son supérieur argenté._

_Celui-ci esquive l'attaque, sans la moindre petite parcelle de problème... puis sous la colère, laisse apparaître sa flamme..._

_Une jolie, douce et apaisante, flamme bleue... __**la pluie**__..._

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! T'ETAIS CENSE PARTIR EN MISSION TOP SECRETE, IL Y A PLUS DE TROIS HEURES ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA ?! _Hurle t-il, tout en faisant apparaître sa lame par magie, sur son bras gauche..._

_Le « prince » hausse les épaules, puis laisse lui-aussi apparaître sa flamme..._

_Une flamme rouge, aussi sauvage que déchaînée... **la tempête**..._

-Le prince, que je suis, a horreur des missions d'espionnages ! Le prince voulait partir avec sa petite grenouille, enquêter sur la famille Estraneo !

_Une veine apparaît, sur le front de Squalo. Ca va mal finir..._

-TU FERAS CE QU'ON TE DIRA...! VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! LUSSURIA ! C'EST QUOI TOUT CE CIRQUE ?! _Cri l'épéiste, passablement énervé, à la vue de tous les plats que ledit Lussuria, est en train de poser sur la table. _TU VEUS DEVENIR TRAITEUR, OU QUOI ?!

_« L'homme » adulte, remet ses lunettes de soleil en place suite à cette remarque déplacé, tout en conservant son éternel sourire de FANGIRL en manque, plaqué sur ses lèvres..._

-Ma ma~ Calme-toi un peu, Squ-chan ! ~ C'est Boss-chan lui-même, qui a demandé à ce que je lui cuisine tout ça... !

_Et là, ni une, ni deux, l'argenté explose de rage ! Il sait très bien que jamais son capricieux de Boss, ne mangera tout ça !_

_Non mais sérieusement, la famine il connaît ?! S'il y a bien une chose que Vongola Superbia Squalo, alias Superbi Squalo déteste en ce bas-monde, c'est bel et bien les caprices d'enfants pourris gâtés (bah tiens ! Comme son dit « nouveau Boss », en fait !), les faiblards, les chieurs, et enfin le gaspillage ! (à savoir, depuis que son enfoiré de Boss a fait cuire son requin favori dans son dos (c'est à dire, il y a environ dix-huit ans, soit, juste avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en prison pour la première fois), pour n'y toucher qu'à peine, au final !)_

-VOOIIIIIIIIII ! NE ME DIS PAS, QUE TU AS CUISINE DU BOEUF, DU POULET, DU JAMBON ET DU HOMARD, JUSTE SUR UN PUTAIN DE CAPRICE DE CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE, QUAND MÊME ?!

_Le boxeur retire son tablier rose à froufrou, avant de répondre :_

_-_Ara~ Bien sur que non, Squa-chan ! Le homard, c'est pour Bel-chan !

_Le blond sourit... s'en est trop !_

-VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST TROP VOUS DEMANDER, DE TOUS MANGER PAREIL, AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE PUTAIN DE VIE ?!

-Ah ça non, Squa-chan ! Mais je suis végétarien et au régime moi ! Je ne peux pas manger comme vous, qui ne mangez que du poisson et de la viande, chaque jour !

(Nda : Oui je sais, un Nécrophile végétarien, c'est assez chelou comme truc ! XD Mais je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien avec le personnage, alors j'ai décidé de mettre ça !)

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

-Ushishi... la princesse n°1 s'énerve on dirait ! _Ricane Bel, tout en lui envoyant un couteau, qui eu le malheur de lui couper une « honorable et magnifique », mèche de __cheveux argenté !_

_Et c'est donc ainsi, qu'après avoir esquivé l'attaque du dit« prince », l'argenté se jeta au cou du blond écervelé, et ce, sans aucune, mais alors là aucune retenue, dans le seul et unique but de l'étrangler aussi « gracieusement » que possible (parce que toutes les princesses sont gracieuses, n'est-ce pas ? XD) !_

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VAIS T'EVENTRER ! TE TRANSFORMER EN SASHIMI ! TE FAIRE ROTIR ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE TOUCHER A MES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX, SALE DECHET, SALE ORDURE ! POURRITURE !

-Ushishi ! Amène-toi ! _Ricane le prince, en faisant le tour de la table, pour pouvoir esquiver les assauts meurtriers de l'autre._

_Lussuria soupire longuement, face à la scène qui s'offre à lui..._

-Ma, ma ! ~ Vous allez détruire toute la maison les enfants, si vous continuez comme ça ! Prenez donc exemple sur Gola Mosca ! Lui au moins, il ne fait pas de bêtises ! _Dit-il, tout en désignant la machine immobile en question, prostrée à côté des poubelles..._

_Cependant, le boxeur n'obtient pour seule réponse à ses protestations, de la part des deux combattants en train de s'entre-tuer, qu'un couteau volant, qui entaille très sérieusement sa joue, au passage..._

_Le travesti blanchit soudainement, suite à ce constat ! Il saigne ! Bon dieu !_

-OOOOOHHHHH ! DOUX JESUS ! MON JOLI MINOIS ! _Hurle t-il, en se dirigeant vers le miroir le plus proche, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts !_

_Il faut dire, qu'il s'est sacrément bien entaillé ! S'il n'était pas un sorcier, il en garderait probablement une très, mais alors là, très belle cicatrice, toute sa misérable vie !_

_Mais bon, en fait, la vérité, c'est que tout le monde s'en fiche complètement... !_

_..._

_Pour en revenir à la machine cité plus haut, ce Gola Mosca en question avait été conçue par Hariyama Monta, le mécanicien de la Varia, à partir de vieux modèles volés à la famille Vongola il y a dix-huit ans, lors de « l'incident »._

_A l'instar de son maître, Gola Mosca a la capacité d'utiliser des flammes violettes au combat, ainsi que pour se défendre ..._

_Les flammes violettes... des flammes très discrètes et très peu présentes... des flammes qui dévore tout sur leurs passage... __**Le nuage**__..._

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE VAIS T'EGORGER ! _Hurle l'argenté, tout en défonçant le canapé à l'aide de sa lame !_

-Ushishi ! _Hurle le blond, après s'être faufilé sous la table, en lui balançant une fourchette (parce qu'il n'y avait plus que des fourchettes sur la table) en pleine figure, faute de ne pas __avoir été assez rapide, pour faire réapparaître des couteaux !_

-Je ferais mieux, de soigner ça tout de suite ! _Se parle à lui-même Lussuria (en parlant de sa plaie), tout en oubliant momentanément le fait, que ses deux « fils » (comme il aime les appeler) sont en train de saccager toute la salle à manger/salon !_

_Et là ! Tandis qu'il fait apparaître une flamme jaune sur sa main, pour venir la frotter contre sa plaie, cette dernière disparaît instantanément..._

_Une magnifique, que dis-je, une sublime flamme jaune, brillant de mille feux... __**le soleil**__..._

_-_Et voilà ! _S'exclame le boxeur, plus qu'enthousiaste !_

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! _Hurle l'argenté, toujours à la poursuite du « blondinet à la frange », qui vient de monter les escaliers !_

_Ce denier se dirige d'ailleurs dangereusement vers le bureau de son « nouveau » Boss...qui était au passage, son ancien bureau, d'ailleurs..._

_Beaucoup trop dangereusement même, du point de vue de Squalo !_

_« Xanxus dors, bordel de merde ! S'il le réveille... »_

_Gloup ! Il n'ose même pas imaginer le sort qui lui sera réservé, si jamais il venait à se réveiller, sachant que c'est toujours lui qui prend tout dans ce putain de QG, en plus !_

_Enfin... depuis le retour de son « Pseudo-Boss », en tout cas..._

-Ushishi ! Ose donc venir étrangler le prince à cet étage, si tu es un sorcier digne de ce nom, sale paysan !

-VOOIIIIIIIII ! C'EST PLUTÔT A TOI DE DESCENDRE, SI T'ES UN HOMME !

-Ma, ma~ ! Calmez-vous les enfants ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà envoyé Levy-chan, pour aller le réveiller~ ! Le repas est près, d'ailleurs~ !

-BOSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUU ! POURQUUUUUUOIIIIIIII ?! _Hurle alors une voix, qui ne leurs est pas du tout inconnue, suivit de très près par un bruit de tir et de murs qui explosent..._

_Puis, par la fenêtre (qui se trouve en face des escaliers), ils ont la chance d'admirer un magnifique Levy carbonisé, éjecté à plus de deux-cents kilomètres de la maison..._

_Le pauvre, essaie désespérément d'utiliser sa flamme, pour arrêter sa course folle vers les cieux, sans succès cependant..._

_(Nda : La team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux... ! (__**SBAM !**__) Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! XD)_

_Une flamme verte, à la fois imprévisible et insaisissable... __**l'orage**__..._

_Squalo blanchit... le salon ! Il faut tout de suite réparer les dégâts !_

-Ushishishi ! Le Boss s'est réveillé !

-Moi, je vais aller chercher ma tarte, qui cuit dans le four ~ !

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAMMON ! T'ES OU ?! ON A BESOIN DE TOI, LA !

_Squalo n'est vraiment pas doué, pour tout ce qui est sort de rangement... vite Mammon !_

_Et là, ni une, ni deux, le Bébé volant apparaît, visiblement « horrifié » par ce qu'il est en train d'observer !_

-Yare, yare ! Mais c'est quoi tout ce chantier ?

-On t'expliquera ! Répare nous tout ça, en vitesse ! Le Boss ne va pas tarder !

-Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit...

-Ushishishi ! Il va te ruiner !

-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS QUEL RADIN ! ON TE PAIERAS LA SOMME QUE TU VEUX, TANT QUE TU NOUS REPARE TOUT CA !

_Le Bébé sourit... Squalo quant à lui, vient à peine de réaliser qu'il vient de faire une grosse connerie, en laissant le Bébé choisir son prix..._

_Il soupire... il n'a pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon... c'est ça, ou bien..._

_Mieux vaut ne pas y penser... ne jamais y penser !_

-Je vais te prendre au mot, alors... _Murmure le Bébé avec un sourire plus que satisfait, toute en remettant toute la maison en ordre, grâce à sa flamme..._

_Une flamme indigo... aussi douteuse, que mystérieuse... **le brouillard...**_

-J'exige, que l'on me paye 30 000 Cordis, en liquide...

_Le Capitaine fronce les sourcils, avant de fusiller Bel du regard (parce que tout est de sa faute, à lui et à lui seul, forcément !)_

-Voi ! Je te donnerai le fric après mangé !

-T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse !

_L'argenté soupire, avant de se figer sur place. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir..._

-Ushishi ! Le prince entend le boss qui arrive...

_« Il est là ! »_

_Il descend les escaliers..._

_Vongola Ikussu Xanxus, le fils adoptif du Vongola Nono... ainsi que le « nouveau » chef de la Varia..._

_Brillant d'une magnifique aura orangée, il s'adresse directement à son fidèle second :_

-Déchet, lorsque tu auras fini de me mater et de claquer des dents comme une poule mouillée, tu iras t'occuper de toute la paperasse, qui t'attends en haut !

-Ushishi ! _Rigole le blond en s'enfuyant du passage, pour laisser passer son Boss, tant redouté par tous !_

_Squalo bouillonne de rage ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on lui refile tout le sale boulot, hein ?!_

_-_VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONICHE ! _Hurle t-il à son boss, tout en agitant sa lame dans sa direction (le suicidaire !)._

_-_Ushishishi ! La princesse n°1 va se faire tuer ! ~ !

-Yare, yare... J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas salir le tapis...

_L'aura orangeâtre de Xanxus, s'intensifie soudainement... Le Capitaine, sentant un immense danger s'approcher de lui à grands pas, s'écarte alors du passage, tout en baissant les yeux..._

_Des flammes oranges qui surgissent d'un air supérieur, tout autour de lui et que le protège envers et contre tout ! Des flammes qui rugissent aussi bien, qu'elle brûle tout ce qu'elles touchent... **le ciel**..._

_Mieux vaut ne pas chercher Xanxus, de bon matin... surtout si l'on tient à sa vie..._

-Tu comprends vite, déchet... maintenant, bouge du passage ! S'énerve_ Xanxus, en passant à côté de son lieutenant, d'un air complètement indifférent._

_L'argenté fronce les sourcils, malgré l'influence de l'aura qui le glace !_

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ARRÊTE DE ME TRAITER COMME UNE MERDE , ENFOIRE DE BOSS !

-Yare, yare, je ferais mieux de m'en aller, moi... _Murmure le bébé, en se téléportant on ne sais ou._

-Ushishi ! Le prince va aller chercher Himeko-chan et Monta-kun dans leurs chambres...

-Déchet ! _Fulmine le ténébreux, en sortant ses deux flingues d'on ne sait ou..._

-ENCULE ! _Hurle le squall, près à se jeter sur son boss, à la première occasion..._

_Oui, Squalo n'a décidément aucun instinct de survie... ou il le perd très vite, du moins..._

-On mange, les enfants ! ~ _Chantonne Lussuria, à l'entre-baillement de la porte, tandis que Levy rampe sur le sol du jardin, dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour le déjeuner..._

_Il n'y arrivera jamais malheureusement, le pauvre..._

_Les deux combattants quant à eux, se toisent, avant de rendre les armes, pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le salon/salle à manger..._

_-_Ton rapport, déchet ! _Exige le tyran, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil favori (et en bout de table, forcément), tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse._

_L'argenté répond « calmement », tout en se servant un verre d'eau :_

_-_Voi !Fran enquête actuellement sur la famille Estraneo, mais cette dernière n'a montrer aucun signe de vie, depuis qu'elle a été bannie de nos terres... s'il les trouve, je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur elle. Quant à ton père, d'après Monta et ce que j'ai entendu dire des sénateurs, il va très certainement envoyer une escouade de sorciers, afin de protéger les prétendants aux trônes... en gros, il n'y a rien de nouveau depuis hier... ah si ! Les familles Bertesca, Shimon et Tomaso ont demandé à être transféré dans le monde des humains, mais ça, je crois que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas... ?

(Nda : A noter, que dans le monde des sorciers, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite que dans le monde des humains (ou du moins, on en a l'impression). En effet : Une journée dans le monde des humains, équivaut à trois jours, dans le monde des sorciers dans ma fanfiction... (Dans Chocola et Vanilla, c'est l'inverse et la différence de temps est encore plus grande...) En revanche, quelque soit le monde dans lequel on se trouve, on vieillit de la même manière. Je vous explique : une personne qui passe 10 ans dans le monde des humains (humaine ou sorcière, peu importe), vieillira de 10 ans (normal quoi), en revanche, une personne qui passe 30 ans dans le monde des sorciers (pareil, qu'elle soit sorcière ou encore humaine, peu importe), vieillira elle-aussi de 10 ans, au lieu de 30 ! Trente ans dans le monde des sorciers, équivaut à dix ans dans le monde des humains, mais comme le temps est ralentie dans le mondes des sorciers, sans pour autant que le corps ne soit affecté, on a le temps de vivre plus de choses avec la même apparence physique et avec les mêmes facultés mentales...

En d'autres termes, dans le monde des sorciers une année équivaut à 1095 jours et 1095 jours dans le monde des sorciers, équivaut à 365 jours dans le monde des humains, soit, une année normale)

_Xanxus renifle négligemment, avant de croiser les jambes sous la table._

_Le requin s'énerve ! _

-Voi ! Dis quelque chose, au moins !

-Un verre de bourbon, déchet ! _Dit le tireur, en tendant son bras droit, vers le travesti, avec son verre._

-VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER !

-Mais bien sur, Boss-chan~ ! R_épond le « laquais », en le servant à la seconde._

-ET TOI, ARRÊTE DE RENTRER DANS SON JEU !

-Ma, ma~ ! Calme toi un peu, Squa-chan ! ~ Pointer ton arme en ma direction, ne sert à rien ! Enfin...

_Le Boss et la Capitaine, ne voulant pas savoir ce que le boxeur sous-entend par là, le fusillent du regard !_

_-_Ferme-la, ou je te bute, Déchet !

_...avec un flingue en plus pour Xanxus..._

-Oh ! ~ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais !

_-_VOIIII ! TU FAIS CHIER, VOILA CE QUI SE PASSE ! ET ENLEVE CE PUTAIN DE TABLIER ! _Hurle le requin, en agitant sa lame dans sa direction !_

_Le boxeur qui prend peur, s'exécute._

-Ou... oui ! Je vais tout enlever !

-ET N'ESSAIES MÊME PAS DE NOUS FAIRE LE COUP DE STREAP-TEASE, SINON J'TE TUE !

-HIIIIIIII ! _Hurle alors le travesti, en imitant la voix de Tsunayoshi, à la perfection !_

-Bo... Bossu... _Murmure Levy, qui vient enfin d'arriver à la porte de la terrasse, en rampant..._

_Il a réussit ! Miracle !_

_Xanxus, prit d'un subite élan de colère et de sadisme pure, jette alors son verre de Bourbon sur son pauvre Gardien de la Foudre, qui n'a visiblement rien demandé..._

_-_Oh mon dieu !_ Hurle Lussuria, d'un air horrifié !_

_-_VOI ! T'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE DE L'ASSOMER !

-Boucle-la ! _Crache le ténébreux en s'étirant sur son fauteuil. _Tu me fatigue !

_-_Le...Levy-chan !_ S'exclame Lussuria, alerté par l'état de santé de son camarade de longue date._

_Finissant de retirer son immonde tablier, il part de ce pas le soigner..._

-Ce Bourbon, n'est pas bon ! Déchet, va tout de suite me chercher du Rhume !_ Dit-il énervé, en s'adressant désormais à son second, complètement à bout de nerfs !_

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! T'AS QU'A BOUGER TON PUTAIN DE CUL ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONNE !

_-_... Et puis quoi encore... _Murmure le Boss en sortant ses flingues, près à se lever de son __fauteuil à n'importe quel moment, pour en finir avec l'épeiste. _Tu tiens si peu que ça à ta misérable vie, Déchet ?!

-Ma Maaaaa~ Mais calmez-vous donc enfin, mes petits chéris ! On dirait des gosses de quatre ans !

-VOOOIIIIIII ! ARRÊTE DE NOUS PRENDRE POUR TES GOSSES, SALETE DE TARLOUSE !

-Pa... Pardon ?! _S'alarme alors Lussuria, en prenant son petit air choqué._

-Yare, yare... ça va nous couter cher cette année, encore... _Dit le Bébé de tout à l'heure, en réapparaissant soudainement sur l'épaule de Gola Mosca._

_-_Vous croyez, Sensei ?

_Et là, tout le monde sursaute ! La grenouille est de retour !_

-Voi ! T'as fais vite !

-Je sais.

-Ohayo ! Fran-chan ! ~ _Le salut Lussuria, tout en soignant le blesser, toujours dans le coma._

-Ara, tu as déjà fini ? _Demande le mentor du brouillard, en baillant. _Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer... _Continue t-il, en repartant aussi vite, qu'il était arrivé..._

_La grenouille soupire à son tour._

-Son état de santé ne s'améliore pas, on dirait...

_Squalo soupire en baissant sa lame, tandis que Xanxus range ses pistolets, tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse, mécontent (comme d'habitude, en fait) d'avoir été interrompue dans son son combat contre le requin, par de vulgaires Déchets !_

_-_Ton rapport, Déchet ! Dépêche-toi !

_La grenouille soupire, avant de répondre à la question posée, d'un ton complètement impassible :_

-Il n'y avait rien du tout, Bossu. Archi-rien ! Nada !

-VOOOIIIIII ! Comment ça « rien » ?! Ils ne sont quand même pas tous partis dans le monde des humains, quand même ?!

-Leurs QG était désert, c'était des ruines... je n'y peux rien, moi !

_Le second soupire pour la seconde fois, tandis que Xanxus croque férocement, dans la cuisse de poulet qu'il vient d'arracher au pauvre malheureux cadavre, posé sur la table..._

-Ushishi ! La grenouille est de retour !

-Bel-sempaï ! Vous n'étiez pas parti en mission ?

-On a raté quelque chose ? _S'exclame Himeko, en se pointant dans le salon en chemise de nuit blanche (la même qu'Uni, tiens !), sans aucun sens des convenances._

_Son frère Monta, de son côté, se frotte le yeux..._

-Quelle heure il est, soeurette ?

-L'heure que tu t'achète une montre, Monta ! _Lui répondit-elle, avec un immense sourire moqueur, avant de ricaner étrangement, de la même manière que Bel..._

_Seraient-ils télépathes ?! o_o_

(Nda : Il fallait vraiment que je la sorte celle-la, le coup de la montre ! XD)

-Ushishi ! Elle fait des progrès !

-Bel-sempaï ! Pourquoi vous lui avez appris à rire comme vous ?

_Pour répondre à sa question, le prince lui murmure à l'oreille :_

-Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de le faire figure-toi, ma petite grenouille !

_La rouquine (qui a tout entendu) réagit alors au quart de tour :_

-Kyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhh ! Du Yaaaaaoiiiiiiiiiii ! _Hurle t-elle, en se trémoussant soudainement, à l'instar de Lussuria, à l'entente du terme « Yaoi », abandonnant de ce fait un Levy, avec une barbe de des ongles, de deux kilomètres de long,au sol, complètement « out » !_

-Du Yaoi ?! Ou ça ?! _S'exclame Lussuria, en tournant sa tête, de droite à gauche._

_No Comment…_

_Xanxus, qui se fiche royalement de la conversation, se sert en Bœuf..._

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'EST SEULEMENT A MIDI, QUE VOUS VOUS LE LEVEZ ?!

-Qu'est-ce que vient de dire la princesse n°2, petite-grenouille ?

-Elle a dit « yaoi », Bel-sempaï... vous êtes devenu sourd maintenant ?

_La grenouille se pris quatre couteaux dans le chapeau..._

_-_J'ai faim... moi-aussi je vais manger..._ Murmure Monta, pour lui-même._

_-_Moi aussi en fin de compte..._ Murmure Mammon, en apparaissant à son tour..._

-Ma ma~ Mangez autant que vous voulez, il y en a pour tout le monde les enfants !

-Merci... _Murmure toujours le petit garçon complètement dans les vapes, avant de dévorer toutes les tranches de Jambon, qu'il y a de posées sur la table, comme un goret, sous les regards consternés de Lussuria et de Mammon... !_

_-_Oh mon dieu ! Monta, je t'ai déjà dit plus de cent fois, de mettre tes mains sur la table, quand tu manges !

-Ca va encore nous couter très chère, toute cette histoire de nourriture...

-Kishishi ! Mais on a le droit de se lever à l'heure qu'on veux, Capitaine ! Boss-san s'est levé à la même heure que nous, après tout !

_Le second de la Varia pense qu'il va étrangler la jeune-fille..._

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

-Kishishi ! Vous savez, ce n'est plus vous le Boss maintenant, Capitaine ! _Se moque la jeune-fille de l'argenté, tout en prenant le Boss par les épaules._ N'est-ce pas, Boss-san ? _Lui demande t-elle d'un air charmeur, qui ne manque pas une seule seconde, d'irriter le squall au plus haut point !_

_Et là, Xanxus rit..._

_(Nda : Oui. Xanxus est bel et bien capable de rire, je vous l'assure ! Souvenez-vous dans l'anime, lorsque l'on pense que Squalo est en train de se faire bouffer par des requins, il... bon ok je me tais, c'est un très mauvais exemple ! XD)_

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE ME CASSE !

-Et bien va t-en, Déchet ! _Lui répond le brun en souriant à pleines dents. _La porte est ouverte !

_-_Ushishi/Kishishi !_ Rigole les deux clowns de la bande, à l'unisson._

_Le second de la Varia tique alors._

-VOIIII ! C'EST CE QUE JE COMPTE FAIRE, JUSTEMENT !_ Hurle t-il, en claquant violemment la porte du salon derrière lui, sous l'hilarité de Xanxus, de Belphégor et d'Himeko._

* * *

_-_MARRE DE FREQUENTER DES CAS EN PERMANENCE ! JE VAIS ME POINTER CHEZ HANEUMA !

* * *

_-_Bon débarras !_ Se moque de son supérieur Himeko, en resserrant sa prise sur son Boss-san adoré, qui s'est soudainement arrêté de rire deux secondes auparavant... _

_Il la toise... _

_-_Lâche-moi ! _Lui lance t-il sèchement, sans aucune explication._

_Il n'a plus du tout envie de rire..._

_La jeune-fille ayant pris peur, s'exécute et son visage s'assombrit soudainement..._

_Aurait-elle réussit à lire, dans les pensés de Xanxus ?_

-Je m'excuse, Boss-san... _Dit-elle en reculant et en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui..._

_Et de ce pas, elle part très, très vite rejoindre son petit-frère, aux côté de Mammon, pour se servir un immense verre de Vodka..._

-Il n'y a que ça de vrai, de toute façon... _Murmure t-elle mystérieusement, tout en jetant un petit coup d'oeil rapide à Xanxus, qui a littéralement cure, de sa réplique plus que déplacé..._

_Et tandis que Xanxus recommence à manger, Bel de son côté rigole toujours..._

-Bel-sempaï... pourquoi riez-vous ?

-Ushishi ! Tais-toi, petit grenouille ! Viens, on va manger, nous-aussi ! _Lui répondit-il, tout en l'attrapant par le bras._

-Inutile de me tirer par la manche, Bel-sempaï ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler !

-Ushishi ! Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas, petite grenouille ?

_Le plus jeune réfléchit un instant..._

-Parce que les grenouilles n'ont pas d'ailes, Bel-sempaï ! Tout simplement...

-Ushishishi ! Tu en es sur ?

-Sempaï, par pitié, épargnez-moi vos sous-entendus pervers, s'il-vous-plaît !

-Ushishi ! Le prince refuse officiellement !

-Demain... _Ose couper la parole au prince Xanxus, tout en mangeant ses pâtes cent par cent_. Toi Bel et l'autre Déchet qui vient de se tirer, vous devrez récupérer le plus d'informations que possibles auprès des sénateurs, concernant les prétendants aux trônes... est-ce bien clair ? _Lance finalement le Boss, tout en fusillant le prince du regard._

_Ce dernier ravale difficilement sa salive..._

-D'accord...Ca sera fait... _Murmure t-il, tout en baissant la tête_.

_Xanxus reprend derechef:_

-Tu annonceras la nouvelle au requin, toi-même ! Quant à toi Fran, tu vas continuer d'enquêter sur la famille Estraneo, comme le désire le vieux !

-Mais c'est ennuyeux... _Se plaint derechef la grenouille, avant de se faire toute petite, face au regard de tueur, que lui lance le tireur..._Je n'ai rien dit...

« -Ushishi ! Tu voulais partir en mission avec le prince, avoue-le ! » _Communique Belphégor à son voisin, par télépathie._

« -Absolument pas, vous vous faîtes trop de films, Bel-sempaï... »

_Et BANG ! Le prince écrase le pied de sa grenouille violemment !_

_« -Bel-Sempaï... Ca fait mal ! »_

_« -C'est ça, souffre en silence ! » Réplique le prince en enfonçant cette fois-ci, un couteau dans sa cuisse._

-Mammon, _Reprend le Boss._

_-Oui ! S'exclame le Bébé surpris, qui était en train de manger son bol de soupe, avec attention._

_(Nda : Parce que la soupe, ça fait grandir ! XD)_

_« Pitié que ce ne sois pas une mission trop couteuse... pitié, que je n'ai pas à dépenser un centime...», se dit l'arnaqueur, tout en reposant sa cuillère dans son bol._

_-_Tu vas également aller enquêter sur les prétendants aux trônes, mais en dehors du sénat, à savoir parmis leurs familles, leurs établissement scolaire ainsi que parmis leurs diverses connaissances et relations ! Je veux tout savoir !

_Le Bébé hoche positivement la tête, en guise de réponse._

_« Yare, yare... encore un boulot plus qu'encombrant, à mon actif... mais pas très couteux, donc...»_

-Et moi, et moi, Boss-chan ! ~ Vous ne m'avez pas oublié n'est-ce pas ?!

-Toi Lussuria, avec Levy, vous resterez avec moi en tant que « laquais » et surtout, en tant que « cuisinier »...

_Et vous savez quoi ? Lussuria en saute de joie !_

-Ma, ma~ Boss-chan ! Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi ! _Lui confie t-il, plus qu'enthousiaste_.

_Enthousiasme qu'il perd très vite, face au regard d'assassin, que lui lance Xanxus._

-Mais enfin, en voilà des manières Boss-chan ! C'est très impolie de fixer les gens de cette façon ! Enfin... !

_Le ténébreux soupire, puis continue son discours, tout en ignorant celui du Déchet-boxeur, qui continue de jacqueter tout seul.._.

-Himeko, Monta ! Quant à vous, vous irez discrètement intégrer le Lycée des trois Déchets repêchés par le vieux, dans cette ville là... Namimori... je veux un rapport détaillé sur chacun de leurs faits et gestes, est-ce bien clair ?! Et surtout, ne vous faîtes pas démasquer !

_Le frère et la sœur Hariyama, le/se regardèrent surpris, puis acceptèrent la mission, sans broncher._

_-_Je suppose, que je vais devoir laisser mon Gola Mosca ici, si nous voulons rester discret... _Soupire le jeune garçon, d'un air vaporeux... _Quel dommage...

_Himeko de son côté, se met à ricaner gaiement...ou est donc passé sa mauvaise humeur qu'elle possédé, il y a environ trente secondes?_

-Kishishi ! _Rigole t-elle, tout en faisant apparaître deux couteaux, semblables à ceux de Bel, ainsi que ses propres flammes, dans ses mains..._

_L'une de ces deux flammes est rouge, à l'instar de celle de son « mentor de rire»... quant à l'autre, elle est blanche..._

_Une flamme blanche... une flamme vierge, qui permet de geler tout ce qu'elle touche et qui est complètement dépourvue, de toute identité... une flamme, aussi solide que __**la grêle**__, qui n'agit jamais toute seule et qui imite toutes ses congénères, de façon plus ou moins remarquables... __**la neige**__..._

_Xanxus ne répond pas tout de suite à la question... ou pour être plus précis, avant d'y répondre, il se met à ricaner sans aucune retenue, de façon très énigmatique:_

_-_Ha ha ha ! Tout dépendra de ce qu'ils valent ! J'ai bien envie de voir de mes propres yeux, ce que valent les « Troisièmes représentants », de la « Dixième Génération » des prétendants au trône ! Après tout...

_Il boit une gorgé de son verre de Cognac, avant de continuer..._

_-_Bossu... _Murmure Levy, dans son sommeil, tout en gesticulant douteusement sur le sol._

_-_Après tout_, c_'est bien moi qui est assassiné « sa première génération » et qui a été accusé à tord d'avoir assassiné pratiquement toute la seconde...heureusement que le vieux est le roi, sinon le Vindice ne m'aurait pas fait de cadeau, croyez-moi...

_Il pose son verre, avant de se remettre à ricaner comme un fou furieux..._

-Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête qu'à fait l'autre Déchet, quand je suis sortie de ma prison de glace il y a dix ans, c'était tellement hilarant ! Ha ha ha !

_Son rire résonne dans toute la salle et fige littéralement sur place, toutes les personnes qui s'y trouve..._

-Boss-chan ! Vous ne devez pas reparler de ça ! Vous avez promis à votre père !

_Le Boss s'arrête soudainement de rire, pour toiser furieusement son Gardien du Soleil, qui ferme définitivement son clapet, sous la menace muette que ce dernier lui lance..._

-Ce n'est pas le miens... !

« Et c'est justement pour cela, que je n'ai jamais été choisi comme candidat au titre... et toute cette bande de Déchets, ne savent décidément pas à côté de quoi, ils sont passé... »

* * *

_**Autre part :**_

-Ara~ Mais on dirait bien que tous mes pions sont en train de se mettre en place, finalement ! ~ Cela promet de devenir fort amusant, tout ça ! ~

-Byakuran-sama...

_Un jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse s'avance, dans une pièce entièrement blanche... _

_Aussi blanche, que l'autre occupant des lieux, qui lui sourit à pleine dents, me direz vous..._

-Yo ! ~ Sho-chan ! Qu'as-tu donc à m'apprendre, cette fois-ci ?

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà ! XD**

**Alors ? Vous avez pensé quoi de ce premier chapitre bonus (parce que ça ne sera pas le dernier, je pense) ?! X3**

**Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux individu, qui a sauté dans la lave, dans l'espoir de revoir Tsuna, dans le monde des humains, d'après vous ?**

**Et je suppose, que vous ne vous attendiez pas non plus à ce qu'Himeko et Monta fassent parties de la bande, n'est-ce pas ? XD**

**Alors pour ceux ou celles qui ne les connaissent pas, il s'agît en fait de deux personnages, qui apparaissent lors de l'Arc du « Test des Arcobalenos », uniquement dans l'anime...**

**La véritable identité de ces deux personnages est assez floue... certains disent qu'Himeko est en fait Belphégor déguisée en fille... Personnellement, moi quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je pensais que c'était plutôt sa disciple, mais bon...**

**Tout ça pour dire, qu'il fallait absolument que j'intègre deux nouveaux personnages à la Varia : un en tant que Gardien du Nuage et un autre, en temps que Gardien de la Neige, et que je n'avais absolument pas l'envie de créer des personnages OC pour ces deux rôles, sachant que vraies personnages ou pas, ces deux là font quand même partis de la Varia !**

**En plus, pour Himeko, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, car elle est vraiment THE CHARACTER, qu'il me fallait pour ce rôle !**

**La raison ? Parce qu'elle colle plutôt bien avec l'idée « d'imitation », que j'ai décidé de donner à la flamme de la neige, dans ma fanfiction (même si le personnage est très OC, à l'instar de Monta dans ma fanfic, par rapport à l'anime). Pour en savoir plus, dans ma fanfic, Himeko :**

**-Elle rit, se bat et a absolument les même goûts que Belphégor.**

**-Elle vénère son Boss (et Belphégor), à l'instar de Levy.**

**-Elle adore le Yaoi, la cuisine, faire les magasins, la mode (tout comme Lussuria, en fait), les grenouilles (Belphégor et Fran) et enfin, tout ce qui est « espèces marines » (tout comme Squalo).**

**-Elle raffole également d'alcool, tout comme Xanxus et n'arrête pas de manger sans prendre un seul gramme, à l'instar de Monta, dans ma fanfic et peut-être aussi calme que lui, tout comme être aussi déchaînée que Squalo, lorsqu'elle s'énerve, excité comme Lussuria ou bien encore complètement impassible, à l'instar de Fran. Même si son caractère reste beaucoup plus similaire à celui de Belphégor, c'est à dire, d'être une fille complètement délurée et avec une double personnalité, en prime, en gros elle est capable d'imiter presque tout le monde, dans la Varia ! Après, reste à savoir si la/les personnalité(s) qu'elle laisse paraître est/sont vraie(s) ou fausse(s)...**

**-Elle est obsédée par l'argent également, tout comme Mammon, mais non pas pour le garder pour sa pomme tout comme lui, mais bel et bien, pour aller le dépenser dans les magasins !**

**Concernant Monta, personnellement, j'imagine bien le genre de gamin insensible avec tout le monde, mais qui est un véritable petit génie, dans tout ce qui touche aux jeux vidéos et à l'informatique...**

**Après, comme dans la Varia, les membres sont « représentés » par les sept péché capitaux et que la « gourmandise » appartient à Gola Mosca en réalité, je me sentais obligé de l'affubler de ce péché, à sa place...**

**Concernant Himeko, elle n'a pas de péché capitaux en particulier, puisque c'est une imitatrice...**

**Voilà, vous savez tout ! D**

**Reviews ? XD**

**PS: BONNE MERDE A TOUS CEUX ET TOUTES CELLES, QUI TOUT COMME MOI, PASSENT LEURS BAC ! =D**

**(Et ne me dîtes pas "Merci", ça porte la poisse ! XD)**


	11. Chapitre 10: Les Arcobalenos !

**Ciaossu !**

**Titre : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : All27, All00, All01, B26, XS, 8059 (oui, je vous le confirme celui-là aussi) et après on verra.**

**Disclaimer : Presque aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent presque tous à Akira Amano, l'auteur de « Reborn ». L'histoire de cette fic, quant à elle, est grandement inspirée du manga/anime « Chocola et Vanilla »/ « Sugar Sugar Rune », de Moyoco Anno (et un peu « Shugo Chara », de Peach-pit, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi un peu plus tard...).**

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Comme le Bac est ENFIN FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes fanfictions et à mon blog !**

**Et vous savez quoi ? J'annonce le retour (et la réécriture) de ma fanfic « Au pays de Tsunayoshi » dès la fin de la semaine prochaine, ainsi que celui de ma fanfic « Les contes de Reborn », avec le chapitre 1 du « Lac des Ensorcelés » ! ;D**

**Alors pour établir un planning plus précis sur mes fanfictions... « Au pays de Tsunayoshi » et « Je voudrais déjà être roi » auront droit à un chapitre par semaine/semaine et demie, « Les contes de Reborn » à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (sachant que j'intervertis deux contes à chaque fois) et enfin « Saiyuki : Version Reborn » à un chapitre par mois. Pour ce qui est de « A doubtfull Judgment », je ne sais pas... on verra bien... j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fanfic en fait, je n'arrête pas de réécrire le premier chapitre, parce que quoi je fasse, il ne me plaît pas alors que l'idée est bonne, d'après pas mal de mes amis... je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette fanfic, vraiment (je n'arrête pas de modifier son plan, en plus...).**

**Après, j'avais deux trois OS en tête, que je devais écrire et que je n'ai toujours écrit... je les écrirai quand j'en aurais le temps...**

**Mais ce n'est qu'un planning, donc ne vous y fiez pas forcément, dans la mesure ou si je suis de bonne humeur ou de mauvaise humeur (ou que j'ai une quelconque imprévue, on ne sait jamais), les dates pourront être avancés ou encore reculés de quelques jours...**

**Voilà ! XD**

* * *

**Liste des cœurs, que l'on connaît déjà (10/20 ?):**

**Coeur Noir = X (Haine/Jalousie/Rage/Traumatisme/Tristesse/Douleur /Rancune): Peut-être fatale pour un sorcier...**

**Coeur Jaune = 5 Cordis (Surprise/Gêne/Déplaisance/Intrigue/Intérêt moindre/Mal-aise/Fatigue/M'as-tu vu ?): C'est le type de cœur qui apparaît, lorsque vous apercevez un chat dans la rue ou encore, lorsque vous demandez l'heure à quelqu'un... c'est en outre, le cœur le plus faible de tous...**

**Coeur Gris = 50 Cordis (Peur/Hésitation/Doute/Méfiance) : Coeur que j'ai inventé, pour cette fanfiction...**

**Coeur Indigo : ? (? : Coeur que j'ai inventé pour cette fanfiction...)**

**Coeur Kaki = 150 Cordis (Compassion/Camaraderie/Soutient/Solidarité/Compré hension): Coeur, que j'ai aussi inventé pour cette fanfiction...**

**Coeur Orange = 300 Cordis (Coup de foudre)**

**Coeur Vert = ? Cordis (Amitié/Amitié précieuse, plus il est foncé)**

**Coeur Arc-en-ciel = 500 Cordis (Amusement/Bonheur)**

**Coeur Rose = 1000 Cordis (Amour tout juste naissant)**

**Coeur Violet = 2500 Cordis (Désir inavouable/Amour hystérique/Amour fanatique/Idolâtrie)**

**Coeur Rouge = 5000 Cordis (Amour passionnel/Grand amour/Amour véritable)**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

**(Chapitre corrigé)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Les Arcobalenos !**_

_**Dans les couloirs du lycée Namimori :**_

_**Uni pov :**_

-Ca alors ! Te croiser ici ! Mais quelle coincidence !

_Pourquoi elle est là ?! C'est lui Basil ?!_

-Bon...Bonjour... _Nous salut-il, un peu gêné._

_Bluebell le tient par le bras, au passage. Elle triche ! Elle le connaît déjà !_

-Bonjour ! _Les salut Kyoko et Haru, mes deux nouvelles amies, avec un sourire aimable._

_Le garçon aux cheveux verts moches qui les accompagnent, nous fixe d'un air douteux..._

-Bonjour, jolies choses ! Euh...

_Effrayant ! _

_Hana de son côté reste muette et de marbre à la situation. Cette dernière et Schtroumpf-girl se toisent méchamment... Elles se connaissent ?_

… _A méditer..._

-J'étais justement en train de parler de toi à Basil-kun~ ! De qu'elle peste tu étais quand tu étais petite, ma très chère cousine !

_Cousine...?! La garce ! Elle a osé !_

_Haru et Kyoko nous regardent à tour de rôle. Basil regarde Bluebell, sans comprendre._

-Hahi ! Vous êtes cousine ?

-Incroyable ! _S'exclame Kyoko, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche._

_Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ?!_

_Je souris immensément et rentre dans le jeu de ma nouvelle pire ennemie, pour ne pas avoir l'air bête._

-Oui, du côté paternel ! Pas maternelle, comme celui de mes frères !

_Elle ricane..._

-Comme tu dis, oui...

_Voilà ! C'est simple et c'est court ! Le temps d'inventer mieux..._

_Hana hausse un sourcil._

-Cousines, hein... ?

_Elle ne marche pas dans mon jeu... c'était à prévoir..._

_Je dois trouver une excuse pour filer et vite!_

-Euh... elle ne me racontait absolument pas ça du tout en réalité, elle me demandait si je faisais quelque chose ce...

-Je lui racontait en outre, la fois ou tu étais tombé dans la piscine alors tu ne savais pas nager, juste pour que l'on remarque ta modeste présence, le jour de notre anniversaire ! _Me dit-elle faussement dans le seul but de faire honte devant mes nouvelles, en désignant le garçon au cheveux vert-caca-d'oie du doigt. _N'est-ce pas Daisy ?Après, elle a fait un caprice, pour que son père la porte dans ses bras et pour qu'on lui laisse souffler les bougies à notre place, juste parce que mademoiselle n'a pas eu l'anniversaire et les cadeaux qu'elle voulait !

_Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire bidon ?!_

-C'est... C'est faux ! _Se défend le zombie verdâtre, tandis qu'elle le fusille du regard, pour qu'il rentre dans son jeu._

_Elle me fais pitié et s'en ai trop... !_

-Bien sur que si ! Lorsqu'on fêtait nos quatre ans, souviens-toi !

_Mais bien sur !_

-Et bien... _Murmure Kyoko à mes côtés. _Si vous n'aviez que quatre ans, ce n'est pas grand chose... moi-aussi, je faisais souvent des caprices à mon frère quand j'étais petite, Uni-chan n'a pas à avoir honte de ça !

-Hahi ! C'est vrai !

_Hana et Basil de leurs côté gardent le silence. Quant à moi, je me décide enfin à répliquer à la provocation!_

-Tu n'as rien de mieux que ça à raconter, Blue-chan ? Tu te souviens de la fois ou tu étais rentré chez toi trempée et couverte de boue, parce que tu avais essayé de noyer un nid de fourmis avec de l'eau et que visiblement, tu ne savais pas te servir d'un tuyau d'arrosage ? Je me souviendrai toujours de ton visage larmoyant en train de pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, qui n'osait même pas te toucher, tellement tu es sale et dégoutante !

_Elle rougit de rage ! J'en rajoute une couche !_

-Excuse-moi, Blue-chan, j'avais complètement oublié à quel point t'a présence pouvais m'être insupportable ! Me permettrais-tu de me retirer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

_Tu m'as très bien entendu ma cocotte !_

-Tu as très bien entendu ! On y va ? _Demande-je à mes trois nouvelles amies. _A plus ! Basil-san , Daisy-kun !

-Oui, allons-y ! _Me soutiens Kyoko, en avançant en même temps que moi, à l'opposé de ma rival._

_On passe à côté d'elle, en l'ignorant superbement. Elle explose de rage !_

-Tu ne paie rient pour attendre, sale petite garce !

-A plus...! Millefiore-dono ! _Me lance, Basil-san, qui s'est enfin libéré de l'emprise de Bluebell._

_Elle doit rager encore plus ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit déjà plus dans mon champ de vision, cette sale peste !_

… _Millefiore-dono ?Il est vraiment très poli, lui..._

-Hahi ! Attendez-moi !

_J'entends un mur prendre un coup..._

-Elle se fou de moi !

_Hé hé hé ! Enfin débarrassé !_

_Et au moins maintenant, je connais le visage de ma cible..._

… _J'aurais peut-être du regarder son cœur d'ailleurs..._

_Hana passe son bras au dessus de mes épaules._

-Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre-vous, si je comprend bien. Ca a toujours été comme ça ?

_Ouf, au final elle a marché !_

_Enfin... j'espère..._

-Plus ou moins ! Depuis toutes petites, nous sommes rivales et après, quand j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai un peu perdu contact avec ma famille paternel, donc... je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle étudiait ici, elle-aussi... ha ha ha !

_J'ai un petit rire nerveux... il faudra que j'explique plus ou moins cette situation à Tsuna et Enma..._

_Hana baisse la tête._

-Désolé, pour tes parents...

_Je secoue la tête._

-Ce n'est rien.

_Ce n'est pas la réalité, de toute façon..._

-Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ta cousine, que de raconter des salades sur toi ? _Me demande Haru, perplexe._

_Elle pense que c'est un mensonge, heureusement._

-Il faut croire que non...

-Et bien elle devrait avoir honte ! _Lance le mot de la fin Kyoko, alors que l'on sort du bâtiment principal._

_Je rigole à cette réplique, la honte que je lui mis quand même !_

_..._

_Tiens ! J'apperçois Enma là-bas !_

_**Fin d'Uni pov.**_

* * *

_**Début d'Enma pov :**_

_Je suis rentré au lycée Namimori, avec Shana et Mahiro. Je dois dire, que je suis plus détendu que tout à l'heure maintenant..._

-Ohé, Shana ! C'est quoi qu'i faire pour demain ? Il y a beaucoup de trucs ?

_La concerné lève les yeux au ciel. Avant de sourire sadiquement au pauvre blond qui a osé poser une question fatidique !_

-Juste deux contrôles en Svt et en Philosophie et un DM en Mathématiques, Mahiro ! Mais tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mahiro sifflote._

-Ca arrive à tout le monde de zapper ! Pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

_Je ris, ma sœur étais comme ça aussi..._

_Quand mes parents lui demandaient les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire pour le lendemain ou encore pour les jours suivants, elle ne savait jamais..._

_Heureusement que notre voisine était dans sa classe !_

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il va vraiment rater son année, s'il continue comme ça cet abruti ! _S'énerve t-elle en tirant le blond par l'oreille._

-Hé ! Mais arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! Et puis, il a le droit de rigoler s'il veut, non ?!

_Shana lui tire encore plus fort l'oreille, pour lui hurler dans cette dernière :_

-C'EST DE TOI DONT IL EST QUESTION ICI, FUKUDA MAHIRO-KUN ! Franchement ! J'ai l'impression d'être ta mère !

-AAAAHHHH ! Mes tympans !

_J'arrête de rire (enfin). Et je lui répond :_

-Excusez-moi ! Vous m'avez rappelé des connaissances à moi, c'est tout...

_Les deux se regardent, puis rigolent eux aussi._

-Ne fais pas attention à elle Roukie-kun, elle est folle !

-Et toi complètement barjo !

_Je ris._

_Et ça n'arrive pas souvent..._

-Bon, moi j'y vais, faut que je ramène mon chien dans ma piaule, à plus ! _Et sur ce, Mahiro sans va, sans demander son reste._

-Merci pour tout à l'heure ! _Le remercies-je, poliment, avant de me retourner vers la brune qui se questionne._

-Pourquoi tu lui dit « merci » ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

-De rien, Roukie-kun ! _Entends-je l'autre me répondre. Je souris à la brune qui rougit._

-Rien ! Je suis tombé et il m'a aidé à me relever !

_J'ai l'air d'un idiot à lui raconter ça, mais la vérité créerait des problèmes à Mahiro..._

_Mais elle a l'air de gober mon histoire..._

-Ah... d'accord. Il ne c'est rien passé de dangereux n'est-ce pas ?

_Bon dieu, je n'aime pas mentir..._

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien !

_Il y a un court silence. Elle est bizarre..._

-C'est bizarre ce que je vais te dire, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose en rapport avec toi, c'est étrange...

_Aie... ! Le sort d'amnésie commence à disparaître... ça avait duré moins longtemps que ça avec Tsuna, remarque (lorsqu'il avait pris le cœur jaune de l'autre garçon)..._

-Ce... Je ne peux rien répondre à cela...

_Elle me sourit._

-Hm... Je finirai bien pas me rappeler quoi... ça ne devait pas être très important à mon avis...

_Elle a du seulement oublié le fait que j'étais sois-disant le neveu de Dino-san... ça pourrait être pire, en effet..._

-A plus tard ! _Me lance t-elle, en partant vers le bâtiment de gauche. _Si tu as un quelconque soucis, n'hésite surtout pas à nous appeler sur nos phones surtout !

_Ah ! Elle s'en va déjà ?!_

-Ou... oui... à... à plus..._ Lui dis-je, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main..._

_Pour discretos regarder la couleur de son cœur..._

_Il est vert..._

-ENMA ! _Me saute Uni dessus sans prévenir._

-Uni ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

_Bah, au moins tout ça m'aura donné l'occasion de songer à autre chose, qu'à ce que m'a dit cet autre type..._

_**Fin d'Enma pov.**_

* * *

_**Début du Tsuna pov :**_

_**Près du portail du lycée :**_

-TU AIMES LA BOXE A L'EXTRÊME ?!

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Ha ha ha ! Sempai, tu n'abandonnes donc jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il me casse les oreilles !

_Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que la boxe !_

-Et bien...

-Tch ! Je suis sur qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est !

-HIIIII !

-Ha ha ha ! Tu n'exagère pas un peu, Gokudera ?

-Les « Extra-Terrestres » ne pratiquent pas la boxe, à ma connaissance !

_Mais c'est quoi ça, un « Extra-Terrestre » ?!_

-TOUT LE MONDE AIME ET CONNAIT LA BOXE, TÊTE DE POULPE !

-Tout le monde se résume à toi ici, tête de gazon !

-Ha ha ha ! Ils sont drôles, tu ne trouve pas !

-Ou...oui...

_Je n'arrive pas à suivre la conversation, c'est normal ?_

_Mon dieu... c'est si cruel que ça, d'être un sorcier ici ?_

_Pendant que les têtes argentés se disputent encore (science vs sport, le combat épique!), comme tout à l'heure, Yamamoto me demande :_

-Tu pratiquais un sport dans ton ancien établissement, Tsuna ?

_Je crois pas, non !_

-Euh... pas vraiment... je faisais du 5x3000 mètres avec un « ami » avant de venir ici... mais j'ai arrêté du coup, comme je suis là maintenant...

_Yamamoto écarquille les yeux, tout comme Gokudera et Ryohei. J'ai dis une bêtise, c'est ça ?_

_Maudit sois-tu Reborn ! De m'avoir fais courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, tout les jours !_

-Tu courais beaucoup ! _S'exclame t-il surpris. _

_Tout Salem, quoi... en courant, sans m'envoler...ce qui me prenait un sacré paquet d'heures..._

_HIIIIIIII ! LES DEUX ARGENTES ME REGARDENT FLIPPANTS !_

-TU ES UN EXTREME GARS SAWADA ! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE A L'EXTREME !

-HHHIIIIIIII !

-Je vous l'avez dit qu'il n'était pas humain !

-Ha ha ha !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?_

-Onii-san ! _Cri soudainement une rouquine en arrivant vers nous, en compagnie d'Uni,sa nouvelle voisine de table, dont j'ignore le nom (Haru, je crois) et d'une fille super-mature, que je suis sur et certain d'avoir vu dans notre salle de classe..._

-OH ! KYOKO ! TU AS FINI TES COURS TOI-AUSSI ?!

_Logique, puisqu'on est dans sa classe..._

_N'empêche, je me demande vraiment ce qui est arrivé au rouquin de tout à l'heure... est-ce juste une simple « anémie », comme ils le disent ?_

-TSUNA !_ Se jette sur moi Uni, en m'étouffant à moitié_. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_« Genre ! »_

_Tais-toi !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?_

-Hahi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes devant le portail ?

-Ha ha ha ! Je ne sais pas !

-Je fume, ça ne se voit pas !

-J'ESSAIES DE RALLIER SAWADA A MON CLUB DE BOXE A L'EXTREME !

-J'attends notre oncle !

_Uni tape son poing dans sa main._

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'il vient nous chercher !

_...Etourdie, va !_

_Enma ne dit rien et se contente de regarder tout le monde ici, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera le fusille du regard..._

-Qu... quoi... ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage...

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et puis c'est tout !

-Ha ha ha ! Gokudera, laisse-le un peu tranquille !

-Aucun intérêt ! Je m'en vais ! _Lance la fille au long cheveux bruns._

-Quoi déjà ? _Tente de la retenir la rouquine._Tu ne voulais pas absolument voir le chanteur Haneuma ?

_Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre :_

-Un autre jour, peut-être... je dois aller voir quelqu'un, c'est important...

_La rousse soupire._

-Ah... d'accord... dans ce cas, je vais rentrer avec mon frère, alors.

-Désolé, Kyoko ! Promis, demain je rentrerai avec toi ! A plus !

_Et sur ce, elle s'en va, laissant ses amis en plan_.

-A plus ! _Lui lance Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru et Uni, presque en même temps._

_Je me demande qui elle va voir..._

-Hahi ! Donc tu es le frère d'Uni, c'est ça ? _Me demande l'autre brunette, en me dévisageant._

-Oui... enfin, plutôt son cousin en fait...

-Tu es drôle ! _Me lance la rouquine, sans que je ne comprenne le fond de sa pensé..._

_Ce n'est pas drôle ce que je viens de dire pourtant...si ?_

_« Je te confirme que non, Dame-Tsuna... »_

…

-C'EST PARCE QUE SAWADA EST EXTREME, QU'IL EST SI DROLE !

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, chez moi...

-Cherche pas à comprendre « Judaime », ils sont toujours comme ça...

_« Judaime »... ? Mon dieu, mais pourquoi diable m'appelle t-il comme ça ?_

-Ha ha ha ! Tel frère, telle sœur !

_Ils sont frère et sœur ?! Mon dieu !_

_Comme quoi, tout arrive, dans ce bas monde..._

-Hahi ! Ce n'est pas faux...

-Tch ! Ils ont surtout l'air stupide !

_Moi, Enma et Uni, nous nous regardons._

_« -Les humains sont bizarres... » Nous communique Enma, tout en soupirant._

_« -Je confirme... »_

_« -Moi je les trouve amusant et je ne m'ennuie pas ici ! Je me suis fait des copines, en plus ! »_

-Il est quelle heure ?_ Demande Enma à Yamamoto, qui rigole toujours._

-Euh... Je crois qu'il est 17 heures...

-Merci.

-De rien !

_Dino-san va bientôt arrivé..._

_Et tandis qu'Uni entame une discussion plus qu'étrange avec « Onii-san », sur le bien fait du sport sur le corps, que Yamamoto et Gokudera se disputent une énième fois pour je ne sais quelle raison et qu'Enma tape quelque chose sur son portable (il a eu des nouveaux contact ?), les deux filles se rapprochent de moi dangereusement..._

-Je suis Miura Haru ! Haru-san est la voisine de table d'Uni ! Si tu as un quelconque soucis ou un scoop à faire part au lycée, n'hésite surtout pas à en parler à Haru-san ! Haru-san est la présente du club journal, après tout !

_Tiens ? Elle parle à la troisième personne ?_

-Ah... euh... d'accord... _Balbuties-je gêné..._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'adresser à des filles comme ça..._

_« Looser~! »_

_Squatter~ !_

-Hahi ! _Rougit Haru, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison._

_La rouquine s'avance à son tour vers moi..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne !_

-Je suis Sasagawa Kyoko ! Je suis juste derrière toi en classe, avec Kurokawa Hana, la fille qui vient de s'en aller ! Enchanté ! _Se présente t-elle à moi, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres !_

_Elle est..._

_Mon cœur va viré au orange, si ça continue, mais c'est quoi ce sourire rayonnant qu'elle me fait ?!_

-Hahi ! Tsuna-san, tu es tout rouge !

-Qu... Quoi ? Ah euh... mais non... !

_Yamamoto me sourit et Gokudera me regarde l'air de dire « J'en ai rien à foutre ». Enma, quant à lui, est toujours sur son portable à papoter à je ne sais pas qui..._

« -Tsuna ! Leurs coeurs ! Prends leurs coeurs, regarde ! » _Me communique Uni, tout en parlant avec Ryohei, qui n'a visiblement rien remarqué du tout !_

_« Tiens, elle peut être plus intelligente que toi elle, des fois ! »_

_Ferme-la ! Uni est juste étourdie de temps à autre ! Elle est loin d'être stupide ! Et en plus, une fois sur cinq, elle fait semblant de l'être..._

_Ma main discretos devant mes yeux (la technique du : « je me frotte les yeux », marche toujours!)..._

_Kyoko-chan a un cœur arc-en-ciel... et Haru un cœur orange..._

_500 + 300 = 800 Cordis !_

_Je les veux ! Il sont pour moi !_

-St...

_Sauf que..._

-Tsuna ! Enma ! Uni !

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! _Entends-je une vague de fille hurler, soudainement à cet appel !_

_Et vous savez quoi ? Kyoko-chan et Haru font toutes les deux parties de cette vague !_

-Mais c'est vraiment leurs oncle en fait ! _En lâche sa troisième cigarette, Gokudera..._

-Ha ha ha ! Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça en vrai !

-Imbécile de base-baller ! C'est exactement le même qu'à la télé !

-Tu crois !

_Et c'est repartie !_

-C'EST HANEUMA ! JE VAIS ALLER LUI DEMANDER UN AUTOGRAPHE A L'EXTREME !

_Mais... et mes cœurs alors... ?_

-Euh...

-Désolé Tsuna... _Me dit Uni, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, lorsque plus personne ne fait attention à nous. _Ca m'a fait pareil tout à l'heure dans la classe quand je suis tombé... en dirait que les sentiments les plus forts écrasent complètement les autres...

-En gros, Dino-san vient de briser les cœurs qui m'étaient destiné c'est ça...

-En gros, oui... _Me confirme ma crainte Enma, tout en rangeant son portable, dans son sac..._

_Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde, en plus ! Il y a même les professeurs ! Et pas forcément féminins !_

-HIII !_ Cri-je, en tombant sur le sol soudainement._

-Oh mon dieu ! Il est là !_ Cri l'une d'entre elle justement, en me bousculant sans ménagement, pour lui laisser le passage. _

_Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. _

-Esmeralda-sensei est vraiment incroyable !_ Soupire l'élève avec qui la professeur était en train de parler juste avant..._

-Tu m'étonnes !_ Dit l'autre, tout en se grattant la nuque._

_En tout cas, moi elle m'a fait mal._

-Tout va bien, Tsuna ? _S'inquiète Uni, tout en m'aidant à me relever._

-Oui !Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

_Ils sont fous ces humains des fois, je vous jure !_

-Hé regardez ! Dino-san va sûrement leurs voler leurs cœurs !

_Si seulement on pouvait ne serait-ce que s'approcher... Romario essaie tant bien que mal de retenir la foule, mais tout seul et sans magie, ce n'est pas évident..._

_Et en plus, il commence à se faire vieux le pauvre..._

_« Ha ha ! Tu t'es fait jeter~ ! » _

_Oh ! Toi, ça va !_

_Pile quand je commençait enfin à oublier !_

_Mon dieu, je suis sure que la moitié de toutes ces filles ont attendu toute la journée dans le coin, pour espérer le voir ! _

_Ou alors, elles ont un détecteur, je ne sais pas... les humains sont tellement étranges, que..._

_« Et toi, tu n'es pas étrange peut-être ? »_

_Mais tu vas la fermer oui !_

-Dino-sama~ est-ce que je peux me prendre en photo avec vous ?

-Je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Bien sur !

-Kyaaaaahhhh ! Il m'a parlé !

-Dino-sama ! Ne nous éternisons pas ! Les enfants attendent !

_Dino-san soupire._

-Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! STOP !

_Le temps s'arrête !_

-Waouh ! Vous avez vu tout ces cœurs ?! _S'exclame Uni, surprise._

_En effet ! Des rouges, des violets, des roses, des oranges, des mauves, des marrons, des magentas, des rosés et des bleus ?! Non mais c'est quoi tout ça ?!_

-A moi, mes jolies coeurs~ !

-Il les a pris... _Murmure Enma..._

_Comment pourras t-on un jour espérer avoir autant de cœurs ? Dîtes-le moi !_

-Incroyable... _Murmure-je, pour moi-même..._

_« Prends-en de la graine, surtout ! »_

_Tu l'as d... non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Il m'a volé mes cœurs ! Mes 800 Cordiiiiis !_

-VITE ! VENEZ LES ENFANTS ! _Nous hurle Romario, avant que le temps ne reprenne son court !_

_Et là, on ne perd pas de temps !_

_Je jette tout de même un dernier regard à Gokudera et Yamamoto, qui étaient encore en train de se disputer..._

_J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront pas notre soudaine disparition..._

_Quant à Onisan, Kyoko-chan et Haru, dans la foule, ils étaient juste introuvable !_

-On s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui !

-Parle pour toi !_ Lui répondons moi et Enma à l'unisson._

_D'ailleurs, à quel moment à t-il soigné sa cheville ? Il faudra que je lui demande..._

_Et surtout, c'est quoi ce bleu qu'il a sur la joue, ça date de la chute qu'il a eu dans les escaliers a aussi ?_

-Allez montez, vite ! _Nous lance le manager, en remontant à sa place, tel Speedy Gonzales !_

-A plus tard, mes chéris !

-Dino-sama ! Arrêtez tout de suite ces enfantillages devant les enfants et montez !

-Dommage, la brune était bien mignonne...

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours comme ça en présence de vos fans, ça ne vous ressemble... _Commence Romario, tout en démarrant très vite._

-Alors les enfants, comment ça c'est passé ce premier jour ? _Esquive la question Dino-san, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

-N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, Dino-sama !

_Ouf... on rentre enfin ! _

-Vous êtes génial ! _Le complimente Enma, les yeux écarquillés !_

_Il m'a volé mes cœurs, mais bon... _

_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST 800 CORDIS A COTE DE CE QU'IL A LUI ?!_

-Merci ! _Remercie Dino-san mon ami, en rougissant légèrement._

-Plus que génial !_ En rajoute-je une couche ! _Comment tu fais ?!

-Et bien... c'est parce que je suis le grand-frère idéal, voilà tout !

...

_« Vous ne méritez décidément pas de l'appeler grand-frère... »_

… _En effet..._

-Moi aussi je veux être grande-soeur alors ! Si c'est le secret !

_Silence..._

-Uni, c'est une métaphore... _La reprends-je. _Il dit ça parce qu'il est notre ainé...

-Ah ! D'accord...

_« -Tsuna ! Elle a oublié le shopping ! » Me communique Enma, par la pensé !_

_Ah tiens c'est vrai ça ! Heureusement ! Je lui fais un clin d'oeil._

_« -Je n'ai pas oublié les garçons, rassurez-vous. Ce sera pour demain, je vous le promets ! »_

-NOOOONNNNN !_ Hurle t-on à l'unisson moi et Enma, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pour Romario et Dino-san._

-Je suis juste fatigué, pour aujourd'hui. _Nous avoue t-elle avec son sourire de sado-psychopathe !_

_Vivement pas demain !_

_**Fin de Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Dans une limousine blanche :**_

-Ara~ C'est donc à ça qu'ils ressemblent ? Comme ils me rappellent le Ieyatsu, le Cozart et la Aria de l'époque... c'est magnifique !

-Byakuran ! Pourquoi ils t'intéressent autant ! Nous sommes là nous, non ?!

-Bluebell ! N'importune donc pas Byakuran-sama, avec tes grands discours ! _Lui lance Zakuro, avec orgueil_. Alors ? Tu as relevé le défie ?

_La bleutée ricane._

-Le papillon a mordu à l'hameçon... ! Hi hi hi ! Pas vrai Daisy ?

_Le garçon aux cheveux verts resserre son lapin en peluche contre lui. Cette histoire ne lui plaît pas..._

-Ou... Oui !

* * *

_**Dans la nouvelle maison de notre trio favori :**_

-Ciaossu !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle très fort un petit châtain, en se prenant un bon coup de pied sur la tête, de la part d'un bébé, portant un feodora noir._

_« Pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! »_

-Oncle Reborn ! _Hurle une jeune-fille à ses côtés, le cœur rempli de joie par la présence du __tortionnaire au chapeau, en sa nouvelle demeure._

-HIIIIII ! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Dame-Tsuna ! J'espère que tu as attrapé ne serait-ce qu'un seul cœur aujourd'hui !

-HIIIIIIIIII !

-Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là ?! _S'exclame le plus grand des deux blond présent dans la salle, pas très loin de la jeune-fille. _Je pensais que vous n'arriveriez que demain...

-En fait, ils sont arrivés il y a quelques heures déjà, Dino-sama. _Lui annonce son fidèle Romario, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille._

-On en pouvait plus d'attendre, kora ! _S'exclame un autre bébé (blond lui-aussi), en sautant du canapé noir, sur lequel il s'était assis. _Alors c'est toi Uni ? _Demande t-il à la seule représente féminine du groupe._ Tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, kora ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Oui ! Oncle Colonello ! Ca faisait longtemps !

_Un autre bébé s'avance, le roux caché derrière le grand blond ravale sa salive, tandis que ce dernier s'exclame :_

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Shimon-kun ! Avec le grand Skull, c'est à dire moi comme professeur, tu deviendras roi en un rien de temps ! _Hurle le troisième bébé à l'apeuré, d'un geste théâtral. _

-Vr... Vraiment... ? _Lui demande t-il inutilement, hésitant._

-Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu cr... ?! Aaah ! _Commence à répliquer le bébé au casque, avant d'être frappé par Reborn et d'atterrir sur le mur d'en face qui se fissure, avant de se reformer de lui-même sous le choc. _Reborn-san ! Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?!

_Le bébé au feodora sortit son caméléon de son chapeau._

-Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement...

-Epargne-nous tes grands discours, kora !

-Dino-san... qui c'est ? _Demande Enma à son nouveau tuteur, toujours caché derrière lui au cas ou Reborn déciderai de lui donner un coup de pied à lui-aussi._

_Le blond hésite un instant sur la réponse à fournir._

-Ce sont vos nouveaux partenaires... enfin... plutôt vos examinateurs... non, vos nouveaux professeurs, en fait... ils vont rester avec vous en permanence, dans le but de vous aider... _Leurs annonce t-il, le sourire au lèvres (quoique un peu sadique, sur les bords...)._

_« Enfin... tout est relatif bien sur... » Rajoute t-il, en regardant le bébé au caméléon, avec une goutte de sueur perlante..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! PARDON ?! _S'alarme Tsunayoshi en s'arrachant les cheveux. _On va être surveillé en permanence ?!

-C'est exactement ça ! _Lui répond le blond, en s'asseyant sur une chaise. _Chacun son professeur !

-C'est géniale ! _S'exclame Uni, des étoiles dans les yeux._

_Enma de son côté, s'assoit aussi sur une chaise, sans rien dire de plus et en baissant la tête timidement. Il se sert un verre de Coca en silence..._

_« Non, ne me dite pas que... Reborn va être une fois de plus mon professeur particulier ?! Oh mon dieu... ! » Panique le châtain en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'une des immenses chaises de la grande table._

_Les autres en firent de même et la véritable discussion peut enfin commencer._

_Dino se décide à prendre la parole (surtout pour briser le silence), après s'être raclé la gorge :_

-Bon... comme c'est une tradition chez nous d'envoyer des Arcobalenos pour surveiller les prétendants aux trônes... les voici...

_« Tradition ? Pourquoi on ne nous en parle que maintenant ? » Se demande Tsuna, légèrement angoissé._

_Dino reprend :_

-Colonello sera donc le nouveau partenaire d'Uni...

-Faisons de notre mieux, kora !

-Je compte sur toi ! Oncle Colonello ! _Lui répond l'héritière de la famille Giglio Nero, en lui souriant de toutes ses dents._

-Skull, celui d'Enma...

-On va tout déchirer ! _S'exclame le bébé au casque en levant son poing dans les airs, sous les regards menaçants de Reborn et Colonello, braqués sur lui._

_Le rouquin baisse timidement la tête..._

-Ou... oui... !

_« Il ne reste donc plus que... je m'en doutais un peu en fait... » Songe le seul châtain du groupe, en soupirant longuement..._

-Et pour finir, Reborn sera le partenaire de Tsuna...

_Le bébé au foedora sourit d'un air sadique. _

_Tsuna n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout !_

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir, Dame-Tsuna ! _Lance le tyran, en regardant longuement son élève qui en tremble de peur._

-... D'a... d'accord... _Murmure l'élu des Vongolas, en soupirant une énième fois._

_(Nda : C'est la mode de soupirer, lol ! XD)_

-Graoh ! _Lance Natsu, sur les genoux de son maitre._

_« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII ! Fini mes projets de grâces matinées et de journées sans réviser ! Fini nos discussions à trois, entre Enma, Uni et moi ! Ma vie est fichue !»_

-Maintenant, combien de cœurs avez-vous attrapé aujourd'hui ? _Leurs demande le blond, en __s'attendant au pire, au vue de ce qu'il a vu tout à l'heure..._

_Mais il fallait bien aborder me sujet..._

_Uni sourit, nullement embarrassée..._

-Rien du tout, pour moi ! _Dit-elle, sans une once de honte, devant les yeux écarquillés de Colonello, les sourires non-dissimulés de Reborn et de Skull, ainsi que les soupirs à répétitions de Dino, Romario (oui, oui, il est toujours là), Tsuna et Enma._

_Colonello soupire à son tour._

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demande Uni innocemment à son entourage, qui l'a regarde étrangement._

-On va y remédier dès demain, kora !

_Uni hoche positivement la tête._

-Oui ! Oncle Colonello !

_« Je ne devrais pas soupirer, je n'ai presque pas fait mieux... un cœur pisse... »_

-Je n'ai attrapé qu'un cœur jaune... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle le châtain, avant de se prendre une tongue verte, en pleine poire !_ Mais quoi ?! J'ai bien attrapé un cœur, non ?!

-Celui-là ne vaut rient ! Et c'est la preuve que tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me jeter une tongue à la figure... ! Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit ! _Se rattrape t-il, à la vue d'une seconde tongue réapparaissant dans la main du bébé au foedora noir._

_Dino soupire, Skull et Colonello se moquent de lui, quant à eux._

-Au final, tu n'es pas dans une meilleure situation que moi Reborn, kora !

_« Si seulement j'avais pu attraper les cœurs des deux filles que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... je n'en serais pas là... maudit sois-tu Dino-san ! Arriver pile au moment ou j'allais prendre leurs cœurs ! »_

-Ha ha ha !_ Rigole Skull, avant qu'une balle sortit de nulle part, frôle son casque de trèèèèès, très près..._

-Non... Tsuna deviendra roi quoi qu'il en coûte, grâce à mes conseils et à mon enseignement !

_« Ca c'est vite dit... » Songe le concerné et son « double » au même moment, au grand désespoir du « véritable » Tsuna..._

-Si tu le... HIIIIIII !

-N'essaies même pas de finir ta phrase, si tu échoues, tu mourras de mes propres mains !

-HIIIIIIIII !

_« Il va me tuer ! »_

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes drôles ! _Rigole Uni, assise à côté de Tsuna._

-Je doute qu'il soit en train de rigoler, Uni-san... _Lui murmure Romario, pas très loin._

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Dino se frappe soudainement le front..._

-Parce que je suis plutôt bien placé pour dire que si Tsuna échoue, alors oui, Reborn le tuera...

_Uni fait les gros yeux._

-Ah... ! D'accord...

_« Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas eu comme partenaire... je l'ai déjà vu mille et une à l'oeuvre avec Tsuna, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de lui apprendre un cours de mathématiques et... oh mon dieu... » Songe Enma en se rongeant les ongles, dans son coin. « Heureusement que j'étais au fond de la classe... »._

_Parce que oui, Reborn était non seulement le professeur particulier de Tsuna dans leurs monde, mais également le professeur principal de leurs classe, ainsi que leurs professeur de mathématiques, à l'instar de Gamma, dans ce monde-ci..._

_Donc, imaginez un peu le carnage que ça va être, pour Tsuna..._

_Enma soupire longuement, avant d'annoncer en regardant Skull (qui regarde quant à lui avec un miroir, si son casque n'est pas endommagé):_

-J'ai... j'ai... j'ai attrapé un cœur orange... c'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Skull en lâche son miroir !_

-Yatta ! Nous sommes en tête ! 300 Cordis pour nous, contre 5 pour Reborn et 0 pour Colonello !

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour un premier jour... _Commente Dino dans son coin, d'un air désespéré..._ y compris pour toi Enma... en fait, le pire score jamais obtenue par un prétendant au trône dès le premier jour est de 1200 Cordis... 900 si vous comptez le fait qu'il a dépensé 300 Cordis peu après les avoir obtenue... à trois, vous avez battue son record...

_Tsuna, Enma et Uni se figent ! En même temps, si on leurs avait enseigné le sort pour attraper des cœurs plus tôt, en classe, ils auraient pu faire un carnage !_

_« Pire score de toute l'histoire... » Pensent-ils à l'unisson..._

_Qu'est-ce que le roi, le royaume, leurs familles et le sénat doivent penser d'eux maintenant, au juste ?_

_Coup de feu! Reborn a sortit son revolver et Colonello sa mitraillette !_

-D'accord, je me tais... AAAAAAHHHHHH ! _Hurle ce pauvre Skull, tout en se faisant mitrailler de toutes part..._

-... _Est la réponse très constructive d'Enma, face à cette situation..._

_Puis Uni et Tsuna ont un déclic soudain :_

-Tu as attrapé le cœur de qui ? _Demandent-ils à l'unisson au rouquin, plus que gêné par la question posée._

_Enma, mal-à-l'aise, leurs répond :_

-... D'une fille que j'ai rencontré dans un parc...

_Tsuna réfléchit un instant..._

-Et comment elle s'appelle ? _Lui demande t-il curieux._

_Uni tape des mains._

-Ah ! Cette fille la, avec les cheveux noirs ! Je t'ai vu avec elle, tout à l'heure !

_Enma rougit soudainement !_

-C'est... ça...

-Quelle fille, kora ?

-Ca ne me dit pas son nom... et en plus, tu fermes ton esprit, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Dame-Tsuna ! Préoccupe toi plutôt de toi ! _Lui cri Reborn, en l'attrapant au l'assaut avec Léon, son caméléon-métamorphe, en le tirant vers sa chambre. _

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle le jeune garçon, en tombant de sa chaise. _LACHE-MOI ! AIDEZ-MOI !

_Dino blanchit soudainement..._

-Bon, moi j'ai un concert à préparer, à plus tard ! Romario, on s'en va ! _Dit le blond, en s'enfuyant à vive allure. _

-HIIIIIIII ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

_Romario soupire avant de rejoindre son boss, sur un :_

-Bonne chance à tout les trois !

-HIIIIII !

-Merci à vous, Romario-san ! _Le remercie Uni, en s'inclinant poliment devant lui._

-Nous aussi nous avons du travail, kora ! Tu viens ? On doit établir notre stratégie d'attaque pour demain !

_Uni hoche positivement la tête, à son nouveau partenaire._

-Oui ! A ce propos, vous avez déjà visité la maison ?

-Sauf les chambres, kora !

-Alors, suis-moi, c'est par là !

-HIIIIIIII ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! _Hurle le châtain en s'agrippant au mur, comme il le peut..._

_L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit..._

-Lâche tout de suite ce mur, Dame-Tsuna !

-Non !

-...On y va... ? _Demande Enma à un Skull apeuré, qui vient mystérieusement de se remettre de toutes les balles qu'il a pris..._

-Bien... Bien sur !

-HIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurle le châtain, parce que Reborn vient de resserrer la corde, qui le retient prisonnier._

_Il lâche enfin le mur..._

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

-Hé hé hé !

* * *

_**Dans une autre ville :**_

_Un jeune-homme rentre dans une salle peu éclairée..._

-Mukuro-sama...

_Le concerné lance un regard au nouvel arrivant, tout en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était assis..._

_Le garçon reprend :_

-Qui était-il ?

_L'autre ricane sombrement..._

-L'une de mes nombreuses connaissances... ne t'en fais pas. Rien n'altérera nos plans... pas même lui... par contre...

_Un autre garçon entre dans la pièce, en balançant son sac de course (constitué uniquement de barres chocolatées) dans un coin._

-Il n'y avait plus de « Lion » et en plus, cet enfoiré vendeur à essayé de m'arnaquer de 50 yens, pyon ! Je lui en ai foutu une bonne !

_Le dénommé Mukuro ricane._

-Il semblerait que les Gessos de la famille Millefiore soient également de la partie... et cela ne me plaît guère... il va peut-être falloir rester discret encore un petit moment, je pense... et appeler des renfors...

* * *

_**Tsuna pov :**_

_**Dans la chambre de Tsuna :**_

_Hiiiiiiiii ! Il va me tuer !_

_Puis sans crier garde, il me jette sur mon lit avec l'aide de sa corde._

-Bon, tu vas commencer par me raconter tout ce que tu as fait ce premier jour.

_Natsu rentre lui-aussi dans la chambre et viens me rejoindre. Reborn s'asseois quant à lui, sur ma table basse._

-Je t'écoute.

_Je soupire._

-Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?

_Il baisse son chapeau ! Ce n'est pas bon signe._

-Je te le promets... pour cette fois-ci.

_Ouf... !_

-Et bien... Avant-hier soir, Dino-san nous a emmené dans cette maison, nous a expliqué qu'elle était la notre, les règles du challenge et grosso-modo ce qui va nous attendre et aujourd'hui... et bien, contre toutes attentes, on a apprit qu'un garçon nous a vu tomber du ciel et puis voilà... je n'ai rien à dire de plus...

_Reborn attend un instant avant de répondre. Je panique un peu..._

-Qu...quoi ?

-Comment s'appelle le garçon qui vous a vu tomber du ciel ? Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit quand il vous a vu ?

_Hein ? Comment ?_

-Et bien, à peine être entré dans la salle, il nous a traité « d'extra-terriens », ou je ne sais pas quoi devant tout le monde, mais tout le monde c'est moqué de lui et ne la pas cru, donc... mais il est beaucoup sur notre dos, en tout cas...

_Surtout moi en fait, parce que je suis à côté de lui et parce que c'est moi qu'il a reconnu en premier lieu..._

-Je vois... ça aurait pu être pire... avec les autres Arcobalenos, nous allons garder un œil sur lui, au cas ou il deviendrait dangereux... comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Gokudera Hayato.

-Très bien. Sinon, personne ne t'as paru suspect parmis les gens de ta classe ? Tu as rencontré quelques sorciers, parmis eux ?

_Je réfléchis une seconde... il y a bien ces deux là..._

-Mm... il y a deux garçons dont je n'ai jamais pu voir le cœur... dont un assez dangereux je dois dire...

-C'est à dire ?

_Il insiste..._

-Celui qui a l'air inoffensif s'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi. Il super gentil et j'ai vraiment sympathisé avec lui. L'autre, s'appelle Hibari Kyoya, c'est le préfet de discipline des écoles de Namimori... et il m'a convoqué demain matin dans son bureau pour je ne sais quelle raison... Je n'ai jamais réussi à voir leurs coeur ! Et puis il y a un garçon qui s'est évanouie tout à l'heure... Irie Shoichi, je crois...

_Reborn baisse son foedora, peut-être un peu inquiet, puis sourit mystérieusement ! Ce n'est pas bon !_

-Et les personnes à qui tu es susceptible de prendre un cœur ?

_Je soupire..._

-Tout à l'heure, quand Dino-san est venu nous chercher, j'ai faillit prendre un cœur arc-en-ciel à une fille qui s'appelle Sasagawa Kyoko et un cœur orange à une fille qui s'appelle Miura Haru, mais il a tout gâcher...

_La poisse que j'ai quand même...800 Cordis partis en fumée..._

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire... » Me commente mon autre moi, que je remets derechef à sa place._

_Va t-en !_

_« Quand j'en aurais envie, peut-être... »_

_Bref, Reborn, qui est en train de noter tout ce que je dis sur un calepin, me demande enfin :_

-Et qu'elle est la relation que tu entretiens avec tes rivaux ? Et surtout quant est-il de leurs relations avec les autres ? Ils ont plus de succés que toi ou bien moins que toi ?

_Euh... Oh mon dieu, pile la question qu'il ne fallait pas me poser..._

-Et bien... quand on est rentré en classe, on a regardé les cœurs qui brillaient pour nous, mais comme Dino-san avait oublié de nous apprendre la formule pour les attraper, on a pas pu les prendre. Moi, j'en avais des jaunes, des kakis et beaucoup d'arc-en-ciel, Uni beaucoup de oranges venant des garçons et quelques jaunes et kakis venant de quelques autres personnes, mais elle a perdu en cœurs oranges, au moment ou elle est tombé en regagnant sa place...

_Reborn rit._

-Elle est tombée ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! La pauvre ! Elle s'est fait super mal et j'aurais pu en faire autant, tout comme Enma !

_Il arrête difficilement de rire, avant de me répondre :_

-Excuse-moi, cela m'a rappelé ma première rencontre avec quelqu'un, c'est tout... _Il reprend son souffle. _Vas-y, excuse-moi, tu peux continuer.

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais un professeur chelou ?_

(Nda : Oui, tu viens de le faire ! XD)

-Et Enma avait un peu de cœurs oranges, des jaunes, des kakis et enfin pas mal de gris, mais ça je ne sais pas ce que c'est... c'est quoi ?

_Reborn baisse son chapeau._

-Les cœurs gris représente la crainte, le doute on encore l'hésitation... ils valent 50 Cordis chacun. Et votre relation, entre-vous trois, quand est-il ?

_Ca fait beaucoup de questions là !_

_Enma est craint par les autres ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Plus inoffensif, il n'y a pas !_

-On s'entend très bien tout les trois... même si on s'est tout les trois fais un petit groupe d'amis chacun de son côté...

_Reste à savoir si cela va durer..._

-...Et hier soir, on a même joué à des jeux de sociétés dans ma chambre... au fait, comment va ma mère ?

_Mon tuteur fou range son calepin et me répond :_

-Tes parents vont bien, même s'ils s'inquiètent un peu pour toi... concernant ce que je viens d'entendre, il semblerait que tu es un peu de mal avec les relations amoureuses mais que ton intégration au sein d'un groupe se fasse plus rapidement que celle des deux autres...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On s'est tous plutôt bien intégrés, non ?

_Et personnellement, dans le monde magique, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire des amis..._

-Les cœurs arc-en-ciel, sont les signes d'une très probable bonne intégration, parmis les personnes qui t'entourent et qui en portent pour toi. C'est le signe que tu leurs plais, peut-être pas en amour, mais que tu les divertie et que tu les amuse. Et contrairement aux cœurs oranges, ceux-ci ne peuvent pas faire de jaloux et en valent presque le double ! Ils sont assez rares, tu as de la chance d'en avoir des comme ça, qui brillent pour toi !

_Oui, mais je ne suis pas franchement sur que cela dure..._

-Je reste quand même persuadé d'arriver bon dernier... regarde, Enma a déjà un cœur orange et Uni était super populaire auprès de... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Encore une tongue volante... mais pourquoi ?! Il avait promis de ne pas s'énerver, pourtant !_

-Tu resteras toujours un Dame-Tsuna si tu ne crois pas un peu en toi, Tsuna !

-Je n'ai certes pas confiance en moi, mais je suis réaliste... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! NON PAS LE MARTEAU, PAR PITIE ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Il m'a frappé... je tombe de mon lit..._

-Graoh !

-Uni est populaire dans le monde magique surtout à cause de son statut. Cela me fait mal de te le dire, d'autant que elle comme toi l'avait déjà compris. Bien entendu, elle a toutes ses chances de l'être réellement dans ce monde-ci, alors prends garde ! Je suis certain que si elle était moins étourdie et qu'elle avait fait plus attention autour d'elle, elle aurait largement pu obtenir minimum, le quintuple de ce qu'à obtenu Enma ! Il en va de même pour ce dernier, son cœur orange, crois-moi qu'il ne l'a pas volé, alors que pourtant, il n'était pas aussi populaire que toi dans le monde des sorciers ! Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas toi non-plus l'occasion de faire de miracles, Dame-Tsuna ?

_Ton discours ne me motive qu'à moitié en fait..._

-Bon ! Maintenant révisions !

-HIIIIIIIIIII ! QUOI ?!

-Je suis bien ton professeur particulier, non ? Et tu ne sais rien de l'histoire de ce monde, alors on va l'étudier ensemble, si tu le permets !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Je m'enfuis en courant, mais mon pied me retient dans ma chambre, via une force inconnue... Je suis prisonnier !_

-JE NE VEUX PAS !

-Hé hé hé... !

* * *

_**Au lycée Namimori :**_

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit..._

_Bon sang, heureusement qu'il ne me suit pas jusqu'en cours..._

_Il m'a fait passer la soirée à réviser le programme d'Histoire-Géographie du monde des humains, dont je ne sais absolument rien et dont je me fiche plus que royalement !_

… _Je n'ai pas déjeuné... j'ai juste eu le temps de me préparer un bento pour ce midi (parce que la cantine, c'est payant avec une carte spéciale faite pour, en fait...)._

-On viendra vous chercher à la fin des cours. Tout à l'heure, on ira vous acheter vos cartes de bus. _Nous annonce Dino-san, avant de repartir dans sa décapotable rouge, avec Romario-san au volant..._

_Reborn et les autres Arcobalenos sont restés à la maison... enfin... je pense..._

_Bon sang ! J'espère qu'ils vont bien penser à donner à manger à Natsu !_

-A tout à l'heure !_ Leurs lance Uni, avec bon train !_

_Bon, on a quoi aujourd'hui... sport, maths, japonais et physique ?_

-On y va ? _Nous demande Enma, les mains dans les poches._

_Je soupire._

-Oui, j'arrive...

_Et puis..._

-Herbivore.

…

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Oh non, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail!_

_Uni et Enma nous regardent sans comprendre._

-Vous aussi, venez ! _Leurs lancent-ils, en me tirant par la manche jusqu'à son bureau._

_Oh mon dieu ! Tout le monde nous regardent bizarrement !_

-D'accord... _Murmure Enma..._

-Qui c'est ? _Lui demande Uni, tout en chuchotant._

_On va tous mourir !_

-Aucune idée...

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**27 pages words ! Le nombre de Tsuna ! Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais écris autant ! Presque deux jours de retard, mais ça en valait la peine, non ? XD**

**Allez, Ciao-ciao !;D**

**Reviews ? =3**

** (J'espère en avoir 27, lol, mais là, je rêve je crois ! XD)**


	12. Chapitre 11: Gardiens

_**Ciaossu ! ;D**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**Auteur : Moi : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : All27, All00, All01, 8059, B26, XS et 0184/0684 (Uni-Basil vs Bluebell-Basil) pour l'instant...**

**Disclaimer : Vous connaissez tous la chanson mais je vais encore me répéter : presque rien ne m'appartient dans cette fanfiction, excepté le scénario (en partie inspiré de « Chocola et Vanilla ») et quelques personnages.**

**Hello, mina ! XD**

**Ouais je sais je suis encore en retard, mais j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. Disons que j'ai commencé les réécritures de tous les chapitres « d'Au pays de Tsunayoshi » en même temps, sur brouillon et que j'ai commencé à écrire un OS assez chelou, que je n'ai toujours pas fini au final... reste à savoir si je le publierai ou pas (c'est en fait l'écriture d'un rêve que j'ai fais sur Reborn, alors je vous laisse imaginer l'étrangeté de ce dernier et je ne suis pas sur du tout qu'il plaise à tout le monde... pour une fois que je me souviens d'un rêve écoutez, même si ça ne plaît pas aux autres, je pense que je le publierai au moins pour moi...). Puis j'ai commencé aussi à écrire le premier chapitre du « Lac des Ensorcelés », mais je ne l'ai pas terminé non-plus donc...**

**(Et puis bon, j'avoues aussi que j'ai bav... pardon, regardé Uta no Prince-sama entre-temps^^'!)**

**Bref, je n'ai rien à dire ici, si ce n'est bonne lecture ! =D**

**(Chapitre corrigé)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Gardiens.**_

_**Tsuna pov :**_

_**Dans le bureau du préfet du comité de discipline :**_

_Maman ! Sauve-moi ! On est entré dans son bureau... !_

_On est entré dans le bureau de la mort !_

-Oh ! Comme c'est bien rangé ici ! _S'exclame Uni a côté de moi en extase, tandis qu'Enma regarde un peu partout d'un air timide, sauf vers Hibari-san._

-Asseyez-vous ! _Nous ordonne t-il froidement._

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

-D'a... d'accord... _Murmure-je, tout en regardant mes voisins qui me regardent sans comprendre._

_Sur ce, on s'assied sur un canapé noir en cuir. Tiens c'est drôle, il ressemble à celui qu'on a chez nous..._

_Uni le regarde tout sourire, tandis que moi et Enma baissons la tête (lui de gênes et moi de peur...)._

_Comment puis-je le regarder dans les yeux, après les coups qu'il m'a donné hier ?_

_Je suis sur que c'est à propos de ça d'ailleurs, qu'il nous a fait venir ici !_

_Sur ce, il pose trois fiches sur la table tout en nous regardant froidement. Il croise les bras._

-Vous devez remplir vos fiches personnelles. Tous les élèves se doivent d'en remplir une en début d'année.

_Gné... ?_

-D'accord ! Lui sourit Uni, tout en sortant un stylo de sa trousse.

-Pardon... ? _Lui demande-je en bégayant._

_C'était juste... pour ça... ?_

-Je n'aime pas me répéter ! Sors un stylo et remplis ta fiche, Herbivore !

_Je soupire de soulagement..._

_Il ne va pas me frapper finalement !_

_Bon... alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là..._

_Nom, prénom, classe... jusque là ça va... projet d'avenir... ? Allez, on va mettre un gros « Je ne sais pas... », ville de naissance ?! Euh... Date de naissance ?! Signe astrologique ?! Groupe Sanguin ?! Ancien établissement ?! Bon dieu mais c'est quoi ça ?!_

…

_« -C'est quoi le groupe sanguin ? » Nous demande soudainement Enma par télépathie..._

_« -C'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander justement ! Uni, c'est quoi ? »_

_Le jeune-sorcière réfléchit deux petites secondes, tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres...Hibari-san tique alors :_

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dépêchez-vous ! _Nous dit-il d'un air plus qu'effrayant !_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Comment sortir de là !_

_« -Ah ! Je crois que je sais ! C'est en quelque sorte la plaque d'immatriculation de notre sang ! » Nous annonce Uni, toute fière d'elle._

_« Plaque d'immatriculation » ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Encore un mot qu'elle a du récupérer de la bouche des humains... !_

_« -Un groupe, une catégorie tu veux dire... ? » Lui demande Enma, bêtement._

_« -Ben...oui... »_

_Le truc, c'est que ça on l'avait déjà compris ! Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que l'on doit marquer dedans justement ! 1 ? 2 ? On doit marquer quoi ?_

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'on marque alors ? » Lui demande Enma, perplexe._

_Elle lui sourit._

_« -Je ne sais pas. »_

_Est dire qu'elle était seconde à l'académie et première dans la section « médecine »..._

_Bon allez, je me lance, avant que l'autre ne s'énerve :_

-Excuse-moi... Hibari-san... ? _Commence-je timidement._

_Les deux autres m'encouragent, l'autre quant à lui me regarde d'un air interrogateur._

-Si... on ne connaît pas son groupe sanguin... ce n'est pas grave ?

_HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je sens que je viens de dire une bêtise !_

_Il va encore me frapper !_

_Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux... ! C'est trop dure ! Et en plus, je n'arrête pas de rougir pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est horrible !_

-Hm ! Ce n'est pas grave, mais pensez à aller faire une prise de sang prochainement et à leurs demander. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne tiens pas à ce que les écoles Namimori en soient juger pour responsable. _Me dit-il d'un air indifférent, tout en croisant ses pieds sur la table basse._

_Il est assis sur un canapé en cuir semblable au notre au passage, juste en fasse de nous._

_Ouf..._

_En gros, on peut tous crever, tant que Namimori n'est pas impliqué, c'est ça ?_

_« -Merci, Tsuna... » me remercie Enma en rougissant pour je ne sais quelle raison..._

_La présence d'Hibari-san doit le gêner à mon avis..._

_« -Je crois que pour la ville, Dino-nii-chan en a parlé d'une qui s'appelle Rome, qui est situé en Italie...on devrais mettre ça... » nous communiquent Uni, sans un seul regard._

_Mieux vaut rester discret en effet, déjà qu'il nous regarde chelou..._

_«-Et pour ce qui est des signes astrologiques ? Et surtout de nos dates de naissance et de l'établissement ?» leurs demande-je perplexe._

_Enma lève les yeux au ciel..._

_« -On est en 2013 ici, non ? On a 15 ans et ont connaît notre jour et notre mois de naissance, donc logiquement tout les deux nous sommes né en 1998 et Uni en 1999... on devrait marquer ça...»_

_Pas bête..._

_« -Pour le signe, au pire, on ne mets rien et puis c'est tout. Passons au reste. » Continu t-il sur sa lancé._

_« -Oui, tu as raison... » Lui réponds-je, tout en soupirant..._

… _Puis je lève les yeux..._

_Et..._

_Il..._

… _me fixe !_

… _Moi !_

-HIII... ! Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'aurais du me taire ! Non mais quel idiot !_

-Ecris et arrêtes de soupirer ! Tu as cours juste après que je sache et cela sonne dans une minute et cinquante-sept seconde d'après ma montre alors dépêche-toi !

-HIIII ! D'a... d'accord !

_Plus vite j'aurais fini et mieux ça sera à mon avis ! Bon, c'est quoi le reste... ?_

_« Club fréquenté l'année précédente ?»... ? On va cocher le 3x500 mètres, je ne vais pas laisser un vide de plus quand même... « Quel club souhaitez-vous intégrer cette année ? »..._

_Aucun j'ai envie de dire, mais si je ne choisis rien, Reborn va encore me tomber dessus..._

_Allez, on va re-cocher le 3x500 mètres..._

_« -Vous avez cocher quoi ? » Nous demande Uni par télépathie. « -Moi j'ai pris la divination et l'astrologie. »_

_« -Le 3x500 mètres, pour moi. » Lui répond-je au tac au tac._

_Enma met un peu plus de temps à répondre que nous._

_« -La couture... et la cuisine... » nous répond t-il calmement._

…

_Il rougit et se cache la tête derrière sa feuille._

_Et il y a de quoi, je pense... quoique, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut..._

… _Encore la cuisine, ok je veux bien..._

… _mais la couture... ?_

_C'est pour les filles ! _

_En tout cas, Uni a l'air ravie... _

-Vous avez fini ?

-Pre... presque... ! _S'empresse de lui répondre Enma, tout en nous regardant timidement..._

_« -Pour le nom de l'établissement, on mets quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si on mets quelque chose de différent de ce qu'à mis Dino-san ? » nous demande t-il, soudainement paniqué._

_Et je le suis tout autant que lui pour tout vous avouer..._

_« -On est mal... et en plus, ça sonne ! » Répondis-je, à bout de nerfs..._

_Hiiiiii ! Il va sortir ses machins choses et nous frapper avec ! Je les vois briller derrière lui !_

_« -Personnellement, j'ai marqué « Le Lycée de Salem », ça devrait suffire, non ? » Nous avoue Uni, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres !_

_« -HIIIIIII ! Mais t'es folle ! C'est le nom de notre capitale ! »_

-J'ai fini, Hibari-san !_ Annonce t-elle fièrement à l'envoyer même de la mort !_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_« -Je marque pareil dans ce cas-là... » Continu Enma sur la même lancé..._

_Bon, bah je crois que je n'ai pas le choix moi non-plus..._

-On a fini, nous-aussi... _Dis-je, tout en rendant nos deux copies au psychopathe-sanguinaire !_

_On va enfin pouvoir sortir !_

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_

_..._

_HIIIIII ! Il nous toise !_

-Hm ! Dehors.

_Enma et Uni le regardent surpris, tandis que je prends mes jambes à mon cou._

-Pa.. pardon ?_ Commence Uni, sans comprendre, tandis qu'elle allait s'incliner devant lui, pour le remercier inutilement, de nous avoir accordé de son temps !_

-D'a... d'accord ! Hibari-san ! Allez, on y va !_ Dis-je, tout en attrapant Uni par la main. _Allez, on s'en va ! Enma, il faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard !

_Enma me regarde surpris avant de courir dans ma direction, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Hibari-san._

-Excusez-nous pour le dérangement... _Lui dit-il, avant de partir précipitamment. _

-Hm ! _Répond l'autre tout en se relevant..._

_Il me fait d'ailleurs vachement penser à Shimon Suzuki Adelheid, la préfet de discipline de notre académie..._

_Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail parmis tant d'autres..._

* * *

_**Dehors :**_

_Pfiou... je suis tellement soulagé... !_

_Et en plus, mon cœur n'a pas re-chaviré au orange dans son bureau, ce qui prouve bel et bien que ce qui est arrivé hier n'était qu'un pur accident, rien de plus !_

…

_N'empêche, il était plutôt mignon quand il nous regardait écrire sur nos fiches, avec ses bras et ses jambes croisées sur la table et son visage de marbre..._

…

_Hiii ! Non mais à quoi je pense moi d'abord ?! Il n'était pas beau, il était... effrayant, rien de plus !_

-Pou... pourquoi on court, Tsuna ? _Me demande Uni, à bout de souffle_. On ne pourrait pas marcher un peu, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Ah ! Pardon !

_C'est vrai ça... pourquoi je cours moi en fait ?! Je n'ai plus rien à fuir, pourtant !_

-Le gymnase est par là en plus... _M'annonce Enma, tout en pointant son doigt dans la direction opposée à celle ou l'on se dirigeait avec entrain, une seconde plus tôt._

_Zut ! On va être en retard... !_

-HIIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je te l'ai dit au moins cinq fois, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté...

-HIIIII ! Pa... Pardon... !

_Et c'est donc comme ça, au pas de courses, que l'on se rendit au gymnase pour se changer à la vitesse du son..._

_Enfin, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler..._

* * *

_**Au Gymnase :**_

-HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

_Pourquoi il me fusille du regard ?!_

-Hier ! Hier, vous avez disparu comme ça, sans raison ! Comment ça se fait ? A quel moment vous êtes parti ? _Me demande bien évidemment Gokudera, en me passant au rayon X alors que je viens à peine de retirer mon haut..._

_Et c'est vraiment très gênant, croyez-moi ! Surtout quand on a pas de muscles !_

-Ha ha ! Laisse-le un peu respirer Gokudera !

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, imbécile de Baseballeur !

-Ha ha ha !

_Et c'est reparti !_

_Toujours en train de se battre ces deux là... décidément..._

-Tsuna... ? _M'appelle Enma en s'approchant. Il me murmure ensuite : _C'est quoi du volley ?

-... Du quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi... pourquoi ?

-... Parce que c'est ce qu'on va devoir faire... paraît t-il...

… _Gné... ?_

-Ha ha ha ! Vous n'avez jamais joué au volley ? C'est un sport facile et connu pourtant ! _S'immisce Yamamoto dans notre conversation, qui a visiblement tout entendu._ Vous verrez, vous apprendrez bien assez vite !

_Fa... Facile... ? Mais je rate tout ce qui est facile, moi !_

_On se regarde avec Enma._

_On le sait tout les deux : on va souffrir pendant ces deux heures de sport !_

_Lui tout comme moi !_

-Si... si tu le dis... _Murmure Enma, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne..._

_Je soupire quant à moi, de mon côté..._

_Je déteste le sport ! J'ai toujours détesté le sport ! A quoi ça sert dans la vie, sérieusement ?!_

-Tu vois que ce sont des extra-terrestres ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un sport populaire ! Je suis certain que si tu leurs parlais de Boxe et encore de Kendo, ils ne sauraient pas du tout quoi te répondre !

… _Là, il marque un point..._

-Euh... je... _Bafouille Enma, tandis que mon pseudo ami-argenté nous fusille du regard._

-HIIIIII ! _Cri-je alors, au moment ou Yamamoto se met entre lui et nous._

-Ha ha ha ! Tout le monde ne peut pas tout savoir tu sais ! Je sais que beaucoup de monde n'aime pas le sport !

-Oui mais... !

_Des garçons se mettent à rire dans la salle... en même temps, c'est vrai que leurs disputes sont assez drôle..._

_...Bien qu'un peu répétitives à la longue... mais bon, je suppose qu'on s'habitue..._

-Enma, on quitte à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? _Demande-je à mon ami, je suis quelque peu inquiet pour Natsu quand même..._

_Qui c'est ce qu'il peut lui arriver avec Reborn comme nounou, en même temps..._

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai déjà rangé mon sac dans mon casier...

-Tu crois que les Arcobalenos vont nous surveiller jusqu'ici ?

_Il prend son temps pour réfléchir, puis me répond par un :_

-Je ne sais pas... on verra bien... je n'espère pas en tout cas...

_Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça..._

_**Fin du Tsuna pov.**_

* * *

_**Sur un toit quelconque:**_

-Ohé Reborn ! Qu'est-que tu fais sur ce toit, kora ?!

-La même chose que toi il me semble : j'observe.

-On pourrait se rapprocher non, tu ne crois pas ? On n'est même pas dans l'école, kora !

-Qui t'as dit que c'était les prétendants aux trônes que j'observais ?

-Pardon ?

-Bertesca Nieve Gelaro, le Bertesca Decimo, il est là-bas... il a l'air de s'être perdu le pauvre, depuis tout à l'heure, je le vois rechercher désespérément le lycée... mais il n'en est plus très loin...

_Colonello écarquillent les yeux !_

-Déjà ?! Les sénateurs lui ont vite donné leurs accord, kora !

-C'est le Gardien de la Neige de Tsuna après tout... pour ce qui est de la famille Shimon, ils leurs ont demandé d'attendre encore un peu sous prétexte que ce serait beaucoup trop avantageux pour Enma d'avoir presque tous ses Gardiens en même temps et surtout dès le début du jeu... je crois qu'ils parlaient de les envoyer sur Terre un par un, ou quelque chose du genre...

-Les gamins le savent ?

_Reborn se permet un petit rire..._

-Tsuna connaît déjà Gelaro mais ne sait pas encore qu'il est son Gardien de la Neige, soit, ils se voyaient seulement parfois le jour de l'anniversaire du glaçon, c'est à dire presque tous les 1095 jours... quant à Enma, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient au courant lui non-plus... à vrai dire, je crois que mon ex-élève ne leurs à pas encore parlé des Gardiens pour le moment...

_Colonello soupire..._

-Alors on a encore du pain sur la planche...

-Ou est Skull, d'ailleurs ?

-Il venait de s'endormir sur le canapé quand je suis partie...

-...

-... On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge, oui...

-... Je vais envoyer un message à Tsuna pour lui dire que Gelaro est ici, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant comme ça, je pense...

-Tu vas osé, kora !

-Hé hé hé...

* * *

_**Retour ****a****u Gymnase :**_

-WOUAH ! C'est immense ! _S'exclame Tsuna à peine arrivé à l'intérieur du bâtiment gigantesque._

-Ha ha ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Bof, rien d'extraordinaire...

-Ils ne sont pas là... _Murmure Enma intrigué par l'absence de trois personnes en ces lieux..._

-Qui ? _Lui demande Tsunayoshi, curieux._

_Mais hélas, il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part de son ami, dans la mesure ou Uni les appelle tout deux au même moment..._

-Tsuna ! Enma ! Vous en avez mis du temps à vous changer !

_Kyoko, Haru et Hana sont là aussi..._

-Lu ! _Leurs lancent la brune au cheveux légèrement ondulés, l'air complètement indifférente._

-Bonjour les garçons ! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? _Leurs demande Kyoko d'un doux sourire._

_Tsuna rougit... la rouquine est vraiment trop à croquer pour lui !_

-Ou... oui ! Lui répond t-il au tac au tac.

-Hahi ! Tsuna-san a rougis !

-Hii ! Mais non !

-Il est toujours comme ça. _Défend Uni son ex-frère, avant d'être accosté par un étrange individu lui tendant une petite fleur blanche, dont certains pétales manquent étrangement à l'appel..._

-... Pour... Pour toi !

_Uni d'abord très surprise, finit néanmoins par lui sourire._

-Merci, Daisy-kun !

_Le jeune-garçon aux longs cheveux verts rougit !_

-A... a plus tard ! _Dit-il s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'il était venu, sous le regard assassin d'une jeune-fille aux cheveux bleus..._

_Bluebell tire d'ailleurs la langue à Uni, qui en fait de même..._

-Qui c'est ceux-la ? Demande Tsuna à son unique sœur, curieux.

_Uni lui sourit._

-Millefiore Bluebell et Daisy, de faux jumeaux qui sont mes uniques cousin et cousine du côté paternel, à ma connaissance ! _Lui révèle t-elle, comme si de rien n'était._

_Ce denier se pose alors beaucoup de question, à l'instar d'Enma qui a tout entendu._

_Elle avait complètement oublié de leurs dire et Gokudera regardait malheureusement dans leurs direction..._

-... Hein ? Euh... _Bafoues les deux garçons, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

_« -Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je vous expliquerai ! »_

_« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que deux classes soient mélangées ? » pense t-elle, tout en soupirant rageusement..._

-... Ok... _Murmure Tsuna, tandis qu'Enma soupire longuement..._

_(Nda : D'habitude, c'est l'inverse ! XD)_

-Le prof arrive, je crois... _Les préviens Enma, tandis que quatre garçons se rapprochent dangereusement de sa sœur cadette..._

-Hé... ?

-Excuse-moi... c'était pour savoir... si tu avais un numéro de téléphone...

_Surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite..._

_Puis un seul mot fini par l'atteindre..._

_« Coeur ... »_

_Tout les quatre, ils ont des cœurs oranges, qui brillent pour elles... !_

-Euh... stop... _dit-elle, tout en figeant le temps..._

_Surpris par le sortilège, Tsuna et Enma la regarde !_

-T'en a repéré ? Incroyable ! _La félicite Enma, tandis que Tsuna reste coi..._

_Il va vraiment finir dernier si ça continu comme ça, le pauvre..._

_Uni sourit._

-Enfin ! Je les veux ! _Dit-elle tout en pointant sa main vers les cœurs en question._

_Quatre cœurs oranges, 1200 Cordis, elle remonte en première place dans la course !_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Elle a le quadruple de ce qu'à Enma !

-Fais les vite disparaître Uni, avant que le sort ne se dissipe !

_La jeune-fille hoche la tête._

-Oui ! Voilà ! _Dit-elle tout en s'exécutant . _Je suis trop contente !

_« Mes tous premiers cœurs ! » Pense t-elle, toute heureuse._

* * *

_**Un peu plus loin :**_

-Yatta ! Elle les a eu, kora !

-Félicitation... mais Dame-Tsuna la rattrapera tôt ou tard...

-N'y compte même pas, kora !

-Hm ! Tu verras...

* * *

_**Encore au Gymnase :**_

_Puis le temps reprend son cour et..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Uni fait gaffe !

-Attention, Uni-chan ! _Cri Kyoko, tout aussi fort que le châtain, mais hélas..._

_Mais hélas, il est déjà trop tard... !_

-Hé ? Quoi... ? Héééé... !

…_* sbam*..._

_Elle se prend un ballon de volley en pleine figure, sous les rire hystériques de Bluebell, alors que personne ne jouait au ballon sur le terrain..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Et ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de passer là, juste avant ? _Demande un garçon complètement paumé qui vient tout juste de perdre son cœur._

-Je ne sais pas..._ Lui répond un autre. _Mais de quoi on parlait, i peine une minute ?

-Uni ! Tu saigne !_ S 'alarme Enma, tout en sortant un mouchoir d'on ne sait ou..._

-... J'ai mal au nez...

_Elle s'est cassé le nez..._

-Hahi ! Mais qui est l'abruti qui lui a tiré dessus !

-Je ne sais pas, mais il devrait avoir honte ! _Réplique Kyoko, complètement indignée par une telle attitude venant de la part de quelqu'un !_

_Hana de son côté semble rechercher le coupable du regard..._

_Le trouvera t-elle ? Qui sait..._

_Lorsque le professeur arrive, il l'emmène derechef à l'infirmerie, accompagné des trois autres filles inquiètes..._

-Ohé ! D'ou elle est sorties cette balle ? _Demande Yamamoto à son voisin, tandis que les chuchotements se faisais fréquent parmis les élèves à ce propos..._

_Sauf pour quatre d'entre-eux qui sont temporairement à l'ouest..._

-Tch... c'est du surnaturel, ne cherche pas à comprendre !

_Tsuna et Enma reste quand à eux figés sur place..._

-Qu'elle histoire..._ Dit Enma, tout en regardant le scène se dérouler devant lui..._

-Tu l'as dit... Clôture Tsuna, tout en sortant son portable de sa poche...

_« HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ...Quoi ?! Il est là ?! »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hmpf ! Il a reçu le message...

* * *

_**Au portail du lycée:**_

_Un jeune-homme à l'air louche attend on ne sait quoi, devant les portes de l'enfer scolaire..._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend à ton avis ? _Chuchote une femme à son amie, au loin._

-Je ne sais pas... mais il a l'air louche... _Lui répond l'autre sur le même ton. _Et si c'était un pédophile ?

-Tu crois ? Il a pourtant l'air bien jeune...

_Le concerné remet ses lunettes de soleil en place. Lui ? Un pédophile ? N'importe quoi !_

_« Comment peut-on être considéré comme étant un pédophile à seulement 19 ans ? » pense t-il au loin, tout en fouillant dans sa poche..._

_Pour en sortir la pierre de la Neige de Tsuna..._

_« … Bon ok, c'est vrai qu'il y en a... mais dans notre monde, il faut qu'il y est au moins vingt ans de décalage entre deux individus pour que cela soit considéré comme tel... »_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre ici ? Tu gêne le passage.

_Et voilà la terreur de Namimori qui arrive ! Les deux femmes au loin reprennent leurs courses en mains en foncent hors du futur champs de bataille à une vitesse hallucinante !_

_Elles doivent avoir l'habitude en même temps... le supermarché est juste à côté de l'école... !_

-Qui es-tu ? _Lance le ténébreux au bleuté, qui retire ses lunettes de soleil, d'un air glacial !_

_Le plus vieux, qui ne se laisse pas impressionné par son cadet forcément, se permet un petit sourire en coin._

-Et toi alors ? On ne t'as donc jamais appris à te présenter avant de demander son nom à quelqu'un ?

_Le préfet de discipline fronce un bleu sourit quant à lui..._

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Hm ! Je t'attends !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! STOP ! _Les séparent derechef un petit châtain, en s'arrêtant complètement essoufflé entre les deux opposants._

_Oui, il vient d'arrêter le temps...enfin... pour Hibari seulement apparemment..._

-Tsu... Tsunayoshi-kun ? _Demande Blue-man au nouvel arrivant, avant d'être emmené au loin, par ce dernier, le tirant le bras._Vous avez réussi à vous libérer très tôt dîtes donc... euh...

_Schtroumpf-guy reste coi, le châtain le fusille du regard !_

-Là n'est pas la question ! Non mais à quoi tu joues au juste Gelaro ?! Si tu le provoques, je vais encore avoir des problèmes !

-Je... Je m'excuse ! Il vous cause des problèmes ? Vous voulez que j'y remédie ?

_Le châtain ravale sa salive._

-Non merci ! Cours ! J'ai eu assez de problèmes comme ça avec lui pour aujourd'hui !

-C... compris... _Répond l'autre, en inclinant respectueusement sa tête, à l'égard de l'autre._

-HIIIIIIIIIII ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est super gênant ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir te comporter comme ça avec moi !

-... Ah ! C'est vrai, pardon !

-... Franchement... !

* * *

_**Un peu plus loin...**_

-Il... il vient d'arrêter le temps là... ? _Dit un argenté, tout en faisant tomber son sac sur le sol... _

_Les trois autres énergumènes à côté de lui ne bouge plus, ce n'est pas normal ! _

_-_Alors ils ne sont vraiment pas humains en fin de compte ! J'avais raison ! JUUUUUDAAAAIIIIMEEEE ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! _Hurle t-il, tout en essayant de rattraper les deux autres, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa découverte !_

-HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Oh non pas lui en plus !

-... Tsunayoshi-kun ? Qui est-ce... ? C'est un ami à vous ?

-HIIIII ! Oui ! Enfin non !

-JUDAIME !

-HIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Le temps reprend son cours..._

-L'herbivore a osé s'échapper avec l'autre herbivore ! Je vais les mordre à mort ! _Dit le sérial killer, en fonçant vers ses nouvelles victimes d'un air de sado-maso-psycho-tueur !_

* * *

**_Encore un peu plus loin, un bébé au foedora regarde toute la scène au travers ses jumelles vertes..._**

-Hm ! On dirait que tu as trouvé de bons prétendants au titre de Gardiens, Tsuna ! Voyons voir maintenant comment tu vas gérer ça...

* * *

_**On ne sait pas trop ou:**_

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SAUVEZ-MOI !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici... ? Ou vas-tu donc comme ça Tsunayoshi ? _Se demande Enma, quelque peu dépassé par les événements, devant le portail..._

-Ha ha ! Ils courent vite, dis donc!

-A L'EXTRÊME LIMITE ! J'Y VAIS AUSSI ! _Cri le boxeur-extrême, tout en se mettant à courir derrière Gokudera, qui court après Hibari, qui court après Tsuna et Gelaro... enfin bref !Tout le monde s'est mis à se courir après pour tel ou tel raison !_

-Quoi ?! _S'exclame Enma aux cotés de Yamamoto, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait été figé tout comme les autres..._

_C'est vrai ça, normalement, les sorciers ne peuvent pas être figé, si ?_

-Ha ha ha !_ Rigole alors Yamamoto, tout en prenant Enma par le bras. _Courons leurs après nous-aussi !

_Enma écarquille alors les yeux._

-Qu...quoi ?! _Et ni une ni deux, il est aussi entraîné dans la course folle, par Yamamoto..._

-SAWADA ! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE A L'EXTRÊME !

-Mon précieux spécimen ! Reviens ici !

-Je vais tous vous mordre à mort !

-Ha ha ha !

-Yamamoto-san ! S'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai mal aux jambes !

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Tsunayoshi-kun, mais pourquoi criez-vous donc comme ça ?

-Tais-toi et cours ! Il vont nous rattraper !

-... Très... Très bien...

* * *

_**A l'infirmerie :**_

-Te voilà en pleine forme Uni-chan ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir retourner gambader avec toutes les autres petites tourterelles de ce sublime château !

-Merci, Shamal-sensei !

-Hm... Un petit bisou ne serait pas de ref... hm... qu'est-ce que tu regarde de si passionnant par la fenêtre, mon petit châton ?

_La petite sorcière rit, à en pleurer..._

-Parce que c'est drôle, je suis heureuse... ! Ca n'arrive pas très souvent...

_Le docteur Shamal écarquille alors les yeux..._

_« Cette fille est vraiment étrange... » Songe t-il..._

-Vous êtes heureuse d'avoir eu le nez cassé ?

_La jeune-fille rougit soudainement._

-Mais non, enfin ! Pas par rapport à ça !

-Ca va mieux, Uni-chan ? _Lui demande Hana en arrivant dans la salle de soin_. Kyoko et Haru nous attendent dehors.

-HANA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! _Tente alors, de se jeter le docteur sur la jeune-fille, qui le repousse d'un geste brusque au visage, à l'aide de sa main..._POURQUOI ?!

-Tu es prête ?

-J'arrive ! _Répond la blessé, en souriant à son amie avec son plus beau sourire aux lèvres !_

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors ? Surpris de voir Gelaro ?;D Vous ne vous attentiez pas à le voir aussi tôt, avouez-le !**

**XD Bon, il est un très OCC par rapport au vrai, mais perso, je le voyais mal détesté Tsuna, tout en essayant de le protéger... du coup, j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la vénération...**

**Après, si ça marche ou si ça ne marche pas ? Ca, c'est à vous d'en décider et à vous seuls !**

**Ah la la, et qu'est-ce donc que toute cette histoire de Gardien ? Il n'y a que moi qui le sait, mdr^^ !**

**Et Gokudera qui démasque enfin Tsuna ! ;D Reste à savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant...**

**En tout cas, pour l'instant, Uni est en tête de la compétition avec 1200 Cordis, suivit d'Enma avec 300 et vient enfin, Tsuna avec seulement 5...**

**Mais tout est relatif, bien entendu ! =D**

**Reviews ? XD (Je n'en ai plus beaucoup en ce moment, ça me désole ...T_T)**

**PS : A l'heure actuelle, je suis encore incapable de vous donner une date exacte de la reprise de mes fanfics « Au pays de Tsunayoshi » et « Les contes de Reborn », si ce n'est que ce c'est pour bientôt, je vous le promets^^ !**


End file.
